The New Curtis Family
by Goosey0527smt
Summary: What would the Curtis Family look like if there was an extra sibling involve? This story takes place a few months after the death of Mr. and Mrs. Curtis, but before the events in the book happen.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: S.E HINTON OWNS ALL RIGHTS TO THE OUTSIDERS INCLUDING ALL CHARACTERS EXCEPT SARA CURTIS.

CHAPTER 1

" Oh, come on Sodapop!" Steve called out to Soda while he was pulling himself up from the 1960 Chevy Impala that he was currently working on.

Soda sighed and shrugged his shoulders at his long time friend. " Sorry, Steve, you know how it is during the week. Ponyboy has track practice until 4:30 and Darry is working until 5:30, so that only leaves me to do it. If you are willing to wait until Saturday I can do it with you then." Sodapop took a glance up at the clock. He noticed it was almost that time. Steve started grumbling as he pulled himself back under the Chevy Impala.

"Where is Two-bit? Can't he do it?" Soda heard Steve yell up from under the carriage of the car. Soda knew Steve well enough that he was not going to give up on this. Steve was Soda's best friend and had been for years, but since the death of Soda's parents a few months back, Steve was having a hard time with understanding that Soda no longer could just drop everything to go do stuff with Steve. Since dropping out of school and getting the full time job at the DX station, Soda has taken on a lot more responsibility in the Curtis household. Something that Steve was having a hard time with.

"Two-bit is picking up Ponyboy at practice today." Soda yelled down through the hood of the car where he was replacing an air filter. There was no response back from Steve, as Steve was probably thinking of another way around to getting what he wanted. As Soda was slipping the air filter in place he heard the loud honk from outside. Oh, that honk was becoming oh so familiar in his daily routine. He checked the clock up on the wall, 3:29 right on time he thought. Soda shouted at Steve, " Hey, Steve, I have to go out to the curb. I'll be right back."

Steve responded back with a frustrated tone in his voice, " Ok," Soda rushed out of the garage not wanting to keep George waiting another second. As Soda approached the curb he noticed that something seemed to be off today. Usually by now he was already greeted by her.

"Hey, There, Sodapop!" George smiled at Sodapop as he opened the door.

" Hi Ya, George." Soda said with a little reluctance in his voice. George cocked his head back and replied, "She's right there. I can either call her name or it might be better if you just come and do it. I don't want to startle her or anything," Soda slipped through the open door, memories started flooding him as he stepped up the stairs. Gosh he thought to himself how long it had been since he had been on one of these. When he got to the top step he noticed her sitting there. Her head was leaning against the window, she looked so small in that big seat all by herself. Soda thought to himself how peaceful she look. He hated to wake her up, but knew that George had to get going and Steve was waiting for him to return back to the garage. Usually Soda was back by now, his boss wouldn't like that he was wasting this much time while on the clock.

"Sara?" Soda bent down into the seat and placed his gentle hand on her, giving her a little shake on the shoulder, " Sara?" On the second call of her name, he slowly saw her open up those beautiful blue eyes that drove him crazy sometimes. Once Sara open her eyes she knew that voice that was calling her name, but for a second or two she forgot where she was. " Sara, honey, we need to get going." Soda's voice was calm and soft. Just as Sara was used to, but today she seemed to have no energy to move. Soda knew that time was a ticking and didn't have time to keep trying to get Sara to wake up. So he bent down and scooped Sara right up in his arms. Sara grabbed on to Soda wrapping her little arms around Soda's neck, while resting her head on his shoulder. Sara had no intention of getting down and walking on her own into the DX station. Soda almost forgot to grab her book bag. As he started to walk down the aisle he turned back around and grabbed it off the seat. He flung the pretty empty book bag over the shoulder that wasn't being occupied by his little sister's head. " Thanks George. Sorry about keeping you." Soda apologized to George as he tried to manage down the bus stairs with his arms full.

" Not a problem Sodapop, She must of just fallen asleep a little ways back, She is a great kid. Don't mind at all! Actually wish I had a whole bus full of Sara's. It sure would make my day easier. See ya tomorrow, Soda, Sara." George waved goodbye to the two and started to drive off with a now empty bus.

Soda tried to walk quickly back to the garage while shifting Sara's weight in his arms. Not that she weighed that much, couldn't be 40 pounds or more. But Soda wasn't used to it. Usually Darry used his muscles to carry Sara around. Soda had notice that Steve had already put the lift down on the Chevy Impala that they had been working on. Soda quicken his pace towards the bay door. Steve had looked up right then and noticed Soda was walking with Sara in his arms towards the garage. Steve was thinking one of two things must of happened to make Soda carry Sara in off the bus. One, she had gotten trouble at school or two,had fallen asleep on the bus. Sara was known for always falling a sleep in a moving vehicle. Steve knew that Sara was on the same path at Ponyboy. She was doing great in school and seemed to really enjoy it, unlike himself. So Steve was sticking with his second guess, she had fallen asleep on the bus. " Hey, what took you so long?" He asked Soda as he approached Soda and Sara wiping his greasy hands off on a towel.

"She fell asleep on the bus."

"Didn't know that kindergarten took that much out of kids these days." Steve snarled back at the response he had just heard from Sodapop.

Soda being Soda came back with a " Ah,lay off Steve. She didn't sleep well last night. I swear between her and Ponyboy no one in our household will ever being getting any sleep these days."

"Ponyboy is still having those nightmares? I thought since you moved in with him that they were getting better?" Steve followed Soda into the breakroom. There was an old couch that the boys found on the side of the road and dragged in here, just in case anyone wanted a nap during their break. Soda slowly placed a still groggy Sara down on it. He placed her book bag down by the arm of the couch so she could rest her head on it. For the couch wasn't the cleanest to begin with from being on the side of the road and covered in grease and oil marks from the garage, and most of all smelled of gasoline.

"Yah, well, they have gotten better but he still has them." Soda was getting ready to head back out to the garage when he noticed that Sara was starting to come to. He stopped and waited for a minute. " Sara, honey, I have another hour on the clock before Two-bit and Pony come. I need you to stay here. Do you need anything? Snack? Drink?" Soda knew in order to keep Sara out of his hair for an hour he would need to provide her with food and drink.

"No, Soda, I have left over stuff in my bag from lunch." Sara laid her head back down.

"Good then. You stay in here. No sneaking off anywhere, you hear?" Soda started back out to the garage. Him and Steve needed to start on the 1961 Lincoln Continental Convertible.

Steve was still stuck on the previous conversation he was having with Soda, " So, that explains why Ponyboy isn't sleeping at night, why isn't Sara sleeping?" He asked Soda while he was fumbling to find the keys to move the Impala out and mover the Lincoln in.

" Not sure really. She just has been waking up and can't seem to be able to get back to sleep again. So Darry and I have been taking turns staying up with her. She says she is not having nightmares like Pony, but Darry and I are not convince that is the truth. I think a lot had to do with Mom being gone. She was always so good at that stuff. I am sure it will just take Darry and I sometime to get used to Sara's needs and stuff like that" Steve just shook his head back and forth. He just didn't get the new routine now the Curtis parents had passed on. He was trying to Soda's sake, but there was so many things he would do different. Starter would be to stop babying Ponyboy and Sara. Pony is thirteen and Sara is five they can start taking care of themselves. Steve was about to make a comment about this but decided to keep his mouth shut. Instead he jumped into the Impala and shouted to Soda.

"Moving out!" Which was his and Soda's code for move out of the way, car coming out of the bay door. Soda nodded his head and moved back against the wall to look at what the order was for the Lincoln- transmission Soda read. Steve was looking down at the gage of the Impala while he was driving out of the garage, Just at the moment he was ready to accelerate on the gas, he caught a shadow out of the corner of his eye. His foot went straight from gas to the break. Thank goodness Steve had fast reflexes. Because at that moment Sara had stepped out in front of the Impala. " Jesus Christ Sara!" Steve was out of the car faster than a cheetah moving to catch his pray. " What are you doing? Didn't Sodapop tell you to stay put? Why are you out here? You know what could of just happen? I swear you and Pony are exactly the same! You never use your heads! Your always in the way! What the hell?!" Steve just kept going on and all Sara could do was stand there and take it, and be in shock. She didn't mean any harm. She didn't even hear the roar of the engine from the car. But to be honest at that very minute Sara wasn't sure what she was more scared of, almost getting hit by that big ole Impala or Steve who was inches from her facing and screaming and swearing at here. Just as the tears started forming in Sara's eyes , Soda who heard the commotion from inside the garage had just now poke his head out the bay door.

" What is going on out here Steve?" Soda's voice rose a notch to be heard over the shouting. He was now standing next to Steve and the Impala. Steve was fuming mad at Sara at this point. His face had started to turn red, his voice had become very high pitched and his body was shaking with anger.

"Why don't you ask Sara here? Didn't I hear you tell her to stay put in the breakroom? Well, she practically just got run over, by me! She ran right out in front of me while I was getting ready to go park this thing. Stupid kid." Soda had to put his hands on Steve's chest to push him back away from Sara's face. He then got between the two and looked down at Sara for her side of the story.

"Is this true, Sara?" At this time Sara's tears had started flowing down from her big blue eyes.

"I.. Umm..was coming… to find.." Steve broke into Sara's explanation.

"You were told to stay put! Soda, man she can't be pulling this shit! I mean I almost hit her. I was looking to see if the oil light was still on and luckily when I looked up I caught her shadow out of the corner of my eye. Damn it Soda!Steve was still fuming mad because Sara didn't listen to Soda in the first place. But as Steve started to calm down a bit, he stopped yelling and started thinking. What was making him so mad? Was it really because Sara didn't listen to Soda in the first place or was it that something worse could of just happen to the youngest member of the Curtis Family?

" I am sorry, Steve. Really." Sara's shaky voice came out just above a whisper. But still loud enough so that Steve and Soda could hear it.

" Sara, when I tell you to stay put, that is what it means. You don't go sneaking off around the garage when you feel like it. When we are working, we can't be watching you every second. Sara, we have been over this a hundred times before." Soda had turned to Sara, placing his hands on both of her arms, looking right into those dark blue teary eyes. Her auburn hair now falling out of the loose ponytail he had placed it in earlier this morning.

" I was… was jj just coming out to ask you for another snack." Sara stuttered out a reply to Soda. Steve took it upon himself to decide to interject at this point in time… always adding his two cents worth.

"Well, your damn lucky that I saw your shadow and saved your ass!" Soda quickly interrupted Steve's rant before Sara had a complete meltdown

"Steve, that is enough. I think she got the picture. Let's get this car outta here and get the Lincoln in so we can started on it before Two-bit and Pony show up." Soda turned back to Sara, " And you get back into the breakroom and stay there until I come get you. No if's, and's or but's." Soda placed his hands on Sara's back to give her a little push towards the breakroom.

Sara strolled back to the breakroom and looked around for a second, finally deciding to sit back down on the couch. She noticed that she was still shaking a little from the incident that just happened outside. She honestly didn't hear Steve coming out of the bay with the car. She only wanted to ask Soda for another snack. Sara knew the rules about the garage, she knew better than to walk out in front of the bay doors. Ever since her parents had passed away a few months ago, Sara has been getting off the bus at the DX. During track season Pony has practice from 2:15- 4:15 everyday, and her older brother, Darry, who has taken guardianship over her and her brothers works until 5:00- 5:30. Sometimes its even later depending on the weather and overtime. So Soda, has ended up with the job of looking after her when school let's out. He was the only one that could do it. Soda didn't want Ponyboy to have to give up something that he loves to do. And Darry needed to work to support them. Both Darry and Soda had set the rules of when she was at the garage. She knew what was expected of her while she was there. And if she broke the rules she knew there would be consequences to face with Darry and Soda at home. As she sat there on the couch her head was spinning with what those consequences might be. But then again maybe Soda would forget to even mention it to Darry. He sometimes let her and Pony get away with things without mentioning anything to Darry. Maybe he will this time. But as she was sitting there she realized that Steve was involve and that meant that it would come out somehow to Darry. It always did when the gang was involve. She consider the gang as part of her family. Even though they are no blood brothers, she still consider the boys her brothers. They where always at her house, eating there, sleeping there, hanging out there sometimes even using their shower. The gang consisted of Dallas Winston, who was seventeen, and was known around their neighborhood as one of the "toughest" hoods around. Then there was Two-bit Matthews, who was eighteen and the wise crack of them all. Steve Randle, who is Soda's best friend and who is sixteen. Lastly was Johnny Cade who was sixteen as well and best friends with Pony. So with all these extra boys around it was hard for any Curtis member to hide things from Darry.

Sara knew the best thing to do was not to leave this room until Soda came for her. What seemed to her like forever, the door to the breakroom finally open and in walked Soda and Steve. Steve was the first to speak to her. " Glad to see you listen this time Kiddo." Sara grabbed her book bag and stood up to walk towards Soda, but before she reached his side, she turned to face Steve, feeling the need to address his little comment.

" Steve, I said I was sorry." With that said, Sara quickly snuck out the door to the breakroom. Once she entered the hallway she could hear Two-Bit's boisterous laughter coming from outside. She was about ready to run out and greet him, but remembered what just happen and decided that she should wait for Soda. Soda was not far behind her when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She turned to see Soda standing there with his movie star grin on his face. He spoke softly to Sara.

"Let's get on home there little lady." Than his hand fell from her shoulder and grabbed her little hand and placed it into his and they walked over to wear Two-Bit was waiting with Pony. The boys were talking with Fred Taylor from The Shepherd gang.

"Hey, here comes the little lady that I been waiting on all this time." Two-Bit hollered out. Sara let out a little giggle. She always found Two-Bit to be funny. Two-Bit could always make Sara smile no matter what.

"Hi Ya, Two-Bit" Sara let out a little squeal. She let go of Soda's hand and ran over to Two-Bit and Ponyboy. "Hi, Pony." She added as she reached Two-Bit's car.

" Hi, Sara. How was school today?" Pony was always caring about how Sara's day at school went. He reached over and grabbed Sara's book bag out of her hands.

" Fine. We had P.E. today. We played kickball, and I kicked it way out to the outfield!" Sara said with a huge grin on her face.

"Of course you did, Kiddo. You're a Curtis aren't you? Soda responded to the news as he approached Two-Bit and Pony.

"Are we ready, Curtis Family?" Two-Bit asked walking over to the driver's side of his car. Before he got in, he turned to Sara, " Hey, little lady you want to drive?" Two- Bit and sometimes Soda would let Sara sit in their lap and let her help drive from the DX to home, which was less than a mile down the road. But of course, a few weeks back, Darry found out and he let both Soda and Two-Bit have it real good. Darry isn't afraid to lecture the other boys for their behavior especially if it has anything to do with his siblings. Darry had actually grounded Soda for pulling that stunt, and Soda was quick to remember this.

"Oh, I don't think so. Not after last time." Sara let out a sigh. She never gets to do anything fun anymore.

"Oh, come on Soda! It's just down the road." Sara whined, hoping this would work to get Soda to cave in.

"Look, little lady, I wouldn't be pushing our luck after the stunt you pulled earlier. I would say that was enough excitement for the day, wouldn't you? Now get in the back with Pony." Sara paused for a minute thinking about pressing this issue or not with Soda. The look on his face told her that she better just get in the back with Pony.

"What stunt earlier? Sara what did you do this time?" Pony asked as Sara was starting to climb in the backseat with Pony. She knew better than to give up anymore information to the boys than what was already given by Soda. Sara was really hoping this could be kept just between her, Soda and Steve.

"Never mind, Pony." Soda shot back at Pony.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Soda sent Sara to her room, and Ponyboy off to start his homework, while he threw together one of his famous creations for dinner. As he was cooking he was thinking about what happened earlier at the DX station with Sara. To be completely honest with himself he was scared shitless. He is very thankful that Steve was so quick to react. One thing Soda can say is that Steve has some of the best reflexes around. He knows that Steve doesn't take very many things seriously, but his job was sure one of them. Steve was always careful when it came to his job and the garage. Steve was always paying attention to detail. Thank goodness for that, Soda thought to himself. Soda would of never been able to forgive himself if something had happened to Sara while at the garage. Soda knows that having her there every day is not ideal, but it is what they have to do for now. It was already the beginning of May, so they wouldn't have to do this much longer anyways. School will be out for the summer in about 6 weeks. But what worried Soda was the responsibility for Sara would now fall off his shoulders but onto Ponyboy's shoulders. Soda was wondering when Darry was going to sit the family down and talk about this new plan. Darry had spoken to Soda about this just last week. Knowing Ponyboy as well as Sodapop did, he knew this news was going to cause problems between him and Darry. Another battle that Soda would have to play the middle man in. Boy, he was really hating this new role of the middle man. Soda, started throwing together a salad when he heard Darry's truck pulling into the driveway. Soda only had a split second to decide what to do about Sara. He heard the storm door slam shut and the clinking of Darry's tool belt falling to the floor.

" Hey, Soda. What's for dinner? I hope nothing blue or purple?" Darry walked up behind Soda trying to take a peek at what it might be.

"Nope, not tonight Dar. It must be your lucky night." Soda looked over at Darry who was washing the sweat and dirt off his face at the kitchen sink.

"Good. Where is everyone? It is so quiet in here. Is everything alright? No one is sick or anything?" Darry asked why grabbing the dish towel off the counter to dry his hands and face.

" Nah. Pony's in his room working on his homework, and Sara should be in her room playing. If you want you can call them out for dinner. It should be ready in a few minutes."

" Sara! Pony! Come wash up for dinner." Darry yelled throughout the house.

"Well Jez, Darry, I could of done that myself." Soda chuckled as he placed the salad down on the table. Soda turned to the oven where he took out a casserole dish full of shake n bake chicken. Darry waited a few more seconds and when neither Sara or Pony arrived he decided to go check out what was keeping them. He arrived at the boy's room first. The door was slightly closed. Darry gave it a little push to open it the rest of the way, " Hey, Pon." Pony looked up from one of his text books and met Darry's eyes.

"Hi Darry." Pony's and Darry's relationship had become a little rocky since the passing of their parents. They were having a hard time understanding each other. Darry felt that Pony doesn't use his head. And Pony thought Darry was constantly riding his butt for every little thing that he did wrong these days.

" Time for dinner. You can finish that up after dinner." Darry paused for a second to see if Pony was going to listen or was he going to start giving him lip. But surprisingly, Pony just got up from his desk.

" Ok." Pony walked around the bed and over to the door where Darry was still standing. Pony didn't say anything else to Darry, but instead just pushed himself pass Darry and headed towards the kitchen where Soda was finishing up with everything for dinner. " Sure does smell good, Soda" Darry could hear Pony telling Soda. Darry needed to fetch Sara now. He walked down the hall to her tiny bedroom. Before Darry even got to her door he could hear the music coming from her room. Sara took after their Mother and that she loved music. Sara had music on every chance she could. When Darry got to her door the sight placed a smile on his face. There she was, on her bed with books spread out all around her. Golly, Darry thought, she could be a mini Ponyboy with all those books.

"Hi, BabyGirl." Darry walked over toward Sara on her bed. Sara smiled at Darry and his nickname he had for her. Ever since Sara could remember Darry has always called her "BabyGirl" Even though Sara was almost six, she is not a baby anymore. And when she tries to tell Darry that, Darry always responds with "You'll always be the baby to me".

"Hi, Darry" Sara started to get up from her bed.

"It's time for dinner. Come on and wash up. Soda and Pony are already waiting. If we don't hurry everything will be gone." Darry held his hand out to help Sara get down off the bed. Sara grabbed a hold and let Darry's strong muscles pull her up. Once Sara's feet were on the floor she started galloping off towards the kitchen.

"You snooze, you lose, Darry" Sara was teasing Darry. But Darry was quicker. He came up behind her and started tickling her in the ribs.

"Who's losing now?" Darry was smiling. Soda had noticed his brother and sister coming into the kitchen all smiles. He thought to himself I can't possible rat Sara out now?

Dinner conversation started off with the normal routine. Something that Darry decided should be carried on from when their parents where still here. They would always ask everyone about their day. Darry started first. "Pony, how was your day at school? Track practice?"

"School was fine" Pony answered while pushing his salad around on his plate. "Coach says he thinks if I run good at the meet this week that I might be able to qualify for States." Track was Pony's life right now. And Darry thought between that and his grades that it might just help pave his way to college. Darry was glad that Pony found a sport that he was excelling at. Darry found that it was easier to talk with Pony if they could talk about something that they both had in common.

"Pon, that is great!" Soda responded before Darry could. Pony started blushing alittle.

"When is your next meet? Darry asked glancing at his work schedule that was written on the calendar.

"Thursday at Bixsby." Darry looking at Thursday on the calendar letting out a groan.

"Ah, Pon, I am sorry, I don't think I can make it. Not in Bixsby. I am working in Muskgee Thursday. Sorry buddy. I am sure you'll do just fine though." Pony wasn't one bit surprised by this. It was hard to get Darry to come to one of his meets. And the last one Soda came to he brought Sara and the boys, and let's just say that didn't work out so well.

"Next time Pon. We'll all be there." Soda piped in. Soda could see the disappointment written all over Pony's face.

"Soda? How about you? Anything exciting happen today at work?" This stopped Soda from cutting up his chicken. Soda took one glance at Sara and noticed that she had started squirming in her chair. He had decide that he wasn't going to mention the little mishap that had happen, not yet anyways.

"Not much. Sara tell Darry what you were bragging to Two-Bit about earlier this afternoon." Soda was always so good at diverting the topic of conversation. Darry's head swiveled from Sodapop to Sara

"Well?" Darry was looking directly at Sara now.

"Darry, today I had P.E. we played kickball and I kicked it way out to the outfield. I made it all the way around all the bases before the ball got back to the teacher." Sara had some great athletic ability just like Darry. She was tough as nails. From time to time they would even let her join in the boy's neighborhood football games.

"Wow, Sara. That is great. Good for you."

"Good for who?" Steve asked walking into the kitchen with Two-Bit, Dally and Johnny.

" I see we are just in time!" Dally said taking a plate out of the cupboard for himself. Steve moved over and also grabbed a plate for himself but one for Two-Bit and Johnny as well. The Curtis family was always feeding these boys, but they were like family.

"Good for who?" Steve chimed in again while filling his plate up with left over chicken.

"Sara" Darry watched Steve filling up his plate.

"I am surprised you are saying good for Sara." Steve was now leaning against the counter.

At this point the Curtis family members all had different looks of their face. Darry had a look of what are you talking about? Soda had a look on his face like knock it off. Sara had the look of death and Pony well his look was just whatever. But Sara and Soda knew right there that Steve had let the cat out of the bag. Darry was now going to hear all about it. "What are you talking about Steve? Darry put down his fork and napkin. "Sara was just sharing with us her homerun she got in kickball today. That is a good thing. Why shouldn't it be?"

"Didn't Soda tell you what happened at the DX today with Sara?" Steve continued to shove chicken into his mouth. Sara was thinking too bad he wouldn't choke on that chicken.

" Oh, is this what you were talking about in the car this afternoon Soda?" Two-Bit now was adding to the conversation. Just great Sara thought. The whole gang is now going to get involved.

Now Darry's eye just darted back and forth between Soda and Sara. Sara was sitting totally still. Like she thought if she didn't move she wouldn't be noticed. She could not believe that this was unfolding at the dinner table in front of everyone. Soda started shifting in his chair. He could tell that Sara was starting to get nervous. Soda was trying to think of how to break the news to Darry. He wanted to choose his words carefully. But before he had much time to process what to exactly say, Darry was already all over him.

" Soda, you got something to say?"

" Darry, listen, I think this conversation should be saved for later." Sara approved whole heartily with this as well.

" Save it for later Soda? Are you out of your mind? The kid here almost got herself killed today, and you think this conversation needs to be saved for later?" Steve was not going to let this drop for one minute.

" What? Sara?!" Dally and Two-Bit almost spit out what they had in their mouths.

Steve took it upon himself to keep explaining the situation. " Yah. Darry, Soda told her to stay put in the break room, and not 10 minutes later I was bring a big ass Impala out of the bay. As I was pulling out the door Sara ran out the side door in front of the open bay. Lucky though I saw her shadow out of the corner of my eye." Soda knew he needed to jump in here and soon.

"But, Darry, Steve saw her and he slammed on the brakes. She isn't hurt. Not even a scratch on here." Soda was trying his hardest to defend Sara because if he didn't, Steve would of kept on yammering on and that would of just fueled the fire more with Darry. At this time the tension in the room was building between Steve, Soda, Darry and Sara. Everyone noticed. Dally had put his plate down and turned to the boys.

"Hey, Guys, let's go swing by the Dingo for awhile." Dally had a soft spot for Sara. Though he usually doesn't like kids, he has been around Sara ever since the first day Mr. and Mrs. Curtis brought her home. He also knew this was not looking to good for her right now. So anything he could do to help, he was going to sure try.

"Nah, I am still eating." Steve said with protest. Dally walked right over to Steve and smacked him upside the head.

"Your not eating anymore! Let's go!" He took Steve's plate and slide it across the counter. No one messes or argues with Dallas Winston, even Steve Randle knew that. " Catch you all later" Dally was pushing Steve and Two-Bit towards the door. Johnny had already made his way to the door the minute Dally said "Let's go" Johnny knew better.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Darry's glare was enough for Sara, She couldn't stand it anymore. Sometimes silence from Darry was just as bad as the yelling was. Sara mustered up all she could and spoke. " Darry, I am sorry. I just wanted to see Soda." Sara stopped talking. What she really wanted to tell her brothers is that hated waiting at the DX station after school. It's lonely, and boring and there wasn't anything there for her to do. But she knew better. She knew that what she had done this afternoon was wrong and now it was time to face the facts.

Darry finally said something, "Pony are you finished?" That was not what Sara was expecting to come out of his mouth. Pony looked down at his plate. All he had left was a little salad that he had been pushing around his plate for the last 10 minutes.

"Yah, I guess so. Why?" I didn't do anything, I wasn't even there." Pony was starting to get defensive. Thinking somehow Darry was going to find a way to blame this on him as well.

"Hold on a minute." Darry put his hand up to stop Pony from talking any further. " I'm not saying you did. I just wanted to make sure you were finished before I excused you from the table. That is all." It was that statement that told both Sara and Soda that this was not going to be pretty. If Darry is sending Pony away from the table, than there sure was going to be some lecturing, scolding and possible punishment being laid out in front of them.

Pony gave Sara an apologetic look, but slowly got up and took his plate to the sink. Once he was there he set them down and turned to Darry, " But tonight is my night for dishes." Pony was hoping this would make Darry change his mind at still wanting to send him out of the room.

"That's o.k. You get the night off. Soda and Sara will do them instead."

"But I cooked Darry!" Soda reminded Darry.

"Pony go shower, than finish that homework. I want to check your math and science when you're done." Darry knew that Pony struggled a little with math and science so he liked to check it over before Pony handed it in the next day. Pony tried to stay for some support for Soda and Sara, but knew that he was defeated and decided he better do as Darry asked. He walked behind Sara who was still sitting at the table with her eyes glued to her untouched plate of food. Pony tapped her shoulder lovely trying to let her know he was sorry that he couldn't help. Darry noticed that Pony was trying to delay things so he was quick to say," Pony get a move on." Once Pony was out of hearing distance, or what Darry thought he was he started right in with Soda and Sara. "Sara, we have been over this a million times. What were you thinking? We have told you that the garage is not a safe place for a little girl. You can't go walking around when you feel like it. And most of all you know better than to enter the garage from the front bay door. You couldn't of needed Soda that bad." Darry's voice was rising with every new sentence that was coming out of his mouth. Sara felt the tears starting to flow down her cheeks, and the lump that had formed in her throat was keeping her from saying anything. She wasn't even sure she could respond if Darry demanded answers. Soda felt so helpless just sitting there in his seat having to listen and witness this. A part of him was wishing that he should of broke the news to Darry. He would have been able to deliver it a little bit better than Steve had. Then they might not be in this situation right now. "Sara, we can't have things like this happen ever again. What if Social Services learn about this? What if something did happen today, and you did get hurt? You don't think Social Services would have been all over that?" Soda cut Darry off right there. He hated it when Darry would threaten Sara and Pony about Social Services hearing about stuff.

"Darry, she said she was sorry. She is not hurt, nothing happened today that would get Social Services attention. It probably only happen because she was still groggy from falling asleep on the bus."

"What do you mean groggy from falling asleep on the bus?" Darry was eyeing Soda now.

Soda was kicking himself now. First not telling Darry about the DX and now not telling him about the bus. " Just what I said Darry. When George arrived at the DX station today she had fallen asleep. It wasn't a big deal. He wasn't concern with it. He just had me come up and get her. That is all." Soda was trying to down play this as much as he could.

"You fell asleep on the bus?" Darry had turned his head towards Sara who was just sitting very still and very quiet. Sara still not sure if she could find her voice over the lump in her throat just shook her head up and down. At this time Pony was making his way out of the bathroom. Darry could hear his footsteps so he stopped talking for a few minutes until he heard the boy's door close. Darry was feeling very frustrated with his youngest sibling. He took his hands and ran them through his hair. Something he has found himself doing a lot since he took over guardianship. Finally Darry pulled his hands away and looked at Sara. He knew by the way the tears were still flowing and her stiff body and lack of eye contact that Sara was truly sorry. Darry was trying to process it all before saying another word to her. He knew that it wasn't fair of him to make her stay at the DX for an hour or more every week day. He knew it wasn't right that she was being unsupervised in a break room. He knew that most 5 year olds should be outside playing when they got off the bus, but not for them. He wished he could change it, but he can't and this is the way it has to be. He needed to let her know that she can't be running around the DX without Soda. So Darry took a deep breath before starting back in. " Sara, you know what you did was wrong right?" Sara shook her head up and down again but still not making eye contact with Darry. Darry had enough of not seeing her face, " Sara look at me." Sara slowly brought her head up and slowly met Darry's eyes. " You know you did wrong right?" He asked her again. " I want to hear you say it."

Sara was fighting to swallow the lump in her throat. Somehow she stammered out a "yes."

"And it isn't going to happen again, right?" He continued to push to hear her voice.

"Nooo." She managed to get it out.

"Alright then, are you finished?" Darry pointed down to her almost full plate of chicken and salad. No response came from Sara. Sara didn't respond because she wasn't sure what he wanted to hear for an answer. If she said "yes" then Darry would probably give her heck and tell her to eat more. If she said "no" then Darry would probably tell her yes, she was done. But Darry repeated his question again, " I asked if you're are done?" Sara decided to go with her first choice.

"Yes."

"Put your plate by the sink, and then go get in the tub. One of us will be in soon to help wash your hair." Sara pushed her chair out which made that horrible scrapping noise across the floor. Sara walked her plate over to the sink and carefully placed it down. She then turned to look at Soda who was still left at the table with Darry. Sara was feeling a little bad for Soda, but then again she knew that Soda could hold his own a lot better than her and Pony could with Darry. Sara quickly ran out of the kitchen and into the bathroom. The minute that Darry heard her turn the water on, he turned to Soda who was still sitting at the table. "What the hell Soda?" Why didn't you think to mention this when I got home? Did it just happen to slip your mind that Steve almost hit Sara with a car today?" Soda knew that he had this coming. The good thing was though that Darry gave him enough time to think about how he was going to respond.

"Jez, Darry, of course I was going to tell you. I just thought that I would give Sara a chance to tell you first." Soda knowing damn well that Sara wasn't going to share this news with Darry, but Soda gave her the chance first. Darry must have been digesting this information because he didn't say anything so Soda continued. " Darry, I was honestly going to tell you tonight after everything calmed down a little. You know how crazy this house gets until later at night. I figured it would be better to wait for some peace and quiet. I didn't think Steve was going to come over here blabbering about it." Soda paused again trying to read Darry's facial expression. Darry surprised Soda, for Darry simple stood up and grabbed his and Soda's plate off the table and walked them to the sink.

"Let's get these dishes wash, huh?" Soda stood and walked over beside Darry. "You dry, I'll wash, seeing you cooked an all." Darry handed Soda a dish towel. Soda took the dish towel from Darry. Soda was thinking that is it? It is over already? Darry started washing the dishes up. Once he rinsed he would hand it to Soda, who dried and put them away. There was complete silence in the whole house. You could probably hear a pin drop. This was an eerie feeling in the Curtis household. It seems since the Curtis parents had passed it isn't even this quiet at nighttime anymore. Finally Darry spoke, " What do you think we should do with her?" Soda was taken back at this a little. He actually fumbled the plate that he was drying in his hands. For the first time since Darry had taken over guardianship he is asking Soda's opinion on how to deal with his younger sibling. But before Soda could answer back Darry had continues. " I mean, Jesus, Soda she is five years old. We are having her hang around a gas station waiting for a ride home. I mean it isn't exactly what a 5 year old should be doing. But I don't have any other option right now. I don't know what else to do. Cathy can't watch her after school. We are lucky that she has been watching her for an hour before school. Don't get me wrong I am mad… but not sure if it is Sara I am mad at, or at myself or just this whole situation."

Soda placed the plate down that was in his hands and he let out a big sigh, " Dar.. I know this hard.. it's hard on all of us. But sometimes when I stop and let myself think about it, I swear it has got to be the hardest on you and Sara. Because you're right Dar. This isn't the way it should be for her. I feel bad when I think what life was like for you, Pony and I when we were 5, it was so much better and easier for us. But we only have 6 more weeks until summer break. It will get better. By next year we might have a better plan, who knows."

"Yah? Summer right?" Darry huffed. Knowing damn well that was another topic of conversation that he didn't want to approach. Just when one door closes, another one opens, and sometimes it is not for the better. Darry handed Soda the last of the dishes to dry. " Here. I am heading into the bathroom to help Sara with her hair."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Darry approached the bathroom door that was partially closed. He knocked lightly and didn't wait for a response. " Sara, I am coming in." Darry said as he pushed open the door. There sitting in the tub, washing her long straight auburn hair sat a sad looking little girl. This almost instantly tugged at Darry's heart strings. He hated seeing his baby sister look this way. Before the death of their parents, Sara was very vibrant, bouncy, full of giggles and smiles most of the time. But since the accident Sara has become so quiet, shy and almost withdrawn from life. She spent a lot of her time in her room with her music, books and toys. Darry never sees her playing with any other children anymore, and barely spends time outside. When their parents were alive she was outside all the time. Darry missed her outgoing personality she had ever since she was a toddler. Sara was the type of kiddo that strangers would see in the store or park or somewhere and they would instantly be attracted to her and would be chatting their Mother's ear off about her. But that too has disappeared somewhere. Darry had actually seen some of the same things happening to Pony too, but he at least still had the boys and got out some, when Darry allowed it. Darry didn't have a lot of extra time to take Sara places since taking over guardianship. He would have to try harder to arrange for that to happen. She did have a birthday coming up in a few weeks, maybe Pony and Soda would help him plan something special for her. Sara will be the first Curtis to have a birthday since their parents had passed. That would be hard, for their Mom and Dad made sure that birthdays were a special occasion in their home. But right now he had another task at hand. He started to bend down to help Sara rinse her hair. He noticed that she was rubbing at her eyes, they were all bloodshot and watery.

"I tried to wash my hair myself but got soap in my eyes." Sara voice was shaky as she explained to Darry.

"Let me help" Darry turned the faucet on and the water started running out. Darry cupped his hands with water and brought it up to Sara's eyes and helped rinse the soap out of them. "Now you try it. Keep doing it until you think you have gotten all the soap out." Darry instructed. Sara did as she was told. She did this motion a few times when she had gotten most of the soap out. "Is that better?" Sara could still feel the stinging but shook her head yes. " Why didn't you wait for us? I told you that one of us would be into help." Sara's eyes darted away from Darry, afraid another round of yelling was coming. Darry just shook his head in disbelief. Sara sat silently and still in the water. Usually she enjoyed bath time, but not tonight. All she wanted to do was get out and go back to her room where she felt safe with her music and books. Darry thought this would be the perfect time to ask Sara what had been on his mind since washing the dishes. " Sara, do you like being at the DX with Soda after school?" Darry could tell that Sara was avoiding his eyes, so he lend into the tub and gently grabbed Sara's chin and lifted her head up so he could see her eyes. Oh, her thought those beautiful blue eyes have stopped dancing a few months ago. Sara used to have these blue eyes that sparkled all day long. But those too disappeared along with their parents. Darry could tell she was avoiding his question so he prompted her again, "Sara, do you like going to the DX after school? I want you to be honest. I am not going to be upset with you for telling me the truth."

Sara opened her mouth to respond, " Um,, well, do you mean is it fun?" Darry couldn't help but half grin at this.

"No, I mean, do you like it? Is it something you look forward to doing?" When Sara looked away again, Darry knew at that moment what her answer was going to be. But he was hoping she would trust him enough and just tell him what she was thinking.

"Well, it isn't very fun, and I don't really get to be with Soda." She pause and finally made eye contact with Darry, but she did continue, " I don't like waiting by myself. It is boring to have no one to talk to. Plus I don't like being in that room. It stinks and it is dirty. I just want to be out with Soda and Steve, not alone. I don't like being alone Darry." This is what Darry had thought. And it killed him to hear that Sara was now confirming it. But he was proud of her for actually telling him the truth. Now what to do about that truth? Darry bent over and flipped the drain down and handed Sara a towel to dry off with.

"I just need you to hang in there a little longer. School is almost out, than you won't have to go there every day."

"What will happen after school is out Dar?" That topic again Darry thought.

"We will talk about that in a few weeks, when we have the details workout. But until then, you're not going to worry about it, you hear?" Sara shook her head yes while putting her pj's on. It was just then that Soda stuck his head in.

"Hey, are you guys almost done in here? " Darry turned towards Soda and threw Sara's towel at him and smiled.

"All yours, little buddy."

"Thanks." Soda slipped into the bathroom, while Sara took a detour to the living room. She had just heard the whistling to the theme for the Andy Griffith Show. She loved this show. So instead of going back to her room, she plopped herself on the couch. Pony had heard that the show was on and came out as well.

Pony turned to Sara, " It didn't sound to bad? Did he give you a punishment?" Sara didn't take her eyes off of the television.

"Not yet"

"Gosh, Sara, that'd not a good sign. Usually Darry is quick at handing those out. Yours must be bad." Pony sure wasn't helping here. Darry must had overheard their conversation because he quickly came in and shut the t.v. off.

"Pony, homework? Sara no t.v. until I let you know different." Both Pony and Sara slipped off the couch and slouched back to their rooms. " Pony I want to see that homework when it is done, and Sara you got 20 minutes before going to bed."

"But Darry, it isn't even late yet?" Sara whined.

"You falling asleep on the bus today, little lady, has moved your bedtime for tonight."Darry noticed Pony walking back with some papers in his hands.

"Here Dar." He shoved the papers at Darry, Darry held his hand out for the pencil Pony was holding.

"Nope, fix these." Darry had circled some of the numbers on his math worksheet. As he held it out to Pony he offered " If you need help with it Pone, just ask. I can help you with it."

"Nah, I'll fix them." Darry gave Pony a look of where is the rest? "I haven't done my science yet."

"Then get to it. And I want to see that math again after your fix them." Just as Darry finished saying that the phone rang beside him. " Hello? Yah, just a minute Sandy, Soda?" Darry yelled to a half-naked Soda coming out of the bathroom.

"Yah, Dar?" He said with just a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Sandy's on the phone. Put some clothes on first. And don't stay on here all night." Soda ran into the boy's room and threw on a t-shirt and some sweatpants and ran back to the phone. He started talking sweet nothings to Sandy, this was Darry's cue to step out of the room. He decided to look through the mail they had received today. Nothing but bills and junk. He started sorting through them putting the due dates on the outside of the envelopes and filing them with the rest. While he was doing this he could hear the music coming from Sara's room. He took a quick glance at the clock it read 7:45. He wanted to get her down by 8:00 tonight. She needed some extra sleep. After he had finished filing the bills he walked past the boy's room and peeked in to see Pony sitting at his desk getting frustrated over that math. Why can't he just ask for help? He is just too damn stubborn! He will deal with that after Sara. As he started moving towards Sara's room he heard the doors slamming out in the living room. When he looked down the hall he noticed the boys were back. The first thing he heard was Steve harassing Soda while he was on the phone with Sandy. Darry let out a chuckle, that is surely one way to get Soda off the phone. He then heard Two-Bit's loud laughter while he was telling one of his famous stories. " Sara, time for bed." Darry stated in his stern voice as he walked through Sara's room. He was ready for an argument from their previous conversation they had in the living room. But as Darry looked closely he noticed that Sara was looking pretty tired. " Go brush your teeth and use the bathroom" Sara got up and walked towards the bathroom. Darry strolled out to see what the boys were up to. Of course the t.v. was turned back on, Bonanza this time. Soda and Steve were on the couch and Two-Bit on the floor, and there sat Ponyboy in the armchair. "Pony, are you finished?"

"Yah, Darry, it's right there on the table." Pony looked back at the tv show.

"Can I go say goodnight to Soda and Pony? Sara's voice brought Darry's attention from looking over Pony's homework.

"Yah, make it quick though." Darry was still finding errors that Pony had made again on his math paper. Sara had climbed up on the couch with Soda and Steve.

"Soda, Darry said I had to go to bed early tonight because I fell asleep on the bus today." Sara said laying her head onto Soda's shoulder. Soda took his arms and wrapped them around her tiny frame.

"I think Darry has a good idea. You could use a little extra sleep." Soda kissed Sara's forehead.

"Good night Soda." Sara hugged Soda back.

"Good night Sara, sweet dreams."

Sara started to climb down off the couch when she turned to Steve and said, "Good night Steve, thanks for saving me today." And with that said she quickly ran over to Pony and gave him a quick hug and a goodnight.

"What none for good ole Two-Bit? I see how it is." Two-Bit joked with Sara. Sara just stuck out her tongue, but Two-Bit was quick. He jumped up off the ground and grabbed Sara and lifted her up off her feet and flipped her upside down. Sara started giggling and laughing.

"Stop Two-Bit! Two-Bit, O.k. o.k. Goodnight." Sara was trying to get out in between giggles.

"Two-Bit put her down!" Darry shouted from the kitchen. " She needs to get to bed. You are gonna get her all hyped up before going to bed." Two-Bit responded to Darry's request.

"You're luck this time, little lady." Sara giggled back at Two-Bit, but knew that Darry meant business so she hurried back to her room, with Darry right on her heels. Darry walked over to her small radio that was kept on her bookcase. He started to turn it off, when Sara begged for him not to.

"Please Dar? Keep it on?" Sara asked while crawling under the covers.

"O.k., but I am turning it down." And he did just that, knowing that before he goes to bed he would have to come back in and turn it off. He pulled the covers up around Sara's shoulders and bent down to kiss her forehead. " Good night, Sara. Sleep tight." Darry started to exit her room when he heard Sara call his name.

"Darry?" Darry turned to face her. " Darry, are you still mad at me?" Darry moved a little closer to her.

"No, Sara, I am not mad. Disappointed, yes. But not mad. You get some sleep now." Darry was closing her door when he heard Sara's voice again.

"Good night Darry. I love you." Darry was not used to using these words with his sister, but Sara was saying it all the time, and it was becoming a little easier every time for him to return them back. He swung open the door a little bit and said them back.

" Love you too, Sara." Then he closed the door shut. The ruckus coming from the living room quickly drew his attention. He walked out to the group of boys , " Hey, Sara is trying to sleep, so keep it down, will you. Pony your still not getting this math. Come on out here and I will help you will it. Pony didn't want to leave the group of boys. But he also didn't want to get into it with Darry either. And who knows, just maybe Darry could teach it to him better than his math teacher, Mrs. Russell could.

At 10:00 Darry had sent Pony off to bed and told Steve that he could crash on their couch if he wanted to. Two-But had already left and Soda was getting ready to join Pony. Darry started shutting off the lights and closing up some of the windows that had been open earlier today. When he walked by Sara's room he could hear the soft music coming through the door. He cracked the door open, Darry noticed that she was out like a light, which was good to see. He tip toed over to her radio and switched it off. The second the music was off Sara had rolled over. Darry didn't need her up, so he had learned from watching his Mother, that stroking her hair would sooth her back to sleep. So he started to do so. She closed her eyes and Darry had her back to sleep in just a minute or so. He closed her door and walked over to the boy's room. Before he got to the door he could hear the two boys talking softly. He was pretty sure that he heard them talking about what happened at dinner tonight. So he tried to make some noise to let him know he was coming. He stuck his head in the door, " Lights out Guys."

"O.k. Dar. Goodnight." Soda said first.

" Good night Soda. Good night Pon"

"Night Dar." Darry flicked their light off and closed their door. He noticed that Steve was going to stay the night after all. So Darry went into his room and grabbed a pillow and blanket and walked it back out to Steve.

"Here , Steve. Might make things a little more comfortable for you."

"Oh, thanks, Darry." Steve rolled over on the couch to grab the pillow and blanket from Darry. Darry just stood there for a minute. "Is there something on your mind Dar?" Steve asked while he was still trying to get comfortable.

"No, just thanks for seeing her today." Darry paused. " I mean I can't imagine what would of happened if you didn't. So thanks." Steve knew that Darry didn't throw compliments around very often so he decided not to say anything wise.

"Yah. No problem. Just watching out for her, that's all."

"Well, I appreciate it, and I know Soda does too. Good night Steve,"

"Good night Darry," Darry walked back to his room. His bed was calling his name. After the hard day he put in roofing and all the drama, he was sure he wasn't going to have a hard time falling asleep tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Was he dreaming? Does he just think he hears voices? Gosh, but he just had fallen asleep, hadn't he? He was sure he had. He decided he must have been dreaming so he tried rolling over and gain some more shut eye. But there it was again. That voice. Where was it coming from? He knew that voice. Or was it voices? As he opened his eyes they were met by a light coming from under his door. He turned to look at his alarm clock on his nightstand, it read 2:37am. What the heck, did that voice belong to Ponyboy? Did he have another nightmare? His nightmares had been getting worse here lately. They are not as bad as they had been right after the funeral though. That is when Sodapop had moved in with him to help, but they seem to be continuing. But the dreams where still bad enough to wake the whole house. Darry waited a few more minutes hoping that if it was Pony that Soda had calmed him down enough for everyone to go back to sleep. As he laid there he could still hear voices coming from what seemed like the kitchen. Well, so much for going back to sleep. Darry thought he better get up to see what the heck was going on out there. He slowly got up and threw a t-shirt on and stepped out of his room in his boxers and shirt. As he came around the corner he saw Soda sitting at the table with not Pony, but with Sara. Darry knew this was becoming a problem. For some reason Sara has stopped sleeping through the night. She has been up every night this week, and at about the same time. His heavy footsteps caught Soda's and Sara's attention. They instantly stopped talking and looked over towards him. "What is going on" Darry asked leaning against the refrigerator with his arms across his chest.

"I can't sleep, so I came out here to get a drink." Sara explained to Darry.

"I heard her trying to move the chair to get a glass, so I came out to see what was up." Soda helped explain why he was up.

"Well, it's late and you have work in the morning and you have school, so if your midnight party is over, let's get back to bed." Darry scolded them both. Soda quickly got up from the table, but Sara didn't move.

"Come on Sara." Soda said pulling at her shirt.

"I'm not ready yet." Sara stated. Darry wasn't playing these games at 2:30 in the morning.

"I don't care if your ready or not. It is 2:30 in the morning Kiddo, and you're going back to bed." Darry walked over and pulled out her chair. Sara slowly got up and walked towards her room. Both Darry and Soda followed.

"Can I have my radio back on?" Sara asked crawling back into her bed.

"No. There isn't any music playing at this hour anyways." Darry said. Sara sat back up in her bed. "What is it now? He asked losing his patience with her.

"Can, um, will, um, one of you stay with me for a while?" There she finally got it out. Darry sighed and looked at Soda. Almost like he was thinking let's flip for it? Heads you stay, tails I stay. Though he didn't say that out loud, but Sara knew what he was thinking.

"I'll stay, Dar. You go on back to bed." Soda said pushing himself toward her bed. But Darry put his hand out to stop him.

"No, you go back to bed with Pony. I'll stay for a few minutes."

"You sure?" I don't mind staying. Gosh, I am used to be woken up in the middle of the night by now." Soda remarked while yawning at the same time.

"No, go, I got it." He pushed Soda back towards the door. Soda resisted. Instead he leaned in to kiss Sara.

"Get some sleep, Sar. You look so tired. I love you."

"I will Soda. Love you too." Soda slipped out the door and back to his room before Pony woke up too.

"Scoot over." Darry tapped Sara to slide over. She did and Darry was laying down next to her. Darry wasn't used to a twin bed, but he managed to squeeze in. As Darry was trying to get comfortable, Sara actually moved closer to Darry. She was cuddling right in to him. Darry was still getting used to the open affection that Sara was constantly showing him. He remembers getting a lecture once from his mother about how it is more natural for girls to show more affection than it was for boys. Sara being the baby of the family was always hugging or cuddling up to someone. Soda and Pony was a little better at it than Darry was. Darry always uses the excuse that it was they were around her more when she was younger than Darry was. But why he was laying there with her he tried to relax some. He even put his arm around her back. But this made the invitation open more for Sara. For she now rested her head on Darry's chest. Darry was now stroking her hair with his hand. He was hoping that this would get her to sleep faster. As he was stroking he realized just how soft her hair was and how he could smell her shampoo. Once he was in a good rhythm he could almost feel the exhaustion take over her body. And as he listened he could tell that her breathing had changed. He stopped and cocked his head sideways to take a look. Yup, she was out. Now was the hard part, how to slip out without her waking up. He slowly tried to pull his arm out from under her. But this movement cause Sara to twitch some. But with his other hand it went back to stroking her hair and that seemed to work. He continued with this motion until he was completely out of the bed. He pulled the covers back up around her. He slowly walked toward her door trying to walk lightly so he would not creak any of the floorboards. He madeit out. He closed her door but did not latch it. On his way back to his room he stopped and took a peak into the boy's room. Good both of them were out too. He half smiled when he noticed that Soda and Pony where almost in the same sleeping position as he just was with Sara. As he turned to head back to his bed he almost bumped right into Steve who was coming out of the bathroom.

"Jesus, Steve, you snuck up on me." Darry said in a hush voice.

"You know, I used to be able to come here and be able to get some sleep. Between Pony and Sara, I might as well of crashed at Buck's. Doesn't anyone sleep around here anymore?" Steve wasn't really interested in having a conversation with Darry more that he just was spouting off. He pushed pass Darry back to his make shift bed on the couch.

"That is my same thoughts too." Darry said to no one in particular as he closed his door.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

What is that annoying noise? As Darry continued to hear it, he opened his eyes. The sunlight was beaming through the blinds. The touch of the light on his eyes made them burn. The noise, it was still there. As Darry became more awake he soon realized what the noise was… the alarm clock was going off already. He rolled over and turned it off. He was feeling so tired this morning. But he knew that he couldn't lie there any longer. He needed to get up and get everyone else up. He tossed the covers off of him and pulled himself out of bed. He walked over to his closet and pulled out an old pair of jeans, a black t-shirt and some socks. This was part of the morning he dreaded the most, getting the kids up. He wanted to know how his Mother did this every morning. Not only get four kids up and a husband out the door but also have breakfast ready and usually had laundry going or some type of house chore going. God, she was an amazing woman. Darry decided that he would wake the boys up first. Because one thing he had learned early was that Sodapop takes forever to get ready for work. If it wasn't for Darry that kid would be late for work every day. Darry walked into the boy's room, the boys were in a different position than when he last saw them. But Soda still had his arm thrown across Pony's body. Pony's head was buried under a pillow and blankets pulled up to his neck. He noticed the cool air coming from the room and saw that one of their windows must of gotten left open last night. Pony had this terrible obsession with needing to sleep with his windows open even if it is below freezing out. "Soda. It is time to get up." Darry shook Soda some. It didn't take much before Soda starting moving around a little.

"Huh" He finally said.

"Time to get up Soda, Pony that means you too."

"5 more minutes Dar?" Soda's tired voice turned away from Darry.

"No, Guys up now!" Darry knew this was going to turn sour real quick. He went over to the blinds on the window and drew them up, bringing in the bright light.

"Oh, come on Dar." Pony said throwing a pillow at his big brother.

"You asked for it. Now get up." Darry gave a big shake to the end of the bed. Soda started mumbling something under his breath that Darry couldn't make out, but threw the covers off of him and Pony.

"Come on, Pony" Soda said giving his younger brother another shake. Darry knew who he needed to go get next. He headed towards her room, leaving Soda in charge of getting Pony up and out of bed. This next kid was going to be just as challenging. He pushed open her door, unlike last night he wasn't worried about making any floor boards creak this morning. He made sure he actually added a little extra weight to make them creak. When this didn't do anything, he sat down on the edge of her bed and gave her a gentle shake on the shoulder that was now peeking out from under the covers. Sara had always been a light sleeper so it usually didn't take to much to wake her up. After a few seconds he saw her eyes flutter open.

"Sara, time to get up. You need to get ready for school." Darry knew that after doing this routine with her for a few months that he would need to make sure she was out of bed. If he walked away and she wasn't up and at them yet, then she wouldn't be either.

"5 more minutes, Darry?" Sara begged in a tired voice

"What is up with this 5 more minutes today?" Darry got up off the edge of the bed, but not giving in to her though. " The answer is no, Sara. Get up." He walked over to her dresser and pulled out some clothes for her. Even though Sara was 5, he found it was a lot easier sometimes to just pick out her clothes for her. If he left it up to her, it would take 30 minutes for her to just get a shirt, and that was time that they just didn't have. He walked back with the outfit and placed it down at the foot of the bed. " Now, Sara. We are not doing this today" Darry put his stern, parental voice on. This told Sara that he meant business. So she threw her covers off and jumped out of bed. " Make your bed and after your done with that get dress and meet us out in the kitchen." When Darry walked out her door he saw that Steve had already pulled himself off the couch and was sitting at the kitchen table yakking Soda's ear off about something. Soda had started some eggs and toast for them. Darry reached around Soda and grabbed a much needed cup of black coffee. He only got a sip in when he looked around, "Where is Pony?" Soda flicked his head towards the bathroom. "Good." Darry started filling lunch bags and lunchboxes that lined the kitchen counter.

"Morning beautiful." Soda was grinning at Sara who walked over to the table to sit down.

"Morning, Soda." Sara all dressed and smiling was present and accounted for according to Darry.

"Morning Curtis Family!" Two-Bit and Johnny came walking into the house. " How is my favorite girl this morning?" Two-Bit said pulling at Sara's long hair that was still hanging down her back.

"Good." Sara slapped Two-Bits hand away from her hair.

"Feisty this morning, little Curtis!" Two-Bit laughed and grabbed a piece of toast from that plate that Soda was just about to put down on the table.

"Where's Pony?" Johnny's quiet voice rang throughout the kitchen.

"Right here." Pony voice joined the rest of the voices in their tiny kitchen. "How are you doing Johnny?" Pony noticed a new bruise that was on Johnny's right cheek. Pony patted Johnny's shoulder as a little comfort. " You know you could of come over here last night, Johnny." Pony said while sitting down in his chair at the kitchen table.

"Oh, it's nothing, Pon. Don't worry about it. Besides, I knew Steve was crashing here last night." Johnny took a piece of toast that Two- Bit was offering him.

Steve made sure Johnny knew what he was missing here last night. " Crash here? Hell, I could of probably gotten more sleep at Buck's last night than I did here."

"Nah, Stevie, you probably got more sleep here last night." Dally came waltzing through the living room and into the kitchen. " Shepard's gang got into a fight with some Carnie boys. The fuzz showed and everything." Dally patted Johnny's back as he too noticed the new bruise.

"Imagine, Guys, the Fuzz showed at Buck's last night, and our man, Dally is still able to grace us this morning with his appearance. How did you manage that one, Dally?" Two-Bit was joking, but Dally still took a swing at him anyways. Two-Bit was able to dodge the punch and ran to the other side of the table standing right behind Sara. " You wouldn't dare put little Curtis here in the middle." Two-Bit shot back at Dally. Darry shot both Two-Bit and Dally that look. After Darry glanced at Two-Bit and Dally he noticed the time. Shit.. how does this happen every morning?

"Come on Guys. We are running late! Everyone brush your teeth, get your shoes, grab lunches and bags and let's get going. Steve, are you driving this morning?" Darry shouted from heading towards the bathroom. Darry entered the bathroom first, but soon Ponyboy had pushed his way into the bathroom as well, then Soda entered and lastly Sara squeezed in. The four Curtis siblings looked kind of cute all trying to get to the sink and mirror at the same time.

"Oh, look, it's a Curtis sandwich in the bathroom." Two-Bit fired out, laughing at his own joke. "Someone, quick, get a camera and take a picture." Pony and Darry finished first, than Soda and Sara took their places in front of the sink. Sara of course needing to wait last, so that she could pull the stool over to even reach the sink.

"Soda, get Sara's hair up." Darry hated when Sara's hair was hanging in her face. Their Mother always was the one that took care of Sara's long hair. Sara almost always had it up in braids, or barrettes or ponytail. After the first month of their parent's death, Sara's hair was driving Darry crazy. Because Sara did not know how to manage it herself and it was always hanging in her face. So Darry told her that she either learned how to put it up or they were cutting it off. Sara tried for about a week, and after that week, Darry told her that they would be cutting it. Sara cried and carried on so that Soda asked Sandy to teach him how to put it up in a ponytail at least. Soda has now taken over the role of doing Sara's hair. Sara was so grateful to Soda for being willing to do this.

Sara started whining to Darry. " Can't I wear it down today?"

"No. Soda, put it up. We need to get going!" Soda grabbed the brush from the counter and started pulling it back. Sara loved getting her hair brushed. She remembers fond memories of her Mother doing it for her. Sara was far away in remembering some of those memories when Soda was pulling on her hair.

"Soda, that hurts." Sara shouted at Soda who was placing the elastic around her ponytail. Soda was usually gentle but was rushing this morning. Once he got the elastic in he ran the brush through the ponytail a couple of times. Sara turned to Soda and said, " I'll give you all day to stop brushing." Soda just smiled down at her.

"I wish Kiddo, but no time for that today."

"Hey, you two, done playing beauty parlor yet? " Steve yelled into the bathroom. It was then Soda threw Sara's brush at him in the doorway. This instantly started a wrestling match between the two boys.

"Go, Soda!" Sara cheered on her hero.

"Steve! Soda! Knock it off! We have to get going!" Darry was pulling Steve and Soda apart.

"To be continued." Steve joked with Soda.

"You're on." Soda smiled back at Steve while Darry was pushing the two towards the door.

"Come on you two in the truck." Darry was handing Sara her book bag. " Steve hurry up, your all going to be late." Darry turned back towards Dally who was still cleaning food off of plates left over from breakfast. " Dally do up our dishes, and don't destroy my house while we are gone." Dally just waved at Darry. Most likely the dishes wouldn't get done, and there would be more of a mess when the Curtis family returned home later in the day. Ponyboy and Johnny jumped into the back of Steve's old Buick and Two-Bit was riding shot gun.

Darry, Soda and Sara climbed into Darry's truck. This was the normal routine now for the Curtis family. Darry would drop Soda off at work, and then drop Sara off at Cathy's. Cathy was an old flame of Darry's from high school. She ran a little babysitting service for a few kids. After the funeral she offered to watch Sara and get her on the bus in the morning, free of charge until the end of the school year. Of course Darry couldn't pass this up. Darry didn't really care for this arrangement though because he no longer had any feelings for Cathy, and didn't want her to believe otherwise. But it was free, and that is what he needed most of all right now.

"Soda, did I hear that Steve is off this afternoon?" Darry asked turning the radio down.

"Yah." Soda looked a little disgusted that Darry turned the music down.

"Good, do you think that you will be able to leave right after Sara gets off the bus then?" Soda knew where Darry was going with this.

"Sure, I think Frank is coming in at 2:00 today. I'll just need to make sure I have all my work done and hope that no new cars come in today." Soda said picking at a hole that was starting on his right knee of his jeans.

"Stop picking at that hole, Sodapop. I can't afford any new clothes." Darry snapped at Soda. He felt bad afterwards though, knowing that was just the result of lack of sleep the night before.

"Sorry, Dar" It was a pretty quiet ride from there on out. Darry didn't even turn the music back up for Soda and Sara. Darry pulled into the dirt drive of the DX for Sodapop.

"Have a good day, Pepsi-Cola." Darry was trying to make up for the snapping earlier by using his nickname that their Father had for Soda.

"Don't carry to many bundles of roofin' today Darry." Soda put his movie star grin on for Darry to let him know it was o.k. As he reached to open the door he turned to Sara and placed a kiss on the top of her head. " Have a good day at school, Sara. I'll see you later this afternoon. Be good."

"I am always good." Sara gave Soda her goofy look. Soda ruffled the top of her hair.

"That could be debatable." Soda of course was just trying to get her goat, and he did. Sara crossed her arms and gave him a pouty face.

"Get going, Pepsi. I'll see you later tonight." Darry waited as Soda waved goodbye and walked towards the garage. Once Soda entered the side door, Darry pulled out and headed towards Cathy's apartment. Sara had slid back over towards the door, where Soda had occupied the space before getting out. Sara watched the scenery pass by her. Darry of course looked like he was deep in thought. Sara always hated when it was time for Soda to get out of the truck because it almost always stopped the conversation between her and Darry. Most days Darry would drive to Cathy's without saying one word to Sara. Sara was remembering their conversation they had the night before about being honest about how Sara felt about going to the DX after school. She wished that she had the nerve now to tell Darry how she felt about going to Cathy's everyday. Sure, Cathy was nice enough, but she was always asking Sara questions about Darry, like, does he have a girlfriend? Does he mention or talk about her at all? Is he going out on dates with anyone? What does he do in his spare time? All these things that Sara had no idea about. Even though Sara is pretty sure that Darry doesn't go out on dates, that he doesn't have a girlfriend, and that he doesn't talk about Cathy with her. As Sara was thinking about this she realized that Darry had now pulled onto Cathy's street. Sara had bent down to picked up her book bag off the floor and set it in her lap and waited for Darry to park the truck. Just like every day, Darry walked Sara up to the door. Cathy was always there ready to greet them. She would always invite Darry in, but he always refused and stayed outside the door.

"Hi there, Darry, Sara." Cathy smiled at them.

"Good morning, Cathy. Sara, have a good day. I'll see you when I get home." Sara wrapped her arms around Darry's waist giving him a quick hug. The hug was so quick that Darry didn't even have time to return it back. Sara then started to enter the house when Darry caught her arm to stop her. Sara looked up at her big brother.

"Sara, promise me that you'll stay out of trouble today at the DX."

"I promise." Sara answered Darry looking down at the ground.

"And no tv when you get home." Sara just let out a sigh and moved through the door inside Cathy's apartment.

"No t.v? Is everything alright?" Cathy asked Darry in surprise.

"Yah, just a little misunderstanding. But she is good. We are good." Darry tried to convince himself as he walked back to his truck.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Sara, I am putting this note in your book bag for you to give to your brother, Darrel. Please make sure he gets it tonight." Sara carefully watched Ms. Martin place the note inside of Sara's bag. As Ms. Martin placed the note inside Sara's bag she instantly notices the concern on Sara's face. "Don't worry Dear, it is nothing to be concern with." Sara still was not convinced but there was nothing that she could do about it now. Sara was in a pretty good mood today. She had a good day at school and was feeling pretty happy, so she didn't want the note to bring her down. One reason she was feeling happy was because she remembers hearing Darry and Soda talking this morning about being able to go right home after school and not having to hang out at the DX.

Back at the DX, Steve showed up right at 3:00 even though it was his day off. Steve couldn't even stay away on his day off. Everyone always says it is because he can't stand to be without his sidekick, Sodapop. Steve came barreling in through the bay door into the garage. All he could see was Soda's dirty, greasy jeans with a hole in the right knee sticking out from what looked like a brand new 1963 Ford Thunderbird Convertible. Steve let out a low whistle. " Wow, what do we have here?" Steve slid his hand along the front hood of the car. " When did this come in?" Steve hollered so Soda could hear him underneath the car.

Soda hollered back up, " Oh, right at 2:00. Just needs an oil change."

"Why didn't the Soc that owns this thing bring it to the dealership for that?" Steve was now looking at things in the inside of the car.

"Don't know. Belongs to the Parker family. Little Parker dropped it off."

"You mean Darry's old pal? From his football team? Steve questioned again sniffing in the smell of the brand new leather interior.

"No you idiot, his younger brother, Peter Parker. He is coming back in 30 minutes to pick it up, so I need to hurry before Sara gets here. " Soda noticed that Steve was just looking at the car in awe. " Hey, if you're just standing there, why don't you make yourself useful? Hand me that oil pan would you?" Soda was starting to crawl out from under the car.

"Tuff enough car." Steve said grabbing the oil pan for Soda. " Hey Soda, Evie and Sandy want to do something tonight. When should I call Evie and tell her what time we will pick them up?" There was a silent pause, and Steve knew what this meant. " Oh, no, you don't Sodapop Curtis! You've been on babysitting duty for weeks now!" Steve's voice raised a notch in frustration.

"Hold, on there Steve. I was just thinking about what time would work that's all. I didn't say I wasn't going to come with you all."

"You better have," Steve snapped out at Soda.

"Hey Boys!" Dally's rough deep voice rang throughout the bay.

"Hey, Dally." Steve looked over and noticed Dally leaning against the wall, with a smoke hanging from his lips.

"You got a light there Steve?"

"You know the Boss' rules, Dal" Steve snorted at Dallas. The Bossman didn't mind the boys hanging around, but there was no smoking near the gas pumps or in the garage. If you want to smoke do it out back or in the parking lot, but not in the garage.

"Oh, come on Man." Dally moved towards the Ford Thunderbird. Dallas set out a low deep whistle just like Steve had done earlier. "What's this beauty doing in here? Break down or something? "

"Nah. Peter Parker dropped it off."

"Peter Parker? You mean Louis Parker?" Dally bent down looking through the driver's window to the interior.

"No. That is what I said too. But ding dong here keeps saying Peter Parker. He says Peter is the youngest. I don't recall a younger Parker." Steve motioned Dally out of the way.

" I think Peter is a sophomore. He is in between Pony and I." Soda said finishing up with under the car.

"Huh? Guess I don't know that Parker. Louis.. but no Peter." Dally turned to lean on the car.

"Get off of that Dal. Jez." Soda gave Dally a push.

"Let's take this thing for a spin Boys. See how she handles." Dally said reaching for the keys.

"No, Peter is coming in about 10 minutes to pick it up. Plus I need to be here to get Sara off the bus." Sometimes the boys would take the cool and tuff cars out for a little "test drive". If they ever got caught they would always have an excuse that they needed to run it a bit to figure out what was wrong. But Soda knew that they couldn't do that with this car. Not on his watch anyways.

"You Guys are no fun! Have you seen Johnny around this afternoon?" Dallas asked walking towards the bay door.

"I saw him leave school with Two-Bit." Steve spoke.

"Go figures." Dal placed the smoke back between his lips. " I am outta here Boys. Going to go round me up some action."

"See ya, Dally." Soda and Steve waved goodbye.

"I gotta get this car out." Soda open the drivers' side door and hopped in. " This is one tuff car." Soda turned the key and started the engine. "Just listen to it purr." Steve was just nodding his head in agreement. "Moving out" Soda hollered. Steve stepped back and Soda slowly stepped on the gas. He parked the car right out in front so that they could keep an eye on it. Soda couldn't wait and get out of here today. After yesterday and the long day today he was really looking forward to seeing Sandy tonight. Just as Soda's thoughts started lingering on his beautiful blondie they were interrupted by a group of Socs.

"Greaser, is my car ready?" He heard some heckling coming from behind him. He turned and saw Peter Parker standing there with three of his friends. Soda needed to remind himself that he was at work and needed to keep his cool. He needed to hurry up and get these guys out of here. He was counting his blessings that Dally had already moved on, because if he was here, there would be some action happening by now.

"Right here Parker. That will be $10.50." Soda handed him the order sheet and his keys. Parker handed Soda $11.00." Soda headed to the office door to get him his change.

"Keep the change Greaser. Buy yourself a haircut." Just as the comment came out he heard that all so familiar horn honking.

"Shit" Soda mumbled. He glanced up and saw George waiting out on the curb. "Excuse me boys, if you don't mind." Soda started to step out the door when Peter and his friends had other plans. They moved and encircled Soda. At this moment Soda's head started spinning with thoughts. First thought was where the hell is Steve when I need him? Second was I needed to get Sara? Third, how was I going to get out of this without making a scene? But Soda knew he needed to use his head, stay cool, stay smart. "Excuse me, I need to get to that bus over there."

One of the Soc's said, " No excuse for you, Greaser."

"Is there a problem here?" Soda's eyes quickly scanned his coworker Frank and Steve starting to approach the boys. Now the odds were a little more even Soda thought. Frank was a little intimidating. He was built like Darry. Over 6 feet tall, built like a brick. Broad shoulders, full of muscles and still in his late 20's. Just his appearance made Peter Parker and his friends start to move back out of the bay doors.

"No problem here." Peter stated.

"Good, than if you don't need anything else and your service is done, maybe you can move along?" Soda slipped out behind Frank and Steve and headed towards the curb to get Sara. Soda hoped that she didn't see this going on. The boys were always trying to shelter Sara from any type of violence, especially between the Greasers and the Soc's.

Sara didn't understand what she was seeing outside of the bus window. She was so excited at the thought of being able to go straight home today. But when George got to the curb she was expecting to see Soda or Steve waiting for her, but instead neither Soda nor Steve where anywhere to be found. But what she did see was a group of boys that looked like they might be the same age as Soda and Steve standing at the bay door. They were dressed in fancy clothes and if Sara remembered from hearing the gang talk these were the rich kids from the south side of town, Socs. She knew that George would not let her off the bus until Soda, or Steve where there and waiting. She kept searching for one of them, and she couldn't see them. George even honked his horn to get their attention, but even after that anyone come for her. It was just about then that she noticed the 4 Soc boys had moved within the bay door and were circling around someone. As she squinted her eyes, she noticed that someone was Soda! Why were they not letting Soda come get her? He must have heard the honk. Sara glanced up to see George was looking at her as well. George had a puzzle look on his face. Sara crept up closer to the window in hopes that she would get a better look at what was going on. She could see Soda but he was being held back by those boys. She just wanted to get to him. She felt caged, like the animals she remembers seeing at the zoo. She finally caught a glimpse of Frank and Steve who were approaching Soda and the boys. After that it was just a few seconds until she saw Soda walking briskly towards the bus. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. It wasn't until she heard George voice that she took her eyes away from the window.

"O.k. Sara, you can go now." George opened the bus doors. Sara was standing up to get out of the seat when she heard Soda's voice talking with George.

"Sorry George. Got held up with some customers." George let out a snicker.

"It looked that way. Was worried that I might have to escort Sara to you."

"Nah, it is fine now." Soda waved his hand and Sara started descending the stairs to Soda.

"What took so long Soda?" Sara was looking at Soda with concern.

"Just got held up with a customer." Soda tried to cover up for being late getting her.

"Is Steve going to take us home" She asked putting a smile back on her face.

"Yup, I am going to clock out right now and we can get going."

"Great!" Sara starting running towards the garage.

"Sara, walking feet and pay attention." Soda hollered after her. Sara slowed to a walk and stopped in front of the bay door remembering yesterday.

"Steve, are you taking us home today? Sara yelled into the bay.

"Hi Ya, Sara." Frank walked over to Sara. "Come in, it's clear." He reached Sara with his hands in his pockets. " Here I've got something for you." Frank was always carrying around candy, He had a little girl of his own. He pulled out a peppermint candy.

"Thanks, Frank. Soda can I eat this now?" It always amazed Soda that Sara had such good manners. It made him smile.

"Of course. Stay right here with Steve and Frank. I am going to punch out."

"O.k" Sara popped the peppermint candy into her mouth. She stood there quietly listening to Steve and Frank talk.

"You think they will be back for more trouble?" Steve asked Frank.

"Nah, I think they were just looking for some laughs." Frank replied.

"Hope so." Steve kicked at a rock outside the bay door. Sara was wondering if they were talking about the group of boys she just saw. But her thoughts were interrupted when two hands grabbed her around the waist and lift her up in the air.

"You ready to go, little lady?" Sara giggled as Soda was lifting her up to his shoulders.

"Yes!" Sara squealed with delight.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Soda climbed into the front of Steve's old Buick, while Sara climbed into the back moving trash from off the seat. Steve was lighting a smoke and had only taken a couple of puff off of it before getting in. Soda was always on his case when Sara was in the car about smoking and driving at the same time. Steve noticed the look that Soda was shooting him. He took a couple more drags from it before tossing it to the ground and putting the car into drive. Steve and Soda were talking about their plans tonight with Evie and Sandy.

" I am going to head over to Evie's after dropping you and the kid off." Steve said making a sharp turn and sending Sara sliding across the backseat.

"Watch it Steve!" Soda warned Steve while glancing over his shoulder and giving Sara an apologetic smile. Since their parents' car accident, the boys have noticed that Sara seems to be a lot tenser driving in vehicles these days. As Soda turned back around from checking on Sara, Steve's car starting bucking, once, twice, and three times, throwing Soda, Sara and Steve forwards then backwards, then forwards again. Then the car just stalled right out.

"What the f"

"Steve!" Soda cut him off before Sara heard the full word. Not that she hadn't heard it before, but it is not a word she should be hearing or ever repeating. Steve being the all-star mechanic got out of the car, slamming the door with all his might. He pulled up the hood of the Buick and started cursing a blue streak.

"Stay here, Sara." Soda demanded as he flung open his door. He moved to the front of the car with Steve. Both were looking inside the hood being careful not to touch anything hot. But at the same time both boys said, "Transmission." Those two were amazing when it came to engines. They didn't even need to take anything apart to know what was causing the problems. "You know, we are not getting it started." Soda turned to lean against the side of the car.

"Give me a push and we will park it here. It will be fine. I will call Frank from your house. Maybe when Two-Bit gets home with Pony he can drop me off and I will go get the tow and bring it in" Steve slammed the hood down. "Damn it! I guess we will have to cancel our date tonight with the girls. I don't think Two-Bit will be willing to give up his wheels. And Darry's truck just won't cut it." Steve pounded his fists against the hood, making Sara jump off the seat. Soda walked around and opened Sara's door.

"We are walking the rest of the way home Sara." Sara grabbed her book bag and slid out of the car. Soda took her book bag out of her hands and flung if over his shoulder. He figured it was the least he could do now that he was making her walk home.

"So much for getting home early Soda." Sara said in a frustrated voice kicking at the dirt.

"Oh, it will only take about 10 minutes from here." Soda tried to reassure Sara. " If we get a move on, that is." Soda pushed Sara in between himself and Steve. He didn't want her on the outside of the road. As they walked along, Sara was having a hard time keeping up with Steve's and Soda's stride, Soda didn't even realize that she was so far behind, for he and Steve were trying to figure out where they could get a cheap transmission. Steve was going to try to go to the junk yard tomorrow. He was trying to talk Soda into coming with him. When Steve turned to say something to Soda he noticed that Sara was no longer between them.

"Kid, get a move on!" Steve stopped walking to give her a second to catch up. Sara ran to try to catch up with the two.

"I can't keep up Soda" Sara whined. She was looking a little ragged. Soda had stopped too now.

"Hop on" Sara's eyes widen.

"Really?" She asked.

"For a little bit." But Soda knew that he would probably end up carrying her the rest of the way. It wasn't far; they had already made it to the park.

Soda, Sara and Steve had made it past the park and was coming up on the lot. They were almost home. They could almost see the Curtis' house from the lot. It was just then the boys heard a car coming. They moved over towards the edge of the road to give themselves some extra room. The engine of the car was slowing down. Steve turned to see if he knew who it was. As he pivoted around he saw the hot red Ford Thunderbird convertible. He lowered his head and said to Soda in a low tone, "Soda, I think we have trouble." Soda turned towards the direction that Steve was just lookin' in and saw the Ford Thunderbird Convertible come to a stop.

"Look what we have here boys." Peter Parker's voice entered Steve's and Soda's ears.

"A couple of greaseballs, and a baby greaseball." Another Soc added.

Soda grabbed Sara and put her back on the ground and handing her the book bag. He said in a stern voice, "Sara, stay behind me and don't say a word." Just as he was keeping his eyes on the car full of Socs.

"You're out of your territory, Parker." Steve warned Peter and his friends.

" Yah, Randle, I would say this is not a problem for us, as much as it is for you right now." At this time Parker and his friends decided that they were going to exit their car and make things just a little more interesting. Parker and his Friends walked closer to Soda, Sara and Steve. Soda kept his hands behind him to remind Sara to stay put.

"Didn't know babysitting was a job for Greasers." Peter said almost standing inches away from the three of them. Peter's friends had circled around and behind Soda, Sara and Steve. There wasn't much they could do now. Soda's heart started to race a little faster now. He knew that running wasn't an option for Sara would never to able to keep up with them. Soda and Steve kept eyeing each other. Looking to each other for some cues on what the other was going to do or say next. Soda wasn't sure if Steve had his blade on him, but this sure would be a good time to pull it out if he did. His heart was now starting to beat out of his chest. He has never had to put Sara in danger before. He wanted to so badly to tell her to run home, but then that was a risk. Soda's thoughts were interrupted by Sara screaming.

"SODA! SODA!" Soda spun around to see that one of Peter's goons had grabbed her and was holding her back by her arms.

"Put her down!" Soda warned but not in time. Because right then Soda was being slugged right in the cheek by Peter. This started the whole scene. Soda fell flat to the ground from the force of the hit. Peter's other friends were now beating up on Steve. One guy went right for Steve's ribs while the other guy threw a punch at Steve's face. While Soda was struggling to get back up, he saw that Peter's foot was coming right towards his stomach. Soda's was fast enough. Sodapop had hooked his hand onto Peter's lower calf and was able to catch Peter off guard and Peter started stumble. Meanwhile, Sara continued screaming.

"SODA! STOP! PLEASE! LET ME GO!" Sara went into flight or fight mode. She was struggling to get loose from the goon that had here. But the more she fought the tighter the goon's grip got on her. "You're hurting me!" The adrenaline had started kicking in. Sara was just thrashing and screaming. She was scared shitless. She was being forced to watch as Soda and Steve were being hurt and she didn't like it one bit. Sara had seen her brothers and the gang after rumble but it wasn't the same as actually being there and witnessing it firsthand. All that Soda could hear was Sara screaming. He needed to be able to break free from Parker so he could see if she was alright. Soda frantically pushed himself up from the ground and threw a punch right into Peter's stomach. This made Parker double over and Soda was going to go in for another hit when he heard shouts.

"You Sons of Bitches!" Dallas had heard Sara screaming a few blocks over. He was pretty certain that he knew those screams belonged to Sara. When he approached the fight he noticed that Sodapop was holding his own and that Sara seemed to be fine. It was Steve that was getting his ass kicked by two of Parker's friends. Once Dallas starting throwing punches the goon that was holding Sara finally let her go and went to help his two friends out. Steve was lying flat on the ground. He looked like he had gotten a pretty good beating. Soda moved over to help Dally and Steve. He gave one a Soc a right hook right into his jaw. This now had two of the four stumbling back towards their car.

Parker noticing that the odds were now getting even, hollered out to his friends, "Let's get out of here." Parker and his Friends were fleeing back to the thunderbird. Dally bent down to check on a hurting Steve. Soda's first instinct was to find Sara. He spun around and there stood Sara with a horrific expression on her face. Soda rushed over and engulfed her into a hug. "Sara, honey, are you o.k? Soda was hugging her so tight.

"I can't breathe Soda." Sara struggled to get out of his embrace.

"Sorry." Soda let go of her and backed away." Are you hurt?" Scanning her for any visible wounds.

"My arms." She lifted the sleeves of her shirt up to her shoulders. There on both of her upper arms were finger prints from the goon that was holding onto her. Soda could tell right away that they were going to leave bruises.

"Oh, Baby." Soda wanted to hug here again, but resisted. He could tell by watching her that she was tensed and scared.

"What happen to you guys?" Dally was helping Steve up from off the ground. Once Dally had gotten Steve up he walked him over to the closest tree so Steve could lean against it.

"Steve's transmission went two blocks back. So we were walking back to my house. That is when Parker and his friends came by." Soda was taking in the sight before him. Steve had blood coming from his nose, his lower lip and forehead, and had his arm wrapped around his stomach. Then there stood Sara who was as stiff as a tree trunk. She was white as a ghost and that horrific look was still on her face. " Steve, you think you can make it back to the house?" Soda asked with concern.

"Yup, just give me a little help." He reached out for some support. " I think I might have a busted rib."

"Sure, buddy." Soda walked over to Steve's left side and flung Steve's arm around his shoulder. Dally moved to Steve's right side and did the same thing. They started to move Steve back to the Curtis' house. They only had moved 50 feet when Dally caught a shadow out of the corner of his eye. Turning his head real fast to make sure it wasn't the Socs coming back for more, he caught a glimpse of Sara still standing like a statue.

"Well, come on Kid" Dally yelled back at her. But Sara didn't move. She couldn't. She felt like her feet had been glued to the ground. When Dallas noticed that she wasn't moving he threw Sodapop a look.

"Come on, Sara. We need to get Steve back to the house." As Soda had stopped to get Sara's attention another car had pulled up. This time it was a familiar car.

"Two-Bit!" Dallas yelled out. Two-Bit slammed on the brakes. He and Ponyboy were out of the car as quick as lightening when they saw Steve, Soda and Dallas.

"What happen Man?" Two-Bit was running up to help with Steve.

"Soda are you o.k?" Pony could see blood on Sodapop's face and a bruise forming already.

"Peter Parker." Dally answered Two-Bit.

"Peter Parker? Don't you mean Louis Parker?" Didn't anyone know there was a younger Parker brother?

"Don't get me started, Two-Bit. Here help Soda." Dally slipped out from under Steve's arm. "You guys head back to the Curtis'." Dally knew he needed to do something about Sara who was still not moving at out of her spot. " Pony stay here with me." Soda shook his head towards Sara. Pony didn't even realize Sara was there with the boys. His heart fell to his feet. He couldn't imagine what she must be feeling right now. Pony eyes darted into the direction that Dallas was walking in. He quicken his pace to catch up to Dallas. When Pony had reached Sara and Dallas, Dallas was speaking to Sara in a tone that he had only ever heard him use once before, and that was when he was speaking to a spooked horse.

"Sara? Sara you need to come home. Steve is hurt and Soda needs to get him back to the house." Dallas was searching Sara's haunted eyes. Dallas knew that she was probably in a little shock from the events that she just witnessed. "Sara, I need you to come with Pony and I. Pony is right here." Dallas grabbed Pony's arm and pulled him closer. Sara eyes moved with the motion of Pony's appearance. " See? Pony is right her and we are all going to go back home." Dally paused, " Home. Where it is safe." Dally reached down for Sara's hand, but Sara pulled it right away. Dally gave Pony a look for him to give it a try.

"Sara, we need to get home. Please?" Sara didn't say a word. She hadn't moved, she didn't do anything except to breathe. Dally had enough, he swooped down and scooped Sara up in his arms. He was ready for a fight from her, but instead all she did was wrap her little arms around Dally's neck and held on tight. Pony had notice her book bag was on the ground beside her. He bent down it throw it over his shoulder. Dally was already a few feet ahead of him heading back to the house with Sara. When they came through the door, Steve was laid out on the couch, Two-Bit was on the floor and Soda was sitting in Darry's chair. Both boys were cleaning off the blood from their faces. Soda had a clear bruise on his left cheek, and his upper lip was swollen to double its original size. He still had on his work clothes; his DX shirt had drips of blood down the front. Steve had a swollen right eye that was almost completely closed, he nose was swollen and starting to bruise and he had a pretty deep cut on his forehead, but it looked like most of his pain was coming from his left side. As Dally was scanning the room, his eyes landed on Johnny who was leaning up against the wall between the living room and kitchen.

"Johnny, where you been all afternoon?" Dally asked still holding Sara in his arms.

"Oh, around. I came over when I heard all the yelling." Johnny was a little jumpy around fights. He was jumped about a month ago in the park by some Socs. He tries to avoid any Socs at all cost these days. Pony walked over to stand next to Johnny to provide comfort while dropping Sara's book bag off by the door.

"Well, don't be going around by yourself you hear? Those Socs will be looking for more trouble. Stick with someone at all times." Dallas warned Johnny. "That goes for all of you." Dally sent Pony a glance.

"Here, Dal, I'll take her from you." Soda reached up to take Sara out of his hands.

"She is o.k." Dal started to set Sara down with Soda in the chair, but the second he let his grip go from her, she was jumping out of the chair. Sara started to fled towards her room. She slammed the door with some force making Johnny jump out of his skin.

"What's her problem?" Steve winced from the couch.

"I think she is a little spooked from the whole thing. You know it isn't every day that she is seeing you guys get the shit kicked out of you," Dally started digging through the refrig for beer. He grabbed 3 and brought them into the kitchen.

"We were not getting the shit kicked out of us." Steve barely could move on the couch.

"That what you say." Dally tried to hand Soda a beer, but Soda just shook his head and pushed the bottle away. "It will calm your nerves down Kid." But Soda still pushed the bottle away. Dally just shrugged his shoulders and handed one over to Two-Bit. Two-Bit never refusing a beer grabbed it from Dallas' hand and had the top popped off before Dally had moved towards Steve. Dally put his beer down, so he could open Steve's for him, seeing Steve was having a hard time moving still.

Pony and Johnny walked out onto the porch and pulled out a pack of smokes. Soda was sitting in Darry's chair which is the closest to the door and could hear Johnny and Pony talking.

"Golly, Pony, Steve looks like he took it hard. Him and Soda are lucky." Johnny took a drag off his cigarette. "You guys are lucky that they didn't touch Sara."

"Thank goodness Dally showed. Sara is spooked for sure though." Pony tried to blow smoke rings. Soda's attention was drawn from the conversation that he was eavesdropping on to Steve moaning on the couch.

"Beer not helping there Stevie? Two-Bit glanced across the room at Steve.

"I need something stronger than this beer." Steve groaned again.

"You need a shot of whiskey. Soda you guys keep whiskey in this house?" Two-Bit looked over at Soda.

"Not to my knowledge. I'll get you some aspirin. That might help. Soda walked to the medicine cabinet and pulled out the bottle of aspirin. He grabbed four. Two for Steve and two for himself. Soda was starting to feel the pain now. He walked over to the sink and filled up a class of water and popped his two pills. He refilled the glass for Steve. " Here. Take these with water though not the beer." Soda handed Steve the aspirin.

Steve pushed the glass of water away, " Nah, beer will wash them down just fine, thanks." Steve took the pills with a slug of beer to follow. Soda stood over Steve for a second. He had seen better days. This could have been a lot worse though.

"Hey, Dal, how did you know that we needed help?" Soda asked Dallas as he returned back to Darry's chair. At this time Pony and Johnny were coming back in from the porch.

"Hell, I heard Sara screaming your name." Dally guzzled the last of his beer. "That girl sure does have a set of lungs in here. Maybe that is why she hasn't said a damn word since."

"That will be good for us tonight." Steve put a small smirk on his face.

"That's what you think Stevie. Wait until Darry gets wind of this. Jesus, he is going to hit the roof." Two-Bit finished his beer up and placed it on the coffee table next to Steve.

"Well, he can't be to mad. They were on our turf. They started it. Plus Sara's not hurt." Steve stated bluntly.

Soda softly responded back, " She is hurt, just a little."

"What?" Pony said startled by this news. " She didn't look hurt."

"Just on her arms. That asshole Soc. Bruised her arms, holding her so tight." Soda started to get up.

"She'll be o.k. No one can even tell. She is tough." Pony took over the arm chair that Soda had just gotten up from.

" What the hell are we going to have for dinner? Soda stood in front of a near empty refrigerator. We need some groceries." Soda was trying to figure something out. Just as he was going to pick up the left over chocolate cake, he heard the gears shifting from Darry's truck. "Oh, shit." Soda was already feeling stiff and tensed still from the fight, now things were going to get worse.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"What the hell happen to you Steve?" Darry wasn't even through the front door more than 10 seconds when he observed Steve laying on his couch. His face was a mess. His eye was swollen shut, his nose doubled in size, and he had a pretty deep cut on his forehead. Darry started scanning the room around the boys to see if anyone else was injured. He looked at Two-Bit, nope he looked good. Dally good, Johnny, well, that was the result from Johnny's old man. Ponyboy, looked good. Soda? Where was Soda? No sign of him until Darry heard some noise coming from the kitchen. Darry looked over and saw Soda standing in front of refrig, his head tilted down. "Soda?" He yelled through to the kitchen. Soda continued to keep his head down, thinking maybe if he just answers that will be enough for Darry.

"Right here, Dar."

"Sodapop Curtis, get your ass over here." Soda still didn't move. "Now!" Soda was giving it up now. Darry's harsh tone at least made Sodapop close the door to refrigerator, but still was keeping his head down. Darry wasn't messing around anymore. He stomped towards his younger brother, grabbed his chin and lifted up his head so Darry could get a clear view. Once Darry could see his face, he moved Sodapop's face from side to side. " Care to explain this?"

"Jesus, Darry, they got jumped o.k?" Dally came to Soda's and Steve's defense.

"When? Where?" Darry was still examining Soda's injuries.

"Peter Parker and company." Dally continued to do the talking for Soda and Steve.

"Louis Parker's little brother?" Darry questioned

"Finally, someone gets that there is a little brother." Soda said sarcastically. Darry just looked at him quizzically.

"Where?" Darry asked again.

"Down the road, right before the lot, or after it, whatever way you look at it." Dally paused for minute then continued telling the story. " I heard Sara screaming at Soda and I just started running. Jesus I was running so fast to get to her I could have probably out ran Pony boy here. Lucky that girl has a set of lungs on her because these two might of not been so lucky."

"Sara? What do you mean you heard Sara yelling at Soda?" Darry immediately turned his attention back to Soda wanting answers. Soda knew that he was probably going to have to start talking and explaining.

"Dar, they grabbed Sara while they were surrounding us. But they didn't hurt her too bad."

"She's hurt? Where is she?" Soda flicked his head towards her bedroom.

"Dar, she might need some time." Pony tried to come to Soda's defense, just like he knew Soda would do the same for him if he needed it. Plus, it really wasn't Soda's fault that this happened, but trying to tell Darry that was like telling the sun not to set. Darry was already making his way towards Sara's room. He didn't even knock, he just barged right in. He didn't know what to expect when he saw her. When he entered the room he scanned it and didn't see her anywhere. She wasn't on her bed, she wasn't on the floor, and she wasn't anywhere that he could see. "Sara?" He spoke her name. Nothing. "Sara?" He tried again. No response. "Sara, are you in hear?" Darry stuck his head back out of her door. "Soda, are you sure she came to her room?"

"Yup. Slammed the door any everything." Soda said coming towards Sara's bedroom.

"Sara?" Just when Darry thought that she must have moved on to someplace else, he heard a noise. He put his finger up to hush Soda. There it was again. A shuffling noise. Soda raised an eyebrow up. "Sara, I know you're in here somewhere. Now come on out." Darry thought she might be hiding under her bed so he bent down on his knees and looked under. Nothing but a bunch of dust bunnies. He'll need to remember to have her clean it up later. As he was pushing himself up off the floor he was looking right at her closet. Then the boys heard the noise again. "Should have known." He said to Soda. The single closet door was jarred open slightly. Darry walked slowly over to it with Soda right behind him. Darry and Soda looked into the dark closet. Their eyed moved to the far back right hand side of the closet. There curled up in a ball, with her arms wrapped around her knees, head resting on her knees, tear stained face sat Sara. Darry squatted down so he could see her better. "Sara, what are you doing in there? Didn't you hear me calling to you?" Sara just shook her head up and down. "Then why didn't you come out like I asked?" Sara shrugged her shoulders. "Well, come out." Sara shook her head no. Soda took a chance and stepped in.

"Darry, maybe she needs a little more time. She was pretty spooked earlier. Let her stay in here until dinner. It won't hurt any." Darry was just giving Soda a blank look. Darry turned back to look at Sara. They did need to get dinner ready, and Darry wasn't sure if he was ready to deal with Sara right now anyhow.

"Do you need anything?" He looked at her. Sara shook her head no. "O.k. then. I will be back for you when dinner is ready. You will be coming out for dinner, you hear me?" Sara shook her head yes. Darry stood back up and imitated Sara by shrugging his shoulders at Soda. The two walked out to the kitchen. "Soda, why don't you sit with the boys. Have you put any ice on that lip and bruise yet? " Darry asked stopping in front of the refrig. He opened the freezer and took out a bag of frozen corn, "Here place this on your face." He handed Soda a bag of frozen corn. Then he dug further into the freezer and found a bag of peas." Give these to Steve." Soda took the bag and headed back to the boys. Darry stood starring at and empty refrig. Gosh, it was only Wednesday and the refrigerator was this low. Friday can't come fast enough he thought for pay day. As Darry started moving things around he finally grabbed the package of hot dogs and walked over to the cabinet and opened it to find two cans of bean. "This will have to do for now. As he was getting a sauce pan out for the beans he did reopen the freezer and took out a package of hamburger. He was already thinking about dinner for tomorrow. Hamburger, corm, peas, bean- chili sounded good. He might even be able to start it tonight if he could get the burger unthawed enough. "Who is staying for dinner tonight?" Darry yelled into the boys, trying to get a feel for how much he needed to cook.

"Not me, my Mom wants me home tonight. She needs me to watch my little sister." Two-Bit responding getting up off the floor.

"Johnny and me are going to grab something from Dairy Queen." Dally motioned for Johnny.

"You think that is such a good idea after what just happened with these two?" Two-Bit added before heading to the door.

"We both got blades. We'll be fine. Come on, Johnny, dinners on me. Won it big at poker last night." Johnny said goodbye to the boys.

"See you guys. Heal up there Stevie."

"Stay out of trouble, Dally." Darry warned him as Johnny and Dally slammed the screen door.

"Hay Dar, do you need any help in there?" Pony offered up. Darry nodded his head yes.

"Can you come and set the table?" He asked. Pony went to the cabinet that held their dishes, "Steve do you think you can make it out to the table to eat? Darry hollered out into the living room.

"I can try." He shouted back.

"Good, then come and eat." Darry finished grilling up the hot dogs. "Pony can you finish up? I am going to get Sara. Guys wash up before starting." Darry walked back to Sara's room. Sara's door was open to her room, but she still hadn't come out of the closet yet. Darry walked to the closet, where the door was still open from last time. Darry looked in to still see Sara sitting in the back corner of the closet. Darry wasn't even sure if she had moved since last time. "Sara, come, wash up. It is time for dinner." Her blue eyes looked up at Darry. Darry's first thought was that she needed to wash that dirty face of hers. He reached in with one hand to help her out. Darry couldn't believe how hard she was taking this. He wished that she would just talk about it. It might make her feel better. Darry sure didn't like this behavior. Hiding in a closet? He had never seen her do this before. He tried using a softer voice, "It's alright now. Come on out. I am not mad at you. It wasn't your fault what happened. Sometimes bad things just happen. Please come out." Darry was still holding his hand out for her. He felt a cold, clammy hand grab his. He pulled her a little to encourage her to keep coming out. She finally made it out. Darry stood back up and lead her to the bathroom. There he grabbed a face cloth and let the cool water run on it for a second. He then handed to Sara. "Wash your face and hands. Then join us at the table." Darry backed away a second to make sure was going to follow through with his request. She did as she was told and quickly joined the boys at the table. Sara slipped into her chair without making much eye contact with any of the boys. She looked down at her plate that Darry just placed in front of her. Beans and hot dogs. The looks of it made Sara's stomach turn. She usually didn't mind the hot dogs but something about them tonight. The boys started digging in, not seeming to mind done about the dinner that was in front of them. Sara couldn't believe that the condition that both Soda and Steve were in that they were still shoveling down the beans and hot dogs. The quiet dinner table was starting to get to Soda.

"So, we all know how my day was, how about your day Dar? Soda was trying to lightening the mood around the table.

"It was fine. Nothing new or interesting that's for sure." Darry reached over for another hot dog and more beans. "What about you Pony?" Darry asked.

"Not much here. My meet is tomorrow at Bixby. Coach says that it might rain tomorrow though. So depending on that we might not be having it. I don't know why though. I love running in the rain."

"That's right; they are calling for rain tomorrow, afternoon I think I heard. You call someone tomorrow if it gets cancel alright?" Darry looked up at Pony to make sure he was listening. "Alright ,Pon?"

"O.k. Darry." Darry's eyes shifted from Pony to Sara. He has to get something out of her tonight. He hadn't heard her voice since this morning, at Cathy's. He watched her as she was pushing her food around when he decided he would try to get something out of her. "Sara, is there something wrong with you dinner?" Sara just looked down at her beans that were starting to dry up some. The whole plate was starting to look more disgusting then it did when Darry first put it down in front of her. But she knew that she couldn't tell Darry that she didn't want them, so she just shook her head no. Still no words from her. Darry was getting frustrated by this. "Look, Sara, you're not leaving this table until you eat something off that plate and do some talking." Darry hated to be so firm with her but this whole silent treatment wasn't working with him. Steve who had been pretty quiet himself through the meal was getting ready to open his mouth to say something when Sodapop gave him a swift kick under the table.

"What was that for?" He asked Soda.

"You know damn well what it was for." Soda hissed at him. Steve let out a little chuckle but as he did he also grabbed his side.

"Ouch."

"Steve, do you need me to wrap that up for you?" Darry knew all about these things from his years of playing football. He was like everyone's own nurse.

"It's o.k. Dar. Thanks anyways. If you don't mind though I would love to jump in the shower." Steve was slow to get up from the chair.

"Sure, not a problem Steve. Soda go grab Steve some clean clothes from your room." Soda was also slow to get up from his chair, but once he was up he was off to get those clothes for Steve.

"Pony, you're on dish duty tonight. Sodapop you take the night off. I'll dry for you Pony." Pony knew he was on tonight because Darry gave him last night off. Soda was knocking on the bathroom door. Steve opened it up and Soda handed him some sweats, a clean t-shirt and a pair of socks. Soda moved slowly back to the table and sat down with Sara.

"Sara, honey, please just say something and eat a little." Soda begged. It was actually making Soda nervous. Sara could barely look at Soda. Just looking at his face all beat up an all made her stomach want to lurch. With her stomach feeling this way how could she possible eat anything? But then again, she couldn't tell this to Soda. She didn't want him to feel bad on top of already hurting from the fight.

Darry had started clearing off the table, and Pony had started on the dishes. "Sara, I mean it. You cannot leave this table until you eat something and start talking to us. You can't hold this all in. It isn't good for you. You need to talk about what happened today." Darry didn't mean to threaten her, but he needed to hold something over her head. Usually threating worked well with her, but still nothing.

"Please, Sara? " Soda continued to try as well. It was killing him seeing his baby sister like this. But Sara just continued to stare down at her plate. "At least drink your milk." The beans and hot dogs were now starting to shrivel up. They were so dried up at this point if they had a dog, the dog probably wouldn't have eaten them neither. Steve had finished with his shower and he was slowly moving back towards the couch. Sara's eyes were now glued onto Steve and his injuries. They looked worse to Sara now, then just a few minutes ago. As Steve passed her Sara shivered. Soda caught that motion. He moved his hand to her forehead. "Dar, Sara's kind of warm. I think she might have a fever or something." Soda kept his hand there for another few seconds. " Sar, are you not feeling well? Sara shook her head. "Dar, I think we should let her go lay down for a while." But Darry wasn't buying it. He dropped the dish towel he was holding and moved over to Sara. He placed his hand on her forehead; it was a little warm, but nothing serious. He had felt her feel warmer than that. Darry was not letting her get away with not eating or talking. But Sara could be pretty stubborn, and Darry didn't have a backup plan if she really dug her heels in. He couldn't possible keep her at the table. Just as Darry was going to give Sara and ultimatum, Sara had moved her hand and it grazed her milk and the milk was now flowing into her plate of beans and hotdogs and down the front of Sara.

"Great, Sara." Darry yelled. Soda tried jumping up to grab the dish towel that Darry had just sat down but was quickly overcome with some pain of his own. Darry turned to look at Soda. " Soda, I want you in the shower now, then go lay down and rest up." Darry reached for the dish towel and threw it in Sara's direction. "Get cleaning, little lady." Sara took the dish towel and starting wiping up the milk that was forming in puddles on the table. Pony was rushing in to get the plate and bringing it over to the trashcan. Darry was now glaring at Pony. "You're still sitting there until you start talking." Darry was just plain irritated now. He didn't even care if she was feeling under the weather or not. Pony just returned back to the dishes, and Darry walked off to get a new dish towel.

"Jez, Sar, just say something! Why aren't you talking?" Pony couldn't believe that Sara was sitting there like a bump on a log. After she didn't respond Pony was done trying. "Whatever. It's your bed you made; now you have to lie in." Pony was always saying stupid things like that. But Sara didn't let it get to her. She continued to sit, still and silent. Darry had returned back with the new dish towel and Soda was trailing right behind him. Both just gave Sara a look. Darry's of course was firm, and stern and emotionless. While Soda's was soft and caring and full of emotion. Pony had finished up and was heading towards the living room.

"Homework Pony? I want to see that math tonight."

"No math tonight, Dar." Pony was relieved about that. Even though Darry had tried to help him last night, Pony decided that Darry's teaching wasn't any better than Mrs. Russell's. Darry not believing that Pony didn't have any homework pressed on. " Science?"

"Nope. Just an English paper. But I have that covered. I don't think you'll need to check that over." Pony knew Darry wasn't going to take to kindly to that remark.

"Watch it Pony." Darry snarled at Pony. Pony walked behind Sara and gave her a playful tap on her upper arm while exiting the room.

Sara flinched and let out a soft "ouch."

"She said something Darry." Soda yelled out.

"That doesn't count, and you know it!" Darry replied.

"It should, Dar. I mean so how much longer, really?" Soda was trying to help Sara out here, and Sara did appreciate it.

Darry was getting tired of this game Sara was playing. He went over and grabbed her arm to stand her up. Darry didn't mean to be so rough with Sara.

"Darry, that hurts." Sara shouted trying to pull away from his grip.

"Finally, something has gotten your attention!" Darry remarked. Sara was trying to hold in the tears from the pain that she was feeling running down her arm. "Sara, what is going on with you tonight?" Darry had released her from his grip. Soda knew what this was all about. He rushed to her side and started rolling up her sleeve to show Darry what this was all about. Sara flew her hands up to Soda's and tried to push his hands away.

"No, Soda!" Sara didn't want to be reminded of what had happened earlier today. Having to see Soda's and Steve's visible injuries were enough.

"Sara, honey, I think it is time that Darry sees what has been bothering you all night. He will see them either this way or by his way. You know that." Soda used his sweet, soothing tone with Sara. Sara gave in and reluctantly pulled her hands away, and let Soda finished rolling the sleeves up. Darry's eyes stayed glued to Sara's upper arm. As Soda made his way passed her biceps Darry's eyes widen to the size of baseballs. The finger prints from earlier had now turned to a deep, dark purplish color. They almost matched the color of Sodapop's bruise on his face. The only thing is Soda's bruise is going to represent "tuff" but these bruises on Sara did not resemble that in the least. Soda could see the anger growing in Darry's face as Soda rolled up the other sleeve and starting revealing the same thing on the other arm. Sara couldn't stand looking at Darry's face any longer. She felt like in some way she had caused him to be disappointed in her, so she switched her gaze to Soda instead. The silence was finally broken by Darry's voice.

"Sara, why didn't you tell me?" Darry asked bending down to her level. He could tell that she was trying to be so tough. Sara wanted to be tough like Steve and Soda, but she just couldn't any longer. Darry was there and she just needed some comfort. Sara flung herself onto Darry, and just let it all out. "It is going to be o.k, BabyGirl." Darry held her and was rubbing circles on her back. By this time Sara's cries had attracted Ponyboy's and Steve's attention from the other room. They were now standing in the archway between the kitchen and living room. Neither one of them said a word; they knew what this was all about. Darry stood up with Sara still in his arms. Every once in a while the boys could hear him say, "It's o.k, BabyGirl. They are not going to hurt you anymore." Darry was going to vow to this.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The remaining night was pretty uneventful. Steve, Pony and Soda hung out in the living room watching tv. Sara could hear the shows that the boys were watching, Lassie and Gunsmoke. Darry was in the living room too, but he was in his armchair reading the paper. Darry could hear Sara in her room with her music on. He was feeling bad still enforcing the no tv rule. But he wanted Sara to remember why she needs to follow the rules while at the DX station. Maybe tomorrow he will lift it for her. Darry was trying to focus on the newspaper but his head was spinning with thoughts tonight. He looked over at Soda and Steve on the couch and thought wow, they have been through a lot of drama in the past 24 hours. And that drama was all focused around Sara as well. He was hoping that this was just a fluke thing. He couldn't possible live with this much drama all the time. Right then a memory came flashing back. Darry remembers when he was 17 walking in on a conversation that his Mother was having with Sodapop. It had seemed that Sodapop and his girlfriend at the time had gotten into some silly argument and Mom was telling Soda that he needed to be more sensitive and understanding around girls. That God had made girls different than boys. That girls tended to be full of drama. That it was just the way there were made. That is isn't a bad thing of course, but that sometimes you have to have a little more patience when dealing with them, and sometimes you just have to surrender and get used to it. Remembering this conversation brought a smile to Darry's face.

"Something funny there in the paper, Superman?" Steve had a cocky look on his face. He loved calling Darry Superman. Steve knew it got under his skin. Steve did learn the hard way to never call him Superdope though.

"Matter of fact, Steve." The rest of Darry's sentence was cut off by a little voice that was calling his name.

"Darry?" Darry turned to his right to see that Sara was walking towards the armchair.

"Yes?"

"Can, can I, just sit out here with you all for a few minutes?" Darry closed up his paper and sat it down on the table. Lassie was over, and Gunsmoke was just starting. So Darry knew that Sara wasn't trying to come out to watch the television. If so she would of come out for Lassie. What would it hurt he thought, plus he saw something in her hand. Once he took note of what was in her hand, it confirmed that she indeed wasn't trying to sneak any television in. Sara wanted someone to read to her. Darry usually tried to pass this task off on Pony. Pony usually would read to her. He was so good at it. He would always read to her with so much passion. He would assign voices to the characters and everything. Darry shot Pony a look, but Pony didn't noticed, he was to engrossed into Burt Reynolds as Quint Asper and James Arness as Matt Dillion Gunsmoke. Sara was still standing by the armchair waiting for my answer. I turned and placed her up on my lap. Darry brushed a strand of hair out of her face and took the book from her. She looked drained and tired tonight. He took a glance at his watch. It was 8:35. Already passed her bedtime. Maybe he could make it quick.

"Sara, why don't we go into your room and read this, then we won't bother the boys out here." But really Darry wanted to get her in bed. But Sara wasn't having any of it.

"No, I want to stay out here with everyone." Darry gave into Sara. He was just happy that she was talking again. And he didn't want to start an argument with her before bed.

"Come on Dar, let her stay with us for a few minutes." Soda flashed a smile towards them from the couch. Him and Steve were stretched out with their feet on the coffee table.

"What did you bring out tonight? " Darry asked, knowing just by the cover which title it was. It was one of her favorite, a little golden book called, Uncle Wiggily. The rabbit in his overalls sitting in a tree on the front cover.

"Uncle Wiggily." Sara said softly.

"Of course." Darry opened up the book. " What adventures is Uncle WIggily going to get into tonight?" Darry let out a chuckle, knowing darn well what that adventure was going to be and that Sara did as well. But Sara just shrugged her shoulders.

"Are we going to hear about Woozy Wolf? Bushy Bear?" Darry seemed to be enjoying this even though he really didn't want to do it in the first place. "Hey Guys, turn that down a little, would you?"

"I'll get it" Pony was the closest and offered, but Darry also knew he was the only other one in the room to appreciate a good book. Darry started in on the story. Sara had curled herself into Darry's chest. She had her head resting again his heart. Her knees pulled into a ball. She was listening very contently, enjoying Darry's soothing voice as he read the all so familiar book. This poor book had seen its days in the Curtis household. It had actually been Pony's book. Pony had this thing for rabbits/ bunnies when he was younger. There is still a stuff bunny of his hanging around here somewhere. Darry continued with the story. He was almost to the end when Pony's voice made Darry stop reading.

" Um, Dar, you have put her to sleep a few pages back." Pony said getting up. " Not only her, but you put these two out as well. " Pony pointed to the Soda and Steve on the couch. " Think we can hold this over their heads?" Pony was smiling. Darry looked at Steve and Soda who indeed had fallen asleep. Darry grew a big smile across his face and started laughing.

"You bet, little buddy. Here take this." Darry handed Pony the book. He slid his arms under Sara's tiny body and slowly rose out from the chair. Pony bent over and carefully placed a small kiss on Sara's head as Darry was brushing past him. Pony decided that he would follow Darry so that he could move her covers back on her bed for Darry. When they got in her room, Pony did just that so Darry could slip her right in. Pony then brought the covers back up over her. "Good night BabyGirl.: Darry repeated the soft kiss on her head that Pony just had moments ago. Before Darry was exiting the room he noticed that her closet door was still opened. He went over and was going to shut it, but before he did he grabbed an outfit out for tomorrow. One less thing he would have to do in the morning he thought. He placed the outfit at the end of her bed and closed her door. Pony had already retreated back out to the living room. Darry walked through the kitchen and noticed the hamburger on the counter and decided that he would get the chili started. It could simmer for an hour or so. Darry started prepping the chili when Pony reappeared from the living room. He was standing in front of the refrig looking for food. "There isn't much in there little man." Darry said over his shoulder. Pony had found and apple and settled for it.

"Dar, do you think that Sara will be o.k?" Pony came over to stand beside Darry who was at the stove. Darry thought about it for a few seconds before answering.

"I think she will be. She is probably still in shock some. I am going to try to talk to her a little more tomorrow on the way to Cathy's when it is just the two of us." Darry had now paused from what he was doing.

" But did you noticed that she is having a hard time looking directly at Soda and Steve? Do you think she is avoiding them, or thinks it is their fault that happened today?"

" I did notice that. But we need to remember that this is the first time she has ever witness something like that. She might not know what to think."

" Yah, you might be right. I am, going to go read some." Pony started walking down the hall, but stopped and backed up, " You want to get Soda?"

"I'll take care of it." Darry finished up with the chili, than started a much needed load of laundry. After he was finished with that he sat back down in his chair. It was a little after 9:30. He wanted to finish up the paper. The tv was still on even though no one was watching it. The Alfred Hitchcock Hour was on. Darry wasn't one bit interested in it so he got up and turned the thing off. This got Soda's attention. He stared at Darry for a minute with a foggy expression on his face. "Soda, why don't you head off to bed?"

"Hummmm" Soda asked looking back at Steve who was still out. Soda got up and walked passed Darry giving him a little tap on the knee on his way by. "Night Darry." Soda said in between yawns.

"Night, Soda. Tell Ponyboy he has 30 minutes before lights out."

"O.k." a sleepy Soda answered back. Soda went into his room. "Darry said 30 more minutes, Pon" Soda took his shirt and sweats off and threw them on the floor. Pony was already lying in bed with just a t-shirt on and a pair of boxers.

"Just give me to the end of this chapter, Soda, and then I'll turn out the lights." Pony tries to be respectful of Soda, knowing that he works hard to help keep their family together, and if he wanted to go to bed, then Pony should let him. Darry had finished up the paper and went and retrieved that pillow and blanket from his room for Steve again. When he came back, Steve had moved to a lying down position and stretched out on the couch.

"Here Steve. If you need anything- aspirin just help yourself." Steve took the pillow and blanket from Darry but didn't say anything. Darry turned the lights off. He walked over to the boy's room to make sure Pony was shutting his light off. But when he got there and opened the door their light had already been turned off and both boys were breathing lightly. Just as Darry was shutting the door he caught a glimpse of the boy's curtain blowing in the wind. Darry reentered the room to shut it some. Ponyboy had it wide open. On his way towards the door, Soda had rolled over and threw his arm across Pony's body. " Good night Boys." Darry closed their door shut. Darry went back in the kitchen to get the chili off the stove and placed it in the refrigerator for tomorrow night. He was going to call it a night. He started towards his room, when he made one more pitstop in Sara's room. He peeked in through her door and felt the cold air hit his face. He looked over to the window, wide open. What was up with these kids and their windows? Darry creped in and closed her window half way. As he was headed back out he saw that Sara had most of her covers hanging on the floor. So he stopped and picked them back up and placed them back on her. But as he did this, Sara rolled over and opened her eyes. "Shhh, Shhh." Darry said quietly to Sara. Sara immediately closed her eyes again. Darry waited a second to make sure her eyes remained shut. He backed out of her room and closed the door. Finally night time for himself. Darry opened his door to his room and undressed and fell into his soft bed. As he laid his head on his pillow he thought, peace and quiet. No drama, for now anyways.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Put me down! Soda! Soda!" This high pitched, terrifying scream rang throughout the Curtis house. It awoke every boy in the house. Soda was of course up and out his door like a jumping kangaroo. He heard his name being called and knew who it was coming from. Soda and Darry stumbled into each other as they both reached Sara's room at the same time. As Soda fumbled for the doorknob they could hear Sara crying from within the room. There was no more screaming, but just crying. Soda finally managed to get the door opened and ran over to Sara.

"Sara, honey, I am right here. It is o.k. honey." Soda was sitting down on the edge of Sara's bed. Sara had uncontrollable tears streaming down her face. Soda reached for her and pulled her in close. "Was it a bad dream?" He asked her softly.

"Are you o.k?" Darry asked with Pony standing next to him.

"What is this?" Everyone in the room turned their head to look at Steve who was standing in the doorway.

"Steve, it is o.k. She is fine. Try to go get some sleep." Darry didn't need to be listening to Steve right now.

"Try is the magical word here. Is she done screaming like that? Because if not, I might as well just stay up until she is done."

"I told you, she is fine now."

Steve wasn't buying it though. He just stood leaning against the door jam.

"Sara? What was the dream about?" Soda was rubbing Sara's back trying to calm her down some. "Jez, Sara, you need to try to relaxes. I can feel your heart beating through your back." But Soda continued to rub circles. "Dar, why don't you go back to bed? You stayed last night. I will stay tonight. Plus she was calling for me. I got this.. it is my fault she had the bad dream anyhow." Darry knew this was what Sodapop was feeling. He knew Soda was carrying around this guilt. This pissed him off.

"Sodapop Curtis, it is not your fault that you guys got jumped today! You were on your own turf, minding your own business! Do not go blaming this on yourself." Darry was giving a warning. He continues to look on at the two from the foot of Sara's bed.

"Go Darry." Soda's voice rose a little louder than he meant to.

"Fine, but if you can't get her back to sleep come get me." Darry reached down and touched Sara's leg. "Try to get some sleep, Baby." Remember, no one is going to hurt you again." Sara's eyes dropped down and didn't say anything back to Darry. "Are you sure about this Soda?" Soda shook his head towards the door. Darry turned towards the door, "You two, back to bed." Darry was directly this towards Pony and Steve.

Pony listened to Darry and brushed pass Steve and returned to his and Soda's room. Steve however didn't budge from the door jam. "Suit yourself then. I am going back to bed" Darry pushed pass Steve.

Soda tried to lie down with Sara, but it didn't seem like she was convinced that she was safe still. "Sar, lay down with me, I am right here. I promise I am not going anywhere. Soda heard Sara say in her tiny voice.

"Promise, Soda?"

"I promise." Soda replied pulling Sara down towards him. Sara caved into Soda and lied back down. She snuggled right up close to Soda. Soda stopped rubbing her back and now was stroking her hair. Much like Darry had done the night before. Soda noticed that Steve was still standing in the doorway watching over them. Soda was going to say something to Steve, but Steve beat him to it.

"Goodnight you two." And just like that Steve disappeared down the hall towards his make shift bed on the couch.

Soda must have fallen asleep with Sara because when Darry entered Sara's room the next morning he was surprised to see him still there.

"Come on, you two, time to get up." Darry was shaking Soda's leg that was sticking out over the edge of Sara's bed. "Sara, time to get up," Darry's voice rang into their morning ears.

"Darry call me in sick today." Soda tried to roll over, but instead rolled right onto the floor. This caused Darry to start laughing.

"Don't think you're sick, little buddy. Plus I really need your paycheck." Darry held his hand out for Soda to help him up off the floor. The thud of Soda falling to the ground had awoken Sara. She rolled over to the edge of the bed and was looking down at Soda the good thing was she had a smile on her face. The first smile Darry had seen on her since the other day. "Come on you two." Darry felt pretty confident that Soda would get Sara up and ready.

"Morning, little lady." Soda said to Sara.

"Morning, Soda. Thanks for staying with me last night. It helped me feel better." Sara started getting out of bed.

"No problem, Babycakes. You better get ready before Darry has a hernia." Soda tossed her the clothes that Darry had picked out for her the night before. Soda walked out of Sara's room and smelled that Darry had breakfast started already. Soda rushed to his own room to start getting ready for work. " Dar?" Soda hollered through the house. No response. "Darry?"

"Sodapop, if you want to talk to me, come out here. I am not going to shout." Darry was trying to get everyone's lunch done along with breakfast. Soda walked to his doorway and hollered out.

"Dar, have you seen any of my DX shirts? I can't find them."

"I did laundry last night. Check the basket." Soda walked over to the washer and noticed the basket of clothes.

"Darry, these are still wet."

" No shit Sherlock. I didn't get time to hang them out yet. Maybe a little more help around here and things like that won't happen." Darry wasn't kidding either. He had felt like he was the only one doing all the extras around here lately. "Don't you own three shirts?"

"Yup." Soda flashed Darry a pouty look. He knows this works for Sara so why not try it out.

"Well, than there has to be another one around here somewhere that is clean. Sara, Pony get a move on." Pony was coming out of the bathroom and Sara was coming out of her room, when they both arrived at the table at the same time Darry was placing bacon and eggs on their plates. Sara and Pony start digging in. Steve soon arrived to the table and took Soda's spot at the table. He started helping himself to the bacon and eggs as well.

"Good Morning, Curtis Family." Two-Bit bellowed out to the family sitting around the kitchen table. "How are we all doing on this fine morning?" Two-Bit only got a bunch of grunts for answers. " O.k. then. I see how it is." Two-Bit managed to grab a piece of bacon and went and stole a cup of coffee as well.

"Actual coffee for breakfast and not beer, Two-Bit?" Steve asked.

"Hey, I don't see anyone offering any beer, so coffee will have to start the buzz off this morning." Pony started chuckling at Two-Bit and Steve actually joined in with a laugh. Soda was still running around the house trying to find his DX shirt.

"Hey no Dally or Johnny this morning?" Two-Bit noticed that they were missing.

"Haven't seen them since last night." Pony added.

"Huh?" Two-Bit thought that was a little odd.

"Two-Bit, I am not going to school today. You're on your own with babysitting Pon." Steve slapped Two-Bit on the back.

"I think I can handle it." Two-Bit threw Pony a smirk.

"Sodapop Curtis, you better get some breakfast. Pon, you and Two-Bit should be leaving. If your meet gets canceled today you call Soda at the DX, you hear?"

"Got it Darry", Pony started to get up to grab his books. "Let's get going Two."

"Sodapop!" Darry yelled again. This time a fully dressed Soda arrived at the kitchen table.

"Hold your horses, Dar." Soda was all smiles though. Soda sat down in Pony's chair and shoveled in some bacon and eggs. "Steve, not going to school today?" Soda asked in between bites.

"Nah, I can barely move still with this rib. Figure the old man had left for work already, I'll try to go home and get some rest there. Seeing I didn't get any here again last night. That is 2 nights in a row. How the hell do you guys do it? Man, Sara you really do have a set of lungs on you." Sara just blushed and ducked her head down. She knew that she had woken the whole house last night. She didn't mean too but didn't need to be reminded of it either.

"Lay off, Steve." Darry said coming up from behind him. "Sara, go brush your teeth and Soda get her hair up." Darry started washing the dishes up.

Sara rushed off to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and got down from the stool, and ran a brush through her hair. She wanted to wear her hair down today so badly. She figured if Soda didn't see her, he would forget about it.

"Soda, let's go" Darry yelled at Soda. Meanwhile, he was pushing Sara out the door. He handed her book bag to her and lunchbox. Soda came running out of the bathroom. "Shoes, little buddy. You need shoes, Soda" Darry was pushing the door open. Darry and Sara headed towards the truck. Darry even opened the truck door for Sara this morning. Sara climbed in and took her position in the middle of the bench seat of the truck. Darry was starting the truck up when Soda was running out the door with his lunch in one hand and his shoes in the other. Darry let out a chuckle, "that brother of yours."

"He's your brother too, Darry." Sara sassed back at Darry. When Darry would say things like that it reminded her that he was their guardian more than he was a brother anymore.

"Jez, Soda. You'd forget your head of it wasn't attached." Darry joked around with Soda.

"Yah, yah, yah. Just get driving Darry." Soda always gave it right back to Darry though. Darry let Soda control the radio this morning without adjusting the volume or anything,. The drive there seemed like a quick one this morning.

"Have a good day at school." Soda ruffled the top of Sara's head and placed a kiss there as he was getting out. He lend into her ear, "Don't think I didn't noticed your hair today." Sara cracked a huge smile for Soda.

"Thanks, Soda!" Sara whispered back.

"What are you two up to this morning?" Darry cut into their little exchange.

"Nothing, Dar. Have a good day." Soda said jumping out of the truck.

"Soda call Mr. O'Neal's secretary if Pony's meet gets cancelled today. We will have to figure something out. If it is raining really hard I'll be out." Darry was hoping the rain would hold off though. He needed to get a whole's day pay in.

"Will do, Dar." Soda waved and ran to the garage door and entered.

Darry swung out onto the road. Once they were on the road Darry reached over to the radio and turned the volume down. He sent a quick glance over to Sara who had now moved back into Soda's spot in the truck. He figured that there wasn't much time to talk with Sara about what he wanted to say to her. "Sara, can we talk for a few minutes?"

"What about Dar?" Sara asked back but still looking out the window.

"About yesterday."

"Oh, that," Sara's voice dropped to almost a low whisper.

Darry came to a stop sign, and looked both ways then started driving again. "Last night, was your bad dream about what happened yesterday?" Darry thought he knew the answer but wanted to hear it from Sara.

"Kind of" Sara remarked, still keeping her focus out the window.

"What do you mean kind of?" It is either a yes or no answer." Darry was such a black and white person. There was no room for this grayish area. Both Pony and Sara possessed this personality where there was always a grayish area. This drove Darry absolutely crazy.

"Yes." Sara gave Darry the answer he was looking for.

"Sara, I can't hear you. You need to speak up." Darry demanded.

Sara spoke louder this time, "I said yes, Darry."

"Are you still scared?" Darry asked in a sympathy tone.

There was a pause and then a hesitant answer from Sara. "Yah, a little I guess."

"I told you last night that there isn't anything to be worried about. Those boys are not going to hurt you again." Darry looked right at Sara while saying this.

"Watch it, Darry!" Sara screamed out. Darry looked back to the road and slammed on his brakes. There was someone backing right out of their driveway not paying any attention to the traffic on the road.

"Frigging Jerk! Darry hollered out. "Are you o.k?" He checked to see if Sara was doing alright. Since their parents' car accident Sara was always a little nervous riding in any vehicle now. This incident probably just pushed her into that same feeling.

"Yup." She said

"Sorry." Darry barely ever apologizes for anything so Sara knew this was big, so she wasn't going to make a big deal out of it.

"It's not your fault." Sara was fidgeting with a string that was hanging from her skirt. A sure sign to Darry that she was indeed nervous.

"Sar, you know yesterday was not your fault. I mean what those boys did was wrong." Darry continued driving but keeping his eyes on the road this time. No response from Sara. Darry was worried that she might be feeling like somehow it was her fault. He was about to say something when he heard her speak.

"It is my fault Darry. If I could have walked faster, than we would have been home faster."

"That is not true Sara Marie Curtis." Darry stopped the truck. When Sara looked up from fidgeting with the string she noticed that they had arrived at Cathy's. "Don't think that way."

"But, I held them up. Steve said I was moving to slow. Plus I was the one that screamed and made Soda get hurt by the Parker boy." Darry reached his hand over to Sara and turned her to face him.

"Sara, I am going to only say this one more time. It is not your fault! I don't want to hear you say that again. You didn't make Steve's car breakdown. You didn't make Soda get hit. Do you understand?" By this time Cathy was waiting for them at the door. "Come on." He pulled her book bag up off the floorboard of the truck and held his door open for her. Sara slid out Darry's side. She jumped down and waited for Darry to shut the door. He placed his hand between her shoulder blades and walked her up to the door.

"Morning Darry, morning Sara." Cathy said in her sweetest voice.

"Hi Cathy." Darry replied, being nice back.

"Everything o.k this morning? You both look so serious." She said wondering what was going on with these two.

"Yes, things are fine." Darry not wanting to give up any information about yesterday. Darry bent down to Sara's level. "I'll see you later at home." Darry handed her the book bag and lunchbox. Sara reached for it and Darry brought her in for a hug then let her go. He stood up to walk away. Sara started to brush past Cathy into the house. "Oh, Cathy?" Cathy stopped hopping this was the moment she had been waiting for months. "Before you put Sara on the bus, could you maybe put her hair up in braids or something?" Shoot Sara thought, he noticed too. Sara wasn't going to get away with wearing her hair down today after all. Cathy was also showing the same disappointment that Sara was feeling. Darry didn't really care about the look on Cathy's face, but the look that was on Sara's face was tugging at his heart. So he tried to make up for it. "Because she always looks so cute in them." Darry was hoping this would change Sara's expression. To Darry's liking he witnessed Sara's frown turn back into a smile. As for Cathy's frown, Darry was content with leaving it that way.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Sara Curtis, didn't I ask you to give that note to your brother?" Ms. Martin was using her teacher voice with Sara. Sara didn't know how to respond. Sara just shook her head up and down. "How am I supposed to know what to do with you today?" Ms. Martin was asking Sara. Since Sara didn't give Darry the note she had no idea what Ms. Martin was talking about. Ms. Martin just let out a big sigh. "Oh, well. We will continue with the plan and if your brother Darrel has a problem with it then we will deal with it tomorrow. You will give him the note tonight, right, Sara?" Ms. Martin was urging for an answer from Sara.

"Yes, Ms. Martin." Sara was fidgeting with that same string hanging from her skirt that she was fidgeting with when Darry was talking with her earlier this morning.

"Good, I am glad to hear it. You can take your sit now." Ms. Martin pointed to Sara's desk. "O.k. class as you all know, Mother's Day is coming up. So today we are going to start class with making a special gift for all your Mom's." Sara started feeling numb all over. Is this what Ms. Martin wrote to Darry last night? Oh, how she wished that she had remembered to give it to him last night. But with everything that happen it slipped her mind. All Sara could think was this was going to be terrible. She didn't want to be partaking in any of this. But Sara was known for being a good student so she couldn't just protest this project. She needed to come up with a good excuse. She sat at her desk with her head in her hands trying to think of something good that would get her out of this. She first thought, I could go use the bathroom. It would have to be a long bathroom break though. Nah, that probably won't work. Second thought, pretend to be sick. Nope, they would probably send her right back when they figured out she didn't have a fever or anything. And plus she didn't want to take that chance that they just might send her home, and Darry wouldn't be happy about that. Third thought was she could fake an injury or something. Sara's thoughts were interrupted by Ms. Martin's voice again. "James, Kayla, Mark? Can you please help pass out the supplies?" Ms. Martin asked for her helpesr to come to the front of the class. Kayla was the first student to come by and placed two pieced of paper on Sara's desk. One piece was pink and the other was white. Soon after Kayla moved onto the next student, Ms. Martin was coming by Sara's desk and swiftly removed the pink piece of paper and replaced it with a blue piece of paper. Sara starting glancing over to other students desk's and they all still had a pink and white piece of paper. No one else had a blue and white. James was the next student that came by and was handing everyone yellow flowers. James handed Sara a yellow flower as well. But Ms. Martin moved in and removed the yellow flower and replaced it with a red truck. It was at this point in time Sara started wondering what was going on. Than Mark came by with a cut out sign that read, " Happy Mother's Day." Sara had just enough time to read it when Ms. Martin appeared at her desk again. She smoothly replaced the "Happy Mother's Day sign with a different sign. Once Ms. Martin walked away from Sara's desk she looked down to see what her new sign read. "Happy Brother's Day." What? Sara didn't understand. There was no such thing as Happy Brother's Day. This was just silly Sara thought. Darry would think this was just ridiculous. Sara had decided right then and there that she was not going to embarrass herself with her brothers by making this card. Sara did not want any part of this. She didn't want any part of Happy Mother's Day or Happy Brother's day. NO, NO, NO! Before Sara realized it she was saying those actual words out loud so her peers and Ms. Martin could hear.

"NO! NO! NO!" Sara's voice had rose above the rest of the noise in the class by this time.

"Sara, what is it Dear?" Ms. Martin was scooting down beside Sara.

"This! I can't do this!" Sara stuttered out. Ms. Martin looked at the materials that were all laid out on Sara's desk.

"Sara, I am sure you can do this. Your brothers will love it. Plus you're not being left out of today's activity." Ms. Martin tried to reassure Sara. Ms. Martin could tell by the expression on Sara's face that Sara was becoming frustrated. Ms. Martin wanted to try to comfort Sara so she started rubbing Sara's upper arm. But Sara's arms were still sore from yesterday and when Ms. Martin continued to rub, Sara flinched away from Ms. Martin. This was puzzling to Ms. Martin. "Sara, what is wrong? Did I hurt you? Is there something the matter with your arm, Dear?"

"No! I am fine." Sara said pulling at her sleeve to make sure that Ms. Martin could not see any evidence that there was something wrong. Ms. Martin was pretty intuitive to things though.

"Well, Dear, if everything is fine than you won't mind me taking a look myself?" This made Sara inch even further away from Ms. Martin.

"No!" Sara shouted. "No, I am fine. It's o.k." Sara was starting to make a scene in the classroom now, which was convincing Ms. Martin, that things were not fine.

"Sara, would you please stand up and come with me." Ms. Martin put her hand under Sara's elbow to assist her up from her desk. Both Ms. Martin and Sara walked to the back of the classroom by the coat room. "Sara, is there something you want to tell me, or show me? You know you are not in trouble if you do." Now that Sara was standing she focused on that damn string that was still hanging from the bottom of her skirt. She started wrapping it around her index finger. Ms. Martin noticed this fidget and slowly placed her hand over Sara's to get her to stop. While her other hand was on Sara's, Ms. Martin's free hand started to push her sleeve up of her shirt. As Ms. Martin started to push the sleeve up Sara's eyes followed Ms. Martin's hand. Sara went into panic mood. She didn't know what to do. One thing she did know what no matter what Ms. Martin found on Sara's arms it probably wasn't going to be good. She could not tell Ms. Martin what really happened for she feared that the school would notify Social Services. And after hearing many lectures from Darry, this could mean that Social Services would take her away from her brothers. This could not happen. Sara needed to react and fast. But by the time Sara realized she needed to react and stop Ms. Martin, it was too late. Ms. Martin had already rolled the sleeve up to where the bruises were visible. She heard Ms. Martin let out a gasp. "Sara, how did this happen? Who did this to you?" Sara could not respond to these questions. She knew if she did, it would make everything just worse. Sara decided right then that she wasn't going to talk. Once Ms. Martin knew that Sara was not going to respond she looked over at the rest of the class that was starting to get out of control. "Sara, stay here." Ms. Martin walked out to her class. "Class, everyone take their seats now. We are all going to get started on our Mother's Day cards. The first thing you will be doing is taking your pink piece of paper and gluing your yellow flower on the front of the paper, like this." Ms. Martin did a quick demonstration for the class. "Once you have that done, you will glue the Happy Mother's Day sign onto the white piece of paper. Now please begin." With that said Ms. Martin snuck out the classroom door. Not a split second later she returned back to the class but had another teacher with her. Sara knew it was the teacher from next door, Mrs. Seymour who taught first grade. Ms. Martin spoke to Mrs. Seymour in a low tone. Mrs. Seymour was soon giving directions to the class and Ms. Martin was coming back for Sara. "Sara, we are going for a little walk." Again Ms. Martin took Sara's elbow to help usher her out the door and down the hall. Once out in the hall Ms. Martin looked down at Sara. "Sara, honey, we are going to see Mrs. Timmons our school nurse."

"No! Ms. Martin, please? I'm fine, honestly. It doesn't hurt or anything. I will go back and be good. I promise. I will even do the card. But please do not bring me to the nurse." Sara was begging.

"Oh, Sara this has nothing to do with you being good, Dear. I just feel that Mrs. Timmons should be the judge of you being alright." Ms. Martin moved her hand from Sara's elbow down for her hand, just in case Sara decided to bolt away from her. Ms. Martin was practically dragging Sara down the short hallway to the nurse's office. The whole way there Sara just kept thinking what is Darry going to say? Ms. Martin asked Sara to sit down outside of Mrs. Timmons door. Sara had only been here once before right after her parents' death. Darry had to come pick her up that day because she had the flu. She remembers thinking that was such a horrible day, but something told her that today was probably going to beat that day for sure. While Sara was sitting there she looked out the window. She noticed the dark clouds were starting to roll in with the grey skies, this was a sure sign of rain. Darry had said last night it was going to rain. Sara guessed he was right. The question weighing on her mind was when was Darry ever wrong? But as she continued to look out the window memories of her parents' funeral started flashing before her eyes. It was the same type of day outside as it was now. She remembers feeling so numb that day. As she was remembering faces of people she saw that day, Ms. Martins voice was bring her back to present time. "Sara, please come in here." When Sara drew her attention away from the window and to Ms. Martin, she was motioning for Sara to enter inside the office. Sara slowly got up and entered. Ms. Martin shut the door quietly behind her. Mrs. Timmons was an older lady, probably in her mid-fifties, short and plump with pale blue eyes and graying hair that she wore back in a bun.

"Well, if it isn't Sara Curtis?" Mrs. Timmons spoke to Sara in a soft, sweet voice. Sara had always like Mrs. Timmons she was very pleasant and was always smiling whenever Sara saw her in the halls. "How are you, Dear?" Mrs. Timmons was trying to small talk with Sara. Sara knew what she was trying to do.

"Fine." Sara quickly answered, but wasn't willing to start up a conversation with this lady. Sara was just really repeating Darry's same response that he gave Cathy earlier that morning. Not giving up any more information than necessary.

"Ms. Martin here tells me that there are some bruises that I should take a look at." Sara started backing away from Mrs. Timmons. She had backed up so much that now Sara was up against the door.

"I already told her that I'm fine." Sara hissed towards Mrs. Timmons.

"Well, then you shouldn't mind me looking at them then, Dear." Mrs. Timmins was slowly approaching Sara now needing to get closer.

Sara finally blurted out, "My brothers already looked at them. They already know. They said I'll be fine. So I'm fine! I am."

"So your brothers are aware of this you say?" Mrs. Timmons asked with a look of surprise on her face.

"Yes."

"Then tell me Sara, how did you get these bruises?" Mrs. Timmons was now standing directly in front of Sara reaching for her arm.

Sara had to think fast of her feet." Some guy pushed me out of his way." Mrs. Timmons and Ms. Martin exchanged a glance. At the same time Mrs. Timmons was starting to roll up Sara's sleeve when Sara's hand pushed Mrs. Timmons' hands away.

"Sara, your only making this harder. Just be a good girl and let me see." Sara continued fighingt Mrs. Timmons hands. But the minute Sara heard Mrs. Timmons next sentence she pulled her hands away.

"Ms. Martin maybe you could get the number for Human Services please." Sara was starting to really dislike that word Human Service/ Social Services. Her family always had to follow their rules in order to stay together. They caused a great deal of stress for the Curtis family. Mrs. Timmons cannot be calling them. Sara though that if she starts cooperating with Mrs. Timmons that she might change her mind. Maybe she was just using that as a threat like Darry does with her at home. "Now that is a good girl." Mrs. Timmons had now rolled her sleeve up to the point that she needed to. "Sara are they on both arms?" Sara nod. Mrs. Timmons quickly mad work on the other sleeve. Now Sara had both arms exposed. "Who did this to you Sara?" Mrs. Timmons requested an answer.

"I told you already. Some guy. I don't know his name. He was with a group of boys, Peter Parker." Sara replied.

"Peter Parker?" Mrs. Timmons must have known this boy, because she let out a little chuckle. "You must be mistaken Sara." Then she got up and walked over to her desk. She was making some notes and told Ms. Martin that she could return back to her class. She thank Ms. Martin and Ms. Martin just gave Sara a gentle smile and walked out the door with Mrs. Timmons. "Sara. I'll be right back. Please stay seated." Sara stayed seated but could hear the conversation happening outside the office door.

"What is going to happen now?" Sara heard Ms. Martin ask Mrs. Timmons.

"Someone will be contacting Human Services. This matter needs to be addressed."

"Will you be calling her brother, Darrel? What will happen to Sara?" Ms. Martin asked.

"We will not be calling Darrel that will be up to Human Services. As for Sara, that too will depend on Human Services. If they need to look into this further she will probably be temporarily placed. If, you will excuse me, Ms. Martin we need to get on this. We will keep you posted of the outcome." Sara's couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was thinking of running away before Mrs. Timmons came back, but where would she go? Then her eyes caught the phone that was sitting on Mrs. Timmons desk. Sara moved fast. She rushed to the phone and picked it up and dialed the first number that came to her head. Sara's hand was shaking so, she barely got the number dialed.

"Pick up! Pick up! Please." On the third ring there was a voice that she wanted and needed so badly.

"Hello, DX, How can I help you?"

"Soda!"

"Sara?"

"Soda, I need you to come to school! Hurry." With that said Sara hung up the phone and sat back down and hoped and prayed that Soda would come. As she sat back down in the chair she could help but start playing with that string again from her skirt.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Soda was so confused. All he knew was that his sister never uses the phone to call anyone. He was surprised that she even knew the number to the DX. But then he remembered Darry sitting her down right after their parents' death and drilling 4 important phone numbers into her head, their home phone number, the DX phone number and Darry's work number and the emergency number. Soda had no idea what was going on but he had to go find out. "Frank? Frank, I need to run to Sara's school. I'm taking the tow truck. I'll be back as soon as possible." Frank just shook his head and tossed Soda the keys to the tow. Frank knew that if Soda had to leave to go to Sara's school that it was important. He could hold down the fort until he got back. Soda had run out to the tow and barely had the door closed before ripping it into first gear.

Sara sat quietly and still in Mrs. Timmons office. She watched as other students came and went. Some just needed a band aid, or medicines or ice, but she was the only one that had to stay and wait. Every time the door would open, Sara would crank her head out the door to see if Soda had come yet. By now those dark clouds that she had seen earlier where now producing heavy rain outside. Sara was starting to feel disappointed because if it was raining than that meant that there would be no outside recess, which was one of her favorite part of the day. Rain, also meant that Ponyboy probably wouldn't have his meet. But on the bright side of that, she would be able to go straight home from school. But then again if it was raining, than that meant no work for Darry. That meant that Darry would probably be on his way home by now. Did that mean that Soda wasn't coming? Did it mean that Soda called Darry? Just as Sara was worrying about Darry she heard a familiar voice outside the door.

"Excuse me, I am here to check on my sister, Sara Curtis, please?"

"Well, Sodapop Curtis, it is so nice to see you. How have you been?" Mrs. Vance the school secretary stood up to come over and greet Soda. "I see you're still as handsome as ever." Soda couldn't even come to Sara's school without a girl flirting with him, Sara thought. "Soda, I wasn't aware that anyone called you, Honey, about Sara."

Sara couldn't resisted any longer, even though she was told to stay put, she just couldn't stand knowing that Soda had did indeed come for her. Sara jumped up as fast as she could and ran out the door and straight to Soda, wrapping her little arms around his waist. "Soda, they called Social Services! They are coming to take me away because of the bruises. Don't let them take me Soda! Please Soda." Soda was in total shock at what Sara was sputtering out at him.

"Sara, no one is taking you anywhere. Calm down." Soda was pushing Sara back a little so he could see her.

"They are! They saw the bruises, Soda you have got to stop them." This commotion caught the attention of Mr. Arnold the school's principal. He and Mrs. Timmons were coming out of Mr. Arnold's office to see what was going on.

"Sodapop Curtis? Why are you here? I don't recall anyone calling you down here today." Mr. Arnold stated.

"Well, it looks like someone did, and I would say for good reason. Does someone care to explain to me what my sister is so upset about?" Soda demanded. Usually this a job that Darry would take care of, but Soda was doing a pretty good job with it so far.

"Mr. Curtis, if you wouldn't mind entering my office?" Mr. Arnold pointed towards his office. Soda reached down and grabbed Sara's hand and the two walked towards the office together, but at the door, Mrs. Timmons put her hands up to stop them.

"Sara, you can wait out here." She said.

"No, she will be staying with me. But thanks for offering." Soda insisted.

"I really think it is in her best interest if she is not present for this conversation." Mrs. Timmons tried again.

"And I am her brother, and I think I know better what is in her best interest. She will stay with me." Soda tugged on Sara and they moved into the office together.

"Suit yourself, Mr. Curtis." And Mrs. Timmons stepped aside for the two to enter. Sara had never been in Mr. Arnold's office before, so this was new territory for her. She was trying to take it all in. Mr. Arnold sat behind his big mahogany desk in his big black cushiony chair. He motion for Soda and Sara to sit down as well. Soda took the seat directly in front of Mr. Arnold and tapped on the chair beside him for Sara to sit down.

"Mr. Curtis it has come to our attention this morning that Sara has some pretty deep bruising on her upper arms. Bruises that clearly state that she was being held against her will by someone much bigger than her. " Mr. Arnold looked directly at Sodapop. "You know Mr. Curtis; it is our duty to report any signs of possible abuse to the Department of Human Services. And we have done just that today."

"You what?" Soda hollered back at Mr. Arnold in disbelief. This made Sara jump a little in her seat. She very rarely sees Soda lose his temper. "Abuse? You've got to be kidding me, right?"

"Please, calm down, Mr. Curtis." Mr. Arnold held up his hands to silence Sodapop.

"Mr. Arnold, I can assure you that Sara was not abused. Did you ask her how she got those bruises?" Soda protested.

"Yes, Mr. Curtis, we did, but her story does not match that of the injuries. I believe that you yourself are still a minor, are you not, Sodapop? And I can see that you yourself have some visible bruising of your own going on there." Mrs. Timmons had chimed in now after standing next to Mr. Arnold from the beginning of this conversation. Soda was caught off guard by this. He had forgotten what his face looked like this morning. And now it probably wasn't helping Sara's case here at all. Damn it he thought. He knew that he should have called Darry instead of just rushing down here first.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, Frank, have you seen Sodapop around anywhere?" Darry poke his head into the garage bay looking for Soda, but not seeing him.

"Oh, hey there Darry. How have you been? Not a very good day for roofin' huh" Frank asked looking up from inside the hood of a Chevy truck.

"Nah." Darry replied pretty bummed out that he didn't even get in a half of day's pay. "Any idea where Soda' s at?" Darry asked Frank again.

"Oh, yah, he took the tow down to Sara's school." Frank hollered over to Darry. Frank's head dipped back down inside of the hood of the truck. Darry thought he must have heard that wrong.

"What did you say?" He asked again

"Sara's school, Dar." Frank yelled back.

"Did he say what he was doing there?"

"No, didn't say. Just said he would be back as soon as possible, but that was over 30 minutes ago." Frank hollered back to Darry.

"O.k. Thanks, Frank. Maybe he is home." Darry briskly walked back to his truck. He was trying to think of why would Soda need to go to school? Darry was pretty sure that she had her lunchbox, so that couldn't be it. Then he remembered last night she was a little warm. Maybe she was sick. But she didn't seem sick when he dropped her off at Cathy's. Could of yesterday's events have anything to do with it? Darry was hoping it was none of the above. Darry's focus was just getting on home. When he pulled up to the house the tow truck was not in the drive, that is odd he thought. Darry wasted no time getting out, for if the tow wasn't there than Soda wasn't there, nor Sara. Soda would never leave Sara alone. But then again what if he had left her with Steve or Dally? Nah, Dally has only watched her once and that was for only 15 minutes, if that and Steve had never watched her at all, so Darry kept driving by the house. Dunn School was his next destination.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was a knock at the door of Mr. Arnold's office. Mrs. Vance the secretary that had greeted Sodapop was opening the door. "Excuse me, Mr. Arnold; Mr. Farris from DHS is here to see you." Mr. Arnold and Sodapop locked eyes.

"Please, show him in." Mr. Arnold stood from his desk. Mr. Farris walked through the door and shook hands with Mr. Arnold and then turned to Mrs. Timmons and repeated the handshake. "Nice to see you again, Mr. Farris."

Mr. Farris walked over and placed a hand on Sara's shoulder and said, "I hear we have a little problem here?" He asked keeping an eye on Soda and Sara. Probably examining Soda's visible bruise and trying to make a decision of what action should be taken. Sara started thinking about Darry again. What would Darry do if he was here? Even though Sodapop was doing a good job, but now that Mr. Farris was here, Darry should be here too. Darry knows how to make things better. Darry can fix this, he is always fixing things.

"Please, Mr. Farris, have a seat. " Mr. Arnold motioned for Sara to move out of her chair so that could sit down. Sara quickly got up and moved over towards Soda. She squeezed between Soda's legs, while Mr. Farris took her seat. Sara thought standing between Soda's legs was the safest place to be at the moment. No one could take her away if she was between Soda.

"Mr. Farris it was brought to my attention this morning that Miss Sara Curtis has bruises on her upper arms. Bruise marks of fingerprints that clearly show someone much bigger and stronger than her was holding her against her will. We have not checked over the rest of her for bruises, we thought we would leave that up to you folks. But we are of course quit concern about this, especially now that her brother, Sodapop is clearly showing signs of bruising as well. We are afraid that there might be some family abuse of some sort going on." Mr. Arnold stated.

"I see, I see." Mr. Farris replied. But before Mr. Farris said anymore Sara was speaking up for the first time being in Mr. Arnold's office.

"I told you already this is from some goon, and his friends did that to Soda and our friend Steve." Sara shouted out to the adults in the room. She was just feeling so scared, and frustrated that no one was listening to the truth. "Tell them Soda! Tell them it wasn't anyone in our family." Sara started crying out of frustration and fear and anger. She didn't understand how these people who she is supposed to trust were saying this about her brothers.

"Sir, there has been a huge misunderstanding here." Soda spoke up.

"I don't think so, son. It sounds like either way; family or someone else, you are not being kept safe." Mr. Farris defended the situation.

There was another knock at the door. This brought all conversation to a halt. Everyone's attention had turn to the door again. What could it be this time? "Excuse me again, Mr. Arnold, but there is another person who would like to enter into the room" Mrs. Vance moved out of the way to let this person enter the room. Darry pushed pass and made his presence known. Sara couldn't have been any more relieved. She sprinted out of Soda's legs and into Darry.

"Don't let them take me Darry! They want to take me away! Tell them the truth!" Sara's tears kept flowing down her face. Darry had no idea what was going on or what Sara was talking about. But Sara knew Darry wouldn't let this happen. Darry fixes everything! He would fix this too, she just knew it!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

After Mr. Arnold asked Mrs. Vance to bring in another chair so that Darry could sit down, he asked Mrs. Vance to escort Sara and Sodapop out of the office.

"That will not be necessary. They will stay right here. I am their guardian and I say they stay." Darry pushed Sara off him and towards Soda.

"Fine, Mr. Curtis."

"Let's start over again, Mr. Farris, so that we can get Mr. Darrel Curtis brought up to speed shall we?" Mr. Farris gave a nod. "Mr. Curtis, it was brought to our attention this morning that Sara has bruising on her upper arms that dictate that she was being held against her will. As you're well aware, it is the responsibility of the school to report any signs of possible abuse. And when your brother showed up here with bruises on his face, well it makes us very concern. It looks like we might have a situation on our hands."

Darry let out a frustrated sigh. He didn't even think about this this morning, but was trying to think this through before he responded to Mr. Arnolds accusations. "Yes, Mr. Arnold, Mr. Farris, it probably does look that way to you. And I assure you those bruises did not come from myself nor any other family member living under my roof. However, what I am about to say could alarm you some, but please do not judge before hearing me first." Darry paused and took a deep, long breath. He knew he was going out on a limb here. This could go two ways, and right now he felt like they needed to hear the truth. Darry figured that they had already jumped to one conclusion, so why not try to prove that they are wrong. "See, yesterday afternoon after school was let out, my brother and his friend, Steve Randle, were driving Sara home from the bus stop. Half way home, Steve lost the transmission in his car. The boys and Sara had no way home except to walk there. On the way home while they were walking, Soda and Steve were jumped by some local boys. Sara has her injuries because one of the boys' was holding her so that she could not get in the way of the boys fighting Soda and Steve. Sara was not harm in any other way than the bruises on her arms." Darry stopped with his story and looked over to Sara who was hanging onto Soda legs for dear life. Darry was thinking maybe he should have made Sara and Soda go wait in the main office. Things here could get real ugly and he didn't want Sara to have to witness that. She had seen enough yesterday. Darry felt like he was getting real close to possibly losing these two . Mr. Arnold and Mr. Farris needed to believe him. But as Darry looked between the two men their faces showed no emotion, Darry couldn't tell what they were thinking.

It was then that Mrs. Timmons spoke up for only the second time, "This is the story that Sara told me, as well." Maybe Mrs. Timmons believed Sara now.

"It is?" Mr. Farris tried to clarify.

"Yes, Mr. Farris." Mrs. Timmons looked at Sara then back to Mr. Farris.

"Sara? I need to ask you some questions. Here in front of everyone, so they can be witnesses to your answers. Ok?" Mr. Farris moved his chair a little closer to Sara so he could see her face. Soda helped Mr. Farris by pushing Sara as well so she could be seen by everyone.

"Ok." Sara whispered.

"I need your answers to be clear and loud ok, young lady?" Mr. Farris made clear to Sara.

"Ok." Sara said louder and clearer.

"Good. Here we go. Now, Sara, where did you get those bruises from?" Sara looked over at Darry to get confirmation that it was ok to answer. Darry just gave her a nod.

"Peter Parker and Friends." Sara paused. "Yesterday after I got off the bus. Steve's car broke down and we had to walk home. I couldn't keep up with Soda and Steve, so Soda gave me a piggyback ride. We were almost home; we could see the house from where we were. "Sara stopped to catch her breath, and look at Darry for approval. He flashed her a smile. He was proud of her. She was doing good. Then she looked back to Mr. Farris who also gave her a nod to continue. "That is when Steve told Soda that trouble was coming. A car with its top down came by and stopped. Four boys got out of the car. Soda put me down on the ground and told me to stay behind him and stay quiet no matter what. The boys surrounded us. They were saying mean stuff to Soda and Steve. One boy grabbed me while the other three were hitting Soda and Steve, I didn't listen to Soda and I started screaming. That made the boy that was holding me mad. He kept squeezing my arms to keep me still." Sara stopped again and had to clear the lump from her throat. Her eyes start watering with tears. Mrs. Timmons noticed the tears and reached for a tissue off of Mr. Arnolds' desk and handed it to her. Sara took it and wiped at her eyes. Soda reached towards Sara's back and started rubbing circles on her back. Sara was having a hard time continuing because she could still see the scenes from yesterday so vividly in her mind. But Darry eyes talked to Sara making her continued with the story. "I couldn't get free from him to help Soda. I wanted to help Soda for he was on the ground, I tried to fight to get loose, but he just kept tighten his grip. That is why the bruises are there." Sara had to stop again to wipe at the tears, but Mr. Farris thought that was enough.

"That was good, Sara. Now, after all that has happened, do you still feel safe with Soda and Darrel?" Sara turned and looked at Darry. It was funny to hear people call him Darrrel, for he was only ever Darry to her. She always considered Darrel to be her father, not her brother. But as Sara stood there looking at Darry, she was starting to feel these days, that Darry was becoming more of a father to her than a brother. So she guessed when people referred to Darry as Darrel, it was kind of like her father. But Sara would never dare to tell Darry that. Darry was looking back at Sara urging her with his eyes to please just answer the question Mr. Farris had just asked her. As Darry was sitting there looking at Sara fear crept into him that she was not going to answer the question like the way he was hoping she was.

But Sara finally spoke up in a strong, loud, determine voice, "Mr. Farris, Mr. Arnold, Mrs. Timmons, I only feel safe when I am with Darry, Soda and Pony." Sara turned to Darry and Soda and slowly gave them a smile. Mr. Farris was writing something down on his notepad.

"I have one more question for you Sara. Have any of your brothers ever hurt you?" Sara was quick with an answer.

"No! Never!"

"Ok, then. Thank-you, Sara." Mr. Farris wrote some more stuff down on his notepad. He then looked up to Mr. Arnold. "Can I please speak with Mr. Arnold and Mrs. Timmons in private?" Mr. Farris put his pen down and closed his notepad.

"You may wait outside in the office." Mr. Arnold pointed to the door. Darry stood, and Soda pushed Sara out between his legs and Darry lead the Curtis family out the door while Mr. Farris was shutting it behind them. While the three Curtis waited in the office, Darry just kept scanning Sara and Soda.

"Darry, I am so scared right now. I didn't know what to do. I am sorry, I had to do something, so I called Soda at work to come help." Darry placed both of his hands down on Sara's shoulders and looked right into her eyes.

"BabyGirl, you did the right thing. I can only imagine how scared you must have been. This is my fault; I should have taken care of this this morning. There is nothing we can do but sit here and wait now." Darry took one hand off of Sara's shoulder and placed it on Soda's and pulled the three into a half hug. The Curtis family only stood outside the door for a few more minutes before the door opened again. Mr. Farris was the first to exit.

"Darrel, we will be in touch. Have a good day." Mr. Farris gave a little smile and reached out and patted Sara's shoulder.

"Mr. Curtis?" Mr. Arnold appeared at the door motioning for Darry to follow him back into the office. All three Curtis' entered the office and Mr. Arnold closed the door. Mr. Arnold sat down behind his desk again and the Curtis members took their same seats as before. "Mr. Curtis, on behave of the school, I would like to apologize to you and your family for the trouble we have put you through today. But please understand that it is our responsibility to act on and respond to proper protocol for an incident like this." Mr. Arnold was trying to defend what happened today.

"I understand, Mr. Arnold. But it would be helpful next time something like this comes up, that you please notify me first." Darry simple responded back.

"Of course, Mr. Curtis."

"Will that be all for today?" Darry was using his parental authority.

"Will you be taking Sara home with you? Or will she be staying for the remainder of the day?" Mr. Arnold asked.

Darry hadn't given it much thought. "What would you like to do, Sara?" He thought he would leave it up to her.

"It's raining right?" Sara asked, knowing what the result of rain meant for their family.

"Yup, it is." Darry smiled down at her, knowing what choice she was going to make.

"I want to go home."

Darry was still smiling down at her. "Just this once, little lady."

Mrs. Vance handed Sara a dismissal to go give to Ms. Martin. Sara practically ran back to her classroom. She gave the note to Ms. Martin and Ms. Martin just gave her a smile and told her to have a good afternoon. Sara grabbed her book bag and hurried back down the hall to rejoin her brothers. But by the time she had returned to the office Soda was already heading towards the doors to the parking lot.

"Soda!" Sara yelled after him. Soda stopped and turned to see Sara running towards him. He bent down to catch her when she got there. Soda scooped her up in his arms and was holding her. Darry was trailing just a ways behind her. "Soda, where are you going?"

"I've got to get back to work, Kiddo." Soda answered.

"But it is raining out." Sara reminded him.

"Sorry, little lady, that only works for Darry. Rain, snow, cold, heat, I have to still work, no matter what the weather is." By this time Darry had reached the two.

"But, why can't we all be together today?" Sara continued to try with Soda.

"We aren't all together, BabyGirl. We are missing Pony." Darry corrected Sara.

"Well, let's go get him too." Now Sara was giving them her puppy dog eyes.

"He might have his meet, so we can't go get him, Sara." Darry reached over to push a piece of hair out of her face. He needed to remember to tell her how nice her hair looked today. Cathy had placed her hair into two French braids, and tied them together in the back with a little bow.

"Then let's go to the meet together." Sara wasn't going to let this go. She really wanted and needed her family together today. After the events that have happened in the last 48 hours she needed her family around her. Darry had stopped to think about this idea for a minute. Sara had a good idea he thought. But it would only work if the rain lets up. Darry turned to look at Soda. Soda just shrugged his shoulders.

"Let me get back to work, Darry. I'll call you and see what is going on? It will have to depend on what the work load looks like. Ok? Just maybe Frank will cover or I can try to get Steve, if he is feeling better with his ribs and all." Soda placed Sara back down on the ground.

"Really?" Sara asked jumping up and down.

"Maybe." Darry stated. "Don't get your hopes up just let." Sara was smiling with delight. After the way this day started all she wanted to do was be with her brothers, all together! The Curtis Family. The three of them started walking out to the parking lot. Darry had parked right next to the DX tow-truck.

Soda opened his door and hopped up in the tow, "see ya guys."

"Bye, Soda." Sara hollered. Darry was standing next to her while Soda pulled out. He turned and opened the door for her. He was always doing nice things like that. Just like a southern gentleman. Soda would do it for her too, from time to time. Pony, only did it when they were getting into the truck together or in Two-Bit's car together. She could never imagine Steve or Dally opening the door for her though. Two-Bit and Johnny maybe. Sara flashed Darry a smile and used her manners in returned and said, "Thank-you, Darry." Darry just smiled back and return to the driver's side and jumped into the truck. The rain had let up some, almost to the point where he might have been able to return back to work. But he couldn't now that he agreed to let Sara leave school early. He didn't really want to make her come to work with him, which he has done before for a few hours. But most of all, he didn't want to disappoint her. He knew that she wanted him to spend time with her, and he knew that he needed to as well.

"You hungry?" He asked noticing that it was almost noontime.

"Yah."

"How does Dairy Queen sound to you?" Sara was so excited. She hardly ever got to go out to eat.

"That sounds great!" Sara sat back against the bench seat of Darry's old truck. This wasn't turning out to be such a bad day after all she thought.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

After treating Sara to lunch at the Dairy Queen, Darry heading the truck back home. The rain had come to a complete stop and the sun was streaming beams of light down through the clouds. Darry was starting to think about Pony's meet. He honestly would love to see Pony run. He hadn't made it to a track meet yet, and that bothered Darry some. He was truly proud of Pony's accomplishments. Hey being this successful on the track team as a freshman was pretty impressive. He should really try to make it there today. He needed to get home to wait for Sodapop to call. Hopefully he will be able to leave work early and the three of them could head for Bixby. As Darry was driving he heard a humming and it wasn't coming from the truck itself. He turned to look toward where the humming was coming from. There sitting still beside him was Sara looking out her window and humming along with the song that was playing softly on the radio. As he took a closer look at her it started to hit him, and hit him hard. He came so close to losing her today. He needed to make sure that never happens again. Even though taking over guardianship has complicated his life so much, he couldn't possible imagine not having his siblings around.

"What are you thinking?" Darry broke the silence between the two.

Sara twisted her head around so that she could see Darry. She hesitated for a second, but then gave Darry an answer. "How lucky I am that you came when you did today."

"Me too, Baby, me too." Darry was just pulling into their driveway when he noticed that their front door was open. Sara and him hopped out of the truck at the same time and were heading toward the house when they heard a loud noise coming from inside.

"Dally" they said to each other. Darry went to open the storm door and when he entered the house, by golly, on his couch sat Steve Randle, Dallas Winston and in the arm chair was Johnny Cade. As he scanned his living room he noticed playing cards all over the coffee table and couch and a variety of empty bottles on the floor and end tables. "Did you boys decided to have a party and forget to invite the homeowner?" Darry asked them while dropping his tool belt down by the door.

Dally always being good at dodging questions and did not want to answer, changed the topic of conversation. "Who, do you have there? A little jailbird breaking out of school?" Dally was asking Darry as Sara was walking in behind him.

"Mind your own business." Sara sassed Dally. That surely got Dally's attention, for he was up and off that couch like lighting striking. He had grabbed Sara and started tickling her.

"What did ya say?" Dally continued to tickle Sara. When she wouldn't respond Dally asked again, "What did you say to me kid?"

"Ok. Ok. Stop. I'm, sorry. I should respect my elders." Sara had heard Two-Bit use that line on Darry, so she thought she would use it with Dallas.

"Elders? Who are you calling elderly? You're really going to get it now. Johnny get over here and help me get her." Dally hollered over to Johnny, but Johnny had his eyes on Darry and decided against it. "Johnny?" Dally demanded.

"Sorry Dal, not with Big Poppa Bear watching that closely." Everyone just stopped. Did Johnny actually just crack a joke? But it didn't take long before Dallas started laughing, then everyone else started laughing too.

"You are all crazy!" Darry even let out a chuckle and walked off to hang up the load of laundry that he left in the basket from last night. While he was outside hanging the laundry up he heard the phone ring. Once, twice, three times. Finally Darry yelled, "Someone get that, it is probably Sodapop."

"Hello? Hey Soda. No, he is outside doing wifey type of stuff." Steve was kidding with Soda. "Hey, . Hang on there buddy. Darry, its Sodapop!" Darry figured as much. He dropped the shirt he was about to hang up and ran inside.

"Hey Soda. Yup. Ok. I'll get her ready. Yah, she will be. Great. He will, oh, that works out good." Darry hung up the phone. "Hey, Sara?" He looked over to where she was sitting on the floor. "Guess where we are going?"

"Bixby!" Sara shouted jumping up off the floor.

"Bixby?" Dally asked with a hint of surprise on his face.

"Pony's meet." Darry was fumbling around trying to find more clothespins.

"Are we all going?" Johnny piped in.

"How are we all going to fit, doofus?" Johnny a little embarrassed he asked the questions just shrugged his shoulders.

"If we bring two vehicles, I guess we can all go." Darry finally finding the extra clothespins he was looking for.

"But, Darry, it is supposed to be just us." Sara gave a shy look to the rest of the boys in the living room. Darry just ruffled Sara's head when Dallas interrupted their conversation.

"Dar, we will stay here. We might even cook you some dinner." Dally understanding what that look was all about from Sara.

"Suit yourself. Just don't burn the house down while we are gone. There is a chili in the refrigerator. You can warm that up if you get hungry. Just don't eat it all on us." Darry walked back outside to finish hanging that load of laundry up. Sara was right on his tail. Darry reached in to the basket and grabbed a few shirts to hang up. Sara followed and also grabbed some clothes out of the basket. Of course she couldn't reach the line so she would just hand them to Darry and he would do the hard part. But with the two working together they made good work of that basket. "Thanks, Sara that really helped."

"Are you guys coming or not?" Soda had popped his head out the back door and was trying to get Darry's and Sara's attention. "Two-Bit said we can take his wheels. We just need to put some gas in it. We can stop at the DX on our way out." Soda was ready to go. He had changed out of his greasy, oily dirty work jeans and DX shirts and had clean jeans and his white t-shirt with the blue collar on. Sara dropped the basket that she was holding and ran towards the back door where Soda was standing.

"I'm ready, I am ready to go!" Sara yelled towards Sodapop.

"First time for everything." Darry snickered picking up the basket that Sara had dropped on the way to get Soda. "Guys we are leaving. Thanks, Two-Bit for the loaner of the wheels. My keys are on the table. I do have a full tank, which is the way I expect it to stay." Darry warned Two-Bit. Knowing the last time he lent the truck out to one of the boys it came back on an empty tank.

The boys waved good bye to the Curtis' and told them to wish Pony good luck. The ride to Bixby took about 45 minutes from Tulsa. Sara and Soda sang almost the whole way there. Darry didn't even mind that much. He actually was happy to see that his baby sister's old personality was coming back. For the first time in months when he looked up in his rearview mirror he saw that those beautiful blue eyes were dancing. The life in them had returned. Just like before their parent' death. Sara was even full of giggles and smiling the whole ride. Usually with rides this long she would be complaining about everything by now. It made Darry feel good seeing his sister behave like this again.

When they drove into Bixby High they found a parking place a little ways away from the stadium where the track was. Darry had to pay to get in, but Soda and Sara were free because Darry told the tender that they were students, technically one was, but these people didn't know that Soda wasn't. Darry lead the way into the grandstands. Both Soda and Sara where trying to spot Pony amongst all the parents, and students and athletes. Darry lead them up the stands and found a good spot to watch Pony from. Darry and Soda sat on each side of Sara. While in the stands Darry was the first one to spot Ponyboy. Darry pointed out Ponyboy to Soda and Sara. Pony was stretching and warming up some. Sodapop, being the proud brother started waving and whistling to get Pony's attention. Sara was still having a hard time finding him amongst all these people. The whistling got Pony's attention. He looked up to where it was coming from and caught sight of Darry, Soda and Sara. This brought the biggest smile to Pony's face. He gave a wave back, but continued to carry on with this routine. The waiting around for the track events took so long. Pony was running two races and a relay race. Darry was trying to explain to both Soda and Sara what events they were. "Pony's doing the 1600 meter and the 800 meter, and the 4x400 relay." Neither Soda nor Sara understood what that really meant but they let Darry just yammer on like they did. Sara was having a very hard time sitting still waiting around for the events. Darry and Soda would switch on and off to take her and walk around with her. Sometimes they would go use the restrooms, or get a drink or watch some of the field events like the shot put and high jump. Soda took more turns with Sara than Darry, because Soda was having a hard staying in one place for a long period of time as well. When it was finally Pony's race they would go down to the fence and cheer him on. He did well in all of his races. His relay team came in first. Pony came in 3rd in his heat for the 800 meter and first overall in the 1600 meter. Darry was so proud of Pony. Darry was the first Curtis to meet Pony off the field after all his events were over. He grabbed Pony by the neck and pulled him into a hug. "Pony that was a great race!" Darry said beaming from ear to ear.

"Pony you flew right by all those other boys!" Sara joined in with congratulating Pony.

"That's the goal, Sara." Pony laughed at Sara's remark.

"I am glad that you could all make it! But how come you were all able?" Pony not quit understanding, but enjoying that they did.

"That's a long story, I'll tell you about it on the way home though." Soda chimed in. "Are you ready to go?"

"I get to ride home with you guys?" Pony asked with a surprised look on his face.

"Yup! If you want too. Two-Bit let Darry take his car so we could all fit." Soda said.

"Wow, what a treat." Pony was smiling. "Let me just go tell my coach." Pony jogged off to his coach and team members. The Curtis' saw Pony point to them and he still had a goofy smile on his face. His coach waved at Darry. He knew Darry from when Darry was in high school. It only took Pony a few minutes to gather up his stuff and return back to his family. Darry grabbed his bag from him and flung it over his shoulder so that Pony didn't have to carry it.

"Jez, Pony that was great! What a talent you got. I could never run like that." Soda playfully slapped Pony on his back.

"We could find out?" Pony joked with Soda. "Race ya?."

"I want to race too." Sara cried out to them.

"Dar, you see who wins? It has to be fair and square." Pony looked back at Darry. Darry was just smirking.

"This is going to be interesting." Darry said still smiling.

"Let's make it really interesting. You race us too," Soda added. Darry just raised one eyebrow up.

"Ok. Deal." He said.

"On your marks.." Pony started

"Get set.." Soda added

"Go!" Sara started running before she even said, knowing that she would have to cheat just a little to get there first.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16,

As Darry was driving back towards Tulsa he was thinking that the ride was a lot quieter than it sure was on the way there. He had Soda riding shot gun with him, and Pony and Sara in the back. Darry was about to cross the city limit lines when he glanced up in the rearview mirror. Now, he knew why it had gotten so quiet. He noticed that his little sister had her head resting against the window, the breeze was blowing around loose strands of her hair, and boy was she out like a light. As Darry continued drive he starting remembering when she was a baby. When she was about 6 months old she became very colicky. Their parents had to spent endless hours driving her around to help sooth her. It didn't really matter what time of day it was, morning, noon or night, once she got crying the only thing that would help was a car ride. As Darry was thinking this Soda's voice brought him back to present day.

"Are you remembering when Mom and Dad used to drive her around to help her sleep?" Soda asked turning around and looking at Sara.

"You, remember that too?"

"Who could forget it? Morning, noon, night with that one. That probably should have been a sign that she was going to be a handful, Dar." Soda let out a small laugh.

"You could be right. You know, a few times I actually did it for Mom. One night, it must have been 2 in the morning. Sara's cries had woken me up. So I got up to get a drink or something and there was Mom, just bouncing her and walking all around the house. Gosh, Mom looked so beat. I only had my learner's permit at the time, but I offered Mom to take her for a ride. She let me do it too. She was so tired. But I was not to tell Dad." Darry was smiling remembering this moment about his Mother.

"I don't remember that happening." Soda said with a sad tone in his voice. "But hey, maybe we should start doing it again at night. We might get some sleep." Soda teased.

"Don't laugh, Little Buddy, the thought sure has crossed my mind a time or two. It just might be a good idea." But thinking about sleep, even though it was peaceful in the car, he didn't really want her sleeping much longer, for she would never go to bed tonight. But, hell, they were almost home anyways, what would a few more minutes matter anyways. When Darry drove into their driveway he was happy to see his truck was still were he left it, and Two-Bit will be happy because he went from an empty tank to a half a tank without any cost to him. Darry checked his watch 6:30 already, it was going to be a late night tonight he thought.

"Hey, Sara, we are home." Pony shook Sara.

"Hmmm?" Sara tried to return back to sleep. She enjoyed the cool breeze blowing on her face.

"Sara, you've got to wake up. We are home now." Pony tried again.

"It's ok Pony. Go in the house. I've got it." Darry said to Pony as Pony was dragging himself out of the car.

"Sara, we are home, let's go." Darry had come around to her side of car and was opening the door. Darry had to quickly put his hands out to catch her because she had still been leaning against the door when he opened it. But as he did, Sara opened up her eyes and was looking right up at Darry. Sara lifted her arms up to Darry to pick her up.

"Oh, come on, Sara, you can walk." Darry complained to her. But Sara didn't get out to walk on her own. Darry being the big ole softie he was, scooped his arms around her and carried her into the house. As Darry entered the house he was watching Soda and Two-Bit having a wrestling match on the floor in front of him. He placed Sara down in the arm chair and headed towards the kitchen. Sara was starting to wake up now with the entire ruckus that Two-Bit and Soda were causing. Darry could smell something good. As he got closer to the kitchen he smiled to himself. "No kidding?" There on the stove tip sat his chili simmering. He opened the lid to see what the damage might be inside. "Wow! There is actually some left." Darry muttered. Darry could heard some voices coming through the kitchen. Johnny was following Ponyboy like a puppy dog.

"Ponyboy, that is great!" Johnny was saying to Pony. "When will you hear if you qualified or not?" Johnny's voice faded as he entered Pony's room. Darry moved a little closer so he could hear the rest of the conversation.

"I should hear sometime next week probably." Darry was so proud of Pony. He was hoping that he would be able to get Pony alone later tonight and tell him again how proud he was of him.

"Pony, come grab some dinner." Darry stuck his head into the boy's room. "Johnny, do you need to eat?" Darry wasn't sure who had already helped themselves.

"No, Dar, we already ate, while waiting for you all." Johnny got up from the boy's bed and made his way past Darry. Darry followed him out.

"Soda, dinner. Sara go wash up." He looked over at Sara who still looked sleepy. Her eyes were fixed on the boys who were still fooling around. "Sara. Come and eat." Finally Sara brought her gaze up to meet Darry's. Darry stood there for another second. "Come on." He said again. She slowly moved out of the chair to the kitchen. She walked over to the kitchen sink and stood on her tip toes to wash her hands. She did the best she could without getting water everywhere. She turned to pull her chair out scraping it across the floor. "Do you have to do that every time?" Darry scolded her.

"Sorry." Sara said slipping into her chair.

"Smells good, Dar." Pony said joining them at the table after washing up.

"Sodapop, now!" Darry hollered into the living room. But Darry didn't need to yell again for Soda came running into the kitchen. Darry started dishing out the chili into everyone's bowls. The boys started digging in right away. Sara was just about ready to put a spoonful in her mouth when she jumped up from her chair. "Sara Marie Curtis get back here and eat something." Darry barked after Sara. Sara had just remembered the note. She couldn't possible go back to school tomorrow without giving Darry the note. She ran past the boys wo were still hanging out in the living room and dug into her book bag. The note was down on the bottom, but she found it. The boys in the living room were kind of just watching her, but no one said anything. Sara had the envelope in her hand when she ran back to the kitchen. She came back and took her seat. She slid the envelope across the table to Darry. She figured now was as good time as ever to give it to him. "What's this?" Darry questioned. Not only had the envelope caught Darry's attention but now both Soda's and Pony's eyes were on it as well. But neither of them said a word. Sara didn't answer Darry right away; she scooped up a spoonful of chili. Sara desperately wondered what could possibly be in the note. Darry had asked her what it was, but he hadn't even touched it yet. Why, Sara thought.

"Well?" Sara couldn't stand waiting another second. She needed to know.

"Well, what?" Darry asked her back.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Sara asked.

"When, I am ready, I will." Darry replied but then added, "If I open it now, you know it will become a family discussion, is that what you want?" Sara sat there thinking about it for a minute. She guessed he was right about that.

"No." She softly said.

"Ok. Then, it can wait." Darry really just wanted to have a nice, calm and peaceful dinner. It had ended up turning into a nice day, why ruin it now with opening up this mysterious envelope. He did not want to spoil this time. So he was going to just leave it. Plus, from experience, he knew that if information was coming home in an envelope, it probably wasn't good news. The rest of dinner was mostly talk of Pony's day. Darry, Soda nor Sara wanted to really rehash this morning's events. Soda was supposed to tell Pony on the way home from Bixby but decided not to. Maybe tonight when they were getting ready for bed.

The Curtis Family was in the middle of their nightly routine, dishes, shower, homework, when the phone rang. Darry was closest so he grabbed it. "Hello? Oh, hi. Yah that is excellent. Yes, of course. Hold on a minute." Darry set the receiver down on the phone and was on the hunt for Ponyboy. Pony was in his room at his desk working on his math. "Pony, you've got a phone call." Darry was all smiles. Pony had a look of concern, for Pony didn't spend to much time on the phone with anyone. Pony got up and shuffled his way to the phone, Darry was close behind, hushing the boys that were in the living room, which was just Two-Bit and Johnny. Steve and Dally had exited for the evening. Pony picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" Pony asked. "Oh, hi. Thank-you, Sir. Wow. Are you kidding me? Yah, I mean, yes, this is so exciting. I know. A lot of work ahead of me. I will. Thank-you again, Coach." Pony hung up the phone and was just looking at it in a daze.

"Well, what is it Pon?" Two-Bit asked.

"I…I.. did it!" Pony spoke in shock.

"Did what Kid?" Two-Bit was the first to ask.

"I qualified for State's!" Pony couldn't believe it. A freshman making State's. "Coach, just was notified." Soda was the first to jump up to congratulate Pony. Soda was hooting and hollering. He grabbed Ponyboy and was just shaking him and bouncing all around.

"This is amazing Pony! When?" Soda had slowed down his bouncing a bit.

"Two weeks from Saturday."

"Where?" Darry asked wanting to know the specifics. That was just Darry for ya.

"Oklahoma City." Pony said pushing Soda off of him.

"Wow, Pony!" Johnny had come over and patted Pony on the shoulder. "Congratulations."

Darry had finally come over and placed one hand on Pony's shoulder. Pony paused for a minute. This is exactly what he had witnessed his Father do numerous times with Darry when he excelled at football. "Ponyboy, this is fantastic news! I am so proud of you." There Darry had said it. Not really the time or place he was thinking of doing it, but he wanted to tell Pony.

"Thanks, Dar." Pony was blushing from all the attention he was getting over this. But in a way he kind of liked the praise from his big brother. Something he didn't hear a lot of these days.

"What's everyone yelling about?" Sara was now walking into the room.

"Pony just found out he is going to States." Soda answered grabbing Sara and swinging her around so she could join in on the celebratory dance.

"This day had just turned out to be such a good day for everyone. Started out the worse but turning out so good." Pony was just looking at her still not knowing what everyone kept referring to.

"What is it that you guys are not telling me?" Pony looked from Darry to Soda.

"I'll tell you later Pony." Soda shoved Pony out of excitement. Darry walked over to the calendar on the refrig. Two weeks from Saturday, was the 22nd of May. Darry wrote it on the calendar, as he did, he noticed that was 5 days before Sara's 6th birthday. Darry needed to remember to talk with the boys later about what they were going to do for it.

"I will put in for it off." He said to Pony as Pony was walking passed the refrig. Darry was sure hoping he could get the day off. "Sodapop? You think you can get the day off too?" Darry was just staring at the calendar. A lot was happening in the coming weeks.

"I'll surely try." Soda said pushing Darry out of the way to get a pepsi out of the refrig. Darry caught Sara out of the corner of his eye. He glanced up at the clock and noticed that it was getting late. But Sara's eyes were still glued on that damn envelope on the table. She hadn't said anything to Darry about it since dinner, but he could tell by her demeanor that it was bothering her. He finally turned to her, "Sara, why don't you go get in the tub. And when you get out we will discuss what is in this here envelope." This made Sara look a little relieved.

"Ok." With that said Sara was off into the bathroom.

"Why can't it always be that answer?" Darry said to the wind. Soda had returned back to the couch with his pepsi and was watching television. Johnny and Two-Bit were on the floor looking at and old hot rod magazine. Pony was back in his room doing his homework. "Sara? Do you need any help in there?" Darry poked his head into the bathroom. Darry noticed that Sara was washing her body, but that her hair was still in them braids. "Are you washing your hair?" Darry asked

"Can you help?" Sara was splashing around in the tub now.

Darry sat down on the edge of the tub. "Turn around and face the wall, so I can get these out." Sara did as she was told. "Your hair sure did look pretty this way" Darry was pretty proud of himself for remembering to tell her this. Darry carefully unwrapped the braids. As he was taking them out it kind of made this waviness to her hair. Darry reached for the shampoo. "Get your hair wet." He instructed her. Sara dipped her head back into the water. She sat there for a few seconds to make sure her thick, auburn hair was fully saturated. She carefully sat back up. Darry started washing it for her. Sara couldn't stand it anymore; she had to say something about. It had been weighing on her mind all night.

"So, what did it say?"

"Sara, would you stop worrying about that damn note." Darry didn't mean to sound so harsh, but he truly had enough of it. Plus he didn't even have time yet to look at it.

"Sorry." Sara dipped her hair back into the water to rinse the suds out.

"I promise you, I'll come talk to you after I read it. Here is your towel. Dry yourself off and get dressed." Darry started to get up, "Oh and you can join Soda out in the living room to watch tv."

"Really?" Sara looked up at Darry with relief.

"Yes, really. You have done your time. Plus isn't "Leave it to Beaver" on tonight?"

"And Dennis the Menace." Sara added. Darry just smiled and walked out of the bathroom. He needed to go get the load off the line in before he left them out there over night. As he walked out, Pony was sitting on the back steps having a smoke.

"Pony, your homework done?" Pony didn't hear Darry come to the door. Pony just shook his head "yes". "You know, Pon, now that you have qualified for State's you might want to can those things." Darry squeezed past Pony and walked over to the clothesline to take down the clean clothes.

"Just relaxing. Dar." But Pony was really watching the sunset; but he couldn't tell that to Darry.

"I'm just saying, Pony that you could be the fastest kid in the state, if you just lay off of them until after." By now Pony had put out his cigarette and was helping Darry take down the clothes. "Pony, it was great watching you run out there today. You look so relax when you run. I don't know how you can run just for the fun of it. Something I could never do. Man, I am just amazed." Darry tossed a handful of clothes into the basket.

"I don't know either. It just comes easy for me, I guess." Between Pony and Darry they got the clothes down just in time before the sun had completely went down beyond the horizon.

Meanwhile, Sara had gotten dressed and was in her pj's wandering out to the living room to see if "Leave it to Beaver" was on yet. When she got there she found Two-Bit lying on the floor on his stomach in front of the tv. Johnny was leaning up against the wall next to the couch and Sodapop was stretched out on the couch. "Leave it to Beaver" was just starting. Sara came walking over to Soda and started to climb up on the couch with Soda. She was trying to squeeze in between his legs. Soda motioned for her to come lay beside him. Sara was still small enough to fit beside any of her brother while they lay on the couch. Soda detected what she had in her hand.

"Sara, what do you have there?"

"I need to brush my hair out." Sara showed Soda the brush. Soda motioned for Sara to hand over the brush. She did so without any hesitation. Sara rested her head on the arm of the couch and Soda rolled onto his side and starting running the brush through her long hair. He couldn't believe how long it was getting, almost to the middle of her back.

"Sara, your hair is sure getting long." Soda continued brushing while they watched "The Beaver". Darry had strolled in with the basket hoping that he would get some help from Soda to fold it. But the scene that he entered into told him otherwise.

"Soda, after your done can you fold this load?" Darry hadn't been in the room for 30 seconds when he saw that Sara's eyes for fluttering to open than back to close. "You better stop doing that or you're going to put her out." Darry warned.

"That's the whole point, Dar." But Soda listened to Darry's warning and stopped brushing. Sara lifted her head to give Soda a pleading look to continue brushing. Soda couldn't resist that look, so he picked the brush back up and continued for her. Darry just shook his head and walked out to the kitchen. There staring at him from the table was the envelope. He guessed now was a good time to open and see what it had to say. He carefully ripped open the envelope and took out a one page paper. He unfolded and read the follow:

_Dear Mr. Curtis,_

_I am writing to you to ask for some advice. See, this week I will be doing a special project with my student's that has to do with Mother's Day. I understand that this could be a difficult project for Sara to participate in. So I was wondering if there was a special person in her life that could use a Mother's Day card. Is there a grandmother, or an aunt, babysitter, or even a close female friend that you think she would like to make it for? If not, I have a plan B. that I am willing to do with her. If it is all possible I would like to talk with you about this. You can contact me at my home phone, 555-5555, or contact me at school before or after school hours, or during my lunch break from 11:30-12:15. I look forward to talking with you real soon. Thank- you for your time, Ms. Martha Martin._

Darry had to reread the letter twice. Mother's Day? He was just looking at the calendar and Mother's Day didn't jump out at him. How could he have forgotten that Mother's Day was this Sunday. He would have to think about this, for he was having mix emotions about it. And if he was having mixed emotions he couldn't imagine what this would do to Sara. He was going to have to try to avoid this subject with Sara tonight, even though he promised to let her know once he had read it. He started to head towards the living room, once he came around the corner he let out a sigh. As he had predicted, Soda had used his magical powers and had brushed Sara to sleep. "Leave it to Beaver" wasn't even over yet. "What did I tell you, Sodapop?" Darry knew better than to trust these two. Darry walked back to the boy's room. He popped his head into the room. "Pony, can I check your math?" Pony tossed Darry his math sheet. It didn't quit make it to Darry. Darry moved over and retrieved it from the boy's bed where it crashed landed. "I guess that is why you didn't try out for baseball, huh Kiddo?" Pony just grunted back at Darry. Darry walked out to his armchair and sat down to check over Pony's work. He had just started in when Two-Bit's annoying laugh made him look up at the tv. Jerry Mathis character the Beaver was trying to pull a fast one on his older brother Wally. "Hey guys, turn that down, will ya?" Darry couldn't concentrate if he kept getting interrupted by Wally and the Beaver. Johnny was the closest so he got up from his spot on the floor and turned it down. "Thanks, Johnny." Darry looked back over the paper. Pony hadn't done to bad tonight. He had more correct tonight than the other night, but still needed to fix some. "Ponyboy, come, and fix these." Darry hollered into Ponyboy. Pony slowly appeared out from his room. "I circled 3 problems to fix, but other than that not bad." Darry handed Pony back his paper.

"Ok, Dar." Pony slouched back to his room. A few minutes later he returned back with the paper. Darry took the paper and Pony moved toward the couch. He hit Soda's legs so he could sit down. Soda placed his legs back onto Pony's lap. Darry looked up from the math paper.

"Good, Pony. You did good. Are you finished with everything?"

"Yup." Pony's attention was drawn to the television set where he was now laughing at the Beaver and Wally. Darry was taking the sight that was in front of him. His three siblings were all tucked together on that one couch, it was pretty priceless. Darry wasn't to interested in the Clever family though. He didn't much care for that show. He felt like it portrayed a perfect family, living in a perfect life, in a perfect world. How is wished it could be true. But for some reason his brothers and sister liked it. And if that is the world that they wanted to live in for 30 minutes he wasn't about to stop them. But instead he picked up the paper and started reading about the "real" world.

Once the theme song was playing for Dennis the Mence, He noticed that Sara still was in an awkward position leaning up against the arm rest, and Soda. But silly Soda was still brushing her hair. He looked like he was on autopilot or something. Darry had enough; he stood up and walked over to Soda and Sara. "Ok, Soda that is enough. I'll put her to bed."

"Come on, Dar, I can't see the t.v." For Darry was standing in front of the coffee table waiting for Sara.

"Hold your horses, Pony" Darry snapped at Pony.

Two-Bit started laughing, "Oh, I get it! Hold your horses, Pony."

"Shut-it, Two-Bit!" Pony shot over.

"Dar, I think it will be easier if I just do it." Soda could tell it would be to hard for Darry to try to move Sara from the position that she was in. Soda just adjusted himself up into a sitting position to try to grab Sara. Soda managed this with Sara only moving a bit. Soda then scooped his arms under her legs and cradled her to his chest. Darry helped Soda to a standing position, but he pretty much had her on his own. Darry followed behind Soda to Sara's room. Darry pulled her covers back, and Sodapop gently set her down in her bed. Once Soda had her down, Sara rolled over to face the wall. Soda leaned in to place a kiss on the top of her head. "Good night , Baby. Sleep tight." Soda moved out of the way knowing that Darry would want to move in and repeat the same thing with her. And Darry did just that. He swooped in and gently kissed her hair.

"Good night BabyGirl. Sweet dreams."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The Curtis Family of course was running late Friday morning. As Darry was rushing around the house he just kept reminding himself that they only had 6 more weeks of his. Then he would only have to get Sodapop out the door. Two less kids would have to make a difference he thought. And at all times of the day Pony had to confront him with an issue. "Darry, can I get a summer job?" Pony asked in between bites of cereal. This caught Darry totally off guard, and it wasn't what he needed this morning.

"Pony, you're too young for a job. No one will hire you." Darry tried to discourage Pony of this idea. Plus Darry had a job for him this summer, watching Sara was going to be his summer job, but he didn't know it yet, and he hoped that it would stay that way for a bit longer.

"But Darry, I already talked to Paul down at the bowling alley. He told me he would pay me under the table, Dar. No record will be kept that I was working. He needs some extra help, it is only part-time. Please, Dar? He needs to have an answer from me by the end of the weekend, or else he is going to advertise the job." Pony seemed to really want this job. Darry wasn't going to have this conversation with him here and now.

"We will talk about this later tonight, Pon." Darry was trying his hardest to put this conversation off.

"Can't we have it now? I am not going to be around tonight, I'm going out with Dally and Johnny to the movies tonight." Pony was just now informing Darry of his plans.

"And you're just telling me about this now?" Darry asked rushing around trying to get the lunches done for the day.

"I thought I told you the other day, Come on Dar can't we talk about this now?" Pony begged.

Darry was putting his foot down, "No, we are running late we will talk about it later this weekend if you are not going to be around tonight. And that is the end of it, you hear me?" Darry warned Pony not to bring it up again this morning. Pony got it, and he walked off towards his room pouting.

"Hey, Dar, I won't be around tonight either. I have a date with Sandy." Soda said chugging down milk from the carton.

"You're not going to be here either? Not even for dinner?"

"Nope, I'm leaving right after you get home, which is going to be around 5:00ish right?" Soda was dying to see Sandy. He hadn't been on a date with her in about a week. He was eagerly waiting for some alone time with her.

"Great." Darry replied, but Soda didn't really know what the problem was. Darry glanced at the clock, yup, they were already 10 minutes late. "Where is Two-Bit this morning?" Darry couldn't believe he wasn't there yet. They were always there. If Two-Bit didn't show up, he was going to have to drop Pony off at school and that would surely put him over 30 minutes late for work. Just as Darry was ready to go into panic mode, he heard the voices of people he actually wanted to hear this morning.

"What is going on Curtis Family?" Steve's voice rang out through the house, with Two-bit grabbing the remaining chocolate cake from the kitchen table.

"Soda, we are all set for tonight, right?" For some reason Steve was eyeing Sara while saying this.

"Yup, I was just telling Darry here, our plans, or more like modified plans." He winked at Steve knowing that Sara was in the room. "You are picking me up right here after you shift right?"

"No, Man, no wheels. I thought you were picking me up."

"No way boys, not tonight. I need the truck." Darry was quick to put a bosh to their plans.

"Then where are we getting wheels? Two-Bit?" Steve directed towards Two-Bit who now had chocolate cake all over his face.

"Looks like you boys will be walking with your dates." Dally went to punch Steve, but remembered his sore ribs and retracted the punch and threw it at Soda instead.

"Two-Bit, can we have your wheels?" Steve asked again.

" No can do boys. Got myself a date."

"With who?" The boys echo.

"Cathy Carpenter."

"Sara's Cathy? Since when are you dating older women?" Steve asked. But Two-Bit just put a smile on his face. This grabbed Darry's attention though.

"Thanks, Two-Bit, now maybe she will get off my back for a while." This was the best news Darry had heard all morning.

"Dally, can you get us some wheels tonight?" Steve was practically begging now. Dally just shot Steve a look.

"It'll cost you Randle. But I'll see what I can do." Steve had a sigh of relief.

"Come on, Sara. Soda, let's get a move on. Hey Loverboy, put that cake down and get my kid brother off to school, please." Darry started handing out lunches to everyone. "Soda, shoes. If you spent less time dreaming about your date tonight with Sandy and more time getting ready we would have been out the door by now. Get a move on!" Darry was now flying around the house trying to gather his stuff up. "Soda, shoes on, Sara hair up, Pony out the door!" Darry was riding their butts bad this morning, and no one seemed to be responding, which was starting to piss him off. "Soda and Sara, I am counting to 10, if you two are not in the truck.. Soda, you will be walking to work, and Sara, well, Sara I won't be telling you what was in that note from Ms. Martin." Darry was pretty confident that throwing these threats around would work to get at least one Curtis out to the truck in the next 10 seconds. Sara and Soda just exchanged glances. "One…Two…Three…"

"See ya, Dar." Pony had grabbed his lunch off the counter and had his books in the other hand and was running after Johnny, Steve and Two-Bit.

"Bye, Pon. Have a good day. We will talk later about the job, I promise."

"Ok." Pony was really satisfied with that. Because Darry pretty much kept his word, so Pony knew they would end of talking about it sometime this weekend. "Four…. Five…" Darry couldn't believe that neither Soda nor Sara had headed out to the truck yet. "Six…" Finally on six Darry saw Sara running towards the door with her lunch and book bag still opened and trying to shove everything in it. Darry grabbed it out of her hands on her way by and told her, "Go get in the truck. I'll fix this." He watched her race down the stairs of the porch and flung open the door to the truck and hopped on in. Well, that is at least one, he thought. "Seven…. Eight…." Darry opened the screen door and let it slam behind him, making Soda realize that he wasn't kidding. As he descended down the stairs he was still counting. "Nine…" He was just about to the driver's side door when he yelled, "Ten." Right on ten, Soda was slamming their front door shut. Sodapop jumped in the truck. Both him and Darry shutting their doors at the same time. Darry turned to Soda, "You are lucky this morning Sodapop!" Darry took his left hand and playfully grabbed the back of Soda's neck, pretending to ring it. Soda, hated this. He scrunched his shoulders up, but was still smiling at Darry.

Sodapop turned to a giggling Sara, "And Darry thought I couldn't do it, huh, Sara?" Soda was elbowing Sara. Sara just giggled some more. "Come, sit in my lap." Sara knew why. With all the rushing around here hair was still down, and it was pretty wild this morning from falling asleep with it still being wet. Soda, pulled out his comb from his back pocket and started combing it back into a low ponytail. Soda was so quick, that he had her hair up in a ponytail, and Sara was sitting back between the two before Darry was even backing out of the driveway.

"Soda, Pony will probably be earlier today, coach isn't running a full practice. Be ready for pick up around 4:00, possibly 3:45."

"Sounds good, Dar." Soda made a mental note of what Darry was just telling him.

"Sara, what are your big plans for tonight?" Soda sometimes worried that Sara never really got to go out and do anything fun, like the boys did. Sara just shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe Darry will cook you some popcorn and you can stay up late and watch t.v.?" Soda knew how much Sara loved popcorn and staying up late watching t.v.

Darry piped in, "Well, we would need popcorn to have popcorn there little buddy."

"Oh, rats!" Sara huffed out, thinking that would have been a good plan for tonight. Then she would feel special, having something to do.

"You get paid today, right Soda?" Darry needed his check to help pay some bills that were due.

"Yah. I'll run down to the bank at lunch time and deposit some. I just need to keep some cash for my date with Sandy." Soda was grinning from ear to ear with the mention of Sandy.

"That's fine." Darry was saying as he drove into the parking lot of the DX station.

"Have a good day, Sar." Soda said getting out of the truck. "Bye, Dar. See you guys later today." And with that, Soda was running off to punch in for the day.

Darry hadn't even started pulling out of the DX before approaching the topic he knew that was keeping Sara so quiet this morning. "So, Sara, I read the note last night from Ms. Martin." This immediately drew Sara's attention away from the window and directly at Darry.

"And?" She asked skeptically.

"There isn't anything to worry about. Everything is fine. It really wasn't anything important. She just wanted to ask me a question about something that you are doing at school." And that was it, Darry stopped talking about it. Sara sat there just looking at him, waiting for him to continued, but he didn't. There had to be more to it, Darry must be keeping something from her. Sara couldn't stop watching Darry. There had to be more to it, then this. Darry could feel Sara watching him. "What?" Darry questioned her.

"That's it?" Sara question.

"Sara, I wouldn't start lying to you know, would I?" Darry let out chuckle. He found it amusing that Sara didn't believe him.

"I just can't believe that it was no big deal. Are you sure you read it right, Darry?" Sara wasn't going to let this go.

"Sara, I know how to read, and yes, I am sure. Now can we drop this?" Darry was ready to let this subject rest.

"I guess so." Sara sat quietly, pouting a little. They drove the rest of the way to Cathy's in silence. When they pulled into Cathy's driveway this morning she noticed something was different. That something was that Cathy was no waiting for her and Darry this morning. Wonder why that was? She looked over to see if Darry had noticed, he didn't seem too. Darry waited out in front of the truck for Sara to come around. He walked her up to the door just like always. Darry was going to get ready to knock when Cathy opened the door.

"Good Morning, Sara, Darry." Then Sara noticed that every morning she always greeted Darry first, then she would greet Sara. This morning she greeted Sara first. And she wasn't all dolled up this morning, like she normally was. Huh, Sara thought, did this have anything to do with Two-Bit taking her out on a date tonight and not Darry.

"Good Morning, Cathy. Sara, I will see you when I get home tonight. Have a good day at school." Darry started to walk away, but retracted his steps and came back. He pulled Sara into a quick hug and whispered in her ear, "Please, be good for the boys this afternoon." Sara returned Darry's quick hug.

"I will." Darry smiled at her and swiftly moved back to his truck without saying anything else.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Soda, I got us some wheels for tonight." Steve came jogging in from doing a fill-up at the pump. "You're never going to believe this, but Dally got us some wheels from Buck. We get to take the t-bird tonight. We just need to have it back my midnight and with a full tank of gas." Steve was grinning.

Soda looked up from the car he was working on. "That's great, Steve." Soda had been worrying all day if they were going to be able to get a set of wheels for tonight. He had been wondering how they were going to get the girls.

"We'll have to take turns with the backseat, though." Steve was giving Soda that all knowing look.

"We'll flip for it." Soda was digging for a coin out of his pocket. "Heads or tails?" Soda was waiting for Steve's choice.

"Heads." Steve said with a stupid ass grin on his face. Soda just shook his head in disgrace. Soda walked closer to Steve so he could see fair and square what it landed on. Soda flipped the coin….tails.

"Look who is grinning now, oh, Stevie." Soda was happy he won, but he didn't want to rub it. He just strutted back to the car he was working on.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Steve said as Pony and Two-Bit where walking in from the parking lot.

"Hey, boys." Two-Bit said putting his smoke out. Two-Bit knowing damn well about the rules of the garage.

"Hey, just the two boys I was hoping to see." Steve remarked. Pony exchanged a glance with Soda knowing all to well that Steve was never happy to see Ponyboy. "Will you two take Sara home? I want Soda to run down to the junk yard with me to pick up a transmission. I can't go any longer without my wheels. Frank thinks we are picking up a tow, but we are actually killing two birds with one stone." Steve thought he was cool trying to get away with this plan.

"Come, on Steve. You don't need Soda's help." Pony was glad that it was Two-Bit who answered first. Because Pony knew that if he was he to say that, he would be getting a load full of crap back.

"An hour max." Steve tried.

"Come, on, Pony, you know Steve needs to get his car fix." Pony couldn't believe that Soda was joining forces with Steve against his own brother.

"Alright, we'll do it." Two-Bit gave in, knowing how important it is to have a set of wheels. Pony just shot Two-Bit a look of disbelief.

"Great, thanks a lot Two-Bit. " Soda said high fiving Steve.

"I'm going to grab the keys from Frank." Steve hollered over to Soda. Soda was just finishing up with the car that was in the shop. He slammed the hood down and was walking towards the tow.

"What about Sara, Man?" Two-Bit hollered back over to Soda.

"She gets off the bust between 3:25- 3:30. Be ready at 3:25 though. Have Pony wait for her. George knows Pony and will let her off to him." Soda noticed the look on Pony's face and felt a little guilty. He walked back towards Pony. He was digging in his pocket for some change. "Here's some money, go inside and grab a Pepsi while you wait for Sara." Soda was trying to smooth things over with Pony by taking Steve's side. But Ponyboy pushed the money away from Soda, he was pissed.

"I don't need it." He had an afternoon off and now he was stuck babysitting his little sister, it wasn't fair.

"Oh, come on, Pony, don't be like this." Soda paused to say something else, but Steve was honking the horn for him to get in. Soda started running towards the tow, before getting in he hollered back to Pony and Two-Bit, "don't forget, 3:25. Soda noticed the clock that hung over the bay door read 3:15. "Pony at the curb, Two-Bit have him at the curb by 3:25. If you're not there George will honk, but don't keep him waiting. You two better keep Sara out of trouble, you hear me?" Soda finally jumped into the tow.

"We know Soda." Pony tried shouting back, but Steve was already spinning up dust as he was pulling out of the DX driveway.

Sara was watching out the window of the bus wondering what to do with the project that was stuffed in her book bag. What she really wanted to do was throw it in the trash when no one was looking. She didn't want to give Ms. Martin a hard time about today so she just did as she was told, but had no intention of giving it to any of her brothers. They would probably just laugh at it anyways. If she did give it to anyone at all, it would have to be Soda. He would probably be the only one that would try not to laugh at her. Sara was deep in thought about what to do with the card, when George had pulled up to the DX station. Once Sara realized the bus was stopping she looked for signs of Soda. No one was there. She noticed that the tow truck was missing. Soda wouldn't possible go out on a call knowing that she was coming. George honked the horn to get Soda's attention. Not a second after George honk the horn did Sara see Two-Bit and Pony walking out from the bay door. Two-Bit hung back a little while Pony jogged over to meet the bus."

"Ponyboy Curtis! How have you been? Did I read about you in the paper this morning?" Sara heard George making conversation with Pony as she was getting out of her seat.

"Didn't know I was in the paper this morning, George?"

"For having an excellent meet yesterday at Bixby. Said you qualified for States." George informed Pony.

"Huh? Go figures. Thanks, I'll have to check it out in the paper when I get home." By this time Two-Bit had shuffled over to stand closer to the bus.

"Is that you Keith Mathews?" George asked as Two-Bit approached the bus.

"Hi, George, how have you been?" Two-Bit asked.

"Just fine. Just fine. Wow, how times flies." George was remembering the days when he was picking up these boys when they were Sara's age.

"Did I hear you say that Pony is some super star?" Made it in the paper, and without it saying "WANTED". Two-Bit laughed at his own joke.

George laughed back, "Have a good weekend there Sara. See you on Monday." George spoke to Sara as she was getting off the bus.

"Bye, George." Pony waved as George started pulling away.

"Where's Soda?" Those were the first words out of Sara's mouth once her feet hit the dirt driveway of the DX.

"Him and Steve are on a call." Two-Bit jumped in before Pony did. Two-Bit didn't want to be dealing with a whiny, pouty Sara for the next hour or so according to what Steve had said. "You've got me and Pony. What are we chopped liver?" Two-Bit was elbowing Sara in the elbow, trying to turn her frown into a smile.

"No." Sara finally put a little smirk on her face. Two-Bit knew he was going to have to work harder than this to get her spirits back up again. "Are you taking us home now?" Seeing Two-Bit was already here she didn't understand why they needed to hang around and wait for Soda.

"Yup. Let's blow this joint." Two-Bit was hoping that would get a bigger smile from her, but it didn't. They all started heading over to Two-Bit's car. Pony was getting in the front with Two-Bit, when Two-Bit knew what would put a smile on that girl's face. As Sara was starting to get in the backseat, Two-Bit grabbed the door handle to shut it. Sara looked up with surprise. "Not, today, little Curtis. I need help driving Bonne here." Two-Bit always called his car Bonne because the car was a 1959 Pontiac Bonneville. Sara's eye light up with this suggestion from Two-Bit.

"But what about Soda and Darry?" Sara looked back and forth between Two-Bit and Pony.

"What do you think Pon?" Two-Bit was checking with the only other Curtis member present at the moment.

"I guess it won't hurt any. I won't tell." Sara jumped into the driver's seat door and sat beside Pony and waited for Two-Bit to get in. He moved the seat back a little and Sara climbed into Two-Bit's lap. She put her hands at the 10 and 2 position like Two-Bit had taught her. Two-Bit turned the key to the engine and Sara felt all gitty. She loved driving. Two-Bit of course put his hands below Sara's 10 and 2 and before they knew it they were off. Sara laughed and giggled the whole mile that Two-Bit drove from the DX to the Curtis.

"How was school today?" Two-Bit asked Sara in between her giggles.

"Fine. Glad it is Friday."

"Us too!" Pony and Two-Bit answered at the same time, sending Sara into another round of giggles.

"What time is your date tonight with Cathy?" Pony was changing the subject now.

"I am picking her up at 6:00, why? Planning on joining us on a double date?" Two-Bit joked with Pony. Making Pony blush a little.

"No, I just didn't know if you wanted to swing by the drive in after you were done. You know if it wasn't going so good."

"Oh, come on Kid." Two-Bit laughed, "Not in front of Sara here." Sara didn't really know what they were talking about anyways, plus she was too excited to focus on anything other than the road. "But, hell, if it starts going south, I might swing by and find you guys." Two-Bit added. "Ok. Sara turn the wheel to the left." Sara started turning to the right.." NO, NO, your other right." Sara had no idea what Two-Bit was trying to tell her. Instead he took over the wheel and did a sharp turn into the Curtis' driveway. This made all three of them starting laughing hysterically. In front of the Curtis's gate was parked Buck's T-Bird. Two-Bit knowing damn well that Buck himself was not at the house, which must mean that Dallas has Buck's car. Two- Bit, Pony and Sara were all climbing out the front of Two's car when Two-Bit said to Pony, "Looks like your brother and Steve might of found themselves some wheels for tonight. They will have to owe Dally big time for this." Pony just smiled and gave Two-Bit a nod. Sara was barreling up the stairs and into their house. As she was tossing her book bag in the corner beside the door she noticed that Dally and Johnny were sitting on their couch watching t.v.

"Hey, little Curtis, how was school today?" Dal asked flipping a beer bottle cap towards a cup that was sitting on their coffee table.

"Good." She walked over and plopped herself down on their couch between Dallas and Johnny. "Can I try that?" She asked Dallas.

"Sure, let me show you how it is done." Dallas bent over and retrieved his cap out of the cup. He was holding a Budweiser beer bottle cap in his hand. "See you put your cap on your thumb like this and then take you thumb and jerk it up and it will send the cap flying. But you want it to land in the cup. Then you win the jackpot." Dally was smiling and retrieving his bottle cap so that Sara could give it try. He handed it to her, "you try now." Sara took the cap and she flopped the first time. She was more tossing it than flipping it. "No, like this, little Curtis." Dallas showed her again. Sara was a pretty determine little girl. She picked the bottle cap back up and tried it again. She still wasn't getting it. But she still kept trying. Meanwhile, Pony had walked to the refrigerator and grabbed a Pepsi and Two-Bit grabbed a beer.

"Let's all play." Johnny offered.

"I am in." Two-Bit sat down on the floor.

"I am in too." Pony also sat down on the floor.

"Me too." Sara chimed in.

"How are we going to tell them apart?" Johnny realizing that he and Pony both had Pepsi caps, and Dally, Two-Bit and Sara had Budweiser caps.

"Here, give me your blade Johnny." Dally asked. Johnny handed it over and Dally flicked it open.

"Hey, watch it there with the kid!" Two-Bit warned Dally. "Soda will have my head if there is even one scratch on her, I'm in charge."

"I'm in charge!" Pony interjected. "She is my sister."

"I'm the oldest here, Ponyboy Michael Curtis. So I'm in charge." Two-Bit demanded. Pony just rolled his eyes at Two-Bit.

"This cap has a D on it for me. Sara's cap has a S. J on that one is for Johnny, and P for Pony. Two throw me your cap." Two-Bit flipped his cap over to Dally.

"See little Curtis that is how it is done." Two-Bit was smiling. "Hey, Dal, let's make this real fun. Let's have a jackpot. Nickels and dimes." Two-Bit pulled out a pocket full of coins.

"I don't have any money." Sara whined, wanting to play.

"Here's a loan." Dally handed her thirty cents.

"Oh, thanks, Dally. This is going to be fun!" Sara was now forgetting that she was upset with Soda for ditching her for Steve. This was way better than hanging out at the DX anyway.

"O.k. the pot goes to the winner. " Dallas was listing the rules of the game. "Oldest goes first." So the meant Two-Bit got to go first. He flipped and missed. Dally next, he flipped and of course landed right in the cup. Johnny was next, and he missed, Pony, missed and Sara went last and missed as well. Dally hooted and gathered his winning pot which was 50 cents. Everyone threw in another nickel or dime, whatever they had and retrieved their caps and went again. This time Dally got to go first because he won the pot, and then it went from oldest to youngest. Everyone missed, so no one had to throw into the pot again. They repeated the order, Dally then Two-Bit, Johnny, Pony and Sara. Dally landed it in again. He was good at this game. Sara figured he has had a lot of practice. Two-Bit missed, Pony missed and Johnny missed, then it was Sara. She was concentrating so hard. She flipped her Budweiser cap and it hit the edge of the cup and slipped right into the cup. Sara went wild.

"I did it! I did it! Pony, did you see? It went in." The boys were all laughing and cheering with her. Sara was jumping up and down on the couch and was laughing. Dally quickly grabbed Sara around her waist and pulled her down.

"You are going to fall off this couch. Sit down!" Sara did as she was told; Dally was using his mean voice. And when you hear the mean voice you don't mess with Dally. Dally and Sara had to split the pot. The pot was only 45 cents that time. Johnny had thrown in a nickel. Dally took 25 cents and gave Sara two dimes.

"Hey." Sara said to Dallas. "You took more."

"Yah, well, now you're winning, you have to pay back the loan." Dallas retrieved his Budweiser cap, but retrieved Sara's as well. He noticed that Sara was still pouting, "Either wipe that pout off your face, or you're not playing anymore." Dally was being stern. "Fair, is fair, might as well learn it now, little Curtis." Sara tried to stop pouting, for she wanted to continue to play.

"I'm out." Pony stated

"Why?" Johnny asked, knowing it was because Pony was out of money.

"Need a loan?" Two-Bit asked. Pony being too proud, just shook his head no.

"Oh, come on Pony." Sara whined. "It won't be as much fun without you playing." Pony again just shook his head. Sara jumped down off the couch and threw in a dime for Pony. "For Pony." She said getting back up on the couch.

"I don't want your money, Sara." Pony hissed at Sara.

"Don't hurt her feelings, Pon. Just play this one." Two-Bit said slapping Pony's leg.

"Just this once." Pony sat back down. Dally let Sara go first even though he should have, being the oldest. Sara missed, Dally's went right in, again. Two-Bit missed, Johnny missed. Pony flipped and straight in. Now he was smiling and willing to play. Dally split the pot with Pony… again 45 cents. Johnny only had a nickel left to play that round. Dally again took 25 cents and gave pony 20. Pony looked down at it.

"Loan, you sister just put in a dime for you to play, but technically it was mine from the beginning."

"I am out for real now. " Pony was a smart one. He took his winnings and was pulling out. He looked over at his sister, " Sara, if you were wise, you would do the same." Pony tried giving her a warning, but Sara just shook her head no. She was having fun, and who knows she might get it in again. And it wasn't really her money to begin with, so why stop now. She threw in a dime, Dally and Two-Bit followed. Johnny was digging in his pockets. Dally noticed he was out of money and threw in a dime for Johnny. Just as the group was getting ready to flip the nose of the screen slamming shut caught them to glance up to see who it was. Soda was moving into the room, with Steve not far behind.

"What are you guys doing?" Soda asked dropping down into Darry's arm chair.

"Flipping caps for nickels and dimes. You boys in? Dally asked. "You'll need to get yourself some caps though. Depending on what your using you'll need to put your first letter of you name on the top." Dally stopped to think for a second, "Actually, Sodapop, Sara here has already taken S, so you'll need SC and Steve you'll need SR." Soda got up and walked over to the refrig. There was only one Pepsi and one beer left. Perfect Soda thought. He grabbed the Pepsi for himself and the beer for Steve. He walked back into the room and tossed Steve the beer. Two-Bit passed them the blade so they could carve there letters on the top. Steve and Sodapop threw in there dimes. It was then he noticed Sara was getting ready to play.

"Where did you get money?" Soda directed towards Sara. Dally was quick to jump in to defend her.

"I loaned her some, but she just won herself. So she is holding her own for now." Dally smiled down at Sara who was still sitting between him and Johnny.

"Wow," Soda was pleasantly surprised.

"New order.. Dally, Two-Bit, Steve, Soda, Johnny and Sara." Dally flipped and missed, Two-Bit sunk his right in. Steve missed, Soda missed, Johnny missed, and Sara missed.

"I'm warming up." Two-Bit said rubbing his hands together.

"I'm out." Johnny stating not wanting to take any more loans from Dally, or anyone else. Anyone would of thrown in money for Johnny, but Sara was thinking he said he was out because Ponyboy wasn't playing anymore either.

"New order, Two-Bit, Dally, Steve, Soda, and Sara. We are getting down here boys. Two have dropped out." Dally was tossing in his dime. Sara only had one dime left herself. If she didn't win, she would have to be out the next round too.

"Sara, are you sure you don't want out?" Soda looked at her as she pushed her last dime towards the pot. Sara just shook her head no. As she was sitting there, she was still feeling anger towards Soda for going with Steve instead of waiting for her. But she couldn't let that interfere with the game. She had to concentrate and not worry about Soda.

Two-Bit went first and missed, Dally went next and he missed too. Steve missed, and then it was Soda's turn. He sank it right into the cup. Sara was feeling little jealous. But it was her turn next. She had to get this in, to stay in the game. She carefully placed the Budweiser cap on her tiny thumb. She eyed the center of the cup. She scrunched up her face in determination and gave the cap the best flip she could. It sailed throw the air with a little whistle and slowly started to descend down towards the cup. It ended with a big ping. The sound of two caps hitting each other. Sara had flipped it right into the cup. Sara started cheering for herself. But no jumping this time.

Dally took his hand and softly gave her knee a pat. "Little Curtis, you're getting good." Sara and Soda had to split. Sara needed to win to stay in the game, and she was having so much fun, despite she was still upset with Soda. But this game was making her feel better. Soda was gathering his cap out of the cup and was grabbing Sara's for her when he looked down in his hand and noticed her cap.

"What the hell? You guys gave Sara a Budweiser cap?" Soda couldn't believe the boys were letting his sister play with a beer cap. What if Social Services decided to drop by and see Sara with this cap in her hand? No way, they are not going to encourage her. "Here, Sara. We are switching caps. You can have the Pepsi; I am taking the Budweiser cap." Soda went to hand Sara the Pepsi cap.

"No. Soda! Give me back my cap. You can't just switch a cap now that is cheating. Tell him Dally." Sara was starting to get anger.

"Come on Man, give her back her cap." Dally tried to come to her defense. He didn't see what the problem was. "It is just a cap for Christ Sakes."

"I don't care, what you think right now, Dally. She is not your sister. She uses the Pepsi cap or she doesn't play." Soda insisted. Soda knew that if Darry was here he would be enforcing the same rule. He knew that Darry would not allow Sara to be playing with a beer cap.

Sara was up and off the couch now and was trying to get her cap out of Soda's hand. "Soda, that's my lucky cap." Sara started shouting at Soda.

"This one is too Sara, I just won with it too." Soda wasn't backing down and giving in to her about this.

"Jesus, Christ, you two!" Steve was now hollering at them both. "It's just a god damn cap. You're holding up the game."

Soda was still trying to talk Sara into taking his cap. "Sara, just take the cap."

"No!" Sara was now stomping her feet and making a bigger scene than before.

"That is enough, Sara!" Soda was getting frustrated with Sara. There was no reason for her to be throwing this fit over the cap.

"Give me back my cap, Sodapop! I was playing before you. You weren't even here." Sara was screaming at the top of her lungs now.

"Then you're not playing." Soda took his cap back and sat back down on the floor. Now Sara didn't have any cap at all to play with. This put Sara right over the edge. She came at Soda trying to claw at him and was taking swings at him, trying to get her cap away from him. Soda made his way back up from the floor so now he was standing. He was holding the cap up over his head. Sara was trying to jump up and grab at the cap. She wasn't having much luck. She had herself so worked up that she was actually crying now. The rest of the boys were a little annoyed with this.

"Just let her have it Man." Dally tried again.

"Sara, knock it off, right now. This is ridiculous. You are acting like a baby." Soda was now making it worse. Sara was already anger with him, now this just put the nail in the coffin.

"You are a jerk Soda. I hate you!" Sara went to hit Soda right in the privates, but Soda was quicker and saw it coming and caught her hands just when they were making contact with his pants.

"That's it!" Soda now was matching her screams with his own. "To your room, Sara Marie." Soda pointed in the direction of her room. But Sara was so far from taking orders from Soda.

"You can't tell me to go to my room! You're not in charge!" Soda shot up his eyebrows to question what she just said, Sara continued. "Two-Bit is. He's the oldest!" Sara was just repeating what she had heard Pony and Two-Bit fighting over a while go.

"No, he isn't! I am in charge. I'm the oldest Curtis member in this house right now, so that leaves me in charge. Now go." Soda instructed.

"But you gave that up, when you ditched me at the bus stop for Steve. So Two-Bit is in charge." Sara wasn't budging from her spot.

"Don't even go there, Sara Marie. I had something I needed to do for work. Now get moving, or I'll help get you moving." Soda wasn't doing this with her anymore. He was at his wits end. She knows better than to throw a fit like this. He will either give her one more chance to go on her own, and if she doesn't, then he will be helping her. Sara still didn't move. "Sara Marie Curtis you are going to be sorry if you make me come over there." This widen Sara's eyes. She knew what that meant. She had heard her father say that to her and her brothers before. She didn't really know what the outcome of it really was, but she didn't want to find out either.

Sara let out a little cry and looked straight into Soda's dark brown eyes that are usually always dancing, laughing and reckless looking, but now were blazing with rage and anger. "I hate you Sodapop Patrick Curtis." And with that said, Sara stomped her feet as loud and as fast as she could back to her room. She slammed her bedroom door so hard that it rattled some of the windows in the front of the house.

"Aren't you glad that you are going out tonight?" Steve brought Soda's attention back from watching Sara carry on so. This definitely changed the mood that was left in the Curtis' living room. But Steve being Steve said, "Everyone in for the next game?" Dally, Two-Bit and Steve threw in their dime. Soda was still coming down from what just happened with Sara.

"Pony, you got a smoke?" Soda hardly ever smoke, only when he is trying to look tuff or to calm his nerves. Pony dug into his pocket to hand him a smoke, but Steve was already passing him one. Sodapop slipped out the front door to have that smoke.

"Jesus, I haven't see little Curtis do that in a long time." Dally was saying to the group of boys.

"I think there might be a little more to it, than just the cap." Two-Bit referring to Sara's mood when she got off the bus.

"Though it was hard to not smile when she thought you were in charge Two-Bit." Dally was trying to lighten up the mood.

"Yah, it was, but I don't Soda liked it too much." Two-Bit said in a hushed tone. Just then Soda came back in.

"You in?" Steve asked.

"Yah, I am." Soda sat back down and played another round. He lost though. He took a peek at the clock, he needed to hustle and get showered and changed for it was almost time to go pick up the girls. Oh, how he couldn't wait. Soda excused himself from the game and headed off toward the bathroom. Steve took Soda's lead and excused himself and ran home to do the same thing. Everyone started bailing when Darry came through the door.

"Hey, Superman's home." Two-Bit said walking towards the door.

"Hey, guys, what are you all doing?" Darry was placing his tool belt and lunchbox down by the door.

"Flipping caps." Dally remarked, not sure if he should say any more about what actually just went down.

"Who's winning?" Darry asked looking intrigued.

Dally shrugged his shoulders. "Kind of everyone, really, except for Pony and Johnny, they dropped early. We were only playing for nickels and dimes today though." Darry laughed not surprised with what he was hearing. But Dally continued enlighten Darry with the results of the game. "Even Sara played today, Dar. She won two rounds. She is getting good. Watch out for that one!" Dally was kind of feeling proud of Sara.

"Well, where is she now, then?" Darry was flipping through the mail that was on the end table. When no one answered he looked up at the boys. "Well?"

"Um…" Two-Bit looked at Darry then back at Dally. "Soda sent her to her room." Two-Bit was creeping closer and closer to the door. He didn't really feel like it was his place to be telling Darry about Soda and Sara so he was making an exit. "I gotta head out. I'll see you guys later." Two-Bit ducked out the door before he had to rat out anyone.

"What was that all about? Why's Sara in her room? Did something happen at the DX again? I told her to be good for Sodapop." Darry now was sitting in his chair taking off his work boots. It had been a long week already; he really wasn't in the mood to deal with Sara. What has gotten into her lately he thought?

"Soda and Sara just got into a few minutes ago." Dally stated bluntly. He didn't really want to be the one to rat either one out either, especially Sara. He just didn't understand what the big deal was; it was just a beer cap. Jesus, Dally thought he was probably drinking beer at the age of 6, never mind playing with a beer cap.

"Oh, yah? About what?" Darry was going to keep inquiring about this until he had all the answers he wanted.

"A beer cap."

"A beer cap? Was she flipping beer caps? Who gave her a beer cap?" Darry didn't like were this was heading one bit.

"It's not a big deal, Dar." Dally was going to keep trying to defend Sara, seeing he was the one that gave it to her. It's not like she asked for the Budweiser cap over the Pepsi.

"Maybe not to you! Sodapop?" Darry was hollering for Soda, for he wanted to get more details than Dally was giving up now.

"He's in the shower, Dar." Dally thought he would save his eardrums. Johnny and Pony had slipped off to the boy's room right after Soda came back in from having a smoke. Dally had just about enough drama for a day. He stood up to go fetch the boys. He walked to the boy's room. "Come on, you two. We are otta here. Too much drama happening here for me." Dally waved for Johnny and Pony to follow. It was early but Dally was pretty sure he could find something for them to do. Dally walked back out to the living room and stopped in front of Darry who was still in the arm chair. He fished into his pocket and tossed Darry a set of keys. "Keys to Bucks T-Bird. Tell Soda to return it back by midnight and on a full tank of gas." Dally stated and walked out the front door while lighting up a smoke with Johnny and Pony following.

"Pony, stay out of trouble. I want you home by 11:00."

"11:00, Dar? Come on, mid night." Pony begged.

"11:00, or you are not going." Darry threaten.

"Fine, 11:00. Bye." Pony let the storm door slam behind him.

"Sodapop!" Darry yelled again for Soda.

Soda opened the bathroom door dripping wet, with just a towel wrapped around his waist. "What is it Darry?" He asked with a frustrated tone in his voice.

"What is going on with you and Sara?" Darry asked walking towards Soda who had returned back inside the bathroom.

"She was being a pain in the ass. She was acting like a baby, throwing a fit because I took her beer cap and gave her my Pepsi cap. She was being bratty. "Soda heard Darry let out a sigh. " Darry she was hitting and clawing and screaming. She even was going to hit me in the nuts. She can't be doing that. So I sent her to her room to calm down. She wasn't listening and she was giving me lip. Telling me that I wasn't in charge, that Two-Bit was. Where does she get off?" Soda was ranting and raving now he was still so pissed at Sara. "Darry, she made me so god damn mad, I really wanted to skin her ass." Soda was now pushing past Darry to get to his room. He needed to get some clean clothes on; Steve would be back any minute now. Darry wasn't satisfied with what he was hearing. This was not like either of them. For Sara to act out like that and for Soda to be so mad at her, that he wanted to skin her. Darry was certain there had to be more to it. Soda was rushing around trying to get ready and wasn't saying anymore to Darry, so Darry had to prompt him to continue. "So, what now, Soda?" Soda just gave Darry a blank face.

"What you mean what now? She's in her room. You can have her come out after I leave. I don't want to see her face right now. I need some time to cool off." Soda was hunting for his belt. Darry couldn't believe he was hearing this correctly.

"Um, Soda, that isn't how this works, and you know this. You need to deal with this before you leave. This happened on your watch; you sent to her room, you deal with it. I am not coming home and cleaning up after your mess." Soda was sitting on the edge of the boy's bed putting clean socks on.

"Darry, I am leaving in a few minutes to go out."

"Not until you work this out with her." Darry was firm about this with Soda. He started to head out of the boy's room when he turned back around, "I mean it, Soda. I am not doing it for you." Darry walked out and moved to the kitchen, he open the refrig, bare minimums, that is all that was in there. What the hell was he going to feed Sara? As Darry stood in the kitchen he could hear Soda back in the bathroom. He had not gone to Sara yet. Darry was getting worked up now too. He remembers a few months back sitting Soda down and having a talk with him about who is in charge. Darry thought that he had made it perfectly clear to Soda that when he wasn't around that Soda was charge, and when Soda was in charge he needed to take over the "parental" role, not the brother role. He had thought that Soda was doing a great job with that role until right now. Right now he was being the typical teenage brother.

"Hey, Sodapop, the girls are awaiting on us." Steve was hollering through the house. Once Steve made it to the kitchen he stopped and noticed Darry leaning up against the counter. Steve thought he looked a little distraught, but that didn't stop him from calling out to Sodapop. "Hey, Soda let's get us a move on. Our girls won't be happy if their awaiting on us. You know we will have to work harder at getting a little…"

Darry knew the next word that was going to come out of Steve's mouth so he cut him off, "He is in the bathroom. And keep that trash talk quiet." Darry warned Steve. It was just at this time Soda came around the corner.

"You got the keys?" Soda asked Steve.

"No, I thought Dally told me he was giving them to you." Steve looked concern.

"No, I don't have them. Maybe he left them on the table or something." Soda started scanning places that they usually leave the keys. As Soda was moving things around on the counter he caught Darry out of the corner of his eye. He had a smug look on his face. "Darry, do you know where the keys are?"

"Maybe." Darry said with a flat tone to his voice.

"Well, can you let us know, we are kind of in a hurry here."

"I'll let you know where the damn keys are Soda, when you get in there and talk with your sister about what happened earlier." Darry was pointing to Sara's room.

"You've got to be friggin kidding me, Dar? I told you I don't have time for this shit. I'll talk with her tomorrow. Now just give me the damn keys!" Soda demanded.

"Soda, I'm pretty sure I made myself clear. You take care of this before leaving this house, or no keys. It is your choice."

"Damn it, Sodapop just get in there and tell her your sorry man, let's get this over with." Steve was now putting the pressure on.

"I can't believe this shit." But Soda swirled around and headed down the hall towards Sara's room. Once he got to Sara's door, he caught Darry handing the keys over to Steve. Soda opened Sara's door and stuck his head in.

"Get out! You ruined all my fun!" Sara threw her pillow right at Soda.

"Fine, I will get out!" Soda slammed her door and marched down the hall back towards Steve and Darry. "Let's get outta here, man." Soda was heading straight for the door, with Steve and Darry on his heels.

"Sodapop, you better not walk out that door." Darry was yelling after him. But it was too late; Soda was already out the door and opening the gate to the fence where the T-Bird was parked. Darry was standing on the porch now yelling for Soda. "Sodapop Curtis, you better get back in this house. Now! We are not finished here." Sodapop could clearly hear Darry but he was so irritated and mad he just had to get away from that house. This was not like Soda at all. Darry could not believe he was pulling this. Steve was now getting in the driver's door. He threw Soda a glance.

"Hit the gas, Steve." Soda demanded. Steve did as he was told and the two were peeling out onto the road.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Darry was left standing on the front porch in disbelief. His brother had just taken off after the many warnings that Darry just threw at him. Out of all of his siblings, Soda was usually the only one that ever listens to Darry. Darry knew he could count on Soda. But like everything else these days, times were changing. Darry was trying to figure out what was going through his brother's head. Soda isn't like this. Usually Soda was so good at filtering stuff like this. But as Darry stood there and thought about it, he realized that Soda had been through a lot this week. A lot of drama involving him and Sara. And it finally came head to head between the two. Darry knew that he needed to let that sibling go now. There was nothing that he could do about that one, but there was another one right on the other side of this here front door. He was going to have to be the clean-up crew now. Not that he wanted to be, but he wasn't going to make Sara stay in there all night, especially if Soda wasn't even here to enforce it. Darry returned back into the house. The first thing he laid eyes on was his chair. It looked very inviting to Darry, so he sat down in it. It was nice to be sitting and nice to have silence around him. Darry is not sure how long he sat there for but he probably could have sat there even longer if it wasn't for a little voice that brought him back to reality. Darry looked up to see Sara standing there. She looked all disheveled. Her hair was coming loose out of the ponytail; her clothes were wrinkled and crooked. She looked like she had been through hell and back. He was feeling pretty bad for her actually. She just looked so pathetic. Darry still doesn't really know all the detail of what happened earlier, but he is guessing that Soda might have had good reason to be pissed.

"Darry?" Sara said again

"Yah, Sara?" While Darry was noticing how bad Sara looked, Sara was also taking in how bad Darry looked. Sara thought that Darry looked tired and ragged. And when he spoke he sounded the same as he looked.

"Darry, I'm hungry." Darry looked up at the clock. 5 of 6. Of course she was hungry.

"Hungry huh?" Darry knew there wasn't much in the house to feed him and Sara. He needed to get some food in this house. He figured the best solution would be to go shopping. Not exactly what he wanted to do at 6:00 on a Friday night. But the two did need to eat. Darry stood up from his chair, and reached for his sneakers. "Go grab a coat and some shoes, little lady." Darry walked over and grabbed the ongoing grocery list from the refrigerator.

"Where are we going, Darry?" Sara asked getting some shoes on. Darry had gone and slipped a new t-shirt on and was also grabbing a coat when he watched Sara coming towards him. He retraced his steps back to the bathroom to grab a brush to fix that hair. He couldn't have her going out in public looking like that.

"Here." He handed Sara the brush. "Take that out and run a brush through that hair. You can leave it down for now; maybe tuck it behind your ears though so it isn't in your face. And let's fix your clothes. Can't have you going out in public looking like a hobo." Sara looked down as Darry who was trying to straighten out her skirt and was tucking her shirt back in. Sara meanwhile was running the brush through her hair and after a minute of Darry looking her over he finally said, "Ok, I think we are ready." Darry opened the door and Sara slipped out and down the stairs to the truck. She hopped on in and waited for Darry to do the same. They drove in silence like usually until Darry spoke up and finally asked, "So do you want to tell me what is up with you and Soda?"

"Not really." Sara said very quietly.

"He seemed pretty mad when I got home, Sara." Darry paused hoping that she would respond.

"It's nothing, Darry." Sara insisted again, when he could tell that this was bothering her.

"It must have been something. You and I both know it take a lot for Soda to get mad like he did." Darry thought he would press her a little more about this, then he would let it go for now. But he was going to get some answers from her tonight one way or another. He would give her a little more time. "He told me that he was so mad, Sara that he wanted to skin your bottom. Now that doesn't sound like our Soda. So he must have had a good reason for wanting to do that. And you say it is still nothing?" Darry caught a slight glance at Sara who was looking out the window. Darry wait a good minute, and Sara still hadn't answered him back. But that was ok he was pretty sure that he had her thinking about what happened. Sara is awfully stubborn, and if she is over there thinking that she didn't do anything thing wrong, than it was Darry's job to make her think about that. Because another terrible trait that Sara possess' is that she likes to hold grudges. She will hold a grudge against someone until the cows come home. All of them have had the not so good fortune of having one of those grudge be held against them. As he gathered another glance at Sara she just sat still and silent. Darry was trying to read the expression on her face, but couldn't get much out of it. They drove in silence the rest of way, with the exception of the radio playing softly in the background. Darry pulled into the local IGA store. Darry had the list in his hand. He knew he needed to stick to it as best as he could, not extras. He had a lot of big bills due this week, the biggest being the mortgage and the electrical bill. Darry looked at Sara before getting out of the truck. "Sara we do not have extra money this week, so we need to stay to the list. No extras. So do not ask for something if it's not on the list, got it?" Sara nodded her head. "You also need to stay with the cart, no wandering around, you hear me?" Another nod. "Good, let's try to make this quick, and then we can talk about getting some dinner, how does that sound?" Darry was hoping to get a smile or some type of conversation out of her. But all he got was an ok. Sara and Darry walked into the IGA and got a cart. Sara doing as she was told, grabbed right ahold of the side of the cart and was following where Darry pushed it too. They started in the produce section. Darry prided himself on providing a well-balanced diet for his siblings; he was always throwing fruit into their lunches and offering plenty of vegetables with dinners. Darry started loading up the cart with all that good stuff. Then they moved onto the deli where Darry got lunch meats, ham, cheese, and bologna. Darry moved onto the meat section. There he grabbed hamburger, hot dogs, chicken and a pot roast. Then Darry moved onto the pasta section, threw in some spaghetti and macaroni. He pulled off some tomatoes sauces and paste off the shelf and threw them in. Then they were off, to condiments next, mustard, mayonnaises, ketchup, pickles. The next aisle was canned goods. Darry tossed in some cans of beans, cans of vegetables and some can soup. As Darry was trying to fly through the aisles, he was thinking how amazing Sara was being. If he asked her to hand him something she would, but other than that she stayed quiet and wasn't complaining about how long it was taking, or wanting stuff. He was impressed with her behavior in the store today. The next aisle was cereals and breakfast things. He threw in a can of much needed coffee, and some maple syrup and turned to Sara and said, "You can pick out two boxes of cereals."

"Really? What I want?" Sara put a smirk on her face. Hey, Darry thought I will take that.

"Anything that doesn't have a lot of sugar in it." Darry reminder her.

"Lucky Charms?" Darry shook his head no. That removed the smirk real fast.

"Coco Puffs?" Darry shook his head no.

"Trix?" Darry shook his head no again.

"Hurry up, Sara, or I'll pick them out."

"Coco Krispies?"

"Ok." Sara placed another smirk back on her face.

"Frosted Flakes?"

"Good enough." Not the best choices, but he will go with them. They moved onto the cracker and cookie aisle next. Darry tossed a box of Saltines into the cart and told Sara she could pick out one package of cookies. Sara picked out some Fig Newton's. They moved onto the chip aisle, Darry grabbed a bag of Humpty Dumpty BBQ chips, and a bag of Humpty Dumpty salt and vinegar. The last thing he grabbed was a bag of Rold Gold pretzel rods. He was about to turn the corner to the next aisle and on the left side of the aisle there was the popcorn. Sara wasn't even paying any attention and he grabbed a few Jiffy Pop's off the shelf and tossed them in. He would hopefully surprise her with one tonight. That would be a special treat for her. Darry was doing well to stick to the list. Frozen food was next. He grabbed a Banquet frozen lasagna and tossed it in. He also grabbed a few frozen juice drinks, grape and lemonade. The two then headed down the drink aisle and Darry grabbed two 6 packs of Pepsi and also 2 6 packs of Budweiser. They then grabbed much needed dish detergent, laundry detergent and one bar of Ivory soap and one bar of Dial soap. Darry grabbed two cartoons of whole milk, and a bottle of chocolate milk, and orange juice. He then grabbed two dozen eggs, and two loaf of bread, a package of hot dog buns and hamburger buns. The cart was pretty full. He was thinking there was at least 40-45 worth of groceries in there. Darry couldn't believe how well behaved Sara was being. He should really treat her to a good place for dinner. He would let her pick he thought. He pushed the cart to the shortest checkout line. As he was looking over the list he realized they had forgotten two things; grape jelly and peanut butter. "Sara, wait here with the cart. I forgot grape jelly for Sodapop and peanut butter."

"I will go, Darry." Sara spoke up.

"Ok, they are in aisle 6." Darry point to the number 6 hanging over the aisle. Darry couldn't believe that there was a wait at the check-out. Darry watched Sara as closely as he could, but once she disappeared into the aisle he couldn't see her anymore. It made him a little nervous, but less than a minute, he caught a glimpse of her carefully walking back with the grape jelly and peanut butter. "Great job, Sara!" Darry reached for them out of her hands. Sara smiled a "real" smile. Darry noticed it right away. But just as he was going to comment, he noticed the conveyer belt was moving so he started unloading the cart. The cashier knew Darry and started flirting with him right away. Sara could tell the cashier was trying to get Darry's attention, but he was more interested in getting his coupons all straighten out for her and was still putting things up on the belt. Sara was so used to girls flirting with Darry and Soda. She could never go anywhere without a girl trying to hit on them. Soda was the worse. But she couldn't think about him right now. She was still mad at him. Why was he being so mean? She didn't understand it. Soda was never like that to her. He was the one that she would always go to first if she had a problem, or needed help with something, or just needed some extra attention. Soda was supposed to love her, so why was he acting this way? Sara was in the middle of her thoughts when Darry's voice was calling to her.

"Come on, Sara, I need you to move, so I can get the cart through." Darry was getting impatience with her.

"Oh, sorry Darry." Sara quickly moved out of the way, and Darry started loading the groceries back into the cart.

"That'll be $ 41.34, please, Darry." The cashier said. Darry paid and then him and Sara started heading out the door. Darry couldn't believe how much it cost to feed this family, how did his parents do it; he thought Darry started unloading the paper bags into the bed of the truck. "Sar, get into the truck. I'll be right there. Sara did as she was told. As she quietly waited for Darry, he finally jumped into the driver's seat. "What is your belly saying it would like for dinner?" He asked.

"Anything." That wasn't really the answer he thought he was going to hear. Darry thought it might be easier if he gave her choices. "We can swing by the Dingo, or there is Dairy Queen again, or we could do something like Pizza from Goody's." Now that he gave her a few options he was hoping that she would pick one. Sara was really thinking about the Dingo, but then she was afraid they might run into Soda there, and she wasn't ready for that just yet.

"Pizza."

"Good, I was hoping you would say that." Darry flashed Sara a smile. Darry drove a couple streets down to Goody's Pizzeria. They both went in and Darry order a large half cheese and half pepperoni pizza. Sara didn't like pepperoni, so Darry ordered her cheese. The two waited for about 15 minutes for the pizza. But while they were waiting Darry ran into some old friends. Darry chatted with them for most of those 15 minutes. Sara sat and silently waited for their pizza. Sara had heard one of the guys' mention that they should get together next week and going bowling or something. Sara heard Darry confirm that and they made some semi plans. Our pizza was up and Sara tugged on Darry's shirt to get his attention. Darry said good bye to his friends and paid for the pizza and the two were off back in the truck. Darry asked Sara, "Homeward bound?"

Sara nodded her head up and down. Again, pretty much silence on the way home. But Darry was kind of enjoying the silence. There was very little time in his life any more where it was just silence. Once he pulled in to the driveway he spoke to Sara, "You bring in the pizza and I'll unload the truck, alright?" Sara picked up the hot pizza that was sitting beside her on the seat of the truck and was making sure she was being carefully with it. She didn't want to drop their dinner on the ground. The smell was driving her crazy, she was so hungry. It almost killed her to have to walk through a whole story full of food when her stomach was growling at her so. Darry had grabbed four bags out of the truck and was following slowly behind Sara. When Sara had climb the stairs to their house she looked to Darry to open the door, but his heads were just as full. "Put the pizza down, Sara, and open the door." Sara carefully set the pizza on the door mat and opened the door for her and Darry. She then picked the pizza back up and she and Darry made their way to the kitchen table. Sara placed the pizza on the counter by the sink and Darry was filling the kitchen table with the paper bags full of food. "Sara, can you get started with putting the cold stuff in the refrig. I'll bring in the rest of the bags." Sara didn't say a word but started digging through the paper bags to find cold items for the refrig. She found the deli meat and produce and veggies. She started loading their refrig with the much needed food. Darry was back in with another four bags. They were working at a good pace with each other. Once Darry sat them down, Sara was already going through them to try to find the cold items. Darry came back with another load. Sara was now standing on a chair that she had pulled up to the freezer and was loading things in, when Darry grabbed her around her waist and swung her off the chair, "You know the rules about standing on furniture, little lady. I said the refrig, not the freezer. I'll take care of that stuff. Take care of your chair." Sara was just about to scrape it across the floor when she remembered last night's scolding and with all her might lifted the chair and carried it back its permit spot at the table. Darry and Sara worked in silence side by side for the remaining groceries. Darry would hand things like the laundry detergent and soap and toilet paper to put away, while he managed to get everything else put away. Finally they could see the kitchen table. "Ready to eat?" Darry asked Sara who now was sitting in her chair, patiently waiting for something to help her belly stop growling so. Darry got two plates and placed a piece of cheese on Sara's plate and three pieces of pepperoni on his own. They sat and devoured their pizza. It caught Darry off guard when he heard Sara's tiny voice.

"Darry, can I have another piece?"

"Sure." Darry picked another piece of cheese and placed it on her plate. She ate about three quarters of it before she looked like she had enough.

"I'm full, can I be excused now?" Darry reached over to her plate and sat it down in front of him.

"Yup, go jump in the tub." Darry was motioning to the bathroom. Sara got up and again made sure to lift her chair when pushing it back into the table. Darry gave her a smile knowing that she was trying to correct the problem that he scolded her for last night. Darry was just about to put the remaining pizza in the refrig but changed his mind. He knew darn well that someone would eat the rest of it before morning anyhow. Darry did the dishes up that were left over from breakfast. Darry was in his own thoughts when Sara presence startled him. To his surprise, Sara was all bathed and dressed in her pajamas.

"Darry, can you help? I have a knot." Sara stood holding her brush and pointing to a huge rat's nest that was in her hair. Darry was looking at her like, what did she do? As he stood there studying the big knot in her hair, he instantly thought of Soda. This was a job that Soda always tackled. But Soda wasn't here, and Darry knew he couldn't leave her hair like that. Come morning it would be ten times worse than it was now.

"Let me finish in here. Go into the living room and wait for me there." Sara shuffled off to the living room. Darry heard the tv turn on. The theme song to "My Three Son" was playing. Darry finished drying the dishes and walked over to see Sara was sitting on the floor in front of his chair. "Let me see." Darry reached down for the brush while sitting down in his chair. "Slide back, I can't reach you way out there." Sara slid back towards Darry. Darry sat there for a second just staring at the mess in front of him. "How on earth did this happen Sara?" He asked her but all she did was shrug her shoulders. This was going to be job that was for sure he thought. He started in trying to be gentle, but after a few tugs at the knot, Darry was already starting to get frustrated. "Jez, Sara, what did you do? This is why you still need help washing it." Darry started digging at the knot a little harder. He had to try to make some head way one way or another.

"Ouch. Darry, that hurts." Sara had pulled away from Darry.

"Get back over here. We need to get it out." Darry demanded and was pointing back to the floor directly in front of him.

"Promise, you'll be gentle this time." Sara begged slowly creeping back over in front of Darry again.

"I'm doing the best I can, Kiddo." Sara reluctantly sat back down in front of Darry. Darry swiftly moved back towards the knot.

"Ah, Darry, you promised." Sara had inched forward again.

"I didn't promise. I told you I was doing the best I can. I almost have it. Slide back." Darry was informing Sara that they were making progress. Sara slid back again. Sara was trying to focus on "My Three Sons" while Darry was now muttering under his breath.

"Where the hell is Soda, when you need him? What a frigging mess this is. It was perfectly fine before you got in the tub, now look at it. We're just gonna frigging cut it off, and then this won't be happening."

"Darry, STOP! It hurts!" Sara was whining and had her hands covering the knot now.

"Sara, I almost have it. Sit!" Darry pointed to the floor again. Sara was almost in tears, but she knew that Darry was getting frustrated and she didn't want to push the limits so she sat down. Darry did one big pull at the knot. "Almost got it." Darry cheered on himself. "There got it." Darry finally being able to pull the brush through her hair without it getting stuck. Sara was up off the floor and onto the couch in a heartbeat.

"Soda wouldn't have done it like that. " She hissed at Darry,

"Well, little lady, Soda isn't hear and it needed to be fix." Darry stood and walked the brush back to the bathroom. When he returned back to the living room he noticed that Sara had curled herself up in a ball and was crying on the couch. Darry wasn't sure what this was all about, but he was willing to try to figure it out. He walked over and sat down on the couch with her. He placed his hand on her back. "Sara, I didn't mean to be so rough. But you and I both know that knot needed to come out. I am sorry if I hurt you."

"It's not my hair." Darry heard Sara muffle in between sobs that were now escaping from her.

"If, it isn't your hair, then what is it?" Darry asked, trying to be understanding of the situation.

"Nothing, just go away." Darry wasn't buying that it was nothing. So he sat there for a minute trying to process what the hell the problem could be. Then the light bulb came on.

"Does, this have anything to do with Soda?" Darry was pretty sure he knew this was the case and thought he might just be going out on the limb here. He waited a few seconds and when there wasn't any response, he was pretty certain he had hit the nail on the head. "Sara, talk to me. Tell me what happened between you and Soda this afternoon." Darry prompted her again, to try to get her talking.

"I can't." Sara's voice was still muffled between sobs.

"Why can't you? We are the only two here right now. I would say it is a perfect time to talk about it." Darry was trying to encourage her to tell him something.

"Because it is too hard."

"Well, then start with the easy stuff first. Then we will piece it all together." Darry was starting to think this was like pulling teeth.

"Soda, doesn't love me anymore!" Sara shouted out between her arms. "He left me at the DX station with Two-Bit and Pony, he chose Steve over me today." Ok. Darry thought. It was starting to make more sense.

"Sara, I am sure that Soda still loves you. Even though people get mad and upset with you doesn't mean that they don't love you anymore." Darry had started rubbing circles on Sara's back.

"I told him I hated him. I was trying to hurt him. I was hitting and punching." Sara's sobs were starting to get uncontrollable, to the point that Darry could hardly understand what she was trying to say.

"I am sure Soda knows that you don't really hate him. I am guessing that he knew you said those things because you were mad. Just like he might have said some things to you that he didn't mean because he was mad. Sometimes people do that." Darry didn't really know what else to say. This comforting area was not his forte. This was another job for Soda. As Darry sat there and kept running thoughts through his head, he realized real fast that Soda did more than he gave him credit for. He was everything to Sara and Pony. No wonder he just lost it. He couldn't take it anymore. Darry slowly picked himself up off the couch and left Sara to try to regain her composure. He decided the only thing he could do right now to try to make her feel better was to offer her something that he knew she likes. So he started working on it. Soon, Sara started to gain controls over her sobs. She could smell something cooking. That oh, so familiar smell. A type of smell the just takes over a whoe house when it is made. Then she could hear it and it started making her feel a little better. The tears had finally stopped falling and she was sitting up now. The theme to "The Patty Duke Show" was now playing. She knew that it was her bed time, but when she caught a glimpse of Darry coming around the corner will a bull full of popcorn, she knew that Darry was going to let her stay up late.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Soda, what is going on with you tonight? I though you would be happy to see me. We haven't seen each other all week." Sandy was asking Soda while they were sitting in the backseat of the Buck's T-Bird. They had parked down by Crystal Lake. Steve had taken Evie down by the lake to do god knows what. Sandy was starting to get frustrated with Soda. She was hoping for a little more action from him, where it had been over a week now. Every time she would try to make a move, Soda would halfheartedly respond and this was starting to bug Sandy, for this was not typical of Soda, at all. "Soda, what is it?" She asked again.

"Nothing." But Soda's tone in his voice blew his cover with Sandy.

"Soda, you haven't touched me all night, and this mood that you have been in ever since you came and picked me up is really shitty. You even got snippy with Steve and the guys at the Dingo. So I know that something is going on." Sandy was pressuring Soda to open up and talk. Sandy was starting to wonder if it was something that she had done, so the best way to find out was to come right out and ask him. "Soda, have I done something?"

"No, of course not. I am sorry if it seems like that. I guess I am just a little distracted by something. I don't mean to be. Come on over here." Soda tried to pull Sandy closer to him. She willing crawled closer to Soda. He started nibbling at her neck a little, and started whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Sandy was letting out a few giggles and started rubbing her hand on Soda's inner thigh. Soda had wanted this all day, after the events this afternoon with Sara; it had totally changed his mood. Sandy was right, he had snapped at Steve earlier at the Dingo for making a smart ass remark about Ponyboy and Sara. Sodas' afraid that Steve will never understand how much those two really mean to him. But all these thoughts were interfering with his concentration of his beautiful blonde bombshell sitting willingly beside him now. Soda started moving his hand up under Sandy's shirt when there was a knock on the window. It wasn't just any knock; it was his and Steve's secret knock. "Not, ready, yet, Steve!" Soda hollered in between kisses he was now sharing with Sandy.

"Too bad, buddy. A deal was a deal. And remember we need this car back to Buck by midnight. Which means your time is up, Kiddo." Steve hollered through the cracked open window. Soda stopped moving his hands any further up on Sandy and just gave her an apologetic smile. She just let out a heavy sigh.

"Soda, its ok. We can continue were we left off down on the beach." Soda just shrugged his shoulders in agreement and starting to open the door. Sandy was straightening out her skirt and shirt when Soda was holding out his hand to help her out of the backseat. Once both had gotten out, Steve threw a fake punch on Soda's arm. Soda just grinned back and moved out of his way.

"Evie, your chariot awaits, my Dear." Steve was holding onto the door and motioning for Evie to move on in. Soda grabbed Sandy's soft hand into his and the two headed into the dark, starry night towards the glistening water of Crystal Lake. The two sat down on a big rock that was on the edge of the water and the beach. The two sat there holding hands and watching the moonlight dance off of the lake's water.

"Oh, look, Soda, you can build me a castle." Evie was pointing to a little pink sand bucket and shovel that got left behind from someone's early trip to the beach. Soda's eyes had wandered over to the same pink bucket that Sandy was pointing to. It was then that a memory flashed through his head. It was just about this time last year, his Mom and Dad had gone away to a wedding and had left Soda in charge. He loaded Pony and Sara up in the truck and took them to this same beach. There wasn't anyone here that day. He remembered Sara with her little pink bucket and shovel begging Sodapop to help build her a princess castle. With the help from Pony they made an amazing princess castle for Sara that day. She talked about it nonstop for a week. Soda, gave his head a hard shake. Gosh, why couldn't he get her off his mind? Why was he letting this get to him tonight, of all nights? It was putting such a damper on things. "Soda, did you hear me?" Sandy's voice brought his thoughts back to her.

"What's that?" Soda asked.

"You are doing again! Sodapop Patrick Curtis, what is going on with you tonight? I am about ready for you to take me back home." Sandy demanded. Soda knew that he better say something before this night turns completely sour.

"It's nothing, really baby." Soda tried to pull her into a hug, but Sandy was resisting it.

"Not this time loverboy!" Sandy now had her hands on her hips, giving Soda an evil glare. And out of the blue she then says to Soda, "Is there someone else?" Sandy was sounding paranoid to Soda. She was always on him though because she would see other girls flirting with him and stuff. Even though he had told her several times that those other girls meant nothing to him, Sandy would still always bring it up.

"What? What are you talking about?" Soda asked Sandy giving her his full attention, first time that night, Sandy thought.

"There is, isn't there? That is why you didn't just deny it? That is why you don't want to go any further than 2nd base with me, right?" Sandy was now getting furious with Sodapop.

"You've got to be kidding, Sandy! There is no one else, but you! We have been over this a hundred times before." Soda was trying to talk Sandy out of the nonsense. "Ok, Sandy, you want to know the truth? Well, the truth is that I have been thinking of another girl tonight, but not in any of the ways you are thinking of." Soda finally gave it up.

Sandy wasn't letting this go, "Who is she Sodapop? Do I know her?" Sandy was throwing her hands up in the air now.

"Yes, you know her." Soda said softly.

"I knew it, you son of a bitch!" Sandy shouted. She was down off the rock now and was pacing on the beach. "Does she go to Will Rogers?"

Soda didn't mean too, buy laughter escaped his mouth. "No Sandy."

"Well, what high school then?"

"No high school." Soda was laughing again.

"Jesus, Soda how old is she?" Soda couldn't let Sandy keep going on about this so he finally gave her the clue that would let Sandy know who was on his mind.

"She's 5, Sandy." This stopped Sandy dead in her tracks. Her pacing back and forth had now stopped. She spun around and was facing Sodapop on the rock.

"5?" Sandy question.

"Yes, 5."  
"Sara?" Sandy asked. "This whole thing is because of Sara?" Sandy couldn't believe it. She didn't know if she wanted to laugh or cry about the situation. Sandy started walking closer to the rock again. "Soda, why didn't you just tell me? You are always confiding in me about stuff that goes on with her. You are always asking for my advice in dealing with her? Why not tonight?" Sandy finally was letting out a little chuckle, realizing how she must have sounded a few minutes ago. "You know it would have helped if you would have said something before I went off." She flashed Soda that beautiful smile that he loved so much.

"It was kind of enjoying it. It was pretty humorous actually." Sandy slapped Soda's arm while he was chuckling.

"Sodapop Curtis it is not funny. You really had me worried there for a minute or so!" Sandy paused thinking about how silly she must had looked to Soda. "But seriously, why didn't you just tell me. You could of mentioned it to me at the Dingo, or in the car ride her. Even in the backseat. We could have had this all talked out by now."

Soda had jumped down from the rock and was now moving along the shoreline. He wasn't sure if he wanted to rehash this again, but Sandy was always such a great listener and was always giving him amazing advice, probably it was because she was a big sister herself and has had a lot more experience dealing with girl things then he did. By this time Sandy had also jumped back down from the rock and was at his side. Soda sat down in the sand. With Sandy following his lead. He placed his face into his hands. Sandy could tell from his mannerism that something big must have happened. She took her hand and started rubbing Soda's back. First up and down, then in circles. She didn't want to pressure him anymore about anything. When he was ready to talk she would be there to listen.

It didn't take but a minute more before Soda started opening up. "Gosh, Sandy, I lost it with her this afternoon. She just pushed me to my limits today. I am really not sure how it got to that point." Soda paused and withdrew his face from his hands. His focus was on the tiny waves that the breeze was blowing towards the shore. "Sandy, I have never physically touched her or harmed her in anyway, but this afternoon she made me so mad, I wanted to skin her ass. She was being so damn bratty, and in front of everyone." Soda stopped again, like the whole situation was replaying through his head. Soda had found a small rock in the sand and he picked it up and threw it at the water. "I'm too young for this, Sandy. I don't know how Darry does it day in and day out." Soda looked down at the sand. He felt hot tears welling up in his eyes. He had to stop and regain himself before Sandy knew he was about to cry. When Soda found his voice again, he continued expressing his thoughts and feelings with Sandy. "I didn't sign up for this shit. I can't be raising a 5 year old girl. God damn it, she follows me around like a damn dog. She constantly looking to me to help do this, help do that? Fix this. Fix that, can I have this, can I have that? Can I do that, can I do this? Where this, where's that? I just feel like I can't breathe sometimes. Like I am suffocating in that house." Soda stopped again. Sandy had stopped rubbing Soda's back and was reaching down to hold his hand. "Between Sara and Pony I feel like I am being pulled in a million different directions. But if I don't do it, they are going to fall through the cracks. I feel like I am damned if I do, damned if I don't. Jesus, they are 13 and 5. Do you know what my life was like when I was 13 and 5? It was frigging peaches and cream compared to what these two lives are. And then there is Darry, telling me that when I am home with them and he isn't that I am in charge, but when I am in charge I am no longer their brother, but a parental role model. Well, guess what Darry, I am 16 years old and I am not quite ready to be a parent, so back off." Soda was just going off, but Sandy was being that supportive girlfriend and was just letting him get it all off his chest. "And where are we going to be in 5-10 years from now? Sara still is going to need a guardian, and I'll tell you what if Darry continues at the rate he is going at with her, she will probably be a god damn rebel. He is so strict with her, and Pony. She'll probably end up knocked up and a runaway by the time she 16."

"Sodapop Curtis, do not talk about Sara that way. She is the sweetest kid I have ever met. Even sweeter than my own little sister." Sandy who had been sitting there quiet and listening had to jump in after hearing the way Soda just referred to Sara in 10 years from now.

"I am just saying that if it is this hard now, what is it going to be like 5-10 years from now? If I can't handle it at 16 and she is only 5 how am I going to handle it at 21 when she is 10 or when I am 26 and she is 15? Jesus, I'll be 30 when she goes off to college."

Sandy cut Soda off right there, "Soda, why are you focusing some much on this? It won't be your responsibility after your 18." Sandy was a little confused.

"She'll always be my responsibility, can't you see that Sandy? I mean when we get married, would you be ok with help raising her?"

"Hold on there, Soda. Slow down. Who said anything about getting married? And second, I am not saying we are getting married, but why would we raise her? Darry is her legal guardian; he would keep her and raise her."

"You don't get it Sandy. Darry and I haven't actually talked about what would happen after I turn 18. I mean there is a damn war going on half way across this world, if I want to stay here, I would have to try to take over guardianship of at least one of them. If I took over for Sara, then Darry could go off to college, like he was supposed to before Mom and Dad died."

"Jez, Soda, I didn't know that you had put this much thought into this." Sandy was suddenly overcome with fear. What she thought was going to be a bitch session about his little sister has now turned into a somewhat marriage proposal and becoming a mother figure to his 5 year old sister, what just happen she thought. This night was not turning out exactly as she had plan that is for sure.

"I haven't really. It just my thoughts coming out, that is all." Soda paused; he just realized what a mess he has made of everything now. "Sandy, I am sorry. I shouldn't gone this far. Can we just forget this conversation happened and start all over again?" Sandy didn't think that she could totally forget this conversation, but she was willing to start it all over again.

"Sure." Sandy said sadly, while Soda pulled Sandy close and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Every few seconds Sara's eyes would start to flutter closed, but she would fight them to stay open. The Patty Duke Show was just coming to an end when Sara heard Darry's voice call to her. "Sara time for bed." Darry could tell that it was almost 9:00, if "The Patty Duke Show" was coming to an end. He had let her stay up 30 minutes passed her bedtime.

Sara grunted in response to Darry's request. "Just a little longer, Darry?" The Fugitive was coming on next, and that was not a show that he wanted her to be watching.

"No, Sara. I already let you stay up later than normal. It's getting late for you." Darry was pushing her legs off the couch to get her moving, but Sara was resisting Darry's nudges. "Sara, it has been a good night, let's not do this now." Darry pleaded to Sara.

"But I'm not tired, Darry." Sara was trying to convince Darry, but he wasn't buying it for one second.

"Bull!" Darry shouted a little louder than he intended to. "You can barely keep your eyes open."

"But I need to stay up longer." Sara was the one pleading her case.

"How much longer do you need to stay?" Darry had a funny look on his face.

"Midnight." Sara replied with a serious look on her face.

Darry responded with a laugh, "Yah, right. Not happening there little lady. Sorry. Now, up." Darry grabbed Sara's arm and gently pulled her up off the couch. Sara finally gave in and stopped resisting Darry's force. She started walking towards the bathroom to brush her teeth. Darry was waiting up against the door jamb for her to finish. After Sara was finished brushing her teeth, she closed the door on Darry. Sara had to use the toilet. Darry decided he would head down to her room and wait for her there. Sara was coming out of the bathroom and saw Darry standing by her door. She walked passed him into her room and was muttering under her breath.

"I can't go to bed now; he'd not even home yet." Sara said climbing up into her bed. And that is when it dawn on Darry what this was all about. The midnight thing, he's not home yet. She must be talking about Soda. A small smile tugged onto Darry's face. He walked over and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Sara, you'll see Soda tomorrow." Darry pulled her covers up around her shoulders. Sara flashed Darry a disgusted look.

"I'm not waiting for Soda." She snapped.

"Ok, then, you must be waiting for your invisible friend then."

"I don't have any invisible friends Darry. Maybe I am waiting for Dally, did you ever think about that? He taught me today how to flip a cap. Did you know that?" Darry shook his head."Dally, told me that I was getting good, too,"

"So, I heard." Darry smiled at Sara. For a split second when she was talking about Dally she had a smile on her face as well, but then again it disappeared as fast as it came.

"Sara, try to get some sleep." Darry bent down and placed a soft, kiss on her forehead. Sara just looked at Darry with sad eyes. Darry knew that she was trying to cover up and make him think she was trying to wait up for Dally, when Darry knew it was still really Soda. She then leaned into ear and said, "Sara, honey, don't lay here worrying about Soda all night. It will be fine tomorrow."

"Can I have my music on? Please?" Darry figured it might help her get to sleep and not worry so about Soda. He got up off the bed and walked over to her bookcase where the radio sat and turned the radio on. "Walk Like a Man" was on by the Four Season. Sara rolled over so that she was facing the door. "Thanks, Darry."

"Good night, BabyGirl." Darry was getting ready to shut her door.

"Can you leave it open tonight?" Sara laid her head down on the pillow. With the position that she was now in she could see right into the hallway, right across the hall from the boy's room.

"Will do."

"Love you, Darry." Sara's soft, young voice rang into Darry's ears.

"Love you too, BabyGirl. He left the door open just enough so Sara could still see clearly out to the hallway.

He shuffled his tired feet and body back to the living room. On the way by the refrigerator though he opened it and grabbed out a nice cold beer. He hated drinking in front of Sara, and tried to wait until she wasn't around to have one. He was trying to be a good role model. He heard the voices from The Fugitive on. He didn't think it was a bad show so he picked up Sara's unfinished bowl of popcorn and sat down in his chair. He had his beer, bowl of popcorn, The Fugitive and peace and quiet. Now he just had to wait until the rest of the Curtis Family was under his roof in order to call it a day. He let himself relax for the 60 minutes that The Fugitive was on for. After it was over he decided he would throw another load of laundry in. One thing was for sure, was in this household there was always laundry that needed to be done. After he threw that in he decided he would look through today's paper. He grabbed another beer out of the refrig and sat back down in his chair. He always reads the paper from front to back. It was about 10:30 when he had gotten to the sports page. Right on the front page was a Headline that read, Will Roger's Curtis and Anderson qualify for State in Boys Track and Field. Ponyboy had made the paper. Darry was beaming from ear to ear, he quickly starting reading that article first. He was so proud to see Ponyboy mention in the paper. It was a good article he thought. He got up and walked to the kitchen drawer to grab a pair of scissors to cut the article out. Darry was just smiling as he placed the article on the refrigerator so that everyone could see. Darry returned the scissors back to the drawer and sat back down to finish the paper. The Twilight Zone was now on the tv. Darry wasn't very interested but left it on for background noise more than anything else. Darry was just turning the last page of the paper when he heard someone coming up the porch steps. He looked up at the clock, 10:45 it must be Pony. Darry, liked that he was early. Darry's eyes were on the door when it opened. He heard the person catch the screen door so that it wouldn't slam against the frame. Much to his surprise, it wasn't Pony at all, it was Sodapop.

"You're early." Darry stated getting up. Darry hadn't decided yet what he wanted to say to his brother. He was still a bit ticked at him for running out of the house like he did earlier. Darry was now carrying the empty bowl of popcorn to the kitchen and his two beer bottles in the other hand. Soda had eyed the two beer bottles, and probably figured Darry had a rough night. Soda was feeling a little guilty about it now, but Soda still followed Darry into the kitchen.

"Yah, well, I see that you gave into, and let her have popcorn after all, huh?" He nodded at the empty bowl in Darry's hand.

Darry didn't really want to get into it with Soda at this hour, but he was going to give him just enough to think about what he did wrong. "Yah, I did. She needed something to help cheer her up." Darry turned his back to Soda and was at the sink washing out the bowl. Soda turned and opened the refrig and took out a Pepsi. Darry looked over his shoulder, "Pepsi, at this hour Soda? You'll be up all night."

"Nah. Is that pizza I see on the counter? You even bought her pizza? Jez, Darry you were really feeling sorry for her." Soda was grabbing a cold piece out and started eating it. "What's up with getting pizza without Pony and I?"

"Hey, lay off. You both went out. I still had to feed one kid. And yes, I did feel bad for her, having to clean up your mess. Which I won't be doing again, it was yours to do, Sodapop." Darry took every opportunity he could to make sure Soda knew that what he did wasn't right, but without causing a big argument at the same time. "And quit your complaining, you're still getting pizza anyways." He pointed to the piece that Soda was popping in his mouth.

"Yah, but it's cold." Soda whined.

"It doesn't look like it is stopping you none." Darry chuckled. By this time Soda had wander away from the conversation with Darry and was making his way to the bathroom. Darry was placing the paper in the trash and the beer bottles in the return bin. When he looked up Soda had moved out of the bathroom and was now leaning in the doorway of Sara's room. He was just looking in with a sad expression on his face. Darry knew that Soda now understands that he did wrong by leaving earlier today, Darry decided that he would lay off for the night. Darry started to approach. As he got closer to Sara's room he could her "He's So Fine" by the Chiffons playing. This was one of Sara's favorites. She would sing this all the time. "We still need to talk about this afternoon." Darry nudged Soda.

"I'm sorry Dar. I screwed up. I know." Soda whispered to Darry, not wanting to wake Sara up.

"Maybe, you should apologize to her in the morning, too." Darry tried to get Soda to move away from the door so that he could shut it. But Soda wouldn't move. For some reason he just had to watch over her. Maybe it was guilt, maybe it was the protective brother thing, who knows but he just couldn't move.

"Did you let her stay up late, like I suggested this morning?" Soda asked Darry. Darry smiled back at Soda.

"Yah. Though she wanted to stay up until midnight."

"Until midnight? What the hell for?" Soda was surprised.

"For you." Darry was still trying to push Soda out of the way so he could shut the door. Soda put a slight smirk on his face. "Soda, I think she is sorry too for today." Finally, Soda moved away from the door so that Darry could shut it. Darry knew that Pony should be home any minute now and depending if he brought anyone home with him, like Johnny or possibly Dally he didn't need them waking Sara up. Soda had moved back towards the kitchen again and paused as Darry was passing by.

"She really wanted to wait up for me?" Soda really seemed surprised by this.

"Well, she was really cute about it. She didn't come right out and say it. But the little hints she kept dropping pretty much gave it away. I think she want to apologize to you. She was pretty choked up about it the whole night. She's worried that you don't love her anymore."

"Well, that is just nonsense. She should know better. Jez, just because I was mad, doesn't mean I don't love her." Soda was sputtering now.

"Well, maybe you can tell her that in the morning, huh little buddy?"

"Well, as bad as my date went, I should of just came home and talked with her earlier." Soda took a swig of his Pepsi.

"Not good with Sandy?" Darry asked.

"Nah, it just looks like Sara and I had the same thing bothering us all night. That's all."

"See, Darry does know best. Maybe next time when Darry tells you to come back in the house, you'll listen, huh, Pepsi-Cola?" Darry was shooting Sodapop an I told you so look.

"I know! I know! You don't have to rub it in, Dar." Soda was being a smart alec with Darry. But as Darry was about to say something back to Soda just as wise the front door caught there attention, this time it was Ponyboy and Johnny.

"Good, now that all Curtis' are present and accounted for I am heading off to bed. Soda, you should think about doing the same, seeing you have work in the morning." Darry warned.

"Yah, yah, yah."

"Johnny, are you staying the night?" Darry asked wanting to know if there would be extra people under his roof this evening.

"If you don't mind, Darry?"

"Not at all, you're always welcome. I'll grab you a pillow and blanket." Darry walked to his room and retrieved the pillow and blanket. He handed it to Johnny. "You two keep it down out here. Pony I want you to bed by midnight. You're watching Sara in the morning, while Soda and I are at work. "

"Ok." Pony sat down with Johnny on the couch.

"How was your night, Pon?" Soda asked leaning against the archway between the living room and kitchen finishing his Pepsi he had started.

"Not bad. The movie was one of those beach movies. Wasn't very good. Dally was causing trouble with some of the Shepard boys, so Johnny and I hightailed it outta there. We ran into Two-Bit and Cathy coming out of the movies so he offered to give us a ride back here.

"How did the date seem like it was going?" Soda asked the boys, hoping for some details.

"It looked like it was going good." Johnny answered while Pony started blushing.

"Golly, Pon, your turning awful red over there. Little young to be having a hot flash." Soda joked with his younger brother. The Johnny Carson show was just about to begin. Soda let out a big, loud yawn. "I'm calling it a night."

"Ok, Soda. I'll be in in a little bit." Pony looked like he was going to hang with Johnny for a little.

Soda walked into the bathroom and brushed his teeth and washed up a little. He was shutting the bathroom light when he caught the sound of music playing. He followed the music and of course it leads to Sara's room. Darry must have forgotten to shut it off on his way by. Soda slowly opened the door and "I Will Follow Him" by Little Peggy March was on. Soda walked over and turned the music off. On his way out he stopped one more time to watch his little sister. Sara was all curled up in a small ball, hugging one of her pillows. Soda bent down and places a soft, gentle kiss in her hair. As he was standing back up the smell of her shampoo still lingered in the air. He stood still and kept watching her sleep and breath. Gosh, how could he have gotten so mad at her today, he secretively wished she was up so he could tell her that he was sorry, but he guess it will have to wait until tomorrow. Hopefully she will be up tomorrow before he leaves for work. If not, he will not have a chance to tell her until late afternoon when his shift is done. He finally gave in to his exhaustion and turned to go to bed. He started to close her door again when he whispered, "I love you."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Soda didn't know that time it was, but he did know it was still dark, so that meant he should be sleeping, but he wasn't. When he opened his eyes, they immediately darted towards Ponyboy, wondering if maybe he was having a bad dream. But he was fast asleep. It wasn't until he rolled over to face the door that he was startled by a presence standing next to the bed. Was he dreaming? Soda was rubbing at his eyes to make sure what he was seeing was real. "Sara? Honey? What is it?" Sara was standing beside the bed, just watching the boys sleep. Soda was careful to sit up slowly not to disturb Pony. "Sara, what is it?" Soda repeated to Sara.

"Can I come in?" Sara was pointing to the boy's bed.

"Why? Is there something the matter?" Soda was reaching to bring Sara up on the bed with him. He slid over closer to Pony and placed Sara between him and the edge of the bed. "There is that better?" Sara was just looking into his moonlight face and blinked her eyes.

"I just needed to see if you were home." Sara said laying her head down on Soda's pillow.

"Sara, I have been home for a while now." Soda finally reading the clock on Pony's desk, 1:06 am.

"I just needed to make sure." Sara said in a low, hushed voice.

"Well, I am here; there is nothing to worry about anymore. Ok?" Sara just continued to look into Soda's face. But Soda was feeling so exhausted that he really didn't want to be doing this.

"Can I stay just a little longer?" Her beautiful blue eyes were begging Soda.

How could Soda possibly say no after the conflict that they had earlier." Sure. But just for a few minute though. You should get back to your own bed soon though."

"Ok. I will Soda." Sara soon felt sleep overcome her little body. Soda was about to tell her to go back to her room, when he realized that she had fallen to asleep. Soda thought he would give her a few more minutes then he would wake her. Well, in between those few more minutes, Soda himself had fallen asleep as well.

Morning seem to come awfully early that morning in the Curtis household. But Darry knew that he only had to get Sodapop up this morning with it being Saturday and all. "Soda, you need to get you, little buddy." Darry was trying not to cause too much noise, not needing or wanting to wake up Ponyboy. With the shaking that Darry was doing, it woke Soda up. He rolled over so that he was facing the door.

"Just a little longer, Dar."

"Nope, the train is leaving the station in about 20 minutes. If you don't want to be walking, I would suggest you get up." Soda knew after yesterday, that Darry meant what he was saying. Soda was being extra careful this morning, because there was an extra body in his bed that he didn't want to wake up. When Soda was throwing the covers off of him and was getting up Darry noticed Sara in between the boys. This sight brought a smile to Darry's face. He was thinking Ponyboy probably wasn't too happy about that. Wonder if they got any sleep at all last night. That's probably why Soda wanted extra time. It was probably a pretty crowded bed. He wondered how long she had been there, But would wait to talk about this with Soda once he was out of the room. Soda quietly grabbed some clothes and tip-toed out of the room and straight to the bathroom to grab a quick shower. On his way there he could smell that Darry already had started some breakfast. His stomach was talking to him, but right now he needed that shower more than food to help wake him up some. While Soda was enjoying the warmth of the shower he heard the door creaked open.

"Soda, why is Sara in your bed? " Darry was wiping the steam off the mirror so he could comb his hair.

"Because she fell asleep there and I fell asleep before bring her back to her room."

"Well, I figured that much out, genius. I mean why? Why did you let her stay? Why did she come to you in the first place?" Darry tried to rephrase the question so Soda would understand what he was trying to get at.

"Oh, that. I am not really sure myself. She said something like she wanted to see if I was home yet."

"What time was that at?"

"It was around 1:00 or a little after."

"You're going to talk with her right?" Darry wanted to make sure that those two got everything cleared up before much more time passed.

"Yes, Darry. I'll make it right with her today. Right after work."

"That's what I like to hear. Now, come grab some breakfast, then we have got to get out of here. Isn't it so much easier with two less kids?" Darry turned the cold water on to help get Soda moving a long a little faster.

"Oh, come on, Dar, I was getting out." Soda yelled at Darry while turning the water off.

"Just making sure there little buddy. Just making sure." Darry gave Soda a chuckled and threw his towel at him as he was opening the shower curtain.

Soda and Darry exchanged conversation while they polished off breakfast. Darry got up to wash the breakfast dishes while Soda was fixing his hair and brushing his teeth. He came out just as Darry was finishing with the dishes. "Soda, go tell the kids that we are leaving." Soda walked back into his room. The kids were still fast asleep. He hated to wake them up, so he decided to move to Pony's side of the bed and just talk with him. "Hey, Pon." Soda said softly. When there was no response from Pony, Soda knew he would have to shake him. Soda placed his hand on Pony's legs and gave them a gentle shake, "Hey, Pon." Pony squint his eyes open. "Hey, Darry and I are leaving for work. Sara is right here beside you. Make sure you feed her breakfast and lunch. Darry wants you to stay around the house today. I will be home at 2:00 and Darry, well, who knows with him." Pony was still out of it, but he shook his head in acknowledgment to Soda's directions. Soda said a quiet good bye to Pon and then went back around to his side of the bed and kissed Sara and wished her a good day, but the youngest Curtis kids were fast asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The morning was kind of uneventful at the Curtis residence. The boys, meaning Two-Bit, Johnny and Pony just lounged around shooting the breeze. Sara watched cartoons for a while with the boys and then played in her room for a while as well. Pony feed Johnny and Sara some scrambled eggs and toast, like Soda told him too. After breakfast Pony and Sara picked up the house a little for Darry and Soda.

"Pony, what did Darry say about you taking that job down at the bowling alley?" Two- Bit asked during a commercial.

"We haven't really talked about it yet." Pony was picking up the living room a bit.

"Why do you want a job?" This news puzzled Sara a bit.

"I don't know, Sara, just to have something to do, I guess. Plus it will bring in extra money for us and money for me too." Pony was walking out to the kitchen to throw some trash away.

"But what will I do?" Sara was now getting nervous, if all her brothers were going to be working who would be home with her.

"I don't know. It's not like we'll leave you here by yourself or anything." Pony answered his sister.

"I will baby-sit her." Two-Bit said coming up behind the two in the kitchen.

"No way!" Sara laughed while yelling at Two-Bit. Two-Bit picked Sara up and tucked her under his arm like he was carrying a football.

"I should start using you as weight lifting, there Kiddo." Two- Bit was bringing her down like he was going to drop her, but then bringing her back up again.

"Darry won't let you." Sara said playfully slapping at Two-Bit's arm to put her down.

"He might, he's all into building his muscles and all." Two- Bit was still hauling Sara around the house.

"Where is ole Darry, anyways?" Dallas asked coming into the Curtis house.

"Working" Sara said in between giggles as Dallas flopped down next to Johnny on the couch.

"Surprise, Surprise." Dally said picking up an old hot rod mag that was lying on the coffee table. "What's on the agenda for today, boys? Want to hunt down some action?"

"Can't Dal, Soda said we have to stay around the house today." Pony stated coming back into the living room.

"Well, then let's go see Mr. Sodapop Curtis and see if he'll change his mind." Dally was acting all restless. Pony has seen him like this before, and it usually means trouble.

"Oh, oh, can we Pony?" Sara was eagerly asking Pony.

"Oh, oh, can we?" Two-Bit repeated back in the same high pitched squeal that Sara had just used with Pony.

"I don't know guys. Soda said. And if I know Soda, Darry is the one that probably told him to tell me that." Pony was very hesitant. Plus, Pony didn't really enjoy hanging around the DX on a Saturday. Saturdays was the DX busiest day. Soda attracted the girls, like flies on shit. And most of the time it was Soc girls. And everyone knew that where there was Soc girls, Soc boys were don't too far behind. Pony also remembers getting a pretty good scolding from Darry about a month ago because a fight broke out between some Soc boys and some other greasers while Pony and Sara were there. Pony needed to stay on Darry's good side until they have had their discussion about the job. "I don't guys. It's Saturday."

"No, shit, Man. I think we all know what day it is. Are we going or not?" Dally sputtered from the couch.

"Please Pony?" Sara was practically begging now. Pony did know that it would help pass time. And it was only 10:45, they would be back before Darry got home.

"Ok., but we can't stay long. " Pony reached for his sneakers to put on. Once he had gotten his own, he grabbed Sara's sneakers and instructed for he to put them on.

"I'll drive." Two-Bit started getting up. The group walked out the door and to Two-Bit's car together. Johnny, Pony and Sara started climbing in the backseat, knowing that Dally automatically got shot gun without having to call it, because he's Dally and all. Two-Bit drove like a wild man all the way to the DX. Sara was holding on for dear life. The boys just kept laughing at her. As Two-Bit came flying in to the DX parking lot, just like Pony had expected, the place was hopping this morning.

"They look busy today, Sara. You need to stay close. No wandering around." Sara was getting out of the car, when Pony grabbed her arm to stop her and to make sure she was looking at him. "I mean it, Sara." As Sara was walking across the parking lot, Pony could already see a large group of Soc boys that were gathered across the street from the DX.

"Here, come the hobo's, Sodapop." Steve yelled out to Soda as he was doing a fill up at the pumps. Soda looked up and noticed the gang walking towards him. At first he didn't even see Sara was with them. For a minute he thought Darry must have come home early. But as he was placing the nozzle back onto the pump he caught a glimpse of her little head bobbing up and down behind Pony and Johnny. By this time, the group of girls that belong to the car he had just filled up was gathering around Soda. Soda was trying to push his way through the group of girls to get to Pony and Sara. Just before he was through the group another car pulled up on the other side of the pump.

"Fill it up Greaser." One of the boys said out his window, Soda moved to the back or the car to undo the gas cap. He was grabbing the nozzle back off the pump when the same group of boys yelled to the group of girls on the other side of the pump, "What are you nice looking girls doing hanging around these bums."

"Hey, Steve, I need to get some smokes." Dally was heading towards Steve and the bay door. Steve dropped the rag he had in his hand on the hood of the car that was in the garage and moved towards Dally.

Soda could see that Steve was coming out so he hollered over to him, "Steve?" Steve stopped to see what Soda need. "Take Sara with you. Grab her and Pony a Pepsi and a milky way." Soda wasn't getting a good vibe from this group of boys in the car that he was filling up right now. He thought he made it clear to Pony that he was to stay at home today, gosh; the kid doesn't use his head sometime. Steve gave Sodapop a look, but also took note of the group of Soc's so he motioned for Sara to follow. Sara wasn't sure about going with Steve, plus Pony told her to stay close, so that was what she was doing, staying close. But to get a treat of a milky way, she really would like to have one, so she turned to look up at Pony for the go ahead. Pony put his hand on her back and pushed her towards Steve, giving her the go ahead.

"Go ahead, I'll be there in a few minutes." Now that she had the verbal ok, Sara ran over to Steve. Steve, still keeping his eyes on the car that Soda was filling up protectively placed his hand on Sara's back and ushered her inside. While inside Steve grabbed two Pepsi and two candy bars and rang them up. He handed Sara's hers.

"Don't make a mess, Kid." Steve warned getting ready to head back to the pumps to stand with Soda, but Pony showed before he made it back out, though still keeping his eye on that car load of Soc."

"Here Steve, for Dally's smoke." Pony was handing Steve$ 1.05 for the cigarettes. Steve had totally forgotten about the smokes, between getting the kids their stuff and watching the car at the pump. Steve walked over to the cash register and rang in the smokes and was grabbing the pack from behind him. Steve went hunting for Dally outside and found him leaning up against the bay door, also watching the car at the pumps.

Pony grabbed his Pepsi and Milky Way that Steve had left on the counter. He looked over at Sara who was wearing half of the Milky Way on her face. "Good huh?" Pony had taken his first bite.

"Mmmm." Was the only thing Sara could get out with a mouth full of chocolate and caramel. Pony was starting to head back out to join the boys, when Soda was opening up the door to get change for the car he had just filled up.

"Pony, stay in here with Sara for a while." Soda said punching in the numbers to the cash register.

"Oh, come on, Soda, everyone is outside. She'll be ok in here by herself."

"No. Not until things slow down out there. You know better to be here anyways. Didn't I tell you to stay at home today? You know what Darry would say about this if he gets wind of it." Soda walked pass Sara and ruffled the top of her head. Pony knew he was right so he stayed to finish his Pepsi and candy. Soda was getting ready to hand the Soc his change and the boy spit right at Soda. Of, course this caused a great deal of commotion. Before Pony knew it all the boys were out of their mustang, and all of the gang was circled around them. Pony needed to get in on this action.

"Sara, stay in here." Pony yelled and was out the door before Sara had time to respond. Sara quickly moved to the window to watch. Twice in one week, was she going to see her brothers and friends get hurt again? She kept moving further down the window following the movement of the group of boys outside. Before Sara knew it, the scuffle looked like it was brought to an end. It looks to her like just a little pushing and shoving and lots of talk. There was a bit more exchange of trash talking, but most of the boys had retreated back into their mustang and drove off, but she noticed that two boys did not get back into the mustang. They moved over to another car that was parked off to the side of the parking lot that was still full of the Soc girls. The gang had walked away from the pumps. Two-Bit and Pony, and Johnny and Soda were walking towards Two-Bit's car to have a smoke. Dally and Steve was heading back to the garage where Steve was getting ready to work on a 1959 Pink Cadillac. The color of the car caught Sara's attention. She didn't think she had ever seen a prettier car. She walked to the back of the room where there was a door that leads from the garage to the cash register. As she was watching she just got so engrossed with the car, she didn't even hear the bell ring over the door from the pumps to the register. Before she knew it she heard a voice.

"Nice car huh, Kid." Sara froze in her spot. She recognized that voice from the other day. It is a voice that still haunts her dreams, and probably will for some time. It was a voice that belonged to someone that she didn't know very well, but was sure she never wanted to hear it again. As she slowly turned around there stood Peter Parker and the goon that was holding her so tight. Sara's first reaction was to scream for Soda or Pony or even Dally, but she remembered what happened the last time with these two when she screamed for Soda. As Sara's eyes darted around, she could only see Steve who was in the garage with the Pink Caddy. Peter Parker started to reach forward and Sara couldn't resist scream.

"HELP!"

"What was that?" Dally shot up from leaning against the garage wall.

"Sara!"

"Sara?" Both Pony and Soda had heard it from where Two-Bit's car was. Steve also had heard it from where he was working on the Caddy. Everyone was looking around to see where the scream came from. Pony and Soda where rushing over to the door leading from the pumps, while Steve had caught a glimpse of the top of her head through the door leading to the register from the garage. But when he looked up he noticed that Peter Parker and Richard Longer were also standing in front of the door. Steve ran so fast towards the door. Just when he was about ready to open it he saw Richard Longer push Sara out of the way from the door.

"Shut it, Kid" Steve heard Richard hollering to Sara while opening the door to the garage.

"Leave her be, Rich." Steve was faced to face with Rich. The two were just standing there looking at each other. Wondering who was going to make the first move.

"Sara?" Soda and Pony came flying around the corner and recognized Peter Parker and Rich Longer standing face to face with Steve. Once Sara caught sight of Soda and Pony she squeezed pass Rich and Steve who were almost blocking the doorway, and flung herself onto Soda's legs. Soda kind of pushed her off to Pony and nodded to Pony to take her towards Two-Bit's car. Most of the gang now was hovering around. Two-Bit and Johnny were inside standing behind Parker, and Longer and Steve, Dally and Soda had the other side of the door covered.

"Hey, I am not looking for any trouble." Rich spoke up.

"Maybe, you should have thought about that before grabbing the kid." Dally warn keeping his hand on his switchblade that was in his back pocket.

"All I am doing here is picking up my Momma's Car. The kid just over reacted. Parker was just reaching to open the door." Rich was throwing his hands up in the air, like he was surrendering.

"Which car?" Steve asked.

"The 1962 Mercedes-Benz W110." Rich was pointing to the car that was parked right outside the garage. Steve looked over his shoulder at the car.

"Yah, it's finished. I'll get it for you." Steve walked over and took the order form off the clipboard. "Tell your mother it passed inspection, but she might want to think about putting two new tires on the front, they are starting to ware."

"Sure will." Rich signed the bottom of the invoice. And handed Steve a 5.00 bill for the inspection sticker. The boys moved out of the way so that Rich and Peter could get through to get to their car. Soda had walked over to where Pony was standing with Sara. Soda reached down to touch Sara's shoulder and she nearly jumped out of her skin. Sara's eyes were just fixed on Peter and Rich. As Soda left his hand there he could feel her body trembling, and it wasn't because she was cold. It was a beautiful May day with the sun just a shining. Without any more trouble, Rich and Peter were pulling off. The rest of the gang had joined the Curtis' over by Two-Bit's car.

"Is the Kid ok?" Dally pointed to Sara who was hiding herself behind Pony.

"I think so." Pony replied trying to push Sara out from behind him.

"Pony, take Sara home. I think you two have seen enough excitement to last you the rest of the afternoon." Soda was making it clear that they were to go home and not anywhere else's.

"Sodapop, I need your help with the Caddy. They are coming to get it before closing." Steve was pulling on Soda's shirt.

"Pony, you guys better get going before Darry gets home and finds out you have been here." Pony glanced up at the clock over the garage bay and noticed it was almost noontime.

"Shit." Pony said, knowing that Soda was right.

"Watch your mouth." Soda slapped Pony lightly upside the head.

"Two, can you bring us back home?"

"Sure, hop in." Two-Bit walked to the driver's side." Sara, you want to drive?" Two-Bit noticed how spooked she looked, and was hoping this might calm her nerves a bit. This placed a big smile on her face.

"Sure." And Sara started moving toward his door when they both heard Soda's voice.

"No way! Two-Bit Mathews, don't even encourage her." Soda was hollering over his shoulder as he walked towards the garage.

"Never mind, him." Two-Bit was still motioning for Sara to get in.

"I mean it Two-Bit." Soda didn't believe Two-Bit. So he stopped and started to head back to the car to make sure they all knew he was being dead serious. Sara paused and looked over at Pony. Pony shook his head towards the backseat. Soda was still moving closer to make sure Sara was climbing into the back and not the front. Sara could tell by the expression on his face that he meant business. It was the same expression that she had witnessed yesterday during their fight. She didn't want to repeat that again so she climbed into the backseat with Pony and Johnny while Dally and Two-Bit got in the front.

As Two-Bit was driving around the corner and was approaching the Curtis, Pony let out another cuss word. "Oh, shit." All eyes inside Two-Bit's Pontiac Booneville were focused on the black Chevy pickup truck that was parked in the Curtis driveway.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Let's just act cool. If he asks where we have been, we'll say out. "Two-Bit was always good at coming up with stories. Pony felt confident that he would be able to come up with one to cover for them not staying home like he was told to this morning.

"That's not going to work." Sara added her opinion to the conversation.

"We'll just tell him we went for a drive. Which we did." Two-Bit kept changing the story.

"I don't know, Two-Bit." Pony was saying looking over at Sara. See, one good quality that Sara possesses; is that she is not a very good liar. Actually Pony, doesn't really ever remembering her to lie at all. Mom had taught her at an early age that lying was a really bad thing. As hard as Two-Bit was trying to come up with a story, Sara would probably tell Darry the truth anyhow. Two-Bit pulled up in front of the Curtis' gate. They all starting hopping out of the car. It would look to suspicious if they all sat there any longer trying to figure out a story. Plus Dally was the first to get out, so that meant he didn't really care too much about what Darry thought anyways.

Dally was the first to walk through the door with Two-Bit next and then the two Curtis' and Johnny bring in the rear. "Where have you guys been? I was just about to call Soda to see if he had heard from you two." The question was more directed towards Pony and Sara than it was the rest of the boys. Darry was standing over the couch folding a load of laundry. No one was rushing to respond to Darry, but his glaze was sure burning right through them. "I ask you guys, where have you been?" Darry stopped folding a pair of the boy's socks. "Well?"

"We just went for a drive; you know to get out of the house." Pony finally answered.

"You mean you have been just driving around this whole time?" Darry picked up a shirt of Sara's and was folding it.

"Well, not exactly the whole time." Pony gave up a little more to Darry. But everyone in the room could tell that Darry was getting irritated with this.

"We went to the Dx." Dally finally put everyone out of their misery with having to beat around the bush. "I needed to get some smokes, Dar. So I asked Two- Bit to drive me down. I felt bad leaving the kids here so I told them to get in the car." Dally wasn't really lying to Darry, he just was exaggerating the truth a bit. See, Dally was the only one standing in that room that could take the heat from Darry. He didn't really fear Darry in the way the others did. He respected Darry and all, but just didn't have a problem standing up to him.

"Well, why you were doing that I hope that you had the good sense God gave you to have these two stay in the car?" Darry asked eyeing Sara who was slipping by the boys to head towards the bathroom.

"Of course not, Dar it is like 85 degrees out there. We weren't about to have them stay in the car and get heatstroke or nothing, Dar. We let them get out. Steve brought them inside to get them Pepsi and a candy bar." Dally was giving it straight for the most part. Sara had entered back into the room and was sitting on the arm of Darry's chair.

"I can see that. She is still wearing it all over her face." Darry had moved over to stand in front of Sara. He wet the tip of his thumb and swiped at some smudged chocolate on Sara's face.

Dally flashed Sara and Pony a smile. He figured his work here was done, Darry wasn't yelling or anything. "I am outta here. I'll see you guys around. Two, you think you can drop me off at Buck's?"

"It'll cost you." Two-Bit said laughing.

"It will be the other way around, Mathews, if you don't" Dallas smacked Two-Bit's back on the way towards the Curtis' door.

"Bye." The boys said to the Curtis family and Johnny.

"I guess, I better be stopping in at my house too." Johnny got up out of Darry's chair and was heading for the door. "See you guys later," And Johnny was quietly slipping out the door.

"Your home early, Darry." Pony starting helping Darry with the remaining laundry that was in the basket.

"We didn't have much left on the job today. Boss wants to start on a brand new job on Monday." Darry was checking the size inside the pair of jeans he was folding. He could never tell the boy's jean apart. Except if they were Soda's work jeans.

"Dar, can we talk about the job at the bowling alley? Pony needed to let Paul know by tomorrow afternoon or else he was going to advertise it.

"Sara, go put these away." Darry handed Sara her pile of clothes. She grabbed the pile from him and walked off to her room to put them away, the best she could. "I don't know about this job, Pony." Darry wasn't really ready for this. He had thought about it some, but still hadn't come to a conclusion yet. He was actually hoping that Soda would be around for this conversation. Because Darry had confided in Soda about the plan for the summer, and had Soda's full support with it. So just in case this conversation turned into a shouting match at least Soda would have been around to help. But he wasn't and Darry didn't have a real good excuse to not talk about it, so he continued.

"Please, Darry? It will only be a part time thing. And think of the extra money it will bring into the house. It will only help us out." Darry hated it when Pony worried about money, he shouldn't have to worry about that shit at his age.

"Pony, you shouldn't be worrying about the money. That is my job. You do not need to get a job to help us out. You help plenty. " Darry was folding up a towel. "But we need the money, Dar. I'm not stupid, I know these things. Plus it will help keep me out of trouble this summer. And Paul said if I do a good job that he will keep me on throughout the school year, only weekends of course." Pony was pleading his case with Darry.

"I've been thinking about it, really I have, Pony. But what would we do with Sara if you're working? If Soda and I are working and you're working too, what would we do?" Pony already knew this was coming. He knew Darry and Soda were keeping something from him, but he had to keep trying for this job.

"Two-Bit will watch her on days that we all have to work. I mean, Darry the bowling alley doesn't even open until 10:00 in the morning. So it wouldn't be for the whole day or anything." Pony continued trying to change Darry's mind.

"No, he will not!" Darry was appalled that Pony just suggested that. Matter of fact, Two-Bit has his own little sister that Darry knew he did plenty of free baby-sitting for. There is no way he will be watching Sara as well. "Sorry, Pony, you are not going to like what I have to say, but it is the way it has to be, but you already have a summer job lined up." Darry stopped to grab another towel out of the basket. "Your summer job is watching Sara for us during the day."

"No, I am not watching her all summer long. That is not fair Darry! I deserve some time to myself. Isn't that what summers are for?" Pony was so mad, he picked up his pile of clothes that were folded on the couch and threw them across the floor. "I'm not volunteering for this job, Dar. I won't do it!" Pony was acting just like Sara had acted yesterday; Darry was wondering if there was a full moon or a storm coming they way these two had been acting.

"No one in this family volunteered for any of this! Hell, you think I did? Not getting my chance to go to college and playing ball? Roofing houses? Taking care of you and Sara 24 hours a day, 7 days a week? You think I volunteered for that, Kiddo? Than you are off your rocker. But guess what? I manned up and you're going too! We are a team in this house, and there is no I in team! Now pick those clothes back up and fold them again, then put them away." Darry was afraid that this was going to happen when Pony asked him to talk about this. Darry had lost his temper with Pony. He had to step away and count to 10 before he said another work and made the situation any worse. Pony didn't move though. Darry had just given him an order, but he hadn't chosen to follow it yet. Instead he was processing what Darry had just said to him. Darry hadn't gotten the chance to count to 10 before Pony was at him again.

"You can threaten me all you want Darry, but I am not doing it. I don't care what you say."

That was it for Darry, the steam was coming out of his ears now. Darry spun around and was right up in Pony's face, his fist clenched to his side. "You better care, because your number one job will be watching Sara. End of story. Now pick those clothes up." He was giving Pony one more chance.

Pony feeling the tension between him and Darry right now, but for the life of him he couldn't shut up and do what Darry had asked. "What if we make a deal?" Pony was always trying to negotiate with his brothers to get them to give in.

"You pick those up, and go put them away, then come back with a 13 year old attitude and not a 3 year old, and maybe I will hear your deal. But Pony, let me make this perfectly clear. Whatever my final decision is, that's it. I don't want to hear any more about it. AM I CLEAR ABOUT THAT?" Pony had heard this statement before. His Father was known for this statement. Pony had heard his Father say this statement to Soda and Darry at least a thousand times. But it was how he remembered his brothers responding to it that was the catcher.

"Yes, Sir." Pony picked up all the clothes and walked them to his room. After Pony had left the room, Darry let out a chuckle.

"Yes, Sir?" Darry said out loud to the empty room. "That's a new one. But I like it." Darry said laughing out loud.

"What is all the yelling about?" Sara was back from putting her clothes away. "Is this about earlier?" Sara feared that Pony had just told Darry about running into Peter Parker and Rich Longer.

"None of your concern." Darry was not ready to inform Sara that Pony would be in charge for the summer. He was kind of worried actually how they were going to do together, all day long, 6 days a week. Darry would be surprise if by the end of the summer; they hadn't killed each other yet.

But Sara still not sure, let the cat out of the bag. "Are you mad at Pony because he brought me to the DX and Rich Longer and Peter Parker scared me? Because it wasn't Pony's fault." Darry was standing there looking at his sister in shock.

"What did you just say?" That was all Darry could get out. But this is exactly why he told Soda to tell them to stay home. He knows what goes on at that place on Saturdays.

"I'm ok, Darry. I screamed when Rich went to grab me, well pushed me, but Steve rescued me. Steve."

"Where was Soda and Pony? You should have been with Pony the whole time." Sara scooped the pile of towesl up and started walking away.

"They told me to stay inside, so that is where I was. They were outside. I did what I was told, Darry." Darry decided to just let her put the towels away; she would be back for another load. He would get her then, but as she was exiting the room Pony walked back in.

"Before I even hear this deal, you want to explain to me why Peter Parker and Rich Longer for anywhere near Sara today at the DX?" Darry raised an eyebrow at Ponyboy. Pony knew he needed to tell Darry the truth if he stood any chance of getting Darry to go along with his deal.

"Long story or short story?" Pony thought he would give Darry the choice.

"The amount of story that I need to know." Darry warned.

"Ok. Well see when we first got there, there was a lot of Socs hanging around Soda. Mostly girls. You know Dar, where there is girl Socs, the boys are not far behind." Darry just nodded his head in agreement and to get Pony to continue. "So Dally wanted a pack of smoke and a car full of Socs pulled up to the pump. Soda sensed that there might be trouble with this group of boys so he asked Steve to take Sara and I inside and treat us to a Pepsi and a Milky Way. While we were in there Soda came in to get their change and told us to stay inside. But when Soda went to give them their change one spit at Soda. So we all rushed out to Soda, and the Soc unloaded their car. I told Sara to stay put inside. Which she did. After a few minutes thing settled down outside and the Socs left without any fighting. We all were having a smoke when we heard Sara scream from inside. Parker and Longer were there picking up Longer's Mother's Mercedes-Benz. They just pushed Sara because she was in front of the door watching Steve work on a Pink Caddy. Steve was the closest and got there first. She wasn't hurt. Parker and Longer actually left with no more trouble. It's not a big deal, Dar." Pony paused to catch his breath.

"Fine. Soda and I will discuss this later. Now tell me your deal."

"Darry, what if I take the job, but start off working weekend only?" Pony stopped to try to get a feel for the expression on Darry's face. Pony couldn't figure it out, so he continued. "If I do a good job with Sara for a few weeks, than can I pick up extra shifts during the week? It will only be a half of day or so during the week?" Pony really thought this was a fair deal. Hopefully Darry would too. "Plus Soda told me the other day that he was going to ask his boss if he could switch a couple of swifts around so that he worked the closing shift instead of the day shift. So if he does that than on the closing shifts I could pick up time during the day at the alley." Pony stopped again, to give Darry time to process this whole deal.

Darry let out a heavy sigh. He couldn't believe he was going to do this, "Ok. Pony." Darry locked eyes with Pony who was just standing there with his jaw hanging down.

"Ok?" Pony managed to say

"Yes, Pony. We will try it. Weekends first though. I will let you know when I think you are ready to pick up some week day shifts. "Darry had a stern look on his face.

"Thank-you, Darry!" Pony wanted to hug Darry he was so happy with this news, but Darry's body language was telling Pony that wouldn't be a good idea.

"But things have to work out here first. I don't want to hear of any fighting going on between you two. This house needs to stay clean, and there is no getting in trouble. And when Soda and I tell you to stay home, that is what it means. I don't care if Dallas Winston needs smokes or not, are we clear on this?" Darry was making his rules known, and he expects that they not be broken. Pony knew if something went wrong that Darry himself would be marching down to Paul at the alley and telling him Pony would not be returning to work. With Darry there was no if's, and's, or but's about anything. "I will talk with Soda tonight about this one or two nights shifts that you mentioned, but we will wait and see." Darry placed the laundry basket down on the ground and handed Pony the rest of the towels that Sara never came back for. "Do I make myself clear?" Darry was just making sure that he and Pony were on the same page with this deal.

"Yes, crystal clear. Thanks, Darry. You won't have to worry. Everything will be fine." Pony tried to reassure Darry as he was walking to the bathroom with the towels.

"Yah, we'll see about that." Darry replied back sarcastically.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The afternoon was a pretty nice one in the Curtis household. Pony was happy that Darry agreed to the job at the bowling alley, Darry was getting caught up on a lot of things around the house, Soda was still at work, and Sara, well, she was being good too, though Darry could tell that something was still bothering her. He knew that she hadn't talked things out yet with Sodapop, so he was figuring that must be it. Darry was just finishing up with adjusting one of the kitchen cabinets that was falling off the hinges, when hadn't heard from Sara for a while now, so he just wanted to check in with her before he started on his next project. He walked down to her room and looked in it, but she wasn't there, not even her music was on. He moved back to the living room, but she wasn't there either. Huh, Darry thought. Where could she be? He poked his head out the front door to see if she was playing outside, but he didn't see or hear her out there. He was about to return back inside when he noticed Pony was laying on the bench reading a book. No surprise there, Darry thought to himself. "Pony, have you seen your sister?"

Pony looked up from his book. "No." Pony simple went back to reading. Darry turned to go back inside. He thought maybe he should check the back porch and outback. He was heading out back when he noticed that the door to his folk's room was cracked open. Huh, Darry thought that is strange. They always keep that door closed. No one could stand the thought of walking by it all the time and having that constant reminder that they weren't in there anymore. Darry walked up to it and was about to close it when something caught his eye. He slowly open the door up, there curled up on his parent's bed was Sara. She was holding something in her hands. Darry started to enter the room, but the first floorboard that he stepped on let out a creak. It shot Sara right up off the bed.

"Sara, what on earth are you doing in here?" Darry wasn't mad, but after he said it, he realized that it probably sounded that way to her. Sara had now jumped down off the bed and was moving towards the doorway where Darry was still standing. Sara looked a little embarrassed that she was caught in here. To Darry's knowledge no one had set foot in this room for a few months. When Sara got to the door she was trying to maneuver around Darry so she could get by, but Darry put his hands up to stop her. "Where are you heading off to in such a hurry?" Then he noticed she was hiding something behind her back. "What do you have there?" Darry was now holding out his hand to see what she was trying to sneak out of this room. Not that he really cared, for he had been thinking that they should clean this stuff out of here. At one time he was actually thinking about moving in here, just in case Soda might want to ever have his own space. Darry now bent down so he was eye to eye with Sara. Once Darry was looking into Sara's eyes he knew she thought he was mad at her, but that wasn't the case at all. He reached for her arm to pull her hands out from behind her. She willingly let him. Once he brought her arms forwards he identified what was in her hands. "Oh, this is one of my favorites too." Darry smiled down at the object Sara was holding in her hand. There in Sara's hands was a black and white picture of their Mother. It was actually her senior picture from when she was in high school. Their Father had always kept it on the nightstand on his side of the bed. It was also the picture that his Father kept of his Mother in his wallet. Darry will never forget that because when he had to claim their belongings from the hospital, that picture was in his Father's wallet. "What were you going to do with this picture?" Darry asked his sister wondering what made her retrieve it in the first place. Sara just shrugged her shoulders. "Sara, I'm not mad that you were in here. It is your house too, you can come in here anytime you want or need to." Darry was trying to reassure Sara it was o.k, but she didn't seem to believe Darry, for she was still struggling to get pass Darry.

"Can I go outside?" She asked softly. Darry moved to the side so that she could get through. On her way by she looked up to Darry, "When is Soda coming home?" Darry took a glance at the clock on his parent's nightstand it read 3:17. Where was his brother? He normal only works until 2:00 on Saturdays.

"He was supposed to be home over and hour ago. Maybe I'll call the DX and see if they ran into trouble or something. Is there anything you need?"

"No. I am going outside." Darry watched Sara walk out to the front door. Her head was down, her shoulders slouched, and she looked like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. Darry couldn't understand her sometimes. Her moods would swing so fast, from happy to sad in a snap of a finger. As Darry heard the slamming of the screen door against the frame of the door, he realized he still had his Mother's picture in his hand. He thought what to do with it? Place it back in their room or bring it out to the living room. He closed the door to his parent's room and walked the picture out and placed it onto of the t.v. When he was turning he watched his sister heading down the stairs of the porch. Darry thought to himself he should tell her to stay in the yard.

"Sara, what are you doing?" When Pony heard the screen door slam he looked up from his book and notice Sara walking down the porch stairs.

"Nothing." Sara didn't even make eye contact with Pony, she just continued down the stairs.

"Ok. Darry is looking for you."

"I saw him already."

"Just telling you, that's all." Pony continued back with his reading. Sara had gotten to the bottom of the stairs and walked over to the fence. She followed the fence line of their yard until she came to the big old oak tree. This used to be her favorite place; it was always so cool, and shaded under this tree. She remembers her Father telling her once that this here tree was twice as old as he was. Her Father and Darry hung up a swing for her that her Father made from some scrap wood. Sara loved that swing. They gave it to her on her birthday last year. Her Father and Darry and Soda had tied it up the night before, so when she got up the next day on her birthday it was up and ready to use. She spent almost every day last summer on that swing. Her parents and her brothers would literally have to pry her off of it to come in for dinners and bathtime. She loved swinging. But since the day of her parent's accident, Sara hasn't been back on. Something in her today was pulling her towards that swing. She walked over to the swing and was running her fingers up and down the rope. After spending a few minutes running her fingers up and down on the rope she decided she would sit on it for a while. Once she was sitting there, the breeze had started kicking in, Sara thought how refreshing. After sitting for a few minutes, Sara's legs start slowly pushing herself back and forth, the next thing Sara knew she was pumping her little legs to get herself going a bit faster. Sara was thinking if Soda was here right now, he would be giving her some big pushed, even some underdog pushes. It felt good to Sara to be swinging. She could feel the wind blow her hair back away from her face on each forward motion, it felt so good. She continued to keep pumping her legs; she was flying so high now. The movement in the air caught Pony's attention from the bench. Pony quickly sat up and had his eyes glued to Sara. He reached for a smoke, and was lighting it when he heard a noise from behind him. Darry was slowly coming out. He tried to catch the screen door so that it wouldn't slam shut and startle Sara. For what he was witnessing he hadn't seen in months from her. Darry had been wondering what was keeping her from using that swing. He knew how much she loved it. He noticed that Ponyboy was watching her as well. Darry moved over to Pony and pushed his leg so he would slide him over so he could sit down beside him. Sara hadn't noticed the boys watching her. Just as Darry was sitting down he caught the glimpse of Steve's car coming down the road. "So that's the reason he is late." Darry said out loud.

"What?" Pony asked not sure what he was referring to.

"Look, who got his wheels running again." Darry pointed towards the road.

"Yah, him and Soda went and got the transmission yesterday. That's why Sara was ticked. Soda ditched her to go with Steve. Two-Bit and I got her from the bus and brought her home." Pony was sharing more information with Darry about what had gone down yesterday.

"Well, that explains even more about why Sara was so mad at him."

"Pretty good though, that they got it running in less than 24 hours huh?" Pony couldn't believe just how good those two were with stuff like that.

"That is for sure." Darry was still watching Sara. He was wondering what she would do if she noticed them all watching her. She probably wouldn't take it very well.

As Steve pulled into the drive, he went to get out, but Soda reached over and pulled back on his arm. "Wait, Steve." The tone in Soda's voice told Steve that something was up. Steve flashed him a look of wonder. Soda pointed towards the tree. "Look". Steve followed in the direction that Soda was pointing to.

Soda couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing. Sara had been avoiding that swing for months. Soda doesn't know how many times he has asked her if she would like to use it. He had tried to offer up all kinds of underdog pushes and pushes in general, but every time she would say no, or say that she didn't feel like swinging.

"What's the big deal? She spent all last summer on that thing. I don't get it?" It was things like this that Steve didn't understand, even though he was around this house all the time, he was oblivious to important things that matter to Soda's family.

"She hasn't used the swing since our parents died. It's like that part of her died along with them. I think it reminds her to much of our dad." Soda told Steve in a flat, sad, voice.

"Oh." Steve finally got it.

Sara couldn't see any of what was taking place, for her back was to the driveway and porch. She was swinging towards the tree line between their house and their neighbors. Sara had no idea she was the center of attention right now, if she did she would feel quit embarrassed. Sara had felt a wave of happiness; peace and tranquility come over her while she was swinging. She couldn't believe that she had waited this long to swing, how she missed it. She could almost feel a smiling tugging on her face. Soda had decided that now would to a good time to go have that talk with Sara that he should have had with her yesterday. He slowly opened his door of the car and lightly shut it, he did want to startle her and then have her stop swinging, which Soda was pretty sure she would do. He waved to Pony and Darry who were also watching her from the porch. Steve followed suit right after Soda. Though Steve stopped at the stairs and sat down on the bottom step as Soda started walking closer to the old oak tree, he stopped right beside it.

"It is so good to see you on this thing again." Soda's word spooked Sara. She didn't know he was there. She admittedly stopped the swing, as Soda has predicted she would.

"Soda?" She said with surprise. "How long have you been home?" Sara had been waiting so patiently for Soda's arrival home.

"Just got home. Saw you over here and was so excited to see you on this thing I had to come right over."

For the second time today, Sara was feeling a little embarrassed that she was caught doing something that she didn't want anyone to witness her doing it.

"Please, don't stop just because I'm here." Soda tried to per sway her to continue. But she wouldn't

"Why are you late?" Sara asked looking down at her shoes that shehad just dragged on the ground to stop her from swinging.

"Why, did you miss me?" Soda asked in return. Sara just shrugged her shoulders. "You missed me didn't you?" Soda was smiling down at her. "Admit it, Sara Marie; you missed your big brother." Soda was tired of looking at the top of her head, so he sat down on the grass beside the swing so he could be more eye level with her. After about a minute of silence between the two, Soda soon heard Sara's soft voice speak.

"Maybe." She said so sweetly and quietly, but with a little smirk on her face.

"I knew it!" Soda laughed. "I'm just so irresistible." Soda joked with her. Sara slowly brought her head up, so that now Soda could see her beautiful blue eyes, and Sara could see Soda's lively, dark heresy eyes.

"Did you miss me?" Sara's soft, sweet voice asked. Soda's heart was literally starting to melt.

"Of course I did." He said. He knew that this was the perfect moment to talk with her about yesterday. "You know, Sara, I was hoping to talk with you this morning, but I didn't want to wake you up." Soda paused to make sure Sara was paying attention. When he still had her eyes, he continued. "I'm sorry about yelling at you yesterday and sending you to your room." Soda was pulling at some grass while trying to make things right with Sara.

"It's ok, Soda. I am sorry too. I was being bratty." Now it was Sara's turn to pause. "Soda, I was afraid that you didn't love me anymore because of the way I acted." Sara stopped again. Soda gave her a minute to see if she was going to continue, when she didn't he jumped in.

"Sara that could never happen! No matter what you ever do, I will never stop loving you. You're my sister and there is nothing that is going to change that, or change how much I love you. There is probably going to be many more times that you will do something that is going to upset me, but believe me when I say this, I will always love you, do you got that?" Soda was a little surprise to think that Sara really felt this way. He thought that she would know better, but then again she is only 5.

"That's what Darry said too." Sara added in after Soda had finished.

"Well, don't tell him this, but Darry's a pretty smart guy. He knows a lot of important stuff. But Sara it still doesn't excuse what you did yesterday. Do you understand that? Just because you don't agree with something or like it, doesn't mean that you can behave like you did." Now that Soda knew she understood he still loved her, she needed to also understand that what she did was wrong.

"It is just sometimes, I feel like you guys treat me like I am a baby. It was just a beer cap, Soda. It wasn't like I was drinking a beer or I was playing with a beer bottle." Sara was talking so maturely it almost threw Soda for a loop for a second.

"Sara, you can't tell anyone this, but sometimes I get scared. And yesterday when I saw the beer cap in your hand, I got scared. And when I get scared, sometimes things come out wrong. And that is what happened yesterday. Yes, I overacted, but it was because I was scared. Scared of someone walking in and seeing that cap in your hand and thinking that we are not taking care of you properly." Soda paused and threw the grass that he had been picking at. Soda continued to try to explain things to Sara. "I had a flash while you were sitting there arguing with me about a beer cap, I saw myself 10 years from now and it wasn't a beer cap it was a beer bottle and that scares me to think that that day could come sometime." Soda looked up to see if Sara was still following. He thought he might have lost her at the last part. She is just too young to understand 10 years from now. So he just finished with, "I just got scared, that's all."

"Soda, but I will grow up someday. I am not going to stay 5 forever." Sara insisted.

"I know that, Kiddo, but not too fast huh? Darry and I won't be able to handle it." Soda was trying to kid around with her. "But even when you do start to grow up, you still need to listen to me, you know? I guess that was the other part that made me so mad at you. Sara. If I tell you to do something that is what it means. You don't get to talk back to me either." Soda noticed Sara's head started to fall again so he could no longer see her eyes. This made Soda know that she knew he was right and she was wrong in what she did yesterday. "Darry is your legal guardian, but when he is not around, then I am next in line. So that means you need to do what I ask. I am a little older and I do think I know what is best for you. You might not always agree with it or like it, but that is just the way it goes sometimes. You can't be talking back and being disrespectful and hit and stomp and scream when you don't get your way. That isn't the Sara Marie Curtis I know." Soda wanted to make one more point to really bring this home, he wasn't sure how she was going to deal with it, but he really felt like he needed to. "Darry and I can never take the place of Mom and Dad for you and we would never want too, but we work a lot like they did. We have to take over their role. For example, if you wanted something and you went to Mom and asked and she said no. We all know that if we went and asked Dad for the something, what would he say?" Soda was hoping Sara would remember. Sara's eyes stay down. "What would he of said, Sara?" Soda pressed knowing she knew the answer.

Then it came in a very soft voice that Soda almost couldn't hear. "He would have asked, what did your Mother say?"

"That's right. So if I tell you to do something, does that mean you get to go whining or cry to Darry? Or vice versa? If Darry tells you something, do you get to come crying or whining to me?" Sara shook her head no. "Darry and I are a team and you might not like it, but it is the way it's going to be. And you need to get used to it. Do you understand? We aren't doing it to be mean, and it doesn't mean we don't love you, though I can see how you would think that sometimes, but it isn't the truth. We are doing it so you can learn your manners and be raised the way Mom and Dad would want you too. We need to do these things so we can stay together as a family. I honestly wouldn't know what to do if we were not able to stay together." When Soda got to the last part, he was having a hard time getting it out. His voice had cracked and it had caught Sara's attention.

"I know, Soda. I try really hard to be good for everyone. I know you are not Momma and Dadda, but I know that you are doing everything you can so we can stay together. It just makes me sad and mad knowing that you all got so much more time with them then I did. I am afraid I am forgetting them, I am afraid I can't remember what they look like. I went into their room today so I could see a picture of Momma, because I couldn't remember her eyes. What color were her eyes, Soda?"

Soda noticed the tears that were now running down Sara's face; he stood up and scooted Sara over on the swing, so now they were sitting side by side. He flung his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him.

"I promise we will never let you forget them. Ever." Soda took his hand and placed it on the back of her head and leaned in to kiss the top of her hair. "They were a beautiful blue, just like the color of yours." Soda whispered into her ear as he pulled away from the kiss. Sara quickly swiped at the tears that were following.

"Promise?" Sara turned her head so that she was looking right into her brother's eyes.

"Cross my heart." Soda laughed. Sara leaned into Soda's chest.

"Blue, just like mine?" Sara's ear was right over Soda's heart. She was listening to every beat that it was giving off.

"Just like yours. You know what I do when I am missing Mom?" Soda leaned his head down to her ear so she could hear.

"What?" Sara asked back

"I come and find you, so I can look into your face and see Mom and her eyes. It always makes me feel so much better. We are so lucky to have you." Soda continued to try to fight back his own tears that were starting to form again.

"And I am lucky to have you. Thanks, Soda, for taking such good care of me." Her soft voice lingered into the wind.

"Well, isn't that just pretty?" Steve shouted from the stairs. Soda and Steve turned to look over at the boys on the porch.

"Soda, how long have they been there?" Sara looked up to Soda.

"Not long." Soda fibbed to her.

"All's right with the Curtis Family, now?" Darry asked coming closer. Soda turned to Sara.

"What do you say to that question?" Soda asked with a chuckle.

Sara picked her head up of his chest and sat up straight on the swing. "Yes." Sara squealed.

"Hang on you two!" Darry was using his big muscles, grabbed the ends of the seat of the swing and gave them a big push. A t the same time Pony and Steve started walking over to the swing too.

"Soda, you're going to break that on her." Steve yelled over.

For a while it was nice for the Curtis Family to be together laughing and teasing each other. They actually had sometime where they all were just enjoying each other company, even the company of Steve.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

The Curtis' house was full of life that Saturday night. All the boys had an opportunity to go out but they all chose to stay home together. Johnny and Two-Bit and even Dally showed up for the evening. Everyone was joking, and fooling around, some wrestling matches even happened. The boys even got Darry to join in on a few. The boys even tossed Sara around a bit, Sara of course loving every minute. She was one of those girls the rougher the better. But of course, Darry had to be the party pooper and make the boys put her down so that she could get ready for the tub.

"Really, Darry? Can't it wait?" Sara pleaded with Darry.

"Nope. Get in there little lady."

"Oh. Poop!" Sara yelled out. This caused a roar to erupt throughout the living room.

"Better, watch that mouth!" Darry warned grabbing Sara by the arm to get her moving to the bath tub. "The rest of you knock it off." If he was going to scold Sara, he figured it wouldn't hurt to warn the rest, as not to instigate anything further.

"Man, it could have been a lot worse, Darry. Think about it." Dally shouted down the hall to Darry.

"No, thanks, to you, Dallas Winston." Darry knew how to give it right back to Dally. "Now, Sara, we do not need a repeat of last night, do we?" Sara shook her head no. "You will let me help, tonight." It wasn't a question, more than it was a demand. Darry was clearly remembering that awful task of last night.

"Ok. I will yell when I'm ready. Deal?" Darry chuckled at how these younger Curtis's where so good at making deals.

"Deal!" Darry walked back out to the kitchen. He had to tackle those bills, but with the amount of noise in this house right now, there was no way he would be able to get them right. He would push them off until tomorrow, it was Sunday, and the Curtis house was usually a little bit calmer. Soda was walking over to the refrig to grab a couple of Pepsi and some beers for the boys.

"Hey, what is this?" Soda just noticed the article that Darry had placed up the night before. Soda grabbed it off the refrigerator and walked back out to where the boys were. "Pony, you are in the paper! You're famous!" Soda was scanning the article. "My brother, the famous track star." Soda handed the article off to Johnny who wanted to see it. Pony himself, hadn't even had time to read it yet.

"Wow, Pon that is excellent. Nice job." Johnny was now handing it to Dally.

He took it and of course had a comment or two about it. "Go figure, you have to share the lime light with a god damn Soc. God forbid that article talk about the success of just a greaser!" Dally tossed the article on the coffee table. Pony bent down and swiped the article up before anyone else took it. Darry was watching the boys when Steve got up and walked over to refrig and open it to grab for another beer.

"Hey, Dar, there is no more beer left, or Pepsi." Steve hollered out.

"What the hell guys? Where did all my beer go? I just bought a 6 pack last night, and a 6 pack of Pepsi. You boys need to start drinking healthy drinks, other than Pepsi and beer." Darry shook his head in disbelief.

"Healthy? What have you turned into the surgeon general or something?" Dally shot at Darry.

"All I am saying is that it wouldn't hurt for everyone to drink more water and milk. Something actually healthy for you."

"Beer is very healthy for you, Darrel Shayne Curtis. For you information it has grains, and water and vegetables." Two-Bit said.

"Vegetables?" Darry and Soda said at the same time.

"You, know, parsley, and basil."

"You dip shit! Those are herbs." Steve added into the conversation.

"Well, aren't those like vegetables?" Two-Bit was being dead serious. The group of boys started laughing.

"O.k. Two-Bit. Yes, they are kind of like vegetables. Maybe I should make you find out what beer is actually made out of first thought, before I allow you to drink any more of mine." Darry said still chuckling.

"That is just craziness." Two-Bit responded to Darry's threat.

"You're crazy!" Soda added.

"You All, are crazy. Stay out of my beer from now on." Darry warned.

"Darry! I'm ready." The boys heard Sara's voice carry in from the bathroom."

Soda slapped Darry's shoulder. "I'll get her."

"Where were you last night, when I could have used your help then?" Darry gave Sodapop a playful shove.

Sodapop pushed open the door to the bathroom to find Sara sitting in the tub just splashing the water around a bit. Sara heard the creak of the door opening; she looked up with surprise on her face, "Soda? I thought Darry was coming?"

"I'm giving him the night off. He deserves a night off, right?" Soda crouched down next to the tub. "Squirt some shampoo in will you?" Sara started to squirt shampoo into Soda's hands when it came out to fast."Woah…woah.." Sara shot Soda an apologetic look. He started to message the shampoo into Sara's hair when she called his name.

"Soda?"

"Ummm?" Soda answered like he was concentrating on Sara's hair.

"Can you talk with Darry about my hair?" Sara looked concern, but was keeping her eyes closed so no shampoo dripped into them.

Soda was giving Sara a puzzling look. "Why do I need to talk with Darry about your hair?"

"Last night while you were out, I washed my hair by myself, and somehow got a big knot in it. Darry said he was cutting it because of the knot." Soda, knew that Darry had wanted to cut it off now for a few months, but Soda had been the one to always talk him out of it. But Sara was giving him her pleading look, and Soda didn't want to disappoint her.

"I'll talk to him. Maybe he will change his mind." But as Soda was sitting there thinking about it, maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to at least get it trimmed up some. Darry has been the one trimming up her bangs when they fell in her eyes, maybe he can take an inch or two off the back. "You, know, Sara, it might not hurt to cut it just a little bit." Soda now was trying to convince Sara. "Ok, let's rinse." Sara dunked her head back into the water in the tub. As Sara was rinsing, Soda was thinking that it would be so much easier on everyone throughout the summer. For he wouldn't want to wake he up every morning just so he could get her hair up. Just maybe Darry and him could talk Sara into this. Sandy was talking to him just the other day about cutting hers off into this cute little hair style called, "a bob." Sandy even showed him a picture of what it would look like. That would look real cute on Sara, and it wouldn't be in her face. "Ok, done." Soda just sat there for a minute, looking at his sister, glad that everything between them was all cleared up now. Sara caught Soda just watching her.

"What is it, Soda?"

Soda smiled down at her, "You are and o.k, kid. You know that?" Sara's face light up like a light bulb.

"So I've heard." Soda just shook his head at her.

"Here's your towel. Dry off and get your pajamas on." Soda turned to walk out the door, but on his way out he grabbed her brush and added, "and when you're done with that come on out and I'll brush out your hair." Soda had disappeared back to the ruckus that was coming from the living room. It looked like the boys had started a game of poker.

"Is she finished?" Darry was asking from his chair watching the boys with their poker game.

"Yup." Soda was pushing Two-Bit down on couch. It was easier to brush out Sara's hair if she was sitting on the floor in front of his. Soda turned to Darry. "Darry, Sara mentioned that you told her you wanted to cut her hair. Was that just a threat or are you seriously considering it?" Soda knew how often Darry used threats with her and Pony to get them to do things he wanted and they didn't.

"You can't cut her hair!" Two-Bit shouted over to Darry from the couch.

"You don't have a say in this, and yes, Soda I think she needs it cut."

"Since when don't I have a say?" Two-Bit now, was just trying to egg Darry on. "Why does she need a haircut? It looks fine the way it is."

"Because she is going to be home with Pony all summer, and unless Pony wants to go to beauty school, it will be in her face all summer long. I can't stand it when it is hanging in her face. Plus.." Darry's words were cut off again by Two-Bit.

"Well, how short? It has to be at least longer than Pony's here." Two-Bit grabbed Pony and knuckled rubbed the top of head.

Soda was the first to engage this conversation, he thought it was time to step back in. "I think she should get it cut. Maybe one of those bob cuts." The boys were giving Soda a look like they had just seen an alien. "You know." Soda started showing the boys with his hands. Soda shot Steve a look of help here, and Steve his buddy jumped in and saved his ass.

"Oh, yah, Evie wants to cut her hair like that way. She showed me a picture the other day." Steve shrugged his shoulders. "I bet it would look good, just think Soda, you won't have to play beauty parlor with her anymore." Steve threw some cards towards Soda.

"I don't mind it so much. It makes Sara happy." Soda said in a soft voice.

"I'm happy!" A bouncing Sara came around the corner dressed in her pajama with her long wet hair swinging around her back. Sara slipped past Pony and Johnny who were sprawled out in front of the t.v and hopped over them to get to Soda on the couch. She plopped down on the floor beside Dallas who was leaning up against the couch as well.

"What are you guys playing?" Sara asked looking at the boys who had cards in their hands.

"Poker." Dally responded.

"Can I play?" Sara asked with peppiness in her voice.

"No." The boys all answered at the same time.

"Why not? You let me play flip the cap." Sara whined.

"Yah and look where that got you!" Steve snapped at her. "Besides you need to know how to count first."

"She knows how to count, doofus!" Pony was quick to defend his sister's intelligence. Sara was smiling at Pony for coming to her defense, but it didn't stop her from nagging at the boys to play.

"So, can I play?" She asked again looking back and forth between Dallas and Steve. Knowing those would be the two to agree.

"Not tonight, but maybe we will teach you this summer." Dally answered for the group.

"Promise?" Sara was a little disappointed.

"No, I don't make promises. But if I told you I'll teach you, than I will." Dally told Sara.

"Sara, would you just sit still so we can get this done." Soda was trying to still his sister.

"See, Soda, if she gets it cut no more of this shit." Steve said drawing.

"It's not that bad, Steve." Soda was trying to cover up, so that Sara's feelings didn't get hurt none.

"Just think it will free up more time for you, like now, you could be playing a hand." Steve pointed to the draw pile.

Sara jaw just fell to the floor. "Wh…wha…what? Is it true?" Sara's head swiveled back and forth between looking at Soda and Darry, looking for answers.

"I think it is best for summer." Darry spoke up first.

"But, Soda, you said you would talk to Darry for me. You said." Sara could feel the tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Sara, it is just hair. It will probably grow back before school even starts back up again." Darry kept trying to tell Sara it was for the best, but Sara wasn't having any part of it. Sara jumped up from the floor and stepped over peoples legs and when she had a clear path she flew off to her room.

"Nice job, there Dar." Soda leaned back against the couch tossing the brush onto the side table.

"It's just hair for Christ Sakes." Darry said leaning back in his chair.

It was when Johnny spoke up for the first time that night, that the boys remembered that he was in the room. "But, remember." Johnny said with confidence in his voice, "one thing about greasers is we take pride in our hair. And she is smart enough to know that. It could be what she might be thinking." Johnny didn't make eye contact with anyone in the room, but his statement was well heard amongst the boys. And all knew it was absolutely true, and no could deny it, not even Darry.

"She is not a greaser! I will not allow her to grow up thinking she is." Darry huffed out loud.

"Hate to tell you this Dar, but no matter how much you don't want her to be a greaser, she already is." Dally said what everyone in that room was thinking. "Not much you can do or say that is going to change that." Dally had just thrown down his cards. Dally's statement had just gotten Darry's goat. Darry looked like he was going to blow smoke. He stood up from his chair and went out onto the porch, letting the screen door slam behind him. He stood against the porch railing trying to take in the cool, night air and hoping that he could control his anger.

"Nice job, Dal." Steve was picking up everyone's cards to shuffle for a new game.

"Hey, it was the Kid here who started it." Dallas was pointing a finger towards Johnny. Soda glanced over at the front door. He could see Darry with his arms folded across his chest, leaning on the porch railing and just looking out in the darkness of the night. Soda decided he would go out and grab some fresh air himself. He got up off the couch and pushed open the screen door, but to keep their conversation private he shut the front door behind him.

"Go, back inside, Sodapop." Darry warned not wanting to talk to anyone right now.

"Nope, I need some fresh air, so you're stuck sharing the porch with me." Soda sat down on the first step on the porch.

"Soda, you don't even have any socks or shoes on." Darry said looking down at Soda's bare feet.

"Don't care. Besides Dar, when do I every have them on?" Soda was trying to at least crack a smile on Darry's face. But Darry didn't smile and just let out a "ha"

"Come on, Dar, you know what Dallas was saying is just talk." Soda was going to attack the subject. Darry finally caved in and pushed Soda's shoulder so that he would move over and Darry sat on the next step down from Soda.

"Soda, you know I am busting my ass to keep this family together. Part of keeping this family together is to make sure that it is done right. And Mom and Dad would want Pony and Sara raised the way they were raising us. And that means with dignity, morals and respect, and not turning into some god damn hood like Tim, Curly and Angela Shepard." Darry couldn't believe he just said that out loud. For the Shepard gang would have their back if they needed it for something, but it was true, they were hoods.

"Darry, do you honestly think that Pony is going to be a hood? I mean, look at the kid. The only hood quality he has is that he smokes too much, and that his hair is long and greasy. He is to smart, too sensitive, to innocent, and jez, now he is Mr. Super track star. And as far as Sara, I mean, she can be a little spitfire, that is for sure, but she is sweet, and kind, and loving, those are not hood qualities, Dar. There both to damn smart to even go down that road. Plus Dar, between you and me, we'll break their legs before letting that happen." Soda playful punch Darry in the arm. Darry was now pressing his palms of his hands up to his forehead. "Darry, you are doing a fine job with both of them. We both can honestly say it is not easy, and gosh, we are not perfect, Mom and Dad seemed perfect to us, but you and I both know they had their own flaws. We are going to screw up, Dar. Look, I even screwed up yesterday with Sara." Soda was trying to get Darry to laugh, but he didn't.

Darry started talking to Soda in a solemn voice, "You know where I found Sara this afternoon?" Soda shook his head "yes" knowing that he and Sara had already talked about this, but he just let Darry continue. "She was lying in Mom and Dad's bed holding Mom's senior picture. It made me realize that I am not doing enough for her. I need to make sure I do this right. I don't want to disappoint them."

"Darry, I already talked to her about this. I think she gets it." Soda tried to reassure Darry that things are fine.

"I just want more for them! And I am not sure that I can provide it! You and I know damn well that if Mom and Dad were here almost all this shit that has happened this week with her and you would have never happened if they were still here."

"You don't know that Darry." Soda paused "It could have. I mean maybe, but you can't be thinking that way."

"Oh, shit, Sodapop, do you ever think to yourself what am I doing?"

"All the time, if you're not here reminding me so." Soda joked and was elbowing Darry.

"No, I mean it." Darry looked up into the stars that were shining brightly above. "Sometimes I wonder if I am doing the right thing with Pony and Sara. I sometimes think that I should of let them had the opportunity to have a family. A real family with a Mom and Dad. Sara needs a Mother. I see it every day. And Pony needs a Father figure even if he wouldn't admit it." Sodapop couldn't listen to anymore from Darry.

"Don't ever say that Darry! They don't need a Mom and Dad. They need us and even though I sometimes hate to admit it, I need them too. It makes it easier some days to have them here. Could you imagine our life without them? I mean don't get me wrong there are plenty of days, like yesterday, that I wished I had more quiet time, or not having to make lunches, or wash hair, or read bedtimes storied, or brushing hair, or be woken up at 1,2 o'clock in the morning. But then again it would be 10 times as worse, having an empty house, not tripping over toys or moving books out of the way, or sitting at an empty kitchen table. Dar, I wouldn't even know what to do with myself. So please, don't ever think that way."

Darry was quiet for a minute, and then he spoke. "Your right, little buddy. I just get down on myself sometimes. Thinking I am doing this all wrong." Soda reached down and put his hand on Darry's shoulder.

"Darry, anytime you need to talk about this stuff, just ask. You can't keep it all in. Hell, if it wasn't for Sandy and Steve, I would of gone crazy months ago." Soda was laughing again, but he knew that it was true.

"Sure, little buddy" Soda sat there for a few more minutes, before standing up.

"You should go talk with Sara about the hair thing. I can come with you too, if you think it will help." Soda offered.

"I'm going to stay out her for a few more minutes." Soda stood and looked at Darry, but then decided to leave him there for a few more minutes. He opened the door back up.

"Not too long, though Darry." Soda walked through the door, not closing it behind him. He wanted the noise of the house and the warmth of the house to linger outside to Darry. To remind him that he was needed inside.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Sara was sitting on her bed looking at Myrtle Turtle, another one of her favorite books, when sleep started to take over her body. She could still hear the boys out in the living room playing their card game or whatever they might be up to by now. Though the past 10 minutes or so Sara was pretty sure she had heard doors closing and she could not recognize Soda's or Darry's voice anymore. Wondering why they were being so quiet. No one had come in after she stomped off after hearing confirmation that she would be getting a haircut. Sara was wondering if she should venture back out to the living room, but decided against it seeing she didn't want to hear any more about her hair. Sara was going to put her book back on the bookcase when the sight of her book bag had caught her attention. Darry must have dropped this off in her room today when he was puttering around the house earlier. She knew what was waiting in that bag and tomorrow was the big day. She still had the same feelings about that card, that she had yesterday and the day before. But she knew she needed to do something with it. So she crept over to her bag and opened it and shuffled through the contents inside of the bag and came across the blue card. There on the outside was a picture of a red truck and tools, the outside read "_Happy Brother's Day." _ Sara had to come up with a solution to this card. She remembered something that she always hears Darry telling her when she wants something he tells her, "I'll sleep on it." So Sara took the card and put it under her pillow. "I'll sleep on it." She said. As she was getting ready to put herself to bed, she heard the door creak some, and then there was a shadow coming through to her room from the hallway. Soon she connected who the shadow belong to, Darry was standing in the door. He slowly moved over to Sara's bed and sat down on the bed next to her. Sara crooked he head to get a good look at Darry. He looked so serious and sad and tired all wrapped up in one facial expression.

"Sara, I know you're not happy with me because I would like for you to get your haircut." Sara tried to interrupt, but Darry put his hand up to stop her." But you need to understand that I am going to make decisions for you, that you will probably not like, and I know this is one of them. But you need to understand that I am older and there are things that are going to upset you, but I have my reason for them. So this haircut."

"Darry, Soda already told all of this to me earlier today." Sara tried to tell Darry that she understood, but he just continued on with his speech.

"Sara, it will make this a lot easier if you just give us your support with it. It is something we need to do. See this summer you are going to be with Pony for most of the time. And he cannot do your hair like Sodapop can. Plus it is going to be summer here soon, and with the heat, it will be so much cooler for you if it is shorter." Darry stopped for a second and was giving Sara the o.k. to speak now.

"But Darry, what would Momma say? She loved my hair. She told me so all the time." Sara quietly confessed to Darry.

Darry took a long, deep breath before saying anything, when he finally did it was hard for him to answer her. "You are absolutely right, Kiddo. Mom loved your hair. The color, the length, the smell, everything about it. But she isn't here to help keep it in line. And I am sure that she wants me to do what is best for everyone, and right now, Sara that is cutting it so we can all manage it better. I promise you that when you are a little older and you can manage it all by yourself, you can wear it however you like. But for now, I think it is best if we cut it." It was kind ironic to Sara because as Darry was giving her this speech the very last thing he did when it was over was he pushed a strand of her hair back behind her ear.

"Are you sure that she won't be mad because we are going to cut it?" Sara was still stuck on what her Mother would think.

Darry smiled down at Sara, "No, honey, she won't be mad. She is probably looking down at you now wishing we didn't have to, but probably knows that it is best." Right then it looked to Darry that Sara was trying to picture her Mother looking down at her from heaven.

"Ok." Sara said. "When are you going to do it? Can we do it tomorrow?" This caught Darry of guard. That she was now agreeing totally about this, and thinking that he was going to be the one to do it.

"Oh, no, BabyGirl. This will be a treat for you! If I am asking you to do this, then I think we should make it special. I will ask Sodapop to ask Sandy who she goes to too get her hair cut. Then we will make an appointment there. How does that sound?" Sara's eyes grew so wide.

"You mean it?" She was so delighted.

"Yup, I am asking you to do this, so why not try to make it fun, and exciting. You can even look through the magazines there to see what you would like. As long as we approve." Darry had to add that of course.

During this whole conversation Sodapop had been leaning in the doorway. He had come thinking he would need to be reinforcements for Darry. But to his surprise his little sister did very well with it. And Soda was very proud of his big brother, Soda thought he handled it just as well as their Mother would have. Soda heard Darry getting Sara ready for bed.

"Now, lie back down and get ready for bed. It's late, little lady." Darry was trying to tuck her in.

"I love you, Darry." Sara's voice traveled over to where Soda was still standing. He had a huge smile on his face. Darry bent down to kiss Sara on the forehead.

"And, I love you, SaraGirl." Sara had stopped wiggling around to get comfortable and just stared at Darry. Even Sodapop that was still in the doorway froze in his stance.

"SaraGirl." That was her nickname from their Father. No one had called her that since the day that there Father was here in this house. Darry always called her BabyGirl, but never SaraGirl. Darry just smiled down and tucked at the covers again before turning towards the door.

"Music, please?" Sara's voiced asked. Darry stopped and moved back towards Sara's little radio. He turned the switch on, "I Can't Help Falling in Love." By Elvis Presley was on.

"Perfect." Sara said. Darry not knowing what that really meant walked over to the door where he was greeted by Sodapop.

"Just coming in to say good night too." Soda didn't want Darry knowing that he had been standing there the whole time.

"Not too long, Soda, it's late for her." Darry warned but had a smile on his face still.

"Me? Never." Soda shot back at Darry while moving into Sara's room.

"I am just coming in to say goodnight. Are you o.k?" Soda pushed at Sara to slide over so that he could lye beside her. She welcomingly did so.

"I'm ok. I'm going to get my hair cut at a saloon." Sara said.

Soda let out a chuckle, "It's a salon Sara, not a saloon." Soda couldn't help but laughing. The guys would have had a field day with that one, Soda thought.

"Yah, a salon. Darry said he would ask you to ask Sandy where she goes and he would take me there." Sara was starting to get comfortable by snuggling up against Soda. Soda gladly put his arm around her and pulled her in close.

"That sounds pretty exciting. I will let you know what Sandy says."

"When are you going to see or talk with her?" Sara needed to know the details, but after his date with her last night he wasn't even sure when that was himself.

"Soon, Kiddo. Soon."

"I love you Soda." Sara's voice was sounding sleepy and Soda planted a kiss on her temple. Her eyes were starting to close so he knew he needed to get it said before it was too late.

"I love you too, Sara. Sleep tight and sweet dreams." Soda laid there holding her for a few minutes. As he laid there listening to the end of The King, singing "I Can't Help Falling in Love", and he couldn't help but think he wouldn't want things any other way.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Sara woke to the bright sunlight shining in from under the blinds of her window. She rolled over to block the light out. It was then she noticed the blue card peeking out from under her pillow. Oh, she thought, today was Mother's Day. Even though she slept on it like Darry would do, she still didn't know what to do with the card. She laid there thinking for a few more minutes. Nothing came to her. So she continued to think about pass Mother's Day in their house. She remembered last year. Her Father had made her Mother pancakes. Sara wanted to help so badly, and her Father kept telling her that she couldn't. She whined and complained so much that her Father finally gave her a job. Her job was to go wake up her brothers so that they could help with getting things ready. She remembered her Father getting her Mother a beautiful bouquet of pink roses. Sara could still smell them. She remembered her Father telling her to wake her brother, Darry up first. When Sara went into to wake Darry up he was furious with her, but her Father came to her rescue. She remembers her Father scolding Darry for one, being out late when he knew the plan for today, and two for making Sara cry. Sara had to use the bathroom so she got up to do so. When she entered the hall she realized that she must be the first one up because the house was extremely quiet. The rule in the Curtis house since their parent's death was the first one up makes breakfast, with the exception of Sara. Darry did not allow her anywhere near the stove. The only breakfast she was allowed to get was cereal or chocolate cake, but believe it or not Sara was not a big fan of chocolate cake. For some reason she just didn't have an acquired taste for yet. Soda told her it was because she just hadn't had enough of it in her lifetime yet, but Sara didn't believe that was the case. Once Sara was done in the bathroom she was standing in the kitchen just looking around. It was there that she heard some snoring coming from the living room. She tip toed out and peeked around the corner to see that the person the snoring belongs to was actually Steve. Sara knew that the best thing was to make sure that she wasn't the one to wake him up so she turned back around and headed for the kitchen again. Sara didn't know what to do with herself. On most weekend mornings if she was first up, she would flick on the tv to help pass the time, but she couldn't do that this morning. Sara thought that she would peak in on her brothers to see if anyone was up but just not up. She walked to the boy's room first. The door was jarred open just enough for Sara to stick her head in. Both boys were sound asleep still. Sara would have loved to jump on them both, but she didn't have permission from Darry or a good reason to do so. Sara snuck back out of their room and moved down the hall a couple of feet to Darry's room. He always sleeps with his door closed. Sara couldn't stand it; she needed to know if he was up. She quietly open the door, but the door creaked and Sara stopped. She needed to let Darry know that all the doors needed some WD40 .Sara needed to open the door just a bit more to squeeze in without the door creaking anymore. Sara pushed it just a bit more and with each inch it creaked more. Finally Sara had it opened enough to sneak on into Darry's room. Once she was in she could tell that Darry was still sleeping, for he was very still. She moved to the foot of the bed. Darry was lying on his left side looking at the wall. Sara remembering last Mother's Day decided against the jumping she did, instead she decided to exit his room. When she had moved back to the door, Darry's voice made her stop.

"What do you need?" Darry was still looking at the wall, when Sara turned back around to face him. But she didn't answer him, she just stood frozen like a statue.

"Sara, what are you doing?" He said calling her name knowing it was her.

"Nothing." She managed to say.

"It must be something, or else you wouldn't come in here." Darry was now rolling over onto his right side so he could see Sara standing by his door.

"I … I just…wanted to see if you were up, yet." Sara was nervous that Darry might be upset with her for waking him up.

"Well, I am now, thank you very much. My one day a week I can sleep in and you're up at the crack of dawn. I swear I can never catch a break." Sara now felt really bad, because she knew that Darry was right. He only does get to sleep in one morning a week, and she just had awakened him.

"I'm sorry Darry. I'll go back to my room so you can go back to sleep." Sara was feeling real bad now. She had her hands on the door ready to leave so Darry could go back to sleep.

"Sara, come back." Darry motioned for Sara to come back into the room. "Come." He said again. Sara hesitantly moved closer to the side of his bed. It was just when she was in arms reach, Darry scooped in and grabbed Sara and threw her down on his bed. Sara started giggling; this is surely not what she expected after the tone he just used with her.

"So, you thought you could come in here and wake me up and there not be any consequences?" Darry started tickling Sara in all her spots that Darry knew she was the most ticklish. He started around her neck, and then moved down to her knee caps and then her sides. He was out for full revenge. Sara was squealing and laughing and trying to get loose from Darry. "Teaches you, there little lady." Darry still wasn't giving up though.

"I said I was sorry. Stop. Darry. I won't do it again." Sara was trying to say in between breaths. "Darry." Sara was begging.

"I doubt that little lady." Darry teased Sara about not doing it again, but Darry gave in and stopped tickling Sara. He and Sara were just lying on his bed. Sara, who was trying to catch her breath and Darry who was actually enjoying this time with Sara. Just her and him. For a second, Darry almost felt like this was a natural feeling. He looked over at Sara and told her what he was feeling. "You, know this is nice." Sara flipped her body around and rested her head on Darry's chest. Before Darry knew it, his hand was caressing her long hair. For a brief moment, he was feeling a little guilty that he was making her cut it. He might even miss caressing and stroking her long hair he thought. They laid this way for a few minutes, before Darry asked her, "Are your brothers still sleeping?" Darry had a suspicious look on his face.

"Yah." Sara said not really understanding the meaning of the look on his face.

"What do you say we go get them?"

"We?" Sara was surprised that Darry would tag team with her on this.

"Yes! We!" Darry flung the covers off of him and reach over and grabbed Sara. She climbed onto his back as he gave her a piggyback ride to the boy's room. Darry put his finger to his lips, shhhing, Sara. He pushed open their door. The boys were both still sleeping. Darry walked to the edge of the bed and turned around and dropped Sara right onto them.

"What the hell?" Soda yelled.

"Sodapop Patrick Curtis, watch that language!" Darry hissed towards Soda. Sara was pouncing all over the boys. She had gotten the go ahead from Darry and that is all she needed. Every pounce Sara would make on Pony, he would just push her back on to Sodapop.

"No, you don't Pony." Darry was now in on the action. He crawled over Sodapop and passed Sara and started tickling Pony.

"Get him, Darry." Sara cheered Darry on.

"I'll get Pony, but you have to keep getting Soda." Darry egged Sara on to keep pouncing on Sodapop.

"Stop, Darry. Ok. I'm up! Just stop." Pony was screaming like a girl now. "Ok, ok, I give." Pony couldn't stand it anymore.

"What the heck has gotten into you guys?" Steve asked from the doorway.

"Good morning, Stevie." Soda was still trying to pin Sara, but she was squirming all around.

"Who is cooking breakfast this morning?" Steve asked.

"Why? Will you leave if it isn't someone that can't cook?" Pony said sarcastically.

"Whatever, Kid." Steve started to walk away.

"Is that all it takes?" Pony laughed as he watched Steve leave the room.

"I'll cook." Darry offered up. "Get dressed you three and meet me in the kitchen." Darry said getting off of the boys bed. As he was moving off the bed he was pushing at Soda to get out of bed to help him even though Darry offered to cook.

"It's Sunday, Dar. Can't we be lazy for a little while?" Sodapop was whining like a child.

"I need a little help, please?" Darry was almost out the door, not wanting to discuss this anymore.

Soda reached over and tossed Sara back onto Ponyboy. "Ok, Sara, it's your job to get Pony up and at them now." Soda instructed Sara as he was now getting up out of bed.

"Please, no!" Pony echo. "I'm up, I'm up."

"You are no fun!" Sara said hopping off the bed as well. Soda grabbed a pair of sweatpants that were tossed on their floor and pulled them on, and headed to the kitchen. When Soda entered he caught Darry putting the coffee on. Steve was just coming out from the bathroom and was pulling out a chair at the kitchen table. Soda thought that looked like a pretty good idea and he did the same. It was only a minute there they heard Sara's pitter pattering feet come around the corner.

"Darry, can I help too?" Sara asked. Darry thought about it for a quick second, and to everyone's surprise answered with a "yes." Sara grabbed her chair and carried it over next to the counter that Darry was using for prepping work. "Pancakes?" Sara smiled thinking about Mother's Day last year, her Father made pancakes. But Sara secretively loved pancakes.

"Yup," Darry was putting in the flour, and the sugar, eggs, milk, and vegetable oil into a big mixing bowl. "Ok, Sara, your job is to stir this nice and slow." Darry handed her a wooden spoon and said, "Go to town." She didn't realize how much work it was to mix all that stuff up, but she was trying her best. Her arm was getting tired and there was flour fluffing up into the air. When Darry glanced over he noticed she had flour all over the counter and on her face. Darry started laughing. Soda and Steve looked up from their conversation. They too noticed the flour and started laughing too.

"What?" Sara thought that she was doing a good job. Darry moved closer to Sara and he wiped at the flour on her cheek and nose.

"You, that's all." Darry still chuckling, took over for Sara. Darry then started pouring the batter into the skillet. He looked over to Steve and Soda who were still talking about something, needed to be put to work. "Boys, at least you can set the table while you're sitting here."

"It more fun to watch you do everything." Steve remark. But both boys knew from the look on Darry's face that he didn't need to respond to that remark, before they were both up and where getting the plates, silverware, butter, maple syrup, juice and chocolate milk.

"Little, Lady, off the chair now." Darry gave Sara a little nudge to get her off of the chair and to put it back at the table. Sara was placing her chair back at the table when Pony finally dragged himself over as well.

"Hey, Curtis Family." Two-Bit came crashing through the front door. "I see I am just in time." He flung open the fridge cooking for the milk." When he saw none, Steve was pointing to the table.

"I swear you guys just smell me cooking and you show up." Darry just shook his head while he flipped the pancakes.

Two-Bit tossed Sara out of her chair and sat down and then placed her back on his lap. He let out a chuckle when he finally took a good look at her. "Did you have a fight with the flour or something there little Curtis?" Two-Bit wiped more flour off of her face.

"No, I have been helping, Two-Bit." Sara was proud of herself for mixing the batter.

"Orders up." Darry said placing a full plate of pancakes down on the table. Steve and Soda were the first to start digging in.

"Hey, save some for the rest of us." Pony said slapping Soda's fork away from the plate as he was coming in for a second helping.

"Watch it, Pon. I am just getting some for Sara, for pete's sakes." Soda was placing a pancake on Sara's plate.

"There is enough for everyone. Just cool your jets over there." Darry warned Sodapop and Ponyboy while pouring more batter on the skillet. Darry came over and sat down and grabbed the last two pancake and placed them on his plate. Everyone started digging in. After Soda was done with his plate he got up and took over cooking.

"You better not put anything in the rest of the batter, little buddy." Darry was threating Sodappop. Soda just responded with a laughed. He was very temped to add some blue or red food coloring to the rest of the batter. All the boys had second and third helpings. Sara had a second helping, but couldn't finish the second pancake. But Two-Bit was still sitting with her so he was helping her clear her plate. "What's everyone up to today?" Darry was trying to make conversation.

"Just hanging around here today, Dar." Soda replied getting up to clean off the table.

"Not much here, either." Pony said.

"What about your homework? I don't want you to leave it all for later tonight." Darry placed his coffee cup down on the table.

"I just have a little." Pony exaggerated a bit. But he didn't want to be stuck doing homework all day.

"Steve, Two-Bit?" Darry looked across the table at the other boys.

"I've got to work later today." Steve worked the afternoon shift at the pumps, while the garage was usually closed, unless he was doing a favor for someone.

"Two-Bit?"

"Well, I'm taking my Mum out for lunch after she gets off work."

"Oh, that's nice Two-bit. What's the occasion?" Soda asked now gathering up plates to bring to the sink.

Two-Bit just gave the boys a blank look.

"Well?" Steve pressed Two-Bit for the occasion.

"Can't I just take my Mum out for lunch?" Two-Bit looked like he was avoiding the question for some reason.

"No!" Everyone said at the same time.

"What is it her birthday?" Pony asked.

"No, no birthday, yet." Two-Bit picked Sara up and set her on the ground and got up himself.

"Thanks for breakfast guys." I've got to run." Two started heading out towards the living room and the door.

"What was that all about? He was acting strange." Darry said out loud.

"I don't know. He looked like he was kind of embarrassed or something." Steve was now getting up from the table.

"It's the occasion." Everyone turned to look at what Sara had just said.

"What did you just say?" Darry not sure of what she just said.

"It's the occasion." Sara repeated with an edgy tone to her voice.

"What occasion?" Soda asked from filling up the sink with water and detergent.

"Mother's Day." Sara barely got it out without choking on the words.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Mother's Day?" Soda asked.

"Oh, Mother's Day." Darry's voice soften. "That's why he didn't want to tell us." Darry got it now. But the look on the entire boy's faces said how they were feeling about Mother's Day. Now he understood completely about Two-Bit's odd behavior. He didn't want to rain on anyone's parade. Sara was the first to move. She simple left her plate sitting on the table and got up and quietly walked down the hall to her room. It was all making sense to Darry now. This is probably why she came into his room this morning. While Darry was standing there in shock, the memories from last Mother's Day flashed in front of him. He remembered their Father sending Sara into his room to wake him up, and how he yelled at her for waking him up, but then got the scolding from their Father for staying out to late when he knew it was Mother's Day and for yelling at Sara. It was all coming back to him now. As Darry was thinking about last Mother's Day, he also remembered the note that Ms. Martin had sent home. That is probably another reason she has been acting unlike herself. All this time he thought that it was just the Soda thing bothering her, but now he realized that it was so much more. The picture yesterday, the swing, and the hair it all had to with their Mother. Darry was starting to feel rotten about his, how did he miss the clues? It wasn't until Darry heard Soda's voice that brought him back to reality.

"Dar, I totally forgot about Mother's Day. We didn't even think about this, or how it would affect her."

"I know, little buddy. I think this is what has set her behavior off this week. Her teacher wrote me a note the other day; you know the one that was in the envelope? She was just letting me know that they were doing a project in school that had to do with Mother's Day. She was asking me what I would like for Sara to do with it. I was supposed to call her on Friday at school and it totally slipped my mind. I think this might be why her behavior, especially yesterday, being in their room, having Mom's picture, the swing, and the hair. Man how could we have been so stupid?" Darry was helping himself to another cup of coffee. He figures this might help him not feel so bad about this.

"Should we just pretend it is no other day, and see what happens?" Pony was asking while standing next to Soda helping with the morning dishes.

"Let's just wait it out and see. I think waiting for Sara to say or do something first will probably be best." Darry said leaning against the counter looking at the two boys.

"This will be interesting." The boys heard Steve say. Steve was always adding his two cents worth to every conversation. "Glad, I am not going to be around to have to witness it all gone down. Well, thanks for breakfast. Soda, Evie is stopping by work, you want us to make plans for you and Sandy too?" Steve asked heading towards the door.

"Nah, I think I should stick around here most of the day. If something changes I will give you a buzz." Soda was actually starting to worry about Sara, just when he was thinking everything was ok.

"Suit yourself, then." Steve said as he was going out the Curtis' door.

Soda and Pony finished the dishes up in silence. Both boys probably thinking about their Mother and not having much to share. Darry decided that since everything was so quiet in the house right now it would be a good time to tackle those bills that were calling to him from the drawer. The minute Darry grabbed the bills out of the drawer he notice the boys starting to bee line it for their room, but Darry had other plans for them today.

"Soda, Pony, I need you to do a few things around the house before you go off and do your own thing." Both boys let out a sigh. "Pony, I need that bathroom cleaned up, especially the sink and around it with all that hair grease and stuff. Soda we need some more laundry done, wash and dried. There's a dark load ready to go in and then there is a small white load after that. Then place them out on the line, the earlier the better. Then there is that lawn out there. It needs mowing. I don't care who does it, it just needs to get done." The boys just looked at each other.

"I'm not doing it!" They both said at the same time.

"Flip for it?" Soda asked Pony.

"No, I always lose. I did it last time Soda, it is your turn." Pony was sounding like a child.

"Why don't you split then? One of you does the front and one does the back?" Darry was getting tired of listening to them bicker about this.

"Front!" Soda yelled as Pony pouted back to their room.

"What about Sara?" Soda turned to ask Darry.

"When she is ready, she'll come around. Until then we'll just leave her be." Darry was too focused on paying the bills to be worrying about what Sara was doing. As long as things stayed quiet, Darry was content with that. "Soda strip your sheets and wash them today." Leave it to Darry to remember changing the sheets.

"But Darry that will make for another load. " Now it was Soda who sounded like a child. But Darry's firm look towards Soda, made Soda stop instantly in his complaining. Soda didn't say another word as he stomped off to get started on the laundry.

All the boys worked hard that morning. Even Soda, got all the laundry washed and hung out on the line. Every once in a while each brother would check on Sara. She seemed to be keeping to herself, busy and out of everyone's way. Every time one of the boys would walk by her room, they could hear her music playing and she would either be singing along, or playing or looking at her books. Pony and Soda had gotten their mowing done which made Darry happy, and Darry had gotten the bills done with a little extra money left over , which always made Darry happy. As Darry started puttering around the house he was pretty impressed with how quiet the house still seemed. Sara was starting to get bored. So she finally emerged out from her room. When Sara ventured out through the kitchen she found Sodapop who was leaning up against the sink drinking a class of cool-aid.

"Hey There, Sara." Soda spoke first. "What have you been up to this morning?"

"Just playing." Sara opened the refrigerator up looking for a snack. "Can I have an apple?"

"Sure." Soda and Darry answered at the same time. Darry had entered the kitchen and was dumping his remaining coffee down the drain.

"Can someone cut it up for me?" Sara asked. When both boys were giving her the same look she knew that she had forgotten her manners. "Please?"

"That's better." Darry said. Soda had moved over and had taken the apple from her. He took it over to the cutting board and starting cutting it into slices just the way Sara liked it. Sara had pulled out her chair remembering no to slide it across the floor. She sat down at the kitchen table getting ready to eat her apple. Soda placed it on a small plate and set it down in front of her, while grabbing a slice for himself.

"Hey?" Sara said to him.

"Consider it my tip for cutting that up for you." Soda flashed her his movie star smile. Sara tried returning the same smile. Sara had taken a few bites of her apple before she spoke.

"Today is Mother's Day."

Soda and Darry just exchanged a glance.

"Yah, it is." Darry responded. Not sure where this conversation was going.

"I would like to do something today." Sara spoke in a very low and soft voice.

"What would that be?" Darry was a little intrigued with her request.

"I want to go see Momma." Sara stated bluntly.

Darry tossed a look to Soda. Whose mouth was wide open. "Um, Sara, you mean you want to go see her headstone?" Darry asked slowly because he wasn't really sure if this is what she meant.

"Yes. Can you take me? I would like to bring her flowers for Mother's Day. Remember Dadda always got her flowers? Last year they were pink roses."

"You have a great memory to remember that, Sara." Darry was caught off guard by Sara's request. He doesn't even think that Sara has ever asked to do this. He didn't know how to respond back to her. Thankful he didn't need to right away because Sara was speaking again.

"Can we? Please?" Sara seemed to really want this. Darry just had this feeling deep in his pit of his stomach that it might not be a good idea though.

"Sara, can you go wait outside on the porch for a few minutes?" Darry asked Sara to leave the house so he could speak to Soda in private. Sara didn't understand Darry's direction.

"Why?"

"Because I asked you to, that is why." Darry was now giving her his eyeball look. This made Sara get up from her chair brining the remaining apple with her. Once Darry heard the screen door slam shut and saw that she was sitting down on the steps he turned to Soda. "Well, I can honestly say, I didn't see that coming, did you?"

"I'm just as much in shock as you are." Soda was refilling his glass with cool-aid. At the same time this conversation started between Darry and Soda, Ponyboy has entered the room looking for a snack and some cool-aid. He noticed how weird Darry and Soda where acting.

"What's wrong with you two?"" He said filling his glass.

"Sara just asked to go see Momma." Soda answered. Pony started chocking on the sip that he had just taken. Sodapop gave him a little slap on the back to help try to stop it, but Pony was still coughing a bit. "Yah, pretty much our reaction too, but without the choking." Soda tried to smile.

"What did you say to her?" Pony had settled down some.

"Darry didn't answer her. She seems to really want to go though."

"I just don't know about this, Soda." Darry was now starting to weigh in on the conversation. He was trying to sort this out. "I don't know if she is ready for this."

"She asked didn't she?" Soda just threw it back on Darry's shoulders.

Pony hadn't really taken a stand yet with this, but he thought now would be his chance. "I think we should. I mean go." Darry was still shaking his head in disagreement.

"I just don't feel good about this, guys."

"If she wants to go, let her. We will deal with the after math later." Soda was starting to walk away at this point, but stopped and added one more thing. " Who knows, it might be good." He paused. "For all of us, you know." And with that said, Soda slipped out of the room.

Darry looked at Pony, "Well, I guess we are going then." Pony just half smiled. He set his glass down in the sink and started to walk out to the porch for a smoke. As he opened the screen door he noticed that Sara was sitting on the steps finishing up an apple. He wondered if Darry will remember that he sent her out here. He pushed the screen open and Sara spun her head around expecting Darry.

"Did they send you out here too?" Sara thought they wanted to get rid of Pony like they did her.

"No, just came out for a smoke." Pony sat down next to her on the top step.

"Have they decided if I can go see Momma yet?" Sara asked Pony while he was sitting down.

"Sara." Pony started to say, but not really sure how to say it. For he didn't want to insult her intelligence. "Sara, you do know that you're not actually going to see Momma right? It isn't going to be like that last time you saw them there." Pony was afraid Sara thought she was actually going to see Momma in her coffin, like she was in the church during the funeral.

Sara gave her brother a look like are you crazy? "Pony, I know that I am not actually going to see Momma."

"ok, ok. Just wanted to make sure you knew." Pony was trying not to get defensive.

"What do you think I am some little kid that doesn't know anything?"

"You are a little kid." Pony reminder her.

"I am going to be 6 soon." Now Sara was reminding Pony. Pony was thankful that she did just remind him because he had forgotten that she had a birthday coming up in a few weeks. He would need to remember to talk with Darry and Soda about this. Seeing they all had forgotten Mother's Day, they probably had all forgotten that it was her birthday soon. Wow, she was going to be 6, and she still thought that she wasn't a kid anymore.

"Yah you are still a kid. Just because you're turning a year older doesn't mean you're not a kid anymore." Pony was now teasing Sara.

"Forget it." Sara was now getting frustrated with Pony.

Pony sensing that she was frustrated with him over the teasing decided to let her know what he had heard. "I think they are going to let you go." This stopped Sara from moving.

"Really? Darry said he would take me?"

"Well, he didn't really say that, but something like it." Sara stood up from the stairs and shot through the screen door.

"Darry? Darry? Where are you?" Sara was shouting through the house trying to figure out where Darry was. After hearing his name being hollered Darry flew out from his bedroom.

"What?" He looked concern, like something was wrong with Sara.

"Are you really going to take me?" Sara now was standing directly in front of Darry asking for clarification on what Pony had just told her. Darry was staring down into her big bright beautiful blue eyes. How could he possibly refuse her now?

"Yup, I will take you."

"Now?" Sara was jumping up and down in joy. "Can we go now?"

"Not right now, but later."

"Oh Darry, why can't we go right now?"

"You continue with this behavior and we won't be going at all." Darry was throwing around those threats again.

"When then?" Sara couldn't resist but still keep asking so she knew when they were going to leave.

"After lunch." Darry moved her aside so he could get passed her in the hallway. "Before you go anywhere you need to go into that room of yours and straighten things out." Darry figured if he had the boys working then it wouldn't hurt Sara any to do some of her own.

"It's not messy!" Sara complained to Darry.

"It's not huh?" Darry questioned, but when Sara gave him her sly smile, they both knew what the real answer was.

"Start with neating out those books of yours. Meaning they belong in your bookcase, not on top of it, or on the floor, or your bed. Then when that is done, make your bed."

"I can do that." Sara knew that she needed to try or Darry would stick to his word of not going at all.

"Thank-you." Darry hollered back to Sara as she was already entering her room. Darry's next task was to try to fix the leaky faucet in the bathroom. He had been putting it off long enough now. He had a to-do list going for the day and really wanted to get everything off it before he took Sara to the cemetery. Once he located his plumber's wrench from his toolbox that he kept under the kitchen sink he got to work on the faucet. He could hear that Sara had turned he music up pretty load for he could hear "Stand By Me" by B.B,King pretty clearly. Even though he thought that it was a little loud he kind of enjoyed working along to it. A few minutes had passed and Darry thought that he was making pretty good progress on the faucet.

"Darry, when are you taking Sara to the cemetery?" Pony had now entered into the bathroom.

"After lunch." Darry was focusing his attention on the faucet.

"Oh." Pony just stood there and was looking at Darry.

"Do you need to use the toilet or something?" Darry didn't understand why Pony was just standing there.

"No," He said a little embarrassed that Darry caught him watching. Darry stopped what he was doing and just looked back at Pony.

"Is there something you need?"

"No, I was just wondering if…if." Darry was losing his patience with Pony.

"Pony, just spit it out for crying out loud." Darry didn't mean to sound so harsh, but he had things to get done.

"Forget it." Pony was just as frustrated with Darry, as Darry was with him. He started to walk away when Darry grabbed his arm.

"Sorry, Pony. It's just I'm trying to fix this and I didn't mean to." Pony just shook his arm free from Darry's grasp. Pony doesn't get why Darry's always has to be like this.

"Whatever, Darry." Darry was now mad at himself for not having any patience with Pony. He needed to work on that a little more.

Pony stormed out the door. This caught Sodapop's attention who was on the couch thumbing through an old copy of a Popular Mechanics magazine that was hanging around the house. "Hey, where are you going?" Soda hollered after him as Pony was running out the door. Pony didn't respond to Soda as he bounded down the stairs and out the front gate. Soda got up and hollered after him through the screen. "Pony, where are you going?" Soda tried again. There was still no response as Pony now was running down the street. Soda's next move was to find Darry because Darry was probably the cause of Pony bolting like that. Just as Soda started to head towards the bathroom, Darry was entering the kitchen. "What was that all about?" Soda was directing the question towards Darry.

"I was frustrated and was trying to concentrate on that damn faucet and Pony was hemming and hawing and I just snapped at him. Was that him that just stormed out of here?" Darry was trying to see around Soda, hoping that Pony was just outside the door.

"Yah, it was him. He took off running down the street. I hollered at him, but he wouldn't say where he was going. Just ran."

"Take the truck; go see if you can find him." Darry instructed him.

"Who's doing who's dirty work now, Darry? This is going to cost you." Soda said sarcastically. But went over and picked up the keys to the truck, when he heard Darry reply back.

"I would say we are even with that after Sara and all." Soda just nodded and leaped down the stairs. Soda jumped into the truck and had just ripped the gears in the truck while pulling out of the driveway.

"Thank goodness he knows how to fix those damn things." Darry shook his head and walked back to the bathroom to finish up. Darry hadn't even gotten started again before he had another interruption.

"Darry, I am finished with my room. Can we eat lunch and go?" Darry was going to blow his fuse; he just wanted to get this done. But after snapping at Pony, he knew that he couldn't let that fuse blow with Sara. He needed to count to 10.

"Can we Dar?" Sara continued to pester him.

"1….2…3." Darry was counting to 10 to help keep him calm before he snapped at Sara.

Sara being in a good mood and a little shit thought she would make light of things. "4….5…6…" Sara counted out loud with Darry.

"Sara Marie Curtis that is not funny." Darry was getting to his wits end. He wasn't sure if he was going to be able to contain his composure with her any longer.

"I can count too, Darry." Sara was being nothing but a wise ass and Darry had reached his limit.

"Sara, back to you room!"

"But, it is all clean. That is what I came to tell you." Sara wasn't understanding Darry's frustrated tone.

"Go, now!" Sara knew that whatever was going on that Darry wasn't fooling around.

"But when can we go? You said after I clean my room and we ate lunch. Well, I cleaned my room and.." Darry couldn't believe what was coming out of her mouth.

"You have got to be kidding me, Sara. At this rate, we aren't going at all." Sara's facial expression just went from smiling to frowning.

"Darry, no, you said we could go. You said Darry." Darry interrupted her before he had to hear anymore.

"I said back to your room." Sara swirled around on her heels and busted into tears but went back to her room like she was told.

"I'm telling you." Darry said to no one but the faucet.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Soda was slowly driving, which was an unusual thing to see him doing, but he was looking for Pony around every bend. He was coming up to the lot and he slowed the truck down even more. The lot was a place that he and Johnny would hang out a lot in. Soda pulled up and came to a complete stop. He looked around but didn't see any sign of Pony. So he moved onto the next spot that he thought Pony might be at and that was the park. As he approached slowly he saw a figure sitting under one of the many big oaks that surrounded the park. He parked the truck on the side of the road. He moved with caution over to the figure that had his head down into his arms. His kneed pulled up to his chest. Pony hadn't looked up at all while Soda came up upon him. "Pony, what are you doing hanging out here by your lonesome?" Soda said kicking Pony's sneaker with his foot.

"Go away, Soda." Pony's muffled voice came through this hidden head in his knees.

"See, I can't really do that Pon." Soda was trying to joke around with him. "See, I promised our big brother that I would clean up his mess for him, by coming down here and bringing your ass home." Soda continued to kick Pony's sneaker with his foot. Soda was trying to get him to look up from his hands so that he could see his face. After another swift kick from Soda, Pony finally lifted his head and was looking at Soda.

"Cut it out, Soda." Pony said while looking up. As Sodapop took a closer look at his brother he noticed that he had tears welling up in his eyes.

"Ah, Pony." Soda said.

"Just go, Soda. I'll be home in a little bit." Pony was trying to hide his face again.

"Pony, Darry is sorry for snapping at you. He just got frustrated with that damn faucet. He didn't mean it." Soda was trying to cover for Darry, playing the middle man as usual.

"Why is he always on my case?" Ever since Mom and Dad died it is like he can't stand me. Everything I do drives him crazy. All I wanted to do was to ask him if we were all going with him and Sara." Soda decided to take a seat down on the ground next to Pony. Once he sat down he draped his arm around Pony.

"Darry has been under a lot of stress ever since Mom and Dad died, Pony. But he is trying, and is trying so hard to do it right. Sometimes he reacts before thinking first. You know, he probably thought you were there to give him bad news or something like that. I'm sure if he knew that it was just asking about going, he would have listened first." Soda started rubbing Pony's arm, trying to be of some comfort to him.

"I don't think so, Soda." Is all that Pony said.

"Let's go back. I'm sure Darry will apologize." But Pony didn't budge from his spot. "Come on, Pony. Please? If not for Darry, can you do it for me?" Soda was going to try to play this card with Pony, because he was pretty certain it would work. Pony still didn't show any intension of moving from that spot. "Please?" Soda asked again.

"For you, Soda, not for Darry." Pony swiped at a stay tear that was rolling down one of his cheeks. Soda reached down to offer Pony a hand to help him up. Pony took the help and let Sodapop pull him to his feet.

"Race you to the truck." Soda smiled.

"Go." Pony smiled back to Sodapop.

Sara was sitting in her room just listening to her music. Darry knew he had to go in and talk with her. As he made his way into her room he heard, "Runaround Sue" by Dion playing on the radio. Upon entrances he caught Sara singing and dancing around the room. He didn't want to embarrass her so he lightly knocked on the door and called her name, "Sara." Sara admittedly stopped dancing and sat down on her floor right where she was standing.

"Yah?" She answered, waiting for some sort of lecture.

"Time for lunch." Darry was thinking this would be a good start to rebuild the bridge between them. Sara stood right back up again and started towards the door thinking that her stomach was a little hungry after all.

"What are we having?" She asked passing him in her doorway.

"Grill cheese. That ok with you?" Darry was hoping this too was a good start, for he knew how much she liked them. Sara could already smell some cooking. Once she came around the corner though no one else was in the kitchen.

"Where is Soda and Pony?" Sara asked sliding into her chair at the table.

"They went for a drive. They will be right back." Darry was sure hoping that was the case. Sodapop has been gone for about 15 minutes already. Darry was reaching for a bag of chips to go with the sandwiches. Everyone liked theirs a different way. Darry liked his ham and cheese, Sara likes her with cheese and tomatoes, Pony liked his ham, cheese, tomatoes and Soda, well he would eat it any way someone would make it for him. Darry went to sit down when he heard Sodapop grinding the gears coming into the driveway. Darry prays that he has Pony with him. To his relief he heard the boys talking to one another on the way into the house. Soda was the first to enter.

"I smell grill cheese." Soda ran to the table, Pony was shuffling in right behind him. Pony's head was down and he caught Darry at the table and decided he would continue moving right past, but Darry stood up and stopped him with his arm.

"Pony, I am sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like I did. I am sorry." Darry was truly being sincere.

"Thanks, Dar." Pony turned around to join them at the table, deciding that he was hungry after all.

Sara quietly sat at the table eating salt and vinegar chips with her grilled cheese and tomato. She didn't dare to ask Darry about if he changed his mind or not. But every so often she would keep looking in his direction, hoping he would notice and say something to her. Darry might have not noticed Sara's glances but Sodapop who doesn't miss a beat took note.

"So, Dar, when are we leaving for the cemetery?" Darry was just biting down into his second sandwich didn't immediately respond to Sodapop's question.

"Right after we clean up from lunch." While Darry was answering Soda's questions his eyes were looking right at Sara.

"Really? You not mad at me anymore?" Sara looked so relieve to hear this news.

"What do you mean? What happened while I was gone?" Soda couldn't believe his ears. Did Darry and Sara get into it again, after he left to go search for Pony.

"Not important, Soda. And yes, Sara, we are really going. Now everyone finish up so we can head out." Sara shoved the rest of her sandwich in her mouth. She had gotten up from her chair and was trying to rush around placing her plate and cup in the sink.

"Slow down, there Kiddo. Go put your shoes on and get ready, why I do these dishes up." Darry knew that it would be better to give Sara something to try to keep her busy, and that Darry could quickly get the dishes up in the meantime. Darry finished up in less than 5 minutes, when he was walking towards the living room to put his sneakers on, the sight on the couch made him chuckle. Sara was sitting on the middle cushion, with Sodapop and Pony on each side of her. For the first time Darry could ever remember they were all ready to go. He couldn't let it be though, "Now, why can't you guys do this on a week morning?" He just shook his head at the three of them and slipped his sneakers on and was standing by the door. "Well, let's head out." Darry had his keys in his hands and was waiting for the kids to file out the door. Darry watched as Soda lead the others out the door, in order of Soda, followed by Pony then little Sara bringing up the end. Darry was just smirking at them.

"What?" Soda asked while heading out the door.

"Oh, nothing." Darry waited for little Sara to get out the door, than closed up the house behind him. It wasn't always the most comfortable going someplace together as a family. Darry's truck could only comfortably ride 3 in the front cab. On nice days sometimes the boys will ride in the bed of the truck, but Darry never let Sara, for he thought she was too small. Today all four squeezed in the front. Soda was holding Sara in his lap. The family was pretty quiet on the way to the cemetery, there was soft music playing on the radio, but no one was singing along today, like they normally did. As Darry was driving down the road Sara could see Wilson's field coming up on the right.

"Stop the truck, Darry." Sara yelled out to Darry. Darry started to slow down the truck and pull it off to the side of the road. Darry sometimes needed to make these emergency pit stops for Sara.

"You should have gone before we left the house, Sara." Darry had now brought the truck to a complete stop, but continued lecturing Sara. "Sara you are getting too old for this. Do I need to start reminding you ever time to go before leaving the house?" Darry was giving Sara a dirty look.

"It's not that!" Sara was fumbling for the door handle. Soda could tell she was having a hard time with it, so he helped her open it. Once Soda had it open she bolted down from the cab of the truck.

"What is she doing?" Darry now not liking the idea that his baby sister just bolted from the truck, was now getting out himself to check on her. As he moved from the cab of the truck to the tailgate, Sara was running into Wilson's filed. By this time Sodapop also hopped out of the truck just in case they needed to chase after her. But once he was out of the truck he realized she wasn't bolting anywhere at all. Soda watched as his sister was picking some wild flowers, some Carolina Anemone, some Brown eyed Susan's, some purple flower that he didn't remember the name of. Once Sara had a handful she ran back out of the field towards the truck. Darry and Soda were just looking at her.

"For Momma, Darry." Darry flashed Sara a genuine smile.

"Smart thinking, Kiddo." Soda said ruffling the top of her head. Soda sat back in the truck and helped Sara in and they were off again. Once everyone was set, Darry pulled back out onto the road. The cemetery was just a few minutes away from where they stopped at the field. When Darry pulled into the dirt road it had a sign arching over the road stating, "East Lawn Cemetery." Even though Darry had only been here a few times since the funeral, he knew right where his parents plot was. It was a little ways in. After taking a side road off the main road of the cemetery, Darry crept to the spot. Darry shut the truck off and sat there for a minute or so, no one was moving. Darry turned to see if his siblings were really ready for this. To his knowledge he didn't know if Pony or Sodapop had been here since the funeral. All this siblings no longer had smiles on their faces. They had very somber looks. Darry knew he needed to take the lead with this. He opened his door, with Sodapop soon opening his. Pony climbed out from Darry's side and Sara slid out with Sodapop. Soda and Sara waited beside the truck for Darry and Pony to come around to their side. While Sara was standing next to Soda she took her tiny, sweaty hand and slipped it into Sodapop's. Soda didn't say a word to her but clinched his big rough hand around hers and was holding on tight. Darry was slowly leading the group over to the gravesite. Darry didn't walk too far when he stopped. There was a little grayish granite headstone where there was an American flag posted next to the stone in honor of their Father who had served in the military, World War II. Other than the flag, the headstone was bare. The grass had started growing in where they had dug the hole for the coffins. Sara had let go of Sodapop's hand and walked over to the headstone. The boys heard her little, soft voice speak.

"Happy Mother's Day, Momma. I love you so much! I miss you all the time. I wish you were here today." Darry was watching his baby sister so closely; he couldn't believe how great she was doing with this whole thing. Maybe she was ready to come here today. But it was then he heard a noise other than Sara, he moved his head to see that both of his brothers were having a hard time keeping their emotions in check. Darry's attention was drawn back to Sara when he noticed that she was now placing the flowers down on the headstone. "Momma, these are for you. " Sara placed a kiss on her hand and then placed it on the headstone. "Hi, Dadda. Hope you made pancakes for Momma this morning, and bought her roses." It was at that moment Darry knew he was going to lose it. He felt the lump rising in his throat. He stood in complete awe of his sister. Darry wanted to believe the real reason that he didn't want to come was because Sara wouldn't be able to handle it, but that wasn't the case at all. It was that he and his brothers would not be able to handle it. "Dadda, I don't want you to feel left out, for it is Momma's day. But I will ask Darry to bring me back on Father's Day. I don't know when that is, but I'll ask him." Sara placed another kiss on the head stone, "That one is for you, Dadda. Now I will let the boys talk. Bye. I love you both." Sara backed up to return with standing next to Darry and Soda. When Sara looked up at her brothers to encourage them to say something no one spoke. Sara caught a tear rolling down Soda's check, so she moved closer and slipped her hand back into his. He grabbed on hold with a tight grip and it rocked the sobs out of him a little harder. Once he was crying a little hard he reached down and picked Sara up so he could hold her. He needed to hold someone, and she was always a willing target. "Don't cry, Soda. They are happy that we all came together as a family to say hi. They miss us too, just like we miss them." Sara reached over and was wiping some tears off of Soda's check. "Don't you want to say hi to them, Soda?" Sara was having a hard time understanding why her brothers were not saying anything to them. Soda placed Sara back down on the ground and slowly approached their parent's headstone.

In the quietest voice that Soda had he whispered, "Happy Mother's Day, Mom. I hoped it was everything you wanted it to be." Soda quickly wiped his tears. He needed to get himself back together for Sara and Pony, who he noticed was struggling next to him. Soda returned back to Sara's side and felt a rush of sadness run over him when Sara slipped her hand around his again.

"Darry?" Sara's voice called to him.

"I'm good, BabyGirl."

"No, you need to wish Momma a Happy Mother's Day, Darry. She would be so hurt if her oldest didn't wish her one." Sara now sounded like she was the guardian here.

"Ok. Happy Mother's Day, Mom. We are all doing well. No need to worry." Was all Darry was able to get out.

"Pony?" Sara pushed on his back. But Pony didn't move or respond. "Pony?" Sara asked again, still trying to push him forwards. Pony moved, but it wasn't forwards towards the headstone, instead it was backwards towards the truck.

"No, I am going back to the truck."

"Just wish her a Happy Mother's Day." Sara begged trying to catch up with Pony who was already three or four strides ahead of her.

"Sara, honey, just let him be." Darry stopped Sara from chasing after Pony.

"But Momma will be so sad, Darry. Pony has to wish her a Happy Mother's Day." Sara, who had held herself together so well, was now starting to cry.

"It is ok. Momma knows. He'll do it in his own time." Darry was trying to defend Pony's actions to her, but she just didn't understand it.

"But.. Darry..Momma.." Sara couldn't finish what she was trying to say for the tears and sobs were getting in the way of things.

Darry walked over up behind her and placed his hands softly on her shoulders hoping to start to get her moving back to the truck. "Let's go." Darry was still trying to push Sara towards the truck.

"Wait!" She yelled. Sara turned and ran back over to the headstone. "I love you! We'll come back soon. Don't forget us." Sara brushed her hand along their headstone one more time, then ran back and grabbed Soda's hand with her left hand and grabbed Darry's hand with her right. They took about 10 steps before Sara stopped again; she turned and looked over her shoulder back at the headstone. Just at that moment a ray of sunshine peeked through the clouds and shined down on the area of the headstone. "Do you see that?" Sara couldn't believe her eyes. The boys were in awe.

"Wow." They both said at the same time. But just as quick as the ray came down, it was gone again. Once they couldn't see it anymore they continued to walk back to the truck. Pony had stopped to catch a glimpse of the ray of sunlight as well. He waited for his brothers and sister to catch up to him. Once they had met up with him, Darry threw his arm around Pony's shoulder. Pony kind of leaned into Darry and let him keep his arm there. For a brief second or two, Pony even rested his head on Darry's shoulder. They had made it back to the truck and everyone started climbing back in the same way they were on the way there. Darry put the truck into 1st gear and started to slowly pull away when Pony's voice was heard by his siblings.

"Happy Mother's Day Mom."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Darry felt like his siblings needed a little cheering up after that trip to the cemetery, so instead of heading straight home he went in the other direction.

"Where are we going, Dar?" Sodapop knew that the direction they were heading in was the opposite than where they should be going.

"A little surprise." Darry smiled at his brother.

"I love surprises!" Sara squealed.

"And I am pretty sure you'll be happy with this one." Darry elbowed Pony, but of all the siblings it looked like Ponyboy was still having a hard time with recovering from their trip to the cemetery. Darry only drove for a few more minutes until Darry slowed and turned his blinker on.

"Dairy Queen?" Sara yelled out.

"That's what it looks like, there Kiddo." Soda said to Sara trying to keep her still in his lap while Darry was turning into the Dairy Queen. The Curtis family got out and went inside to order everyone a cone. After everyone had gotten their cones, Darry motioned for them to go outside and sit at the tables out there. Everyone was pretty quiet why they tried to enjoy their cones.

"Jez, Sara, I think you are wearing more than you are eating." Darry reached over and took over her cone for her. Sodapop and Pony were now looking at Sara and chuckling about Sara appearance. She had it smudge all over her lips and mouth; the cone had dripped down the front of her shirt onto her shorts, and was on her hands and legs. It was melting faster than she could eat it. But Darry was helping fix this mess, by eating most of it.

"You are a mess!" Soda took some napkins and was starting for Sara, when Sara was quick to swat his hand away.

"I can do it. I am not a baby you know. I am almost 6." Sara was squirming away from Sodapop.

"Almost?" Soda finally got to her, wiping it off of her face.

"10 days to my birthday you know." Soda felt a pang of guilt go through him. He had totally forgotten that Sara had a birthday coming up, but he couldn't let on to her. Before drawing his attention back to Sara he made sure he threw a glance in Darry's direction to see what his expression was.

"You forgot my birthday?" Sara was crushed. How could Soda possibly forget her birthday was coming up soon?

"I did not!" Soda fibbed. "And it isn't your birthday for 10 more days." He reminder her.

"I am going to be 6 you know." Sara thought that since she needed to remind them when her birthday was, that she needed to remind them how old she going to be as well.

"That is the number that usually comes after 5." Soda now was trying to just joke with her.

Darry who had enough of this conversation before Sara started in on him asked, "Are we ready?" Darry was finishing Sara's cone for her.

"Yup," Pony and Soda answered at the same time. Both the boys started heading towards the truck when they heard Sara ask Darry a questions.

"Darry, can I ride in the back? Sara asked Darry while walking towards Pony and Soda.

"No way." Darry and Sara had been over this a million times before. He didn't think it was safe for her to be riding back there. But what Sara could never figure out was why it was safe for Pony and Soda but not her.

"Please? Why is it ok for Pony and Soda but not me?"

"You know why. Your riding up front, little lady, end of story." Darry was opening his door and motioning for her to get in. She jumped in on his side and was now sitting in Pony's lap.

"We need a car, Dar." Sara spoke out. No one said anything for a minute or so, until Soda piped in.

"You know Darry I have been thinking the same thing." Soda had his eye on this car that had come into the garage about a month ago. It needed to much work to pass inspection so the owner of the car sold it Sodapop's boss, Mr. Frizzle. Mr. Frizzle had offered the car to the boys for $250.00. But Steve already had his car and Sodapop didn't have $250.00. Steve had told Soda that he would help him with it if he could save up the money. No member of the Curtis family knew this, but Soda had saved over 100.00 for it already. "Darry, I can get that car up and running at the garage. It will take a little while, but between Steve and me, we can get it going." Soda tried to plead his case to Darry. "You know how much it would help us."

"How much does he want for it again?" Darry remembers Soda coming to him a few ago and asking if they had some extra money to put towards it. But at that time they were barely making ends meet, so Darry had to shoot down the idea and Soda hadn't mention again until today.

"Mr. Frizzle is asking $250.00"

"Jez, Soda, that is a lot and that isn't counting all the time and money that it is going to take to get it up and running." Darry knew that this wasn't the car for the family. They could keep doing with the truck for now. Since the car was totaled in the accident it has been a challenge at time with two drivers in the house but only one vehicle.

"Let me talk to him tomorrow, Dar." Soda was thinking that he might be able to smooth talk Mr. Frizzle into making a deal. "Maybe I can work out a deal or something. I already have a little over $100.00 saved." Soda just let his secret out to the whole Curtis Family. But it didn't seem to matter to Darry to much,

"I don't know Soda." Darry was still uncertain about this. Plus knowing that Soda had that money would come in handy if there was an emergency.

"Just let me try." Soda was looking for Darry's approval.

"No, Soda. Let's wait until you save up a little more money and maybe we can find something better." Darry was making the final decision. Unlike, Pony and Sara, Soda knew when to let something ride, for now anyways. The rest of the ride home was pretty quiet. The only thing that really made noise was the hum of the engine and soft music that could barely be heard coming out of the radio. Everyone must have been in their own thoughts. Darry pulled into the driveway and everyone kind of just got out at different speeds. Darry of course was the first, with Sara not far behind him, but Pony and Soda just putted along to get inside. Once the boys entered into the house, Darry was quick at telling everyone what they would be doing for a while. "Pony get started on that homework."

"Can't I have just a little longer before starting it?" Pony thought that there was plenty of time left before he needed to get started on it.

"I want you getting started on it now, so then tonight you will have some time to relax, read or watch tv whatever. Soda, do you have any plans?"

"Nah, I was just going to hang out and drive you crazy." Soda half joked.

"You think so huh? Try keeping yourself busy by getting those clothes in from the line so we can fold them and put them away. And Sara, you can go help Soda."

"Sounds like so much fun, Dar. I can barely contain my excitement."

"Watch it, little buddy." Darry shot Sodapop a warning. Darry knew that Soda was ticked at him for the decision about the car, and unlike any other Curtis member Soda usually did his fighting was sarcastic phrases and such.

"Sara, grab the basket and meet me outside." Soda needed to get away from Darry before saying anything else.

"Where is the basket?" Sara was looking around the living room.

"On the washer." Darry always knew where everything was. Sara walked over to the washer and grabbed the basket and headed out to meet Soda. Soda was making fast work of getting the laundry down off the line, once Sara had gotten closer Soda started handing her stuff to place in the basket. Even though Soda was still ticked about the car he wasn't going to take it out on Sara.

"Sara, you did real good today. I am real proud of you." Soda said while walking around to the other side of the line.

"I'm glad that Darry took us. Sara was fumbling with a pair of Pony's jeans. "It made me feel better about today."

"I'm glad to hear that, Sara." Soda was smiling at Sara who now was having a hard time with the sheets he just handed her. Soda stopped and just watched her for a second. It was then that Soda realized how much he admired his little sister. For here was a 5 year old trying her hardest to get the sheets in the basket without them touching the ground and she wasn't complaining or whining for help, she wasn't giving up on them. Soda watched her struggle long enough and finally walked over and placed his load in the basket and gave her a hand to get the sheets in. "Let's make Darry deal with them, huh?" Soda was laughing and smiling. He picked up the basket and walked towards the back door. He brought the basket into the living room where Darry was looking over the Sunday paper. Sara followed in behind Soda and threw herself down on the couch. Soda was going to check on Pony when Darry had other plans for him.

"Well, you brought it in, don't just leave it there." Soda was thinking that Darry sure was putting the screws to him now because he brought up the car thing.

"Can't it wait until later? I want to go talk with Ponyboy."

"No, Soda, it will end up sitting there for days. You and I both know that is what would happen." Soda just slumped back over and started pulling out clothes to fold.

"Hey Curtis clan." Dally yelled as he walked through the door. "It is too quiet in here! Who's in trouble now?" Dally asked while flopping down in Darry's chair.

"You know Dal, sometimes it's ok to actually be able to hear yourself think in this house. "

"Nah, Darry, hearing yourself think is way too much for the brain." Dally smirked at Darry.

"Saids you." Darry continued to fold the clothes.

"Is that you hiding over there, little Curtis?" Dally was trying to see past Soda and Darry who were using the couch as their folding table.

"It's me." Sara quietly responded.

"You're awfully quiet over there. Cat's got your tongue or something." Dally continued to tease Sara.

"I don't get it. Why would a cat have my tongue? Shouldn't it say cat have a mouse?" Sara was just too young to understand, but she got Darry and Sodapop laughing, and soon Dally joined in.

"You're something else, Kid. Hope you don't talk back like that while you're in school." He leaned forward to try to get a good look at her around all the laundry. "Darry, you let her keep that up, and you'll be a regular down there at her school."

"Oh, leave her alone, Dally." Soda jumped in to defend Sara.

"You guys seen Johnny around at all today?" Dally was always worrying about Johnny when no one had seen him in a while.

"Nope." Soda said.

"Where's Pony? I want to ask him." Dally was getting up out of the chair.

"I'll get him." Sara needed something to do, and to get away from anymore harassing from Dallas Winston. As Sara was passing by him at the chair, Dally stuck his foot out and gave Sara a swift kick in the ass. But Sara being the spitfire that she was swirled around and faced him and asked, "What was that for?"

"For being a wise ass kid, that's what." Dally gave her that mean ole Dally look.

"Am not!" She shouted back and stuck her tongue out at him.

"That's it Kid! You are in for it now!" Dally was up and out of the chair and grabbing Sara. He tossed her right up in the air; Sara thought she was going to hit the ceiling. On the way down Dally caught her and gently put her down but chased her in the boy's room.

"Dally you are going to break something. Knock it off." Darry yelled after him.

Soda looked over to Darry and let out a chuckle, "Now come on Darry, do you honestly think there is anything left in the house that those two can break?" Soda tossed a towel at Darry.

"Well, they don't need to know that, now do they" Darry tossed the towel back at Soda, using a little more playful force than what Soda threw it to him first. The next thing the boys heard was Sara screaming for help from Soda and Darry, "Dally, leave her alone." Darry hollered a warning towards the boy's room. The next thing they knew Sara came barreling around the corner, she stumbled over her own and foot and it was like watching a cartoon in slow motion. Sara's body slowly turned towards the left a bit so that during the crash landing her left side of her body caught the coffee table. The first thing the boys saw hit was Sara's head right off the corner of the damn thing. Next her left arm and her side scraped the edge and Sara was just lying there totally silent. "Sara?" Darry cried out trying to catch her but he was too late. "Sara?" Darry dropped the clothes he was folding and rushed down to Sara's side. Still no movement, no nothing. The hollering of Sara's name caught the attention of Dally and Ponyboy who had come around from the boy's room.

"What happened to the Kid?" Dally had a look of concern on his face while he watch Darry rushing down to a very still Sara. Darry was now bending down beside Sara trying to see what the damage was. He was afraid to move her if she was unconscious. As he was moving her hair out of her face he noticed that there was blood dripping onto the floor. Darry couldn't tell where it was coming from yet, but all he knew was that he had to try to bring Sara back to before he could deal with the blood.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"Sara? Sara?" Darry kept calling her name over and over. He was trying to get her to come too. By this time Soda and Pony were looking on with terror written all over their faces.

"What do we do?" Soda was on the other side of Sara.

"Keep calling her name." Darry was rubbing her arms and her legs and was still trying to figure out where the blood was coming from.

"Sara? Sara, honey, open your eyes for us." Soda now was calling to her. As Darry was rubbing her arms and legs he noticed that she was moving her finger that was a great sign.

"Soda, keep calling her name, she is moving her fingers." Darry encouraged Soda to keep talking to her.

"Sara, honey, open your eyes for us, Baby." Soon after Sara had her eyes open and was looking at Soda. She was quiet for only about 30 seconds when she started screaming.

"Sara, honey, I need you to try to calm down a little. I need you to stop screaming." Darry's voice was very cool, calm and collective. He needed her to quiet down some so he could get a feel of what hurt. He still didn't want to move her too much, but Sara was starting to thrash around with all the screaming. It was then he could tell where the blood was coming from. He pointed Soda's attention to the blood. Soda's face turned a little white once he saw the amount of blood. Darry slowly rolled her over so he could get a clear picture of where the blood was coming from. As Sara was rolled over onto her back the blood was clearing coming from her head. She had a big gash on the left side of her forehead under her bangs where she must have caught the corner. Not only was it gushing but there was a pretty good bump that had already formed. He also saw that her left knee and left elbow had skun a bit and were also bleeding. "Sara, Shhh. Shhhh. It is going to be ok. Your o.k. I just need you to slow your crying down and breathe, honey. I need you to catch your breath so you can tell me what hurts." At this time Darry was able to cradle Sara in his arms. The gash on her head was what was worrying Darry the most, He knew all too well about head injuries from playing football. Sodapop had run to get a wash cloth for Darry to start cleaning up the blood. The minute he got back he could fully see Sara. She was crying hysterically and the blood was just dripping all down her face and onto her shirt.

"Darry, maybe we should bring her down to the clinic or the hospital or something." Soda watched Darry place the wash cloth on the cut. The wash cloth was instantly changing to a reddish color.

"Let me try to get it under control first." Darry was still pressing the washcloth to the cut. "Sara, I need you to calm down." Sara's chest was rising and falling so fast and at times she was gasping for air in between cries.

"Golly, Kid you need to listen to Darry. The whole neighborhood will be over here soon if you don't quiet down." Ponyboy noticed that Dallas Winston was actually fidgeting some. Which for Dallas was a sign of uncomfortableness.

Sara's eyes finally made contact on Dallas when she heard his voice. Darry thought this was a good sign. "Dally, keep talking to her." Darry was hoping if Sara could focus on him at least, then maybe she would start to calm down a bit.

"Hey, little Curtis, you got a pretty good cut there. The kids at school will think you look pretty tough." Dally didn't really know what to say to her, but he just talked to her like he normally would. "I bet your going to have a nasty headache as well, kind of like if you had a hangover or something." Dally kind of smiled, but Darry could already see that she was calming down and he was able to slow down the bleeding on her cut. Sara had stopped screeching and her chest wasn't rising and falling as fast.

"Sodapop, can you go rinse this out and get me another clean one as well." Sodapop quickly took the wash cloth from Darry and was sprinting to rinse this one and gather another on.

"What should we do?" Pony felt like he needed to do something other than watching his sister cry and bleed.

"Ice, for her knee and elbow." Darry knew that keeping Pony busy would be best. "Dally, keep talking to her."

"Little Curtis should take up horse barreling, Dar. The way she tears around this house." Dally had run out of stuff to talk about with Sara, so the one think he knew he could always talk about was horses. Darry was shaking his head no. "Maybe for her birthday, I can bring her over to the stables, and she can ride Tebow. Little Curtis would love him. Plus between Sodapop and I we could teach her everything she needs to know about horses." Darry noticed that Sara had almost calmed down completely now.

"We'll see, Dally. Thanks. I think we are good now." Darry picked Sara up, knowing it was ok to move her now. Soda came back in the room with the washcloths. "Sodapop can you move the laundry? I am going to place her down. Soda quickly pushed the laundry in the basket and made room for Sara. "Thanks that should do, Soda." Darry gently placed her down. "Sara, can you tell me what hurts?"

Sara's voice sounded a bit weak, "my head, and arm, and knee." Darry was shaking his head in agreement. "And my toe." Sara added. Darry scanned down to her feet. Yup, there was blood on her sock of her right foot. Darry carefully took her sock off. There on her right toe she had taken most of the toenail off of her big toe. Probably when she stumbled he thought.

"That makes sense." Darry was still examining all the areas that Sara said was hurting, Darry almost had the cut completely under control which flooded him with some relief. Pony had come back with some ice and was handing it to Darry. "Thanks, Pony."

"Anything else?" Darry thought for a second.

"Yes, go check the medicine cabinet for band-aids and some children's aspirin." Darry needed to ask Sara some questions like he used to see his coaches do to players who had head injuries. "Sara, can you tell me how many fingers I am holding up."

Sara gave Darry a quizzical look, but answered. "Two." Sara's voice still sounding weak.

"Good." Darry was happy with that. "What is your full name?"

Sara again gave Darry a look of puzzlement. "You know my name, Darry."

"See, Darry, the Kid fine. She still is being a wise ass, Kid." Dally said who had been pretty quiet through this whole thing so far now knew when to speak.

Darry just threw Dallas a look and then turned back at Sara and said. "Just answer for me."

Sara huffed a bit and answered, "Sara Marie Curtis. I'm 6 years old, well 5 going to be 6 in 10 days. I live at 19 Baltic Ave, Tula, Oklahoma. I live with my three wonderful brothers…"

"Ok, ok, that is enough. I get it." Darry was smiling now. He knew that she was fine now.

Pony was entering the room and handed Darry the almost empty box of band-aids. "This is it for the band-aids, and there is no children's anything in there." Darry signed. He knew that Sara would need something to help with that big bump that had formed on her head and for her pain in general.

"Sodapop. Can you run down to Brook's Drug store and get another box of band-aids, and some Tylenol ellixer for children?" Soda moved quickly and grabbed the keys. "Take the boys with you." Darry motioned to Dally and Pony to go with Sodapop.

"Nah, I am going to try to hunt down Johnny. You guys go without me." Dally got up from where he was watching things from Darry's chair. "Feel better, there Little Curtis." And with that said, Dally was gone through the front door.

"Get going, Soda. I want you to make it before they close, for it is Sunday."

"We are outta here right now, right Pony?" Pony was slipping his sneakers on. "We'll be back as soon as we can."

"No extras, Sodapop!" Darry yelled out while the boys were already out the door.

"Darry, it hurts." Sara cried.

"I know it does, BabyGirl." Darry continued to dab at the cut. He had the ice on her knee. "Soda, is going to get you something that will make it not hurt so much. He'll be right back. Just hang in there." Darry was still sitting on the edge of the couch beside Sara.

"Darry, I am thirsty." Darry got up and went and filled a glass half full for Sara and brought it back to the couch.

"Here, can you sit up a little bit?" Sara struggle to push herself up to a sitting position. Darry could see she having a bit of trouble so he helped bring her to a sitting position. Sara took the glass and started guzzling it. "Not so fast, Sara." Sara was not listening and kept guzzling until Darry took the glass away from her. Sara tried sliding back down to a laying position on the couch. Darry knew that if she had a concussion then she could not try to sleep, and it looked to him like it was what Sara was trying to do. Darry sat beside her and was thinking that he should really get some type of dinner going for the boys. He had taken out burger maybe he could grill up some hamburgers and hot dogs, that would be pretty quick and fast. Darry kept seeing Sara trying to close her eyes. "Sara, it's to early to sleep. You need to stay awake." Darrry would remind her. Sara was complying and would open them back up again at his request.

"But, Darry my head hurts and I am so tired."

"I know your head hurts, but I need you to stay awake. Sodapop and Pony will be back soon with some medicine to help your head." Darry needed something to distract her. He needed to keep her talking. What would she want to talk about? Then it hit him. "So, about this birthday of yours? Anything special you are hoping for?" Darry knew this would help keep her talking.

"There is this new toy that is so cool, Dar. It is my very own oven that I can cook things in, like a cake. It's called an Easy Bake Oven. A real cake, Darry." Darry had seen commercials for this toy, and he wasn't so sure about it. So maybe he could get her to give him some other ideas.

"Is that it?" Darry was hoping that he might get some other ideas from her.

"There is a boy Barbie doll out there. His name is Ken; I would like him to go with Barbie." Just great Darry thought. This is what I am up against…. A boy Barbie named Ken, or an Easy Bake Oven. Darry looked over and was going to say something, but had noticed that Sara's eyes were now closed again.

"Sara." Darry shook her leg. "Sara you need to stay awake." Sara opened her eyes up.

"Huh?" Sara said with a soft voice.

"Not yet, honey." Darry felt bad about this, but knew that this was what needed to be done. He wished Soda and Pony would get back soon. They could help keep her entertained. Just as he was wishing that the screen door flung open and laughter rang into the house, but it didn't come from two voices that he was really hoping for, but maybe these two would work out ok.

"She doing any better?' Darry shifted his glance from the boys back to Sara. "I see you finally got the cut to stop. That is good." Dally walked over to take a closer look with Johnny following pretty close behind. "What, the boys still gone? What they go to the moon and back?" Dally was looking around the room for Sodapop and Ponyboy.

"Yah, hopefully they'll be back soon." Darry was getting up off the couch. "Hey, Dally, can you help me with something?" Darry was motioning for Dallas to join him in the kitchen. Now Dallas Winston doesn't usually help anyone with anything so Sara thought that was odd that he was willingly doing this for Darry. Dallas followed Darry into the kitchen.

"What's going on, Man?" Dallas didn't really know what to think.

"I need you to do me a favor." Darry wasn't really asking, more than he was telling Dally. "I'm going to grill up some hamburgers and hot dogs for dinner. I need you and Johnny to keep her awake. I think she might have a slight concussion from hitting her head. She keeps drifting off, and we need to keep her awake. Can you and Johnny handle that until Sodapop and Pony get back?" Dallas was kind of looking back into the living room and could see that little Curtis had just closed her eyes again.

"Sure, but it is going to cost you, Dar." When isn't Dallas Winston threating someone that it is going to cost them. But Dally already noticing that Sara was drifting off again started walking back into the living room.

"I'll pay you and Johnny in hamburgers and hot dogs." Darry yelled back to him.

Dallas thought about it for a second and replied with, "That'll work, just fine." When Dallas came around the corner he took note that Johnny had already taken over Darry's spot on the couch. "Little Curtis." Dally spoke to Sara who was snoozing. "Johnny shake her awake, Man." Johnny gave him a look of no way.

"Dal, just let her sleep. It will be a lot nicer without her awake." Johnny knew he was taking a risk by talking back to Dally like this, but Sara looked like she could use some rest.

"We can't, Darry said." Dally snapped at Johnny. At this time Dallas was pulling Johnny up off the couch by his jacket. "Move it. I'm telling you, you want a job done right, might as well do it yourself." By now Johnny was moving towards Darry's chair and Dally was sitting on the couch shaking Sara's leg. "Little Curtis, wake up." Dally was using a little more force than he needed to but it was enough so that Sara's eye flew open. "Johnny, turn the tv on. Let's make some noise in here. It's like we are at church or something." Johnny flicked through the stations; all he could find was the evening news, some public broadcasting and a major league baseball game. Johnny thought that the baseball game would have to do. Johnny didn't think this would hold Sara's attention though, it was the Houston Astro's and the Minnesota Twins. Now if it was a football game that would hold Sara's attention just fine. Since all the Curtis boys were big football fans, it was always on in the house and Sara just grew to enjoy it as much as the boys. The Dallas Cowboys was her favorite team. "Johnny, come on, baseball, Man?" Dallas was starting to get frustrated with Johnny and Sara now.

"Sorry, Dal. There is nothing but this and the news on. Figure this was better than her seeing footage from the war." Johnny retreated back to Darry's chair. Dallas took a sideways glance over to Sara, she was snoozing again.

"Sara!" Dally hollered. Sara's eyes instantly shot open.

"What?" She managed to get out

"Nothing. Just testing your reflexes, Kid." Dally said with a cool tone in his voice.

"Thanks, Dally." Sara shifted a bit to try to get comfortable on the couch. The ice had melted completely and was dripping all over the place. Sara took it off and placed it on the coffee table.

"Let's play a game." Dally was thinking this was really beginning to be some work.

"Sure, what do you want to play, Dal?" Johnny asked. But it really wasn't Johnny's response he was looking for, instead he turned to Sara.

"No, thanks, Dal. Maybe later. " Sara was still trying to get comfortable.

"How about 20 questions or truth or dare?" Dallas Winston hated games like these, but knew they were right up Sara's alley, plus they would make Sara have to keep talking.

"Sure." Johnny responded again.

"Sara?" Dallas was waiting for her answer.

"Nah." She said, trying to close her eyes again. This answer started to really piss Dallas off now. She was giving him the opposite answer than he wanted to hear to all his questions. So there was only one other thing he could think of and that was to stop being so nice and start to be his normal self.

"Stop being so damn lazy, little Curtis." If she wasn't going to cooperate than he would start harassing her. He knew that always got her goat. But too much to his surprise this wasn't working either. Now just over an hour ago, this kid was talking back, being a wise ass, and full of piss and vinegar, and now nothing, he could get nothing from her.

"How is it going in there?" They heard Darry holler in from the kitchen.

"Truth? Your sister is being a pain in the ass." Dallas hollered back. Darry not really believing it himself ventured in from the kitchen. Sara looked like she was ok. That she wasn't causing any trouble. He noticed that she had changed position but she was still awake, so Dally and Johnny must be doing their job. Darry walked over and picked up the sandwich baggie of melted ice and glanced at the tv.

"Baseball guys? Since when are you baseball fans?"

"Since nothing else is on this damn tube." Dally let out a frustrated sigh.

"Dinner is almost ready. Sara go wash up." Darry stood by the coffee table waiting for Sara to get up. He was wondering how her balance was going to be.

"When is Soda and Pony getting back?" Sara was trying to push herself up. Darry noticed again she was having trouble.

"Soon, I hope." Darry was holding out his hand to offer Sara a little assistance. She took ahold without any hesitation. "Jesus, Dally, can't even help out a little." Darry said to Dally who was also watching Sara having a hard time getting up.

"Don't want to spoil her. Plus she seems to be managing just fine. "Dally huffed.

"Yah, she looks it." Darry sarcastically replied. Just as Sara had gotten to her feet, they all heard Sodapop grinding those gears again coming into the driveway. "Why does he always have to drive like that?" Darry said out loud.

"Because he knows he can." Dally stated.

"Maybe I should let him get that car, and then he won't be tearing mine all to shit."

"I think you should." Dally was now getting up from the couch himself, but not assisting Sara who was taking it slow to get to the kitchen.

"How do you know about the car?" Darry kind of was taken back that Dally knew this.

"Dar, he has been whining about that car for a few weeks now." Darry paused and wondered how come he doesn't recall hearing Soda talk about it around the house at all. Just when he was thinking about it when Sodapop and Pony came running into the house sharing a laugh about something or another. "Well, well, well, look who decided that they would return back home. Where did you boys go, Texas?" Darry was half teasing, but being serious at the same time. "Sara, look who decides to finally come home with that medicine that we sent them out for?"

Soda walked towards Darry and tossed him the small brown paper bag. "How are you doing, little lady?" Sodapop gently ruffled the top of Sara's head.

"Go wash you two. Dinners on the table." Darry followed Sara to the sink noticing that she still seemed a little unsteady on her feet. He had a feeling that tonight could be a long night with her.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

"Can I be excused?" Pony was asking while Dally and Johnny were heading off to the living room.

"Yes, but you and Soda are on dish duty tonight." Darry was finishing up with his hamburger and potato chips.

"After I am done with the dishes can I hang out with Dallas and Johnny for a little bit? They are heading to the park." Pony asked filling up the sink with water.

"After the dishes and after I see your homework you had."

"Can't I show you the homework when I get back?"

"No. I said I wanted to see it before you leave. If you have it done, Ponyboy, then there is no reason why you can't show it to me now." Darry knew this game, and he wasn't playing it with him. Darry learned the hard way of letting Pony go do something because he said he would show it to him when he got back, when the fact was he didn't even have it started yet. Pony start thrashing around the dished but Darry just tuned him out. Darry looked over to Sara who hadn't even touched her hamburger, but had just eaten some chips. Darry and Soda had gotten up from the table, so that just left Sara. Darry was returning items back to the refrigerator and Soda was helping to dry the dishes at the sink.

"Slow down, Pony." Soda nudged Pony. "They aren't going anywhere. They are just sitting on the couch." Soda couldn't dry them fast enough. Pony turned to Sara and didn't respond to Soda.

"Sara, hurry up! I need your dishes!" Pony demanded harshly.

Soda slapped Pony with a little force on his arm. "Knock it off, Pon!" Soda warned. "For Christ Sakes, Pony when she is finish, I'll wash the god damn things up. Just leave her be." Soda was defending Sara.

"Both of us knock it off. Ponyboy, you keep that shit up and you won't be going anywhere with Dallas and Johnny for a week. Now finish up those dishes and bring me your homework." Darry threaten Pony, while Soda had his eyes back on his sister though.

"Sara, you need to at least eat half of that burger." Sara looked over at Soda.

"He is right." Darry added taking the remaining items off the table.

"I'm tired, can I just go lay down on the couch or something?" Sara asked.

"Sure, after you eat at least half of that burger." Darry told her. But Sara wasn't feeling so hot. Her head was pounding and her stomach was feeling very uneasy, not to mention the pain in her knee and arm. But she knew in order for her to leave that table she had to get down at least half of that burger. Darry and Pony had left the room leaving just her and Soda. She started working on the burger. She was forcing it down just to get out of her chair and lay her aching head down on a nice comfy pillow. Soda was now putting the dishes away, when he heard Sara call his name.

"Soda, can I be done now?" Soda turned to see that Sara was looking a little pale and worn looking. He was feeling bad for her, but did see that almost half of the burger was indeed gone and all her chips.

"Good enough give me your plate." Sara went to get up out of her chair and just like that she tipped to her left and almost did a face plant onto their kitchen floor. Thank goodness, Soda was watching her and he was there to catch her just before she had hit the deck. "Whoa, there. Darry! Darry come quick!" Soda was trying to place Sara back in her chair. When Darry entered into the kitchen from the bathroom he noticed a very pale Sara sitting in her chair with Soda's hands steading her.

"What's going on?" Darry was now standing on the other side of Sara in the chair.

"I think she kind of lost her balance, Dar. I think she needs to lie down. She isn't looking to good right now."

"I'm ok. Just feeling weird, that's all." Sara spoke up to Darry.

"Weird how?" Darry was trying to get a feel for what was going on.

"My head is hammering, pounding like a hammer. Everything just hurts." Darry was looking Sara over. Maybe it was time to give in a little and let her sleep some. But if it was a concussion, he knew that he would have to wake her up on the hour for the next 12 hours. Boy he thought this was going to be interesting.

"Alright stay here with Soda. I am going to get things ready for you in your room. Maybe you just need a little rest." Darry started to head for the hall when he turned to Soda, "keep her in that chair."

"I will." Soda nodded to Darry.

Darry walked into Sara's room and pulled the blinds down and walked over to her dresser to get her some pj's. Lastly, he pulled her covers down so that her bed was ready for her to get right in. As he was pulling the covers out from being tucked under her pillow, something had slipped out from under the pillow. As he bent down to pick it up off the floor, he noticed that it was a blue card. He had all intention of placing it back under her pillow, but the cover of it caught his eye. It was a blue card with a picture of a red truck and tools on the front. It also read "Happy Brother's Day" Darry smiled figuring he was her brother so he could look at it. Darry opened the card and inside he read the following:

"_Sometimes you get discourage because I am so small, and I am always leaving my fingerprints on furniture and walls._

_But everyday I'm growing and I'll be grown someday, and those tiny fingerprints will surely fade away._

_So here's a little handprint, just so you can recall, exactly how my fingers looked when I was very small._

_Love, SARA CURTIS_

And there at the bottom of the card in green was a handprint stamped on the card of Sara's hand. Darry couldn't help but smile. For everything that was written was how he truly felt most of the time about Sara. He did get so frustrated and discourage because she was so small and it made things so complicated but as Soda points out to him all the time, she will grow and one of these days he'll be wishing that she was small again. Darry was thinking this is probably the project that was meant for a Mother on Mother's Day, but instead Ms. Martin changed it to Brother's Day so Sara could still be involved with the project. Cute he thought, but why hadn't she given the card to them yet? She must have been saving it for later, bedtime or some private time when the house wasn't bustling with the gang. Darry placed the card in his back pocket and would put it up to talk with her about it at another time. When he stepped back into the kitchen he slipped the card on top of the refrigerator for later. Sara was still in the chair, with her head resting on her arms that were on the table. She was a pretty poor sight.

"Dar, my homework is on my desk, can I go with Dally and Johnny now?" Pony asked.

Darry was a little busy right now with Sara, and if he said it is on his desk, then it must be done. Plus he needed to get Soda alone to talk with him about some stuff. "Go ahead, but be back at 7:00, the latest." Pony shot a look at the clock.

"But, Darry that is only an hour from now." Pony whined.

"You keep whining about Pony and I'll make it 6:30 or maybe not at all. Your choice?" Darry wasn't in the mood right now to listen to Pony. Pony just rolled his eyes and went to tell Dally and Johnny that he was ready.

"I saw that little man!" Darry yelled back at Pony as the boys were going out the door. "7:00. You better be back in this house."

"I will!" And with that the screen was slamming shut. Darry turned to Soda.

"Let's get her changed and ready for bed." Darry didn't even ask Sara to go get ready on her own, he just scooped her up. Sara wrapped her legs around Darry's waist and locked her arms around his broad shoulders. She laid her head down on his shoulder and rested it there. "Soda, grab the children's tylenol please." Soda grabbed the brown paper bag off of the counter and followed Darry into Sara's room. There Darry had sat Sara down on her bed and told her "arms up." Darry pulled off Sara's shirt. As he was pulling her shirt up he noticed that she flinched a bit. Darry's eye caught a glimpse of Sara's left side. Right around her ribcage there was some significant bruising starting to form. "Oh, Sara. Did you hit your side on the coffee table when you landed?" Darry was trying to get a better look at it.

"I don't know." Sara answered. Well it sure looked like it to Darry.

"Arms up again." He pulled her pajama shirt on over her head. "Here put these on." Darry handed her her bottoms. Sara quickly took her shorts off and pulled on her pajama shorts, while Darry was gathering up her dirty clothes and handing them to Soda to go take care of. Soda just quickly moved towards the washing machine and put some detergent on the blood from her cut and from the ice cream earlier today. By the time Soda had returned back to Sara's room, Darry had already made good work of getting her in bed. Darry was sitting on the side of her bed measuring out the tynelol for her. "Here, BabyGirl, take this." Darry said handing her the little cup of medicine.

Sara slowly placed it up to her lips. The smell was pretty powerful. "Yuck!" Sara said making a sour face.

"Good girl." Sodapop was encouraging his little sister, knowing how much she hated taking medicine.

"That was gross." Sara was sticking out her tongue and shaking her head in disgust.

"I want you to try to get some rest, but just to make sure your head is still not bothering you, Soda and I will be waking you and checking on you a lot tonight." Darry reached down and moved Sara's hair off her forehead so he could see if the cut was bleeding through the band-aid. It wasn't so that was good news. He patted her head lightly. "Get some rest, little one." Then Darry got up and Soda moved in.

"Sleep tight; don't let the bed bugs bite." Soda kissed Sara's cheek.

"Good night Soda, good night Darry." Darry and Soda were starting to move towards her door when they heard her voice again. "Darry?" Both Darry and Soda stopped. "Thanks for taking me to go see Momma today. I love you, both."

"You're welcome, BabyGirl. Get some sleep." Before Soda was out the door behind Darry he heard Sara's voice again.

"Can I have my music on?" Soda looked at Darry who just shrugged his shoulders to ok it. Soda walked back over to her bookcase and switched it on. "Rhythm of the Rain." By the Cascades was playing. "Oh, I like this song." Sara mentioned to Soda before he kissed her one more time.

"I do too, now get some rest there squirt." Soda took one more look at Sara before he closed her door and was walking out to the living room. Darry was sitting in his chair running his hands through his head. Soda thought he looked a little distraught. "What's going on Dar?" Soda knew when Darry was running his hands through his hands that something was bothering him.

"I'm a little worried about Sara. I think she might have a concussion." Darry was still pondering what to do about it.

"If it is a concussion, shouldn't we take her to see a doctor?" Soda was looking concern now.

"Doctor's cost money, Soda. And if it is a concussion there isn't much they will do for it. Nothing that we probably aren't already doing for her. Soda, we are going to just need to monitor her pretty close tonight. Like waking her up every hour. Just asking how she feels, and making sure she is still coherent and such." Darry was hoping that Sodapop caught on to the "we" part of this.

"Really? Every hour?" Soda asked processing what that would involve.

"Yes, Sodapop, every hour."

"How do we do that?"

"I'll have to set the alarm every hour, or I'll just try to stay up as long as I can." Darry hadn't really planned out the details of this yet.

"Let's split it Dar. At least we can get a little bit of solid sleep. She probably shouldn't go to school tomorrow." Sodapop was already thinking about the details of things.

"You are probably right about that. I'll take the day off with her tomorrow." Darry didn't really want to lose a whole days pay, but she was injured, and was her responsibility now, so these things come with the territory he guess.

"Well, Dar, let's think this through first before we make any final decisions. Maybe I should stay home with her in the morning. When Dal gets back we can see if he can stay with her until Pony gets home from school. And if he can't or won't maybe Two-Bit can do it until Pony's done."

"If.. that is the question. We can't depend on Dally, we need a more certain plan than that." Darry had a funny feeling that Dally wouldn't be returning to the house this evening with Pony anyways to ask.

"Ok, you might be right. Worst case scenario, Pony just leaves school early and he comes home, and then I leave for work. It's getting to be the end of the year, I'm sure he won't mind leaving early."

"Except track practice, he's got States to get ready for." Darry was actually supporting this idea; they just needed to iron out the details. "Maybe his coach will let him off, just for tomorrow. I should really go to work, if you can get someone to switch shifts with you, you can still pick the afternoon shift, then we won't be out to many hours. If Dallas doesn't show up we will ask Two-Bit to bring Pony home during lunch break." Darry didn't really like Pony missing school, but just this once might not hurt too much. It a lot better for Pony to miss a couple hours than for Darry to miss a whole days pay. "So what shift do you want?" Darry asked Soda.

"Darry, if you're going to work in the morning, you should get as much sleep as possible. I'll do it." Soda answered.

"No way, little buddy. You're working tomorrow too. We are getting some sleep." Soda was thinking.

"Why don't you take until midnight? I'll go to bed early, get a couple of hours in and then I'll take over for you at midnight." Darry thought about it for a few minutes.

"I don't know, Soda. That doesn't seem like a fair deal." Darry wasn't really supporting this idea.

"It's fair Darry. If I am not going in the morning and Sara is not going to school, than we won't have to get up with you in the morning. So we can get some sleep then". Darry thought he might have a point here, and he didn't want to argue with him, so he figured he would just let it go.

"Ok, little buddy."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Sodapop had switched the t.v. on and found that American Bandstand was on. He usually really likes this show for he liked both the music and the dancing. But he just wasn't feeling it tonight; he mostly kept it on for the music. He was hoping that at least Pony would join him; for he was just getting out of the shower. When Pony started walking into the living room, Darry was on him again about his damn homework.

"Pony, I looked over that homework. You need to fix a couple of those math problems." Darry was cutting out coupons at the kitchen table, anything to save money, Pony thought.

"Alright Darry." Pony was drying his hair off with his towel.

"And, by the way, tomorrow I need you to come home at lunch time." Darry continued flipping through the Sunday paper's coupons.

"Yah, sure, but why?" Pony was now sitting down at the table with Darry.

"Your sister isn't going to school tomorrow. Sodapop is staying home with her in the morning, so I can go to work. But Soda hopefully is going to switch shifts so he can work in the afternoon. Sodapop?"

"What?"

"Call Frank, see if he can switch shifts with you. " Darry reminded Sodapop.

"Ok, I'll do it right now."

"Well, I can do that, Darry, but what about track practice?" Darry sat quietly thinking about this.

"We'll make it happen, Pony. I just don't know that far ahead yet."

"I'm sure that Two-Bit can help out some way or another. It isn't even a full practice tomorrow." Pony was ok with things. "I just need you to write me a note though." Pony was looking at Darry while he was cutting out a coupon for crackers.

"Yah, just get me a piece of paper and a pen and I'll do it now." Pony got up and looked through some drawers, all he could find was a pen. Darry could hear him rummaging through the drawers and finally spoke up.

"Check the top of the fridge. " Darry continued cutting when the noise from the living room was starting to get to him as well. "Sodapop Curtis turn that down." Darry yelled into Soda. Not a second later Darry could tell the difference. "Thank- you." Pony was fidgeting around trying to see on top of the fridge when something caught his eye. He reached for it and looked it over.

"Happy Brother's Day?" Pony read it out loud. "What the heck is this?" Pony then opened the card and read it. "Darry, what is this? It is real sweet."

"Oh, I think Sara made that for us. Her teacher did a project with the class for Mother's Day, and I think Sara made that instead of a Mother's Day card.

Pony being the sentimental one out of the boys was really impressed. "Darry, it is a really nice card, why didn't you show it to us?"

"Actually I just found it. Sara didn't even give it to me. She had it hidden under her pillow. I just put it up there. When she is feeling better I was going to talk with her about it." While Darry was explaining to Ponyboy, Soda was opening up the refrigerator to get a Pepsi.

"Have you seen this, Soda?" Pony was holding out Sara's card.

"No, what is it?" Soda took the card from Pony. "Happy Brother's Day?" Soda said out loud. "Is there even such a thing?"

"There is now." Darry muttered flipping through the last set of coupons.

"Is it for us?" Soda opened the inside and was reading the little quote. "That is so nice and sweet, and.."

Pony cut his last words off. "And true."

"Yah, that too. But look at her little handprint. It looks so small on paper."

"Thinking of her, Sodapop, can you go in and check on her." Darry thought he would get Soda to cover the early wake up before he headed off to bed.

"Why are you waking Sara up?" Pony was out of the loop with what was going on.

"Because, I think she has a concussion. So she needs to be woken up every hour or so just to make sure that everything is still o.k." Pony could see the concern etched in Darry's face. No wonder he was cutting coupons. He was really hoping that the distraction from worrying about Sara would help.

"Need any help?" Pony asked.

"No. Go fix that homework." Darrry said a little too harshly.

"Ok. But I just thought I would ask." Pony paused, and when Darry didn't make eye contact or any acknowledge at all he continued. "Darry, I mean by help, I can help out tonight too. " Darry finally stopped what he was doing and looked up at Pony. He smiled a little.

"Thanks for the offer, Pony. But you'll be helping us out tomorrow. Now give me that paper and pen and I will get this note written for you." Pony handed Darry the paper and pen and stood by while Darry scribbled out an excused note for him to leave early tomorrow. Darry just wrote that Pony had an appointment, but would be returning for track practice. Darry signed it and handed to Pony. "Don't lose it. You might want to place it in a safe place." Once Pony took it from his hand, Darry returned his attention back towards the coupons and Pony went off to his room to place the note in one of his text books.

Meanwhile Soda was checking in on Sara. When Soda entered into the room, Sara's music was still playing, "Do Doo Run Run" by the Crystals. Soda moved over and sat down on the edge of her bed. "Sara, wake up." Soda was pushing Sara's arm that was out from the covers. "Sara." Soda tried again using a little bit more force and a little louder voice.

"Hmmm?" Sara had rolled over so Soda could see her face. Her eye lids had opened about half way. "Is it time to get up already?" Sara said half a sleep still.

"Not really, honey. I just wanted to see how you are feeling?" Soda wiped his hand across her forehead to check out the bump and the cut.

"Fine, I'm just real tired. Can I go back to sleep?" Sara was trying to get comfortable again. Soda was nudging at her leg again to get her to continue talking.

"Sara, your head?" Does it still hurt?" Sara just shrugged her shoulders as to say I don't know. Soda needed to be a little bit more firm with her about this. He was not going to take I don't know for an answer. "You need to be honest with me. " Soda was hoping that if he used Darry's firm voice with her, he would get a better answer.

"Only right now." Sara had opened her eyes to answer but now was closing them again.

Soda reached his hand out and touched Sara's arm. "What do you mean only right now?"

"When you make me keep my eyes open." Sara was looking at Soda and added, "And when you keep making me talk." Sara gave Soda a half smile. Soda lend in and cupped his hand over Sara's ear and cheek and smiled back at Sara.

"Dally's right about you, you can sure be a smart butt when you want to be." Soda placed a soft and gentle kiss on top of Sara's head. "Get some rest, little one. I'll be in again to check on you soon."

"Lucky me, and you know Soda, I learned from the best." Sara was wrapping her blankets up over her.

"Me? I think you're mistaking me for someone else." Soda said closing her door behind him. Soda headed out to the living room when he passed Darry still sitting at the kitchen table. "Jez, Darry haven't you gotten them all, already?" Soda came up behind Darry and was giving his an easy slap on his shoulder. When Darry didn't respond back, Soda knew he needed to reassure his big brother. "Dar, she is o.k. I just came out. She was even being a smart ass. I think she is just fine, tired, but fine. Relax some." Darry still didn't move or say a word. Soda thought he would try once more, then just leave him be. "Come, watch some tv with Pony and I?" When Darry still didn't respond or move, Soda just let out a heavy sigh and walked in the living room where Pony was on the couch watching "The Adventures of Ozzie and Harriett." Soda pushed Pony over on the couch to sit beside him. Both boys were releasing some chuckles at that show when 5 minutes later Darry slowly joined the boys in the living room. He took his normal sit in the chair and watched an hour of t.v. or so with them. It wasn't until Pony got up that Darry realized how long he had been sitting there.

"I'm going to go read for a little bit before going to sleep."

"Good night Pony." Darry said as Pony started for his room. On his way pass Darry and the chair he stopped.

"Darry, are you sure you don't want my help tonight with Sara? I mean if we all take shifts it will be a lot easier for you and Sodapop come tomorrow." Pony did have a good point, Darry thought, but he couldn't allow this to happen.

"No, Pony. I truly appreciate your offer, but for now, Soda and I can cover it. If for some reason things are not working out well, and we need your help, we'll come and get you. But right now, you need to get some rest for school and practice tomorrow, little man." Pony felt a little disappointed that Darry still didn't want his help, for Sara was his sister too. But Pony just went off to do some reading. "Soda, I am going to check on Sara again. It has been a little over and hour since you checked on her. You should think about heading off to bed here soon so that you can get some rest in before taking over for me." Soda thought about it for a few seconds before he answered back. He really wanted Pony to have a few minutes of reading time in before he climb into bed.

"Just another 30 minutes or so, Dar, then I'll head off." Darry just nodded and ok and headed off towards Sara's room. When Darry opened her door she looked like she was sleeping pretty peacefully, he hated to have to wake her. Darry walked closer to Sara's bed, he was leaning up against her bookcase and was watching her sleep. He was watching her chest rise and fall so lightly. As he watched her memories started flooding his mind. He remembered when she was first born and how all the boys were so afraid of her. Like they thought that she would break if they held her. Sodapop of course was the first one out of all of them. He remembered how Soda was nervous but once he got her in his arms he looked like a natural. Darry wondered if that is why they have such a great relationship now, for it took Darry over 2 months before he held her for the first time. Now that he remembers it, he thinks that even Two-Bit had held her before her own brother did. And even until just the past few months Darry didn't really have much to do with Sara. He was protective of her and would watch her when his parents asked but as for day to day stuff he was too caught up in football, school and girls to really give her the time of day, now look, funny how things can change in a heartbeat. As Darry was remembering all these old memories of Sara his thoughts were interrupted by a little voice.

"Darry, what are you doing?" Sara was looking at him with sleepy eyes.

"Just checking on you. How is your head?" He reached over and swiped a piece of hair that was hanging in her eyes.

"Fine. Just tired Darry." Sara just wished everyone would just let her sleep.

"It doesn't hurt at all?" Darry just wanted to make sure.

"Darry, you and Soda have to stop worrying so. I am fine." A smile spread across Darry's face. Here was his 5 year old sister telling him not to worry. Fat chance in that he thought, but he needed to reassure her that he wasn't worrying.

"I'm not worried. I am just making sure everything is o.k." He said, "You know it is my job and all to worry about you." Darry smiled down at Sara, with Sara returning the smile back.

"I know that Darry, now go to bed."

"You need to stop telling me what to do Kiddo. I'm the one that is supposed to tell you, to go to bed." Darry bend over and placed a kiss on her forehead. "You seem to be doing just fine, kiddo" Darry pulled the blankets up over Sara's tiny shoulders. "I'll be back in a little bit to check in on you again."

"I wished you guys would stop. I am fine." Sara said cuddling down into her covers. She had her eyes closed again before Darry even left her room. He walked back out to the living room where he could still hear the t.v. He was hoping that Sodapop had just left it on, but when he rounded the corner there he found Sodapop in the same place he was a 10 minutes ago.

"Soda, I thought you were heading off to bed?" Darry was leaning against the wall between the living room and kitchen.

"I'm going right now. This show isn't keeping my interest tonight. What are you going to do?" Soda stood up from the couch and started walking towards Darry.

"You know Sara seems to be doing better. Maybe we can move the schedule back a bit." After just talking with her, Darry felt pretty good about how she was responding.

"Really?" Soda asked with some surprise in his voice.

"Yup. I was thinking every 3-4 hours, instead every hour." Darry pulled himself away from the wall, feeling tired himself.

"But we should still keep her home tomorrow just in case. I got a hold of Frank and he was fine with switching shifts."

"Yes, of course, little buddy." Darry put his hands on Soda's shoulders. "Don't worry. Sara just told me not to worry, so now I am telling you. I feel like this is best, for everyone. She seems to be very coherent and tired."

"Ok, you're the boss." Soda threw a fake pouch towards Darry rock hard abs.

"Remember that, next time you are up to something that you know better." Soda was giving Darry a huge grin, which Darry returned right back.

"Just come and get me though if you need anything." Soda had now moved over to the boy's room. He paused at the door just in case Darry was going to say anything else. But when he poked his head in to say something to Pony, Soda had a grin spread across. The sight he caught was typical of Pony. There in their bed laid Pony with the light still on and a book lying across his chest on top of the covers. Darry had come up beside Soda to see what he was looking at.

"That kid." Darry was shaking his head back and forth. "Soda, I don't know how you do it."

"It's easy Dar. I don't mind, really. He is a good kid. Just having a hard time dealing with Mom and Dad being gone, that's all." Sod walked around their bed to Pony's side. He slowly and quietly took the book off of the bed and marked his page he was on. That was one thing he started paying more attention to these days. Before he used to just close the damn thing and set in on the floor or on their desk. But after listening to Pony whine so about not knowing what place he was on, Soda started trying to remember to do that when Pony falls asleep reading. Soda placed the book tonight on their desk next to their bed. He reached over and turned off the light and walked back to his side of the bed where he took his pants off and threw them on the floor. He then crawled slowly into bed. Darry was watching this all from the doorway still. "Get some rest, Dar. We all need it. You just said it yourself, that she would be o.k." Soda was trying to be quiet, but the light sleeper that Pony is was awaken by the movement of the bed.

"Soda?" Pony's boyish voice rang out through their room.

"Yah, Pon?" Soda rolled over to face.

"Is Sara o.k?" Soda was surprised that Pony would wake up and be concern about Sara.

"She'll be fine. You boys get some sleep." Darry said getting ready to shut the boy's door.

"No, Dar, you better leave it open tonight, just in case." Soda wasn't mentioning Sara, but Darry knew what it all meant. For Soda didn't want to worry Pony any.

"Yah, ok." But Darry still closed it over half way

Soda rolled back towards Pony again, "Good night Pon." There was a delayed reaction, but about a minute later Soda heard a very soft and low response.

"Night, Soda."

Darry had ventured back to his room. He opened Sara's door a little too, just in case. As he was opening it, he noticed that her music was still on. So he moved in swiftly and turned it off. Once he had turned it off, he stood there for a minute, making sure that there wasn't any reaction from Sara. When he was sure there wasn't he left her room. As he entered into his own room he thought about his own door, but shut it closed behind him. He would be able to hear her if need be. He decided that he would set his alarm for 1:00. That should give him a few good hours of sleep and give her a few hours as well. After he set his alarm he took his clothes off and slipped in to his bed. The minute his head hit the pillow, Darry was out like a light.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

1:00am came a lot sooner than Darry had expected. He was actually sleeping really good. But Darry was quick to hit the button and crawl out of bed. The quicker he could get this done, the quicker he could get back to bed. He needed to set that alarm again for another 3 hours he thought, but maybe he should see how she was doing before he did that. What he was really hoping for is that maybe he could get Sodapop to take the 3:00am shift and he could sleep right through until his alarm went off at 6:00. As he was thinking about this he felt bad because Soda already does his share. For there are many nights that Soda is up with Pony, and Darry doesn't even know. It won't be until later when Soda usually pulls him aside and tells him in private about Pony's nightmares. Darry and Soda both know how embarrassed Pony gets when his nightmares are talk about in front of the boys. So Soda usually tries to talk with Darry when there isn't anyone around. So, no, Darry would do the 3:00am shift as well. Darry managed to get himself up and over to Sara's room. Darry had a heck of time trying to get Sara to wake up. This made him a little nervous but after some shaking he got her to wake up.

"Sara, how are you feeling? How is your head?" Darry asked.

Sara was barley awake, her eyes half open replied with a sleepy, "fine."

"Do you need anything?" Sara thought for a second or two before answering.

"I need a drink."

"Then get up and use the bathroom first." Darry had experienced this before, and he knew what the result would be if he didn't make her get up and go. And that was one less thing that he wanted to deal with in the middle of the night or early morning. Darry stood by Sara's bed until she crawled out. He noticed that she still seemed a little off balance when she was walking. At one point he could have sworn he saw her grab for the wall because she was unsteady. But Darry was really too tired and she said she was fine. Darry left Sara to use the bathroom why he went and grabbed her a juice size glass of water. By the time he filled it and was walking back he found that the bathroom was empty, but the light was still on. Darry shook his head that kid never turns off any lights. He hit the switch and head back to Sara's room. Sara had already pulled herself back into her bed and was all cuddled down in the bed. "Sara, if you want this you need to sit up to drink it." Sara pushed herself up so that she was leaning up against her headboard. Darry handed her the small glass. "Not so fast, you'll make yourself sick." Sara disregarded Darry's comment and kept drinking. "That's enough." Darry took the glass away and placed it on her bookcase. "It is here for later." Darry was to tired to go through the whole routine of tucking her back in and saying goodnight, when he would just see her again in two hours, so he just walked out this time shutting Sara's door all the way.

Sara woke up instantly. It was still dark out and there was no sounds coming from the house, but something was wrong. She didn't feel right. Her head was pounding like there were a hundred hammers in her head. The pain was causing her eyes to hurt and her stomach felt like it was going to heave. She needed help, once she was able to open her eyes she noticed that her door was closed. Darry must have closed it the last time he left. "Darry?" Sara cried out. She was starting to get scared a bit, this feeling wasn't right. "Darry?" She tried a little louder this time. In the past she would only have to call out to her Momma or Dadda a few times before they would be there. Sara thought she would try one more time for Darry, "Darry, I need help?" But the louder her voice raised the fast and harder the pounding in her head happened. Maybe Soda she thought. "Soda?" Sara tried. Nothing. Sara was nervous that she was going to have to go get them, though she wasn't sure if she was going to be able to make it before she was might be sick. "Soda?" She tried again. How come no one is coming she thought. Sara knew that she needed to get out of bed and try to go get someone. She was feeling so weak and tired, and her hair was sticking to the back of her neck, but she was cold at the same time. As Sara stumbled out of bed she felt like she was swaying back on forth, she had never been on a boat before, but wonders if this is what it would feel like. She fumbled with the doorknob, jiggling with it a bit before she managed to turn it. She took a quick glance in the hall, "Darry? Soda?" Still no response or sign of either coming. She only knew of one more name to call, but wasn't sure if he would come or not. "Pony?" Sara's voice called out into the hall. Sara did notice that the boy's door was cracked open a little, but Darry's was closed. Pony was a light sleeper compared to Darry and Sodapop so just maybe she could get his attention. "Pony?" Sara tried again almost now to the boy's room. She was just about to push open the door when it flung open from the other side. There standing in his t-shirt and boxers was Ponyboy.

"Sara, what is wrong? Are you calling for us?" Pony had heard Sara calling for them. He had been awake for a little bit and had heard her so he decided to get up and check. Sara used all her energy that she could muster up and flung herself at Ponyboys waist.

"Pony, I don't feel good." Sara had stuttered out. Pony tried to push her back so he could get a better look at her. He dropped down onto his knee so he could see her. It was hard to see in the dark so he moved her towards the bathroom and flicked on the light.

"Pony, pleases shut that off. It hurts my head and is making my stomach feel bad." And just as Sara was saying that she turned and flew open the lid of the toilet and was throwing up in the toilet. Pony walked over and pulled Sara's sticky hair off of her neck and out of her face. It was then Pony knew that this just didn't seem right, something was wrong. As Sara was being sick again, Pony knew he needed help but didn't want to leave his little sister in the bathroom being sick like this.

"Soda! Darry!" Pony was yelling for some reinforcements.

"Pony?" Soda's sleepy voice was coming from the boy's bedroom.

"Soda, come quick." Pony instructed as Sara was now just dry heaving into the toilet. Soda came rushing into the bathroom and took note of the scene in front of him. Sara was hunched over the toilet and was throwing up nothing but bile.

"When did this happen?" Soda was moving in to take over for Pony.

Once Sara was aware of Soda's presence she turned her head from over the toilet to Soda and started crying. "Soda, I don't feel good." Soda immediately started rubbing Sara's back but felt the terrible stickiness and could feel the warmth coming off her body. "Pony, go back to bed, you have school in the morning." Soda was giving Pony an order. Pony wasn't liking the tone coming from Soda, and he hardly ever talked back to Soda, but damn it, he was the one that had heard Sara in the first place. And how could he sleep with this racket going on.

"No." Pony said flatly. Soda popped his head up and looked at Pony.

"What did you just say?" He asked with seriousness in his voice.

"I said no, Soda. Not until I know she'll be o.k." Soda just looked at Pony with shock. He couldn't believe that Pony had just talked back to him.

"And I said go back to bed, Pony." Soda raised his voice again. He couldn't think straight with Pony pulling this shit. When Pony still didn't move, "That's an order!" Soda sounded so much like Darry at that moment, but he needed too. At this point with Sara the way she was, Soda needed one kid sibling to just go back to bed, because he needed to focus on the other kid sibling for now. Pony didn't respond to Soda's demand, but instead slowly turned around and headed back into their room. Once Pony walked through the boy's door, he wanted to make his point clear with Soda, and with a little extra force he slammed their door close. "Great, Pon, just wake up Darry, why don't you."

"Too late for that, little buddy. What the hell is going on? Darry was rubbing at his eyes.

"It's Sara, Dar, she is sick." Sara leaned over the toilet again and was still throwing up nothing but yellowish bile.

"I just checked on her about an hour and a half ago. She said she was fine."

"Well, it doesn't look that way now. She is burning up Dar. We should put her in the tub to cool her down." Soda moved over across the room and started filling the tub with cool water.

"Soda?" Sara's weak voice sounded. "I don't want to get in the tub."

"We just need to try to cool down your body, BabyGirl." Darry had now moved over to move Sara's hair away from her face. Once he started moving pieces he realized how hot and sticky she was. "Just a little water, Sodapop." Darry was now trying to take control of the situation. Darry was feeling guilty. "Honestly, she said she was fine." Darry muttered.

"Darry, don't feel bad about this. She had been saying she was fine the whole time. Why wouldn't we have believed her?" Soda was turning the water off and had started to move back over to Sara.

"Come, Sara, let's get these sticky pj's off you." Sara wasn't being to much help with assisting in with getting her pj's off.

"Soda, why don't you go back to bed. I will do this. "Darry was moving in to scoop Sara up off the floor to place in the tub.

"Cold!" Sara shouted. "Cold." She said again.

"Just for a minute, BabyGirl. It is going to cool you down." Soda was cupping water in his hands to run down her neck and face.

"Here, this will work better." Darry handed Sodapop a washcloth. Soda took it and dunked it into the cool water and started brushing it down Sara's neck and chest and arms and legs.

"I don't feel good, Darry." Sara said.

"Are you going to be sick again?" Darry asked back.

"No, my head, it sounds like hammers in my head." Sara said closing her eyes. "The lights are hurting my eyes."

"Just a few more minutes, then we'll turn the lights out." Soda was trying to reassure Sara.

"I would like to give her more Tylenol but if she is sick, she will probably just throw it back up, now that she has nothing in her stomach." Darry said softly to Soda. Soda turned to look at Darry. "Dar, why don't you go back to bed, you look so tired."

"Nope, I am staying. You go though. I got it. I am just going to get her in some new pj's and put her back to bed. Hopefully she is done being sick." Darry looked back at Sara, she was so pale, and he thought he noticed her shivering. He thought it might be time to get her out. He reached for her towel. "Sara can you stand up for me?" Sara was stumbling trying to get up. Soda swoop down and grabbed under her armpits and stood her up as Darry swiftly moved in with her towel and wrapped it around her and picked her up out of the tub. Sodapop hit the drain and was following Darry out to the hall with Sara's sticky and damp pj's. He dropped them off on top of the washer and was following Darry. Darry moved right pass Sara's room.

"Where are you taking her?" Darry was unaware that Sodapop was still following him.

"My room. Where we will be more comfortable."

"What about pj's?" Soda asked.

"Just take one of my tshirts and throw it on her, that will do for now." Soda opened up Darry's dresser and took out an old gray Will Roger's High Football t-shirt and walked over to where Darry had just placed her on his bed. "Arms up, little lady." Soda instructed and Sara replied. She looked so out of it, Soda thought. After he pulled it down over her body, Darry did walk in with some undies for her to put on. Darry wanted Sara to put them on herself, but she was to out of it. "Really, Darry?" Sodapop took the undies and helped pull them on her. He placed a small kiss on her cheek and tucked her in on the opposite side of the bed. "Hope you're feeling better soon, Sara. I'll see you soon." Soda tussle the top of her wet hair and retreated back to his room, hoping that Pony had fallen asleep so he didn't have to deal with him.

Darry gentle lay down on the other side of his bed. He was lying on his back, but decided to roll onto his right so he could see Sara better, but as he was rolling she was rolling towards him, and they ended up rolling right into each other. "Sorry, Darry." Sara whispered.

"No, need to apologize. Rest your head and try to get some sleep. If you're going to be sick, there is a trashcan right next to you." By this time Darry could feel Sara's warm body up against him. She has slid right over next to him. Darry found himself wrapping her tiny frame up in his big arms. He kissed the top of her head where again he could still feel the heat radiating off. He should have taken her temperature, but now he just wanted her to rest. He soon could feel her shoulders slowly rising and falling and could tell by her breathing that she was asleep. This was good he thought. And the next thing Darry remembers is letting his own eyes fall close.

Soda knew that Sara would be fine; he was just hoping that come morning Sara would be feeling a lot better. When Soda came to the boy's room he quietly opened the door that Pony had slammed shut to protest against Sodapop's orders. Soda slowly popped his head in first to see if Pony was sleeping. He knew that he wasn't, he could tell by the way he was breathing, he was just pretending to be. Soda slipped back into their bed. He couldn't possible go to sleep without apologizing to Pony for snapping at him earlier. "Hey, Pon, I am sorry for snapping at you. I just lost my cool for a second. I didn't want you to have to see her being sick and all." Soda reached his arm over to touch Pony on the shoulder, but Pony pulled his shoulder away from Soda. "Come on, Pon, don't be like that, Man. I said I was sorry. I am just worried that's all. Come on, you saw her. You know she doesn't look good." Soda rolled closer and tried reaching for Pony's shoulder again. And again Pony drew further away. "Ponyboy, you're practically off the side of the bed now. Get back over here." Soda tried throwing his arm across Pony and pulling him closer. But Pony just stiffen his body. "Fine, be that way." Soda finally gave up and rolled back over on to his side of the bed. Soda was now facing the door and was having a hard time falling back asleep, but he also knew that Ponyboy wasn't sleeping either. It was very quiet, but after 10 minutes or so Soda felt Pony roll closer to him. Soda rolled over so he could see Ponyboy. Once he rolled over and was face to face with Pony he could tell Pony was inching closer to Soda. Finally Pony broke the silence.

"Soda, do you think Sara's really o.k?"

"I hope so, Pon. Darry has her in his room. He'll keep a good eye on her. I'm sure he'll let us know if anything changes." Soda flung his arm over Pony. Pony's head dipped down towards Sodapop's chest. Pony's eyes started drifting shut before he added.

"I sure hope so too, she looked terrible, Soda." Pony said before giving into the weight of his eyes.

"Me too, Kiddo. Me too." Soda soon drifted off right after.

"Pony, time to get up." Pony awoke to Darry shaking him. Pony opened his eyes and noticed that Sodapop was still sleeping next to him. It was then that he remembered that he wouldn't be getting up with them this morning, and that Pony was coming home early. So instead of fighting Darry about this, he would just get up and get the day started. He tried to get dressed quietly, so he wouldn't wake Soda, and to his delight he was successful at it. Pony walked out to the kitchen to see that Darry was cooking bacon and eggs.

"Morning." Darry said to Pony as he set a plate down in front of him.

"Morning, Dar. How is Sara this morning?"

"Still sleeping, but we made it from 2:00 straight through without her being sick again. So that is good I guess. So, are you all set with coming home and taking over for Soda?" Darry was pouring himself another cup of coffee.

"Yah, Dar. I have the note right here, but what about track practice?"

"Hey boys!" Two-Bit and Steve came walking through the Curtis' front door.

"Don't slam the screen." Darry yelled out to them, but it was too late.

"What's with the long looks?" Two-bit asked Darry coming into the kitchen.

"Soda and Sara are still sleeping." Darry said sitting down to his breakfast with his coffee in hand.

"The kid didn't do well last night, or what?" Steve asked helping himself to some bacon and sitting in Sara's chair.

"What happen to the kid?" Two-Bit was out of the loop of the events of yesterday afternoon and last night.

"The kid took a spill right into the edge of the coffee table late yesterday afternoon. Dally and her were fooling around, per usual." Darry said bringing Two-Bit up to speed on things.

"Holy shit, she o.k?" Two-Bit asked looking concern.

"I think she got a concussion from the fall and the hit on the coffee table and the floor. A little rocky last night, but I think she is going to be alright with some rest. Speaking of that, I need you to do me a favor, Two."

"Sure, Dar." Two-Bit was picking some scramble eggs off of Pony's half eaten plate.

"I need you to bring Pony home from school today at lunch. Then can you bring Sodapop to work on your way back to school?" Darry said raising his cup to his mouth.

"Sure, not a problem, but who said that I would be going back to school after I bring here Pony home?" Two-Bit was throwing a fake punch into Pony's ribs.

"You better be." Darry warned.

"Soda's not going in this morning?" Steve took another piece of bacon.

"Hey, save some for the others." Pony snapped at Steve.

"Keep, that attitude up kid, and you'll be walking home." Steve snarled at Ponyboy.

"What?" Pony asked looking over towards Two-Bit. "You aren't driving this morning?"

"Nope." Two-Bit answered.

"Nope, I am, so you better smarten up." Steve put that grin on his face that Pony hated so.

"I don't care which one of you goons are driving, just make sure he is home by noon so Soda can get to the DX by 12:30. Got it?" Darry was getting up to put his dishes in the sink.

Both Steve and Two-Bit responded at the same time. "Yah. Ok, Darry."

"Hey, Curtis Family." Dally and Johnny walked into the kitchen. When Dally only saw Pony and Darry he added, "Well, half of the Curtis Family." Dally sat down in Darry's empty seat and was cleaning up the plate of bacon and scramble eggs that where on the table.

"That was supposed to be for Soda." Pony said getting up to place his dishes in the sink. But on his way there, Dally slapped him right upside the head.

"Don't be a wise ass kid. Why's every one of you turning into wise asses? Anyways, it is first come, first serve." Dally shoved the rest of the food into his mouth, but making sure to hand Johnny a piece of bacon first.

"Pony, how is Sara doing?" Johnny asked helping Pony clean off the rest of the table.

"Darry said that she is doing better, but she had a rough night, she got sick, so she is not going to school today. I'll be leaving early if you want to come too. I have to stay with her this afternoon, because Soda switched shifts and is going in at 12:30," Pony explained to Johnny. Dally was pretending that he wasn't listening but he was for Pony could see the expression on his face had changed.

"She is tough enough. She'll be fine." Dally spoke up. "Where is she, anyways?"

"I don't know, in her room, I imagine. She is still sleeping though. Don't wake her up or Darry will skin you. He says she needs rest to start to feel better." Pony walked towards the bathroom to go brush his teeth and get ready to leave. Dally followed but kept moving past the bathroom. He walked down the hall to Sara's room. He pushed open her door a little, and stuck his head in, not caring about Pony's threats about what Darry would do if he woke her up.

"She's not in there." Darry came up behind Dallas.

"I wasn't going to wake her up, I was just checking on her." Dallas was trying to cover for himself.

Darry slapped Dallas on the shoulder, "She's ok, Dal. You don't need to be checking up on her."

"I know that." Dallas said heading back out to the kitchen with the group. "She's a Curtis, isn't she?" He said with a Dallas Winston smirk on his face.

"That she is." Darry smiled.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Darry was getting ready to leave for the day but wanted to check on Sara once more time before leaving her. He opened up his door and there she was still sleeping, good Darry thought. But he didn't want her waking up to a nearly empty house and in a room that she wasn't used to being in. So the most logical thing to do was bring her into the boy's room, so that she would see Soda when she woke. When he went to pick her up, Sara's eyes flew open in surprise. "Darry?" She asked

"It's ok, BabyGirl, just moving you that's all."

"Are you leaving for work?" Sara was rubbing at her eyes to try to clear the sleepy seeds out of them.

"Un, huh." Darry walked down to the boy's room. He pushed open the door with his foot and just as he was entering Soda rolled over to see who was coming in. The boys must have woken him up with their loud voices.

"Dar?" Soda said with sleep still in his voice. "Who you got there?" But now Soda was smiling up at Sara and Darry.

"A present for you." Darry started dropping Sara down on Ponyboy's side of the bed. "I'm getting ready to head out. I didn't think it was a good idea to leave her all alone in my room. Hope you don't mind. Sorry we woke you."

Of course the other boys had head Sodapop's voice and decided to have a little gathering in the boy's room. Steve was now trying to push his way into their room. "Hey, I heard you're playing hooky today." Steve plopped himself down on the end of the boy's bed, glancing back and forth between Sara and Sodapop.

"No, I'll be in with you this afternoon. Frank and I switch shifts, so I will be closing with you." Soda tried to explain that he wasn't playing hooky.

"If you're playing hooky so am I." Steve hollered out the door. "Two-Bit, come here."

Now the boy's room was starting to get crowded, for Two-Bit was at the door. "Hey there, Sodapop, new law says you have to wear pants to work, there buddy." Two-Bit was laughing at himself again.

"Funny, Two-Bit" But Soda wasn't smiling.

"No, remember Two-Bit, Sodapop here is playing hooky today. And if he is playing hooky so am I. Here's my keys, drive yourself and the kids to school this morning." Steve was digging his keys out of his pocket to toss to Two-Bit.

As Two-Bit moved into the boy's room a little further he spotted Sara. "Hey is that little Curtis?" Two-Bit flashed Sara a big goofy Two-Bit grin.

"Hi, ya, Two-Bit." Sara's voice seemed a little raspy this morning.

"Boys let's get a move on, your all going to be late, now." Darry was trying to push the boys out of the room. "Out! Everyone out." Darry was pushing Two-Bit towards the door, but Steve wasn't moving off from the end of the bed. "Come on, you, too Steve."

"Not today, Darry. I am here to keep these two out of trouble." Steve said pointing towards Sodapop and Sara.

"Out! Now, Steve." Darry grabbed the back of his shirt to help him up and out the door.

"Darry, you can't force me off to school." Everyone in the room was taken back when they realized that Steve was going to go head to head with Darry about this.

"Soda, make them stop, please? They are making my head hurt." Sara leaned into Soda's ear and whispered in a soft voice.

"Steve, go. We are not going to be doing anything interesting, but resting. Nothing you're going to miss out on." Sodapop spoke to Steve in hopes to get him to back down from Darry.

"Fine Soda. But I'll be back, before lunch, and I am still coming to work with you at noon." Steve now was standing in the doorway.

"12:30." Sodapop corrected.

"Fine, whatever. I'll see you later." Steve was about to leave the door way when he stopped and turned and spoke again. "Hope you feel better, squirt."

"Thanks, Steve." Sara said closing her eyes. Darry had finally cleared out the room of extra bodies. He stood there looking down at Sara and Soda. Sara's color still was awfully pale, with the exception of her flushed cheeks. He should have Sodapop take her temperature later this morning. Darry came around the bed onto Pony's side and sat down and placed his hand on Sara's forehead, it was warm, but not too bad.

"Are you still feeling yucky?" Darry asked feeling a little guilty about leaving her.

"My head is still hurting some, and my stomach feels awful."

"That's to be expected." Darry glanced over to Soda who looked like he could fall back to sleep at any minute. "Sodapop, try to get some food into her. Once, you have gotten that done; give her the children's tynelol. That might help with her head and the fever that she seems to still be running. I'll check in before lunch. If things change, call the number on the fridge. Someone will get me the message." Darry was still looking at Sara, "I hate to leave you, Sara, but Soda is here and he will take good care of you. Ponyboy will come home at lunch and take over while Sodapop goes into work. But hopefully you'll be feeling better by then." Darry leaned in and planted a kiss on the top of Sara's head.

"I'm fine, Darry." Sara tried to give Darry her best smile, but it didn't really work.

"You let Soda know if there is something more going on or if the pain gets worse." Darry patted Sara's leg before getting up. "I'll see you later tonight Sodapop. I mean it, if something happens call me." Darry was coming back around the bed when Pony showed up in the room. "You're going to be late, little man." Darry scowled at Pony.

"I'm just grabbing my books, Dar." Pony pushed passed him to get to his desk. He spotted Sara on his side of the bed. "Keeping my spot warm?" He ruffled Sara's head. "Well, it will be me and you this afternoon, Kiddo." Pony started walking back towards the door when he reminded Soda, "I'll be here around noon, Soda."

"Ok, Pon, have a good morning at school." Soda could still feel a little tension between him and Pony. Soda was hoping that by the time he got home from work tonight that Pony would be over it.

"Bye guys." Darry said exiting the room.

"See you tonight Dar. Don't forget to save me some dinner."

"Will do little buddy. Hope you two have a good morning." Darry took one more look towards the two and then left the doorway.

"Well, little lady, want some breakfast?" Soda rolled over in the bed to look at Sara, but Sara was shaking her head no. Soda could still hear ruckus coming from the other room. It sounded like Steve was still giving Darry lip about skipping school. Once Soda couldn't hear any more noise coming from the other room he tried again with Sara. "Sara, I know your head still hurts, but you heard Darry you need something to eat before I can give you something to help with the pain." Sara just shook her head no again. Soda was thinking how he could get her to eat. "How about chocolate cake for breakfast?"

"Soda, you know that I don't like chocolate cake." Sara said. Shit, he thought. He knew that would work on Pony. How could Sara not like chocolate cake? She was the only Curtis member that didn't care for it. "Come on, Sara. You need to eat."

"Soda, it my stomach that is saying no, not my brain." Soda had to flash her a smile for coming up with that one.

"Just a little. The worst that is going to happen is you're going to get sick."

"But I don't want to be sick."

Soda was running out of things to use. Then it dawned on him. Bribery always works well with her and Pony. "If you eat a little bit, then this coming Sunday, you and I will go off and do something, just the two of us." Soda swears that he saw a little sparkle in her blue eyes once he said that.

"Ok. Soda. But you have to promise." This was Sara's big thing, making her brothers promise, so she knows they will keep their word. The only one that has broken a promise was Darry, so Sara had a little hard time trusting him with promises.

"I promise. Cross my heart." Soda was smiling down at Sara. "So what will it be? I can smell bacon and eggs." What Soda didn't know was there was no bacon and eggs left for them.

"No, bacon and eggs!" Just the thought was making Sara's stomach turn.

"French toast." Sodapop makes really good French toast. In the Curtis house it was known as one of his signature meals that he didn't actually mess around with by putting food coloring in or anything like that.

"Sounds ok" Sara started rubbing at her eyes and rested her head back down on Ponyboy's pillow. Soda knew that she needed her rest, but also wanted to get some tynelol into her, which meant she had to eat something first.

"Sara, why don't you come out and watch some cartoons. We can set you right up on the couch, and I will cook up some French toast." Soda started to threw the covers off of him.

"I don't know, Soda." Sara was laying still. "It's real comfortable here."

"Sorry, Kiddo, come out here for a while, then you can rest after. A change in scenery will be good for you." Soda pulled Sara up. Sara resisted a bit, bit soon realized it took to much effort to resist, so she let Soda pull her up and out of bed. "Thanks, Kiddo." Soda said pulling on some jeans.

Sara followed Sodapop out the door and when Soda stopped in the kitchen Sara continued on through to the living room, to her surprise there was someone already occupying her spot on the couch. Sara walked over to the couch and shoved at the body that was taking up her space. The tv was already on… Loony Tunes.

"What the hell?" The rough voice let out.

"Move, Soda said I had to lay down out here, while he cooks breakfast." Sara started climbing up onto the couch over this person's legs.

"Get out of here, Kid. You have a bed, go use it. This is my bed for now. Anyways, I was here first." The body on the couch was refusing to move.

"Fine." Sara said, not a second after Sara said fine she was letting out a scream. "SODA!" Sara took one big breath and screamed again, "SODA!" It was after the second scream that a forceful hand came over her mouth to quiet her.

"Jesus, Kid, shut it." Soda was coming around the corner with a mixing bowl in his hand to see what was wrong.

"What are you doing, Dally?" Soda witness Dally and Sara sitting on the couch with Dally's hand over Sara's mouth.

"The kid woke me up saying you told her to come lay down here. Doesn't she have her own bed?" Dally was slowly removing his hand over Sara's mouth, now that she had stopped screaming.

"Can't you share? Jez, Dally your 17 years old, I would think you would know how to share by now." Soda joked with Dally but started walking back to the kitchen when he heard Dally remark.

"Dallas Winston, share? Come on Man, you know me better than that." But just as Dallas was moving over to let Sara have some room, they both heard Sodapop say.

"Thank-you, Dally. I knew you knew how to share."

"You are cruising for a bruising, there Sodapop Curtis." Dally warned. But Sara by now was making herself comfortable at her end of the couch. She had her head resting on the armrest of the couch and was curled up in a ball. Dally was watching Sara try to get comfortable. He eyed the afghan and pillow that was on the back of the couch and thought about it for a second, but for only a second.

"Dal, you hungry, man?" Soda hollered into the living room.

"I could eat something. But only if your making something edible." Dallas hollered back. The boys always loved harassing Sodapop for his cooking.

"French toast." Just like Sara, the whole gang knew how good Sodapop's French toast was. It was actually their Mom's recipe that he used.

"Sure." Dally responded. He fixed his gaze back over to Sara who was laying there looking awful. He hated the color of her face; it was so pale and blotchy from the fever. There were dark black circles under her eyes, and the color of her beautiful blue eyes, seemed to have faded to a dull blue color. He wished that she was a little fuller of life. He actually missed that little spitfire. When he turned his head, his eyes caught that afghan and pillow again. He pulled them down and with as much gentleness that Dallas Winston possessed in his body he placed the afghan on Sara. He then slid down the couch closer to Sara and said, "Head up." She noticed the pillow in his hand and did as she was told. Dally set the pillow down with just as much gentleness as he did with the blanket. "There." Dally said when Sara rested her head on the pillow.

"Well, look who they got to play nurse maid this morning." Steve was walking in through the front door and had just witnessed the whole thing.

"Shut the hell up Randle." Dally sat back down on his end of the couch.

"Hey, man, just stating what I saw. Where is Sodapop?" Steve was following the delicious smell that was coming from the kitchen.

"That's right, Stevie. Follow the scent." Dally wasn't going to let Steve Randall get the last word in, but Steve came right back for some more.

"What the hell's your problem, Dal?" By this time Dally was back on his feet and was pushing the coffee table out of the way.

"Your mouth is my problem this morning, Randle." Dally gave Steve a little shove in the chest to just let him know that he wasn't in the mood to be messed with. But Steve being in his own mood gave Dally a shove right into the wall. Before anyone in the house knew it, Dallas had Steve pinned down on the floor. In seconds there was full fledge wrestling match going on. And this wasn't the type of wrestling match that was the normal friendly kind that usually happens on a daily bases in the Curtis household.

"Stop!" Sara knew herself that this wasn't the friendly wrestling match that she was used to seeing. "Stop fighting! Dally get off of Steve." Sodapop could hear the fighting but it wasn't until he heard the urgency in Sara's voice that made him stop what he was doing in the kitchen. He turned down the heat on the French toast and came around the corner to see the wrestling match.

"What the hell guys?" Soda also knew that this was a little more than a friendly wrestling match. He tried pulling at Steve to get him to stop. "Steve, get up, come on man. What are you doing?"

"Listen to your Mother, Stevie." Dally was trying to throw a jab at Steve.

"Lay off, Dal." Soda warned. He had finally got Steve up on to his feet. When Soda took a look at him, he actually had a little bloody lip going. Dallas got up off the floor on his own. He gave his upper body a little shake, like he was shaking the fight off, but he quickly turned towards the Curtis' front door.

"Oh, come on, Dal, don't go. The French toast is almost ready." Soda was trying to play the peace keeper again.

"Give it to that little shit." Dally pointed his head towards Steve and disappeared out the door. Soda immediately turned to Steve, looking for answers on what the hell just happened.

"What the hell was that all about, Steve?" Soda was heading back to the kitchen to take the French toast off the skillet. He was just about to the stove when he added, "I thought Darry told you to go to school?"

"He's your guardian, not mine. You're the one that has to listen to him, not me. I'll do whatever the hell I want to." Steve slid into one of the chairs at the table.

"Sara, come get some breakfast." Soda hollered reaching up for three plates from the cupboard. He had moved over to the refrigerator to grab the butter and maple syrup and was placing them down on the table when he noticed that Sara still hadn't come yet. He leaned around the wall from the kitchen into the living room, "Sara, breakfast." Sara pushed herself up off the couch and walked past Soda without saying a word. Soda gave her a look like, what is going on, but didn't say it out loud. When Soda came back to the table, Steve was yammering on about something Soda was tuning out.

"What do you think?" Steve was saying to Sodapop.

"Huh?" Soda's attention drew back from watching Sara to Steve.

"You should talk with Mr. Frizzle today." Steve repeated.

"That is my plan. I actually have a few things I need to talk with him about anyways. I'll just bring it up when I am in there." Soda finish saying and started digging into his French toast. He could still hear Steve talking but Soda's eyes never left Sara. He needed to make sure that she ate enough so he could give her some Tylenol. But Steve was quick to see that Sodapop wasn't paying any attention to what he was talking about.

"Why are you watching her like a hawk?" Steve was sopping up some syrup with the last of his French toast. "You are driving me crazy, watching her like that. I can only imagine what she is feeling like."

"Whatever, Steve." Soda could now understand why Dally tried slugging him earlier. Steve was sure in a mood, must have gotten up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.

"Sorry, Man. It just has been a shitty 24 hours. Evie, called it off last night. Then my old man started on me when I got home, and then Darry and Dally."

"It's o.k. What happened with you and Evie?" Soda knew that Evie and Steve were always an on again, off again, kind of relationship. It made Soda grateful that he a wonderful girl in Sandy, but they too are kind of on the oust right now as well. Maybe he'll call her tonight from the DX and try to make up for Friday night.

"Same ole, same ole shit, just a different day." Steve remarked. Soda needed to remember to talk to Steve about his language around Sara. He had noticed that the past few weeks the boys have been getting very mouthy around her. Sodapop knew if they didn't knock it off, those words would be soon coming out of her mouth.

"Give it a day or so Steve, I am sure Evie will come around, she always does, doesn't she?"Sodapop was finishing up with clearing his plate clean of the French toast. "Sara, you need to take a few more bites please." Soda noticed that Sara had only taken two or three bites. He would feel a little bit better about giving her the Tylenol if she had a little more in her stomach to absorb it. Sara just looked up at Soda with pleading eyes. "Three more bites. That is it."

"Ok." Sara stabbed two piece of French toast and plopped them into her mouth.

"Good girl." Soda got up bringing his dishes over to the sink. "Nice." Soda replied.

"What?" Steve was bringing his plates over.

"Looks like we are on dish duty." Soda said to Steve. "I'll wash, you dry." Soda was trying to hand Steve a dish towel.

"No way, Man. It's your house, not mine." Steve started to walk away from the sink.

"Did you just eat here? Didn't I just feed you?" Soda was being serious with Steve.

"Yah, but." Steve stammered.

"Yah butts live in the forest. So here, you're helping." Soda threw him the dish towel again.

"Whoever made that saying up anyways?" Steve took the towel and was moving over to lean up against the sink.

"My Dad." Soda said proudly.

"Stupid saying." Steve muttered but took a plate that Soda was passing him.

"Well, it worked on you, didn't it?" Soda said smiling. Steve whipped Soda in the arm with the dish towel, but Soda soon retaliated by splashing dishwater at Steve. Before they knew it they had a full blown war going on, when Sara's voice echo through the kitchen.

"Soda, can I have something for my head? It is hurting real bad." Soda stopped the splashing with Steve and turned his attention back to Sara, who he had honestly forgotten about for that short time. He glanced at her plate and it looked just about the same as it had before he told her to take three more bites.

"Sure, I'll go get it." Soda walked away to the bathroom to retrieve the children's Tylenol. Soda came back with the small measuring cup filled to the line where she needed it to be. "Here." Sara took it and slowly put it up to her mouth, remembering how bad it was last night. She took a little sip.

"Yuck!" Sara stuck her tongue out and was shaking her head back and forth.

"Kid, you have got to take it like a shot." Steve said laughing at Sara.

"A what?" Sara didn't understand what Steve was referring to.

"Never mind him, Sara." Soda slapped the back of Steve's head. "Like she knows what that is, you idiot." Soda moved back to finish up with the dishes.

"She'll find out someday there, Sodapop." Steve smirked. "What will you do then?"

"Not today, not ever, not under my watch, Stevie." The two boys continued to harass each other while Sara was trying to take another sip.

"Yuck!" Sara washed the rest down with some grape juice that she had left from breakfast. There was still a little left in the bottom of the measuring cup but she wasn't taking any more. She noticed that the boys were not paying any attention anyway, so she slipped away from the table leaving the medicine cup and regained her spot back on the couch. She pulled the afghan back up onto her, smiling just remembering Dally and his kind gesture earlier. She rested there on the couch quietly and peacefully until Soda and Steve came back in. Soda threw himself down on the couch next to Sara, and Steve took Darry's chair. Cartoons were all over and The Price is Right was on.

"I love this show. Wouldn't it be cool to be on it?" Steve asked Soda.

"How would you get out to California?" Soda questioned him back.

"You don't think old Bessy could make it?" Bessy is what Steve called his old Buick, just like Two-Bit calls his car Bonnie.

"Sorry, Man, I don't have that much faith in her. She would probably break down somewhere on route 66." Soda placed his arm on Sara's leg. She seemed so lifeless to him. She was just so quiet and still. Soda wasn't used to his little sister being this quiet and still. "Sara, is the medicine working?" Soda was wondering if it was the medicine doing this to her.

"A little," Soda could barely hear Sara's answer over Bob Barker. Soda motioned for Sara to come closer. Sara pushed herself up and over to Sodapop. Once she moved to his side, Sodapop placed his hand on her forehead. It was clammy that was for sure. Then he moved his hand down her back. Her back wasn't as sticky and wet as it was last night. "How's your stomach, little one?" Soda had started running his fingers through her hair, partly to get it straighten out and out of her face and part to help sooth her. Sara took this as an invitation to lay her head in Soda's lap. Soda grabbed the afghan up and over her. "Sara, honey, how's your stomach feeling?"

"It's not happy." Sara muffled voice was heard.

Steve had had enough watching this from the chair. "Jesus, Sodapop, stop acting like her god damn father, and start acting like her brother! Brother's don't do this shit, man." Steve was at it again, but Sodapop wasn't taking his crap.

"I hate to tell you this Steve, but someone has to act like her father. Have you not noticed that this family isn't the same as it used to be?" Soda wasn't going to let Steve try to convince him that he should be acting differently towards Sara. For crying out loud the kid was sick, she needed a little attention.

"I know Sodapop. I know everything. Evie told me the other night about the conversation that you had with Sandy. What the hell are you thinking, Man? You are seventeen years old. Why are you thinking about taking over guardianship? You are not ready to be a guardian. I mean just look at you." Steve stopped and took a breath. "Leave that job to Darry. That is what he signed up for. If you keep this shit up, you're going to lose Sandy, you know that?" Steve didn't wait for a response back from Soda, for he was already making his way to the bathroom.

Soda just sat there numb as could be. He couldn't believe that Sandy told Evie, and Evie told Steve, and now Steve is harping on him for the way he was taking care of his sister. Somebody has to take care of her, he thought. Then it hit him, what if Sara heard this whole conversation? He quickly looked down and was relieved with the sight he saw. As Darry would say, he must have used his magical powers to put her asleep. At the moment he was relieved that she was sleeping, he heard the screen door slam shut. He looked over and was wondering if Steve had left, but to his surprise it was Two-Bit and Ponyboy, was it really noon time already? Couldn't be, the Price is Right was still on. As the boys were entering the room he put his finger to his lips, "Shhhh." Two-Bit and Pony instantly stopped talking. Pony came over and sat down on the coffee table facing the couch.

"How is she?" Pony reached over and pulled a strand of hair out of her face. "She looks the same as this morning." Pony said with some concern written on his face.

"She is o.k. I got her to eat some French toast. So far it has stayed down, and she hasn't been sick at all this morning. Your job for this afternoon is to get her to eat some lunch. You might need to bribe her, I had too. And let her get some rest." Soda's instructions to Pony were interrupted by Steve.

"Look what the cat dragged in. How did you guys get here? I was just leaving to come get you two." Steve looked surprise to see these two, and early at that.

"Took the bus, and then hitched a ride from the bus stop to here from Tim Shepard." Two-Bit was looking pretty proud of himself.

"Darry will be pissed, Pony." Soda taking a glance at the clock, knowing damn well that Pony and Two-Bit skipped out early, or earlier than Darry wanted him too. "You left a lot earlier than Darry agreed to." Soda was trying to keep his voice low, so he didn't wake Sara.

"It was only study hall, Soda. No big deal." Pony tried to defend the early arrival.

"Darry, still isn't going to like that. Just glad I am not going to be here tonight to hear it." Soda wasn't impressed, and was truly glad that he wasn't going to have to play the middle man in this one.

Pony tried to change the subject by looking back down at Sara. "So all I do this afternoon with her is let her eat, and sleep? That is pretty easy; I think I can manage that."

"See, Sodapop, at least this kids brother knows how to act like a kid brother." Steve threw Soda a dirty look.

"Jez, Steve, I don't know if that is a compliment or an insult." Pony started to get up from the coffee table; He left his school books there for later. He had some catching up to do from skipping.

"Soda, knows damn well what it means, right Soda? You should ask him about it sometime, Pony. You'll get a real interesting answer." Steve was surely pushing Soda's buttons today. Soda was actually getting pissed off.

"I hope you are not like this all day, Steve, or I might have to kick your ass, like Dally did earlier." Soda knew he did have to start getting ready for work. He was trying to get up without disturbing Sara, but that didn't last too long.

"Soda? Where are you going?" Sara said with a groggy voice.

"I need to get ready for work. Pony and Two-Bit are home now. We are doing changing of the guards." Soda was grabbing the pillow for her to use instead of his lap. Just then the phone was ringing. Steve was the closest so he grabbed it.

"Hello? Yup, right here Darry. No, we just got here." The others didn't really know what Darry was asking form his end, but they all knew that Steve was lying through his teeth about just getting there. "Um… no just study hall. It's no big deal, Darry." But now the other's had just figure out that their good buddy Steve has ratted out Ponyboy and Two-Bit, just to cover his own ass. "Sodapop, its Darry. He doesn't sound too happy." Steve was handing the phone over.

"I wonder why that it, Steve? I'm sure Ponyboy and Two-Bit aren't really happy now either." Soda grabbed the phone. "Hey, Darry, no, Pony boy just got here. No, she is doing o.k. she is resting off an on. She ate a few bites of French toast that is it. No she isn't really drinking much either. Some grape juice with breakfast. I already told him that. Grill cheese? I'll tell him. No, Dally left earlier this morning, thanks to Steve. I'll ask him. Ok. Will do. See you later tonight, Dar. Ok. Bye." Sodapop hung up the phone and turned to Pony." Pony, Darry wants you to try some grill cheese with Sara for lunch, and try to get her to drink some fluids. Water, juice, something like that. He also wants you to pay attention to her, just don't forget about her, and keep an eye on her. Call me at the DX if something seems off. Darry said not to let her sleep to much this afternoon, because then she will be up all night. I'm going to get ready for work. Any questions?" Soda was making Pony feel like he had never stayed home alone with her before.

"I got it Soda, just get ready." Pony was hunting the refrigerator for a Pepsi. "No Pepsi? What the hell?" Soda caught Pony swearing and smacked him upside the head. He really needed to make a point to everyone about their language. "Watch the language, Pony." Pony just gave Sodapop a nod.

Sara had climbed down off the couch and was following her brother's voices into the other room. When she got to the kitchen and didn't see the brother she was looking for she continued through the hall until she did. She stopped and leaned in the doorway watching Soda hunt for his DX shirt.

"Sara, do you need something?" Soda asked tossing clothes around the room.

"Soda, do you have to go?" Sara now moved into the room and sat down on Sodapop's side of the bed. Sodapop was now tossing clothes out of the dresser drawers.

"Where the he…heck is that shirt?" He was muttering to himself. When he didn't answer Sara, Sara thought she would try again.

"Please do not leave me here with Pony and Two-Bit." Sara was practically begging and almost crying.

Soda was now looking in the closet and tossing more clothes on to the floor. "Sara, you knew this was the plan. You seem to be doing better, there is really no reason for me to stay here with you. Pony will take good care of you, and you know Two-Bit will too." Soda was now moving to look under the bed. Soda got up and was walking down towards Darry's room. Sometimes Darry would keep them in his room so he could iron them. Sara was right on his heels.

"Please, Soda? What if I tell you I don't feel better?" Soda was standing in front of Darry's closet.

"So, are you telling me you aren't feeling better?" Soda finally stopped to look at Sara. Sara knew that she would be lying if she said yes, because she was starting to feel better. "That's what I thought." Soda spotted his shirt, he reached in and grabbed it and threw it on. "You'll be fine." Sodapop ruffled the top of her head and walked out to the living room. "Are you ready?" He directed to Steve.

"It's early, isn't it?" Steve was glancing at the clock noticing it was a little early.

"Yah, well, extra time is always good. Extra time means extra money. Plus if I keep hanging around her I just might be talked into staying. Two-Bit can you take Ponyboy to practice and stay with Sara why Pony is at practice?"

"Sure, I can babysit the kid while Pony is running like the wind." Two-Bit was grinning.

"Not a problem with me either. Extra time means extra money for me as well." Steve started to pull his keys out.

"Pony call if you need anything. I'll see you later tonight. Good luck with Darry." Soda knew he needed more than luck, but wasn't going to approach that subject right now.

"He's going to need it." Steve was pushing the door open.

"Whatever, Steve. Bye Soda." Pony called out.

"Bye." Soda said slipping out the door.

Sara was just coming out of Darry's room, when she heard the door slam. Why didn't Sodapop say good bye. He always says goodbye. She quickly ran out to the front door where she saw Steve driving down the road. "Is Soda gone?" Sara was choking back tears, but knowing that he was. She stood in front of the screen door watching a now empty road. Pony was hoping that he could get her mind off of it.

"Are you hungry? Want a grill cheese?" Pony started to get up to switch the station, because being noontime the local news was on. He switched it to public broadcasting station where Captain Kangaroo was just starting.

"Nah." Sara stood there with her shoulders slumped and she slowly moved away from the door.

"Little Curtis, come sit with me and watch the Koo man? Just while Pony fixes us lunches."

"Us?" Pony questioned.

"Yes, us. I'll take two if you don't mind."

"What do you think this is a restaurant?" Pony shot back at Two-Bit.

"Yah, didn't you know that? The Curtis Bed and Breakfast." Two-Bit laughed out loud.

"We wished! Then you guys would be paying for your food and board." Pony smiled and walked out to the kitchen to get things ready.

"Come on, little lady, you're missing the show." Two-Bit tried again.

Finally Sara said something. "He left without saying good bye. Why would he do that Two-Bit?" Sara didn't understand. Was it something she said, or did? Was Soda upset with her because she was pestering him to stay home with her?

"They needed to get going. Extra time, extra money, Kiddo." Two-Bit thought repeating the same words he just heard would help him get of this situation. "Look, Kiddo, look what the Koo man is doing." Two-Bit was trying hard to get her attention off of Soda leaving like he did and onto something else. Two-Bit found it odd too, that he just left, but then again Two-Bit wasn't aware until just then that he hadn't said good bye. That was odd for Soda.

"I don't want to watch. I'm going to my room to listen to some music." Sara left Two-Bit to watch Captain Kangaroo by himself. She walked past Pony who was buttering bread.

"Where are you going? I thought you and Two-Bit were watching Captain Kangaroo?" Pony asked getting ready to place a piece of bread in the skillet.

"No, just Two-Bit is. I'll be in my room. I don't want anything to eat. Don't make me a grill cheese." Sara was moving towards the hallway.

"Wait, you have to eat. Soda said so." Pony hollered after her down the hall.

"Well, Soda is not here so I don't much care what he says." Pony was a bit shock to hear Sara talk like that, but he really didn't care so he just let her go and continued working on the sandwiches.

When Sara turned her radio on "The Lion Sleeps Tonight" by The Tokens was on. She liked this song, but never really got what it was about. The song was coming to an end and the next song was "Solider Boy" by The Shirelles. This song made Sara feel sad.

"Sara, your grill cheese is ready." Pony was standing at her door.

"I'm not hungry." Sara snapped at Pony.

"Fine, but you'll have to deal with Darry when he gets home." Pony was always threating with telling Darry on her, Sodapop was always using bribery and Darry, well he would use anything that he knew would work. Just when "Solider Boy" was over the "Duke of Earl" by Gene Chandler came on. Sara was thinking this song reminded her of Darry. Sara was thinking that she would have to deal with Darry if she doesn't go eat, and that made her mad, and for some reason she burst into tears.

"What is wrong with you?" Pony asked in a kind of a harsh tone.

"Nothing!" Sara yelled.

"Well, come, and get your grill cheese, before Two-Bit eats it."

"Let him." Sara threw a pillow at Pony.

"You sure are in a mood. I should let you stay here by yourself." Pony picked the pillow back up and threw it back at her. It hit her right square in the mouth.

"Ooouch!" Sara cried out.

"What are you two doing in here?" Two-Bit was standing in the doorway munching on a sandwich, "Pony go eat before your sandwich gets cold, and Sara Marie Curtis stop throwing pillows and come eat your sandwich as well." Two-Bit was actually being serious. He had this sternness to his voice as he gave orders. This caught Sara a little off guard. She didn't know what to do. She definitely liked the fun loving Two-Bit better than this Darry wannabe. " Sara, grill cheese, now!" Two-Bit said with some authority in his voice. Sara decided then he would be best to do as she was told. Sara was going to go out and take a few bites just to make them happy, but that would be it. She slipped into her chair at the table. Pony was already making work on his second sandwich and Two-Bit was leaning up against the counter, which Sara thought was kind of odd because there were two empty chairs at the table. But then again it might be out of habit. "Listen, Sara, Pony has to get back to school for track practice. So we are going for a little ride in a bit. Do you feel like getting out for a while?" Two-Bit was now acting like he was in charge. "We're going to drop him off and then come back here, unless there is anywhere you would like to go?" This was all news to Sara. She didn't really feel like getting out of the house or going anywhere.

"Ok." Sara said, not wanting to argue with this new authority figure that she was seeing in Two-Bit.

"That's a girl. Now eat that sandwich up." Two-Bit walked into the living room where Sara could hear the channels being switched.

"Hey, Pon, Guiding Light, or General Hospital?" They could hear Two-Bit chuckling to himself.

"Neither, Two!" Pony yelled back.

"Well, then General Hospital it is. We'll see what is up in Port Charles, New York., shall we?" Sara had taken a few bites from her sandwich, matter of fact she had almost eaten a whole half, before Pony was getting up from the table.

"Good job with the sandwich, at least eat the whole half before leaving the table. " Pony placed his plate in the sink and walked off to see if Two-Bit was really watching General Hospital. Sara heard Pony giving Two-Bit a hard time, because he really was watching it.

"Shh, Man. Edward Quartermain is having a serious talk with Lila." Two-Bit was still being serious. His mother must watch this, Pony was thinking, there is no way Two-Bit Mathews could know this much about a soap opera.

"You are crazy, Two-Bit." Pony said, but also taking a seat next to him on the couch. Sara left her uneaten half of sandwich on her plate, still on the table. Someone will help themselves to it she though. She slipped off to her room without Two-Bit or Ponyboy even noticing she was no longer at the table.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

"Mr. Frizzled, Sir, may I have a word with you?" Sodapop was standing at the doorway of Mr. Frizzle's back office of the DX station.

"Sure, Son, come on in and sit down. You are not on the clock are you?" Mr. Frizzle of course not wanting to pay the boy for this conversation.

"No, Sir." Soda answered.

"Ok. Then what's on your mind?" Mr. Frizzle pushed some papers around on his desk.

"First, Sir, thank-you for understanding my situation at home these past few months. My family surly appreciates your understanding, and flexibility. We also appreciate you letting Sara get off the bus here and waiting for me to get done my shift. It surly does help us out, greatly." Soda said taking a seat in the chair directly across from Mr. Frizzle.

"Son, I respect you and your brother Darry. It is a damn shame what happen to your parents, they were real fine people. And you and Darry stepping up to care for your younger siblings is pretty honorable. I don't think I would have been able to do that, but then again I have 4 younger siblings. I bet you would have rethought that if you had 4 younger sibling, three girls and one boy."

"Actually, probably not Sir. I would of have done the same if I had 2 younger siblings or 10 younger siblings."

"That is just you I guess. But something tells me that you didn't just stop in to thank me for being understanding and flexible now did you?" Mr. Frizzle had that all knowing look on his face.

"Well, you got me there, Sir. I actually have a few things to talk with you about." Mr. Frizzle interrupted Soda before he could go any further.

"You not leaving here, are you Son?" Mr. Frizzled looked concerned now.

"No, not at all Sir. I have no intentions of leaving. But I was wondering if it might be possible to change some shifts around once June comes around. See, my younger siblings will be out of school in about 5 weeks and to help out at home it will be better if I work some afternoon/ night shifts so that I can be home with them during the day. But of course when August rolls around I will need to switch back to days."

Mr. Frizzled looked relieved. "Of course, Sodapop. I think we can make that happen. But there are certain days that I will need you to work days, probably Mondays, Fridays and Saturdays still day shifts. But you can work Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursdays closing if that works for you and the family. Now was that all?"

"No, Sir, I was wondering if I could talk to you about the 1954 Hudson Hornet Sedan that is out back." Soda paused and looked at Mr. Frizzle.

"What about it,Son?" Mr. Frizzle wasn't sure where Sodapop was going with this.

"Well, Sir, I would like to buy it from you."

"Sodapop Curtis, you know I will sell you that car in a heartbeat." Mr. Frizzle said.

"That is great, Sir. The thing is that I don't have the $200.00 for it, Sir. I was hoping that we could come to an agreement of some type."

"Sodapop, you know I am a business man. I need to make money too. I feel that $200.00 is a good price for that car. I could probably part it out and get more than $200.00 for it, but I like you kid. You're a hard worker most of the time. You could be a little more prompt on getting to work on time, but you're a good kid. So I'll listen to your proposal." had a smile on his face which made Soda feel comfortable with what he was about to say.

"Sir, I can give you $100.00 in cash today, well tomorrow and maybe you could doc my pay every week for the next couple of months, just over the summer, to pay off the rest of the cost. And well, I was thinking of offering you $175.00 instead of the $200.00 because Steve checked it over again, and it will need 4 new tires to now pass inspection instead of just the original two. And it will cost me more than $25.00, but I am willing to deal with that if you will take the $175.00." Sodapop paused for a minute to see if he still had 's interest. It looked like it to Soda so he continued. "Plus, on my own time I was wondering if I could use the garage and the tools here, not parts or materials, but just the space and tools to get it up and running." Soda had been thinking about this for weeks now, he was just hoping that would agree.

"Son, it sounds like you have really thought about this. You do know that it does need a lot of work, and parts are not cheap. But I know that if anyone can get that thing up and running it would be you and Steve, and possible Frank. It would be a good car for you and your family, no more being crammed into your brother's truck huh?" Sodapop was now starting to get his hopes up. "But, Son it would be a big gamble to doc your pay for 10 weeks. What if you decide to move on and are not even here in 10 weeks? I would be out of a car and money then." Sodapop's hopes were now starting to shatter.

"With all due respect Sir, I do not plan on going any where. I like my job, plus my family needs me to have this job."

"Sodapop, I need some time to think about this. I'll let you know, Son. Now, if that is all, I think you might just need to clock in." Soda just stood there in front of feeling defeated. He thought he had such a great deal.

"Thank-you, Sir." Soda walked out of the door and back to the break room to clock in. Steve was eagerly waiting for Soda. He was feeling pretty proud of himself for talking Soda into this plan, even though he knew that Darry was 100% against.

"How did it go?" Steve asked.

"He is thinking about it."

"Did you tell him about the tires?" Steve was following Soda like a puppy dog.

"Yes, Steve, I told him, but it didn't seem to make that much of a difference." Soda walked out to the garage. He was thinking that he plan wasn't going to work after all. He guessed Darry was right after all. Steve could tell how deflated Sodapop was.

"We'll think of something, Sodapop." Steve said putting his hand on Soda's shoulder.

"Yah, I guess we'll need to come up with a plan B." Soda grabbed an invoice sheet for the next car that needed fixing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on, Sara, we need to go. I hope you are out of those pajamas and dressed." Pony came into Sara's room. When Pony noticed her still in her pajamas he let out a frustrated sigh. "Come on, Sara, I yelled to you 10 minutes ago to get ready." Pony hollered at Sara. He walked over to her dresser and pulled out a shirt and some shorts. "Here put these on, and do it fast, because we have got to get going." Pony walked out closing the door to give her privacy to change. Sara took the clothes and quickly changed, for she really didn't want to make Pony late for practice. When she came out of her room Two-Bit and Pony where standing by the front door waiting for her.

"Here comes the little lady now. See Pony, you don't need to go ring her neck after all." Two-Bit was being a gentleman today and was holding the screen door for Sara. She followed out behind Pony who was heading to Two-Bit's car. Sara didn't know where the car came from, for he didn't have it that morning, but knowing Two-Bit he had probably leant it out to someone to use. As the three approached the car Pony was giving orders.

"Back seat, Sara." Pony was saying to Sara as he was opening the shot gun door.

Sara doesn't really know where this came from or why she said it, but it just happened. "No shit, Sherlock!"

If time could freeze, it sure did in that moment. For Ponyboy and Two-Bit just froze. It wasn't for very long because the next thing Sara remembers was Pony jumping down her throat. "What did you just say?" Well, Sara being smarter than the average bear knew not to repeat what had just come out of her mouth. "Sara Marie Curtis, what did you just say to me?" Was Pony really that numb to think that Sara was going to repeat what she just said?

"I…I don't know.. it just.. came out." Sara was trying to give him something, but she couldn't really spit anything out.

"Get in the car!" Pony was livid.

Two-Bit who was still frozen just kept looking back and forth between Pony and Sara. Once he heard Pony and Sara slam their doors shut he unglued himself to move from the spot he was frozen in and move around to the driver's side. Once he got in he took a look in his rear view mirror and noticed that Sara had tears trickling down her checks. Two-Bit knew at that minute that Sara knew how much trouble she was going to be in. Two-Bit turned to Pony and in a hushed voice said, "I can't believe she just said that, Man." Sara was sitting in the back of Two-Bit's car in disbelief; for she couldn't believe that word just came out. Sure she had thought this many times before, but knew better to say it out loud. But she couldn't even count on her fingers how many times she had heard her own brothers, never mind the boys say this to each other. Now she was debating in her mind if she should just sit quiet, or should she try to plead with Pony and Two-Bit to not tell on her. Because out of the whole group of boys these where two that she could count on to not rat her out, Johnny would be the only other one, but he wasn't here.

"Where the hell would she hear that from?" Two-Bit asked Ponyboy. Pony looked over to Two-Bit thinking did he really just say that?

"Really, Two-Bit?" Pony replied.

"Ok, Ok. I know where she heard if from. I just didn't think kids that young said stuff like that." Two-Bit was driving like a crazy man down the road, that is how frazzled he was over this. "What do we do about it?" Two-Bit locked eyes with Ponyboy.

"I don't know, you are in charge." Pony just had to throw that back into Two-Bit's face from the other day.

"Oh, no I am not. Not when it comes to stuff like this. You are in charge." Two-Bit wishes he wasn't even hear and that he hadn't heard it, for he doesn't even want to be involved. He just kept looking up in his rear view mirror to check on Sara. All he could see was her hanging onto the door with all her might. She looked scared out of her mind. But was that because of Two-Bit's driving or what would be coming once Darry heard about this whole thing. Two-Bit was soon swinging into the parking lot to drop Pony off.

"Hey, I'll be back in about hour to see if your finish."

"Yah, I am pretty sure we only running an hour. Not many of us are even practicing. What are you two doing?" Pony looked back over his shoulder at Sara, who had finally let go of the door, but still had that scared look on her face.

"I think we just might swing by the DX station and check in with Sodapop and see how his day is going. And let him know that Sara is feeling better." Two-Bit was strumming him fingers on the steering wheel, like it was helping him sort this thing out.

"Yah that is probably best. Soda will know about what to do. Good luck with that." Pony was trying to use code with Two-Bit, so Sara couldn't figure it out. Pony turned to Sara, "You be good for Two-Bit, you hear me?"

"Yes, Pony." Sara managed to get out. "I'm sorry I said that to you, Pony."

"You will be later, I can guarantee that. Wait until Darry hears of this." Pony shook his head.

"What does that mean?" Sara asked Pony with a quizzical look on her face.

"You'll find out soon enough. You best be good for Two-Bit." Pony turned back to Two-Bit. "Try to do it privately, without Steve around. It might make things a little easier on her, if you know what I mean."

"Will, do buddy." Two-Bit patted Pony's shoulder.

"Thanks, Two-Bit. I'll see you in an hour." Pony gave Sara one more look, and then he got out of the car and closed the door. Two-Bit watched Pony enter the stadium to the track before heading out of the parking lot of the school.

"So, little lady, you want to go see Sodapop?" Two-Bit looked at Sara through the rear view mirror.

"Not really." Sara replied. Sara usually didn't mind going to visit with Sodapop at the DX. Maybe she was still upset with him for leaving earlier without saying good-bye, or maybe it was she didn't want him to know about the swearing.

"How come? You are usually begging to see him." Two-Bit continued to drive there anyways. He needed to kill some time until Pony was done, and he didn't really feel like spending it with Sara, alone at the Curtis'.

"I just don't feel like hanging out at the DX today, that's all." Two-Bit could tell by Sara's tone that she was indeed still mad at Sodapop.

"Well, sorry Kiddo, but I need gas or else we won't make it back to pick up Pony." Two-Bit thought that was a good excuse and that Sara would understand that.

"Why can't you stop somewhere else to get gas? Like back there at that Chevron station?" Two-Bit wanted to know when this kid got so smart. Now he would need to come up with another excuse.

"Because they don't clean your windshield and check your oil, like they do at the DX." Two-Bit was quick on his feet to come back with this, but to his surprise it still wasn't enough to fool Sara.

"Two-Bit, every gas station does that. Even that station back there." Sara was pointing to the Chevron station that they had just passed. Two-Bit was running out of things to say now.

"Well, I need smokes too, and the DX is the cheapest place to get them." Hopefully that would get her, for if she knew how much cigarettes were than they had a bigger problem than just the swearing. He looked up to see that Sara had a confused look on her face. That was good Two-Bit thought. I got her on that one. By the time their discussion about what gas station to use was coming to an end, Two-Bit was pulling into the DX. He pulled up to the pump and was hoping that Sodapop was going to come out and not Steve. But then Sara was hoping the opposite. She was actually hoping that it would be Steve and not Soda. As Sara watched out the window her heart dropped when she saw Sodapop sauntering over to Two-Bit.

"Hey Two." Soda popped his head into the passenger's side window, when he noticed Sara was in the backseat. "Hey, Sara, getting out for some fresh air? How are you feeling now?"

"Not good." Sara answered Soda.

"Then why are you out?" Soda asked Sara but was looking more at Two-Bit. Sara figured seeing Soda was looking at Two-Bit she would let him answer for her. Two-Bit took her silence as a cue.

"We just dropped Pony off at practice. I needed some gas and smokes so we swung in here to see you guys." Two-Bit had lowered his voice a bit as he was explaining to Sodapop. "I think she is feeling just fine, Soda." Soda looked back at Sara. He noticed that the color had come back in her face and that her checks were still flushed though. Soda moved to the back window and stuck his hand in through her window and placed it on her forehead. She was still clammy, but it didn't feel warm or anything anymore. Soda was relieved by that. "Soda, I need $2.00 worth of gas and a pack of smokes." Soda left Sara's window and came around to the pump and turned it on. He started pumping but kept looking back and forth between Sara and Two-Bit. He felt like something was going on. The two of them were acting different. Soda left the pump on and walked back to Two-Bit's window.

"Are you sure she is fine? You two are acting a little funny." Soda couldn't quit put his finger on it. Two-Bit turned and looked at Sara. She was now laying her head against the door with her eyes closed. "Maybe I should come home with you." Soda said.

"Um.. I don't think you need to do that Soda." But by the look of Soda's face, Two-Bit knew he better get out and chat with Soda for a minute. He opened his door, and Soda moved away to shut the pump off. Two-Bit walked over to Soda while he was putting the nozzle back onto the pump. "Soda, we kind of have a situation on our hands here." Two-Bit was trying to be subtle about this. Two-Bit motioned to Soda to walk with him. "Let's walk." They started heading to the register.

"Two-Bit, what is going on? I know something is up. I can tell, your both acting so strange."

"When we were getting ready to leave your house, Pony and Sara got into it a little."

"Pony knows better, I swear that kid sometimes." Soda was shaking his head.

"Well, that's just it." Two-Bit was glad that Soda said it, not him.

"Just what?" Soda didn't get what Two-Bit was trying to say.

"Swearing." Two-Bit added.

"I just slapped Pony today for swearing." Soda was aware that Pony was trying to get away with more crap lately now that Mom and Dad had passed.

"Now hold on there, Sodapop." Two-Bit was coming to Ponyboy's defense. "It wasn't Ponyboy this time."

"Not Pony?" Soda was trying to process it. Two-Bit gave him his famous eye brow raise. "No!" Soda eyes immediately darted back to Two-Bit's car where they finally landed on Sara. Just this morning he was meaning to make a point to everyone about their swearing around Sara. Soda could start to feel his blood boil. He was by no means happy about this, but he needed to find out more information from Two-Bit. Soda's head was spinning; he could only imagine which word it was. But he just kept telling himself; please don't let it be the F word. Darry will go through the roof and Sara might not be able to sit for a week. Sodapop needed to know. "Two, which one was it?" Two-Bit could tell by the look on Sodapop's face which word he thought that she had said.

"Oh, gosh, no, Soda. It wasn't that one. If it was, I would have washed her mouth out with soap myself."

"Well, thank goodness. But if it wasn't that one, than which one was it then?" Soda felt some relief rush over him, but still was disappointed to hear this news.

"She, well, it is kind of funny, thinking about it now. If I wasn't so shocked when I heard her say it, I would have been rolling on the ground laughing, really Soda, it was kind of priceless."

"Just tell me Two." Soda was losing his patience now.

"Pony told Sara to get in the back and Sara turned to Pony and said, no shit Sherlock."

"No, she didn't?"

"Yah, she did. Sorry, Sodapop." Two-Bit was digging through his pocket to pay Soda for the gas and smokes.

The whole time Soda and Two-Bit were talking Sara was watching out her window. She was reading all of Soda's expressions. They went from confused, and surprised, to mad, but towards the end of the conversation his expression was mostly disappointed. When Two-Bit handed Soda the money she knew that the conversation was over and boy did Sodapop look disappointed. She felt a little relief come over her, but it was replaced with nervousness. Sodapop moved inside to the register while Two-Bit was walking back towards the car. He gave her a small smile and got in. "You told him, didn't you?" Sara questioned Two-Bit as he was sitting behind the wheel.

"He knew something was up, Sara. He could tell that you were acting funny. I guess he knows you pretty good, I would say. He thought you were sick. He was ready to come home. I couldn't very well let him think that, now could I?" Two-Bit had turned and looked at her over his shoulder.

"I am feeling sick again." Sara tried convincing Two-Bit.

"Yah, sick with worry maybe. But as far as your concussion, I would say that it ok now." Two-Bit stopped talking when he saw Sodapop coming toward the car with his change and pack of smoke.

"Here, Two-Bit." Soda handed then to Two-Bit. "Remember no smoking and driving with Sara in the car." Soda might not be very happy with Sara right now, but he still cared about her safety. That made Sara feel a little bit better about things, but only a little bit.

"Of course not." Two-Bit said putting the change back into his pocket and the pack of smokes in the ashtray. Soda kept looking at Sara with that same disappointed look he had just minutes ago. "Where are you heading now?" Again, Sara thought that this was a good sign, if Soda was asking about her where about.

"Probably back to your house. When is Darry going to be home, anyways?"

"Anywhere between 5:00- 5:30, I don't think he will be late, knowing that I am working too. Why?"

"Oh, just didn't want to be out with Pony and Sara and he get home and not know where they are."

"About that, Two-Bit. Let me be the one to tell him. I'll take care of it." Soda was still looking at Sara.

"Are you sure? I mean you are getting home a little later tonight, and what if Pony beats you to it?"

"He won't" Soda seemed awfully confident that Pony would keep his trap shut.

"Ok, then. I am glad I don't have to be the one. I can only imagine how Superman is going to take this one." Sodapop tapped the top of Two-Bit's roof to let him know to get a move on. Two-Bit started to pull out. Sara couldn't believe it, twice in one day he didn't say good bye to her, what the heck? What was going on with him? As Two-Bit was getting ready to pull out of the parking lot Sara had gotten up on her knees to look out the back window at Soda. She slowly raised her arm up and gave Sodapop a wave with her tiny hand. Soda slowly put his hand up and gave her a weak wave back. Sara stayed in the seat like that until she could no longer see Soda. Two-Bit drove Sara back home in total silence. Neither of them knew what to say to each other. And for Two-Bit Mathews to not have a word to say, well then that was just bad in itself.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

When Darry got home that night, the Curtis house was full of unspeakable tension, and the odd thing was that there weren't even very many people in the house to begin with. Johnny had ventured over and was hanging out with Pony and Two-Bit in the living room, and Sara was hiding out in her room. Soda and Steve were working, and Dallas, well, god knows where he was at.

"Hey guys." Darry said putting his tool belt down.

"Hi Darry." The boys said at the same time.

"Pony, did you make it to practice?" Darry noticed that Pony was still in his t-shirt and shorts.

"Yah, Two-Bit brought me and picked me up." Pony said looking at the tv and not daring to make eye contact with Darry.

"Where did Sara stay during that?" Darry sat down to take his work boots off.

"We brought her with us, Dar." Two-Bit answered for Pony. Darry was starting to notice that the boys were not making eye contact with him. Now Mickey Mouse was on the tube, but he sensed that something was up.

"So, she must be feeling better, huh?" Darry was hoping that was a good sign if she got out of the house for a bit today.

"Well, I don't know about that. She is still complaining that she doesn't feel well." Two-Bit answered again. Darry knew now that something was definitely up, for Pony wouldn't even look in his direction, and Ponyboy wasn't that big of a fan of Mickey Mouse.

"What is going on with you two?" Neither one of you can even look at me?" Both boys gave in and they both turned their heads at the same time and were looking at Darry now.

"Sorry, Dar, it is just that Mickey is on." Again, an answer from Two-Bit, but nothing from Ponyboy.

"You might be able to get away with that answer Two-Bit, but Pony?" Darry was pressing for something.

"Nothing, Dar, just like Two-Bit said." Darry was getting a little irritated with these two.

"Did you get her to eat some lunch?" Darry asked.

"Two-Bit did." Pony answered making sure he was looking at Darry this time.

"How much?"

"I don't know.. half of sandwich maybe." Pony was only answering the safe questions, hoping this would satisfy him and get him off his back. Darry just let out a heavy sigh and headed down the hallway. Darry made his way to the bathroom where he washed the sweat off his face from the hard day's work.

Two-Bit had turned to look at Pony and chuckled. "Jesus, Pony, you really clam up under pressure. I'll need to start teaching you some pointers." Two-Bit elbowed Pony. "Don't worry so Kiddo. Soda said he'll take care of it." Two-Bit turned back to the tv. But it was then that Pony confessed the truth to Two-Bit.

"Hell, Two-Bit, it isn't Sara I am worry about. I'm worried that Darry is going to find out about us skipping out early today. Earlier than I was supposed to that is."

"He won't find out kid. No one but us and Tim know we were hanging out at the Dingo before coming home. Everyone things that we just left 30 minutes early from study hall. No one knows that is was English for you and US History for me. But you need to cut this out. You keep acting like this and Darry will know for sure something is up. Relax, would you?"

"I hope you're right, Two-Bit."

Meanwhile Darry had finished in the bathroom and was walking towards Sara's room to see how she really was doing. When he got to her doorway he found her laying on her bed with books spread out around her and her music was playing, "Breaking Up Is Hard to Do", by Neil Sedaka. He thought that she did look a lot better than this morning. She had a lot more color back in her face. She seemed to have more energy and seemed livelier, all good sign. "Hi, Kiddo, what are you doing?"

"Just looking at some books and listening to the radio." Sara said looking down at the book in her hand.

"How are you feeling?" Darry asked still leaning against the door frame.

"Fine." Sara said still looking down at the book and not making eye contact with Darry. Now Darry wasn't just born yesterday, he was starting to put two and two together. Something was definitely going on here, and he was about to find out what. His first thought was that it must have been a fight between Sara and Pony. How the hell was he going to leave them alone all summer if they couldn't even make it an afternoon without getting into it?

"Sara, how was your day at home?" Darry was going to try to get it out of Sara, seeing Pony wasn't giving any information out willingly.

"Fine." Sara said again not looking up at Darry.

"Any reason why you can't look at me today?" Darry knew he needed to take this slow with her, or else he wouldn't get the information he was looking for from either one of them.

"No." Sara raised her head and made semi eye contact with Darry.

"Well, something seems to be bothering you. I can tell that much."

"No one is talking to me!" Sara yelled to Darry.

"I'm talking to you." Darry corrected her.

"Yah, but you just got home. I mean none of the boys are talking to me." Darry knew he needed to keep pressing to get her to keep giving up information.

"Maybe they are just giving you some quiet time so you'll feel better."

"That's not what I mean. It started this morning with Dally and Steve getting in a fight over me. Than Steve and Soda got in a fight about me, and now Soda is mad at me and isn't talking to me. And then Pony and I got in a fight this afternoon, so now him and Two-Bit aren't talking to me. Then Two-Bit had to go tell Sodapop about our fight and it is just a horrible mess." Out of frustration Sara tossed her book on to the floor from her bed.

"That is not how we treat stuff around here." Darry pulled himself up off the door frame and walked over and picked up the book, and placed it on Sara's bookcase. After he did that he sat down next to Sara on the bed. He continued to pry information out of her, for what she was saying really wasn't completing the story.

"You said that Steve and Dally got into it this morning?" Darry was trying to put why Steve would have been here in the morning if he went to school like he told him too.

"Yup, right before Soda made us French toast. Steve told Dally he was being my nurse maid. What is a nurse maid, Darry?" Darry just chuckled at Sara. But Darry could see how that would piss Dally off.

"It's a person who takes care of someone that is sick. That's all. Were you watching tv while this was all going on?" If Sara could answer this question it would give Darry a pretty good estimation about what time Steve actually showed back up this morning.

"Yes. Loony tunes was on." Sara was doing a great job with giving him the details that ne needed. Now Darry knew that Steve probably didn't go to school at all, the question was did Pony?

"So, why did Steve and Soda get in a fight again?"

"Because Steve said that Soda was acting like Dadda and not like my brother. But I don't think so, Darry. He was just being Sodapop. But just when they were done fighting Ponyboy and Two-Bit came home."

"Were you still watching tv?"

"Yup. The Price is Right was on. Steve was saying old Bessy could make it out to California, so he could be on the show."

"In his dreams, maybe." Darry said.

"That is what Soda said, kind of." Sara had a little smile on her face. Darry now had a pretty good understanding of the morning and now knew why Pony wasn't making eye contact. That little shit, skipped out early from school. The question was how much early, but before he approached that subject he wanted to know about the afternoon. He was sure he was going to have a discussion with Pony about a lot more than just skipping out of school early.

"Sara, what happened between you and Pony this afternoon?" Darry looked right at Sara for an answer, but Sara dipped her head down and was fidgeting with a fringe on one of her blankets.

"Fighting over shot gun." Sara knew she needed to be honest with Darry, but also aware that Darry would be disappointed that she was arguing with Pony about this.

"That doesn't sound like you. You know you're not allowed to ride in the front seat."

"I know that." Sara snapped back at Darry.

"No need for the tone, little lady." Darry shot her a warning. "So, why did this make Two-Bit upset with you?"

"Because of the words I used." Sara could barely be heard now.

"What do you mean the words you used?" Darry was looking a little puzzled.

"Mean words." Sara wasn't going to rat herself out, so she would give just half the truth and hope that would be good enough for Darry.

Darry figured he knew what she was talking about. For Sara could be a little hot tempered, and when she got mad she would use some pretty hurtful words. "So, why did he tell Sodapop?" Darry needed to keep pressing, he felt like he almost had all the information that he needed to put everything together.

"Because he wanted you guys to know what happened." Sara stopped and finally made some eye contact with Darry. "So that you could handle it when you got home." Darry was now very intrigued with that statement.

"So something needs to be handled then?" Darry grabbed Sara's chin and lifted it so he was looking right into her eyes.

"I guess so." Sara replied.

"Huh?" Was the only thing Darry said before changing the subject. "So I heard that you didn't eat very much today, is your stomach still uneasy?"

"A little." Sara wasn't sure if it was from the anxiety that she feeling because of the unknown of what was going happen about her swearing or if it was really left over from last night.

"And your head?" Darry moved aside some of her bangs to get a look at the bump that was there last night and the cut.

"It comes and go."

"Ok, then." Darry patted her leg, and then got up and walked out of the room. He needed to start some dinner. He was going through the cabinets trying to find something. The only thing he could find was spaghetti. He started boiling the water for the pasta and was opening a can of sauce. "Hey, who is staying for dinner?"

"Not me, Dar. I am heading out." Two-Bit hollered back but Ponyboy was giving Two-Bit a look of fear. "Relax, kid, it will be fine. He would have said something by now. Us being here has never stopped him from hollering at you before." Two-Bit punched Pony's arm.

"I am outta here too. I better make an appearance at my house. But I might be back later though." Johnny got up and decided to walk out with Two-Bit.

"Ok, Johnny." Pony was now really starting to worry, for all his back up was leaving him to fend for himself against the wolf that was in the kitchen.

"Ok, have a good night guys. See you all tomorrow." Darry hollered back to the boys that were now exiting the house. Pony thought he was going to go nuts. He needed to go out and have a smoke to calm his nerves. He got up off the couch and went out onto the porch and sat down.

"Ponyboy, do not venture off nowhere. I am cooking dinner." Darry hollered out to Pony.

"I'm just on the porch Dar."

"Stay there, then!" Darry warned. Sara was wandering out from her room after she heard the boys leave.

"What's for dinner?" Darry heard Sara ask.

"Spaghetti."

"Boys gone?" Sara was just making sure her assumption was correct.

"Yup," Darry was getting ready to add the spaghetti to the boiling water.

"Did you talk with Two-Bit at all?" Sara was trying to see if Two-Bit had told Darry yet.

"Not really. Just some small talk."

"Oh." Sara wasn't sure what to think about that. "What time is Soda coming home tonight?"

"Sara, what are we playing 20 questions here?" Darry was having a hard time concentrating on getting dinner ready with Sara firing off all these silly questions.

"No. Just wondering, that's all."

Darry felt kind of bad for responding so harshly so he tried to answer her last question. "I am not sure, maybe 7:00 or so."

"Do I have to go to school tomorrow?" Darry guessed that she didn't get the hint that he didn't want to be answering all these questions right now.

"Yes, Sara, you will be going to school tomorrow. I think you are perfectly fine seeing you haven't stopped talking since I have gotten home." Darry snapped at Sara again.

"Ok." Just as Sara was going to ask another question they heard the phone ring.

"Perfect timing." Darry turned the burner down on the stove for the pasta and sauce and started hollering at the phone. "I'm coming for pete's sakes." He rushed over and picked it up. "Hello? This is. No, I am not aware of that. Yes, I did write him a note today to be excused. I believe I wrote it for noon time, not 10:00. So are you saying he skipped out early according to your attendance? English and study hall you say? Yes, I understand. Don't worry Sir; we will be having a chat about this. I understand. This Saturday? That is perfectly fine with me, Sir. I will make sure he is there. 8:00. Thank- you for calling, Sir. Have a good evening." Darry slammed down the phone, and looked right out the door at Pony who was finishing his smoke. Darry knew he could do this now and cause a big to do before dinner, or he could wait until after, he thought after would probably be best. This would also give Pony time to confess his crime on his own before Darry laid into him. Plus Darry wanted to give himself time to cool off, because as ticked as he was now, he knew he could easily lose his temper and fast. Darry walked back into the kitchen to finish up with dinner when he noticed that Sara was sitting at the dinner table waiting for something. "Well, if you are just going to sit there, at least you can do is set the table." Darry realized after this request came out that he sounded mean. "Sorry, Sara. I didn't mean for it to sound like that." Darry handed Sara 3 plates, 3 forks, 2 knifes and 3 napkins. Sara knew where everything went and started setting the table. It looked odd to her to have Soda's seat empty without any settings in front of it. As Sara stared at the table she remembered that same feeling that she was having now, after her parents had passed. It took a while to be able to sit at the table and have two chairs and two settings be empty. After a while though, it must have been bothering Darry as well, because he removed their chairs from the table and took the leaf out of the middle of the table to make it smaller for just the four of them.

"All done." Sara told Darry.

"Good, because now you can go wash up. Dinner is almost ready. Can you go get Pony from the porch?" Sara walked out to the porch where she found Pony just day dreaming or something like that.

"Pony, dinner is ready." Sara said through the screen door.

"Thanks, I'll be right in." But Pony didn't move from the stairs.

Sara was getting ready to walk away when something pulled her back to speak with Pony. "Pony, I am sorry that I said that bad word to you earlier." Sara had lowered her voice so that Darry could not hear. "Did you or Two-Bit tell Darry yet?" Pony was now getting up from the stairs and was moving to open the screen.

"No, Sara." Pony stopped when he came through the door, stopping the screen from slamming shut. "You know, he is going to find out though, Sara."

"What do you think he'll say?" But then Sara added, "Or what do you think he will do?" When Pony looked down at his sister he could see tears welling up in her eyes.

"It is hard to say, Sara. Sometimes you never know. I mean Darry is so new to this whole parental thing. He might do what Mom or Dad did to us." Pony didn't really want to scare her any more than she already was, but she did ask.

"I don't remember what that was? Pony, please tell me!"

"Well, Mom washed out our mouth with soap if she caught us. But Dad, well, Dad skinned both Darry and Sodapop. I never got caught by Dad, so I guess I was lucky and just got the soap." Sara's eyes widen to the size of saucers. Darry had only threatened to skin her but had actually never done so, and her parents had never laid a hand on her either. But soap in the mouth? Sara couldn't even fathom what that would be like. As Pony walked passed her leaving Sara with her thoughts he leaned in and whispered, "But who knows with Darry." He patted her shoulder and continued to the kitchen. Sara now had completely lost her appetite from just thinking about what could be her consequence for swearing.

"Come on, Sara, wash up for dinner, I told you to do that 5 minutes ago." Darry was hollering to her. Sara quickly moved towards the bathroom sink to do as she was told. She didn't need to give Darry any more reasons to want to punisher her.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Sodapop was cleaning up from the day's messes in the garage when Mr. Frizzle was leaving for the night. As Mr. Frizzle was walking out towards his car, he heard music coming from the bay. He turned to see Sodapop working at a good pace singing along to some so called rock and roll. Mr. Frizzle really did like that kid and his family. Just as he was watching Sodapop an image of his little sister, Sara popped into his head. He thought what a cute kid she was. Always using her manners, and being polite and never causing problems around the garage that he knew of. She was a lot like Sodapop in personality and such. It was like you just gravitated to them. Thinking of her made Mr. Frizzle decided right then and there that a second vehicle for that family would probably help out so much. Mr. Frizzle really needed to get home for the night for the Mrs. and him had a dinner date across town. But something was pulling him in the opposite direction. "Sodapop?" Mr. Frizzle turned down the radio that Sodapop had blaring.

"Yes, Sir?" Soda stopped pushing the broom.

"Come over here for a moment, please?" Soda's heart started beating fast. Could this be what he was hoping for? "Sodapop, I have thought about your proposal." Mr. Frizzle paused and lowered his voice just in case Steve or someone else was in hearing distance from them. "Here is the deal, which I came up with. You can take it or leave it, Son, it is your choice. But my decision is firm and will not change. I will sell you that care for $175.00. You bring me $87.50 in cash tomorrow and I'll doc your pay $11.00 for 2 months, or equal that of 8 weeks. You pay me tomorrow and I'll let you start fixing it up on your own time here at the shop. If for some reason you fall out of our agreement, I get the car with whatever improvements you made on it, and I will not refund your $87.50. I will not sign over the title to you until we are square in 8 weeks, which is the deal." Mr. Frizzle was holding out his hand to shake with Sodapop. Soda's heart was now racing. He couldn't believe that Mr. Frizzle was agreeing to this. And that he would actually have money left over to start buying some parts with.

"Yes, Sir. It is a deal. I will have your money to you tomorrow morning." Soda gave Mr. Frizzle a hard, firm hand shake.

"Good, Son. I'll have a contract drawn up tonight and we can sign it tomorrow." was happy that he was able to do this for the Curtis Family. "Then I'll see you in the morning. Have a good night, Soda. And don't forget to lock up, Son." Mr. Frizzle waved a good bye and disappeared to his black 1964 GTO convertible. Soda was so excited he was jumping up and down and was hooting and hollering. Steve had been out doing a fill up when he noticed Mr. Frizzle and Soda talking. But it wasn't until the car was pulling off and Steve could see Sodapop jumping around and hollering in excitement.

"He said, yes? He agreed to your deal?" Steve pulled Sodapop into a congratulatory hug. "That is so cool, Man."

"Well, it isn't my deal, more his deal, but in the long run it all works out the way my deal would have. But you want to know that best news of it all? He only wants $87.50 in cash tomorrow, and he is going to doc my pay $11.00 a week for 8 weeks and I can start working on it tomorrow. I'll even have $15.00 to go buy parts with." Soda was so happy that this just made his day, actually week, no month he thought. "Hey, Man, if I come by on Sunday, can we get started?" Soda always had Sundays off and Steve usually only worked the pump, because the garage was technically closed on Sundays.

"You don't have any plans for Sunday? You are not doing anything with the family?" Steve knew that the Curtis would try to hang out together on Sundays.

"Nothing that I know of, and if we do, I'll just tell them that I have plans already." Soda had forgotten all about the plans he had already promised a little auburn hair, blue eyes girl.

"Great then, it is a plan. Maybe before Sunday we can swing by the junk yard and gather up some cheap parts. We can clean house down there." Steve knew the guys down at the junk yard and they were always giving him a discount.

"That would be fantastic. It might have to be Saturday though, when Darry gets off of work."

With the mention of Darry, Steve didn't want to ruin the mood, but he needed to ask Sodapop if he had a plan to deal with Darry yet. "Soda, I do not mean to be a party pooper or anything, but what are you going to tell Darry?" Soda now had stopped dancing around. He hadn't given that much thought.

"I don't know." Soda honestly didn't know what Darry was going to say, but he could guess what it might be.

"Maybe I should come home with you tonight." Steve offered. Soda knew this was a big offer coming from Steve seeing Steve was probably already on Darry's shit list for the stunt he pulled this morning, skipping school and all.

"No. You might want to give him time to cool off first. I can handle Darry on my own. If something comes up, I'll let you know." Soda definitely didn't want to make things worse with Darry having Steve tag along home with him tonight. He had a feeling that there was going to be enough tension in the house tonight without adding to it. Soda's thoughts had moved off from his new car to that of Sara. He needed to figure out how he was going to approach this with Darry. "Come on, Steve, let's get this place cleaned up and ready for me in the morning." Soda needed some more time to think about everything.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Dinner at the Curtis house was not the same without Soda. He was always the one engaging them in conversation and keeping the mood light. Tonight there was minimal conversation going on. Everyone seemed to be in their own thoughts. Darry was deep in thought about how to approach Pony and skipping school. Sara was deep in thought about what her punishment was going to be from Darry, and Pony was deep in thought thinking about what if Darry finds out. Darry noticed that both Pony and Sara were pushing their food around on their plates. Neither had touched it. "Is there something wrong with my cooking?" Darry asked the two. Pony just shook his head "no", while Sara didn't answer at all. "Sara, is there something wrong with your dinner?"

"No, Darry." Sara answered this time.

"Then why aren't either of you eating?" Darry looked between the two. Neither said a word back to Darry. "Do you two care to tell me what happened this afternoon?" Sara glanced over at Pony and Pony returned the glance back to her. Again when neither answered him, Darry continued. "I know something happened between you two today. I would like to hear the facts from you two before hearing it from someone else." Darry paused to butter a piece of bread. He was starting to get frustrated with these two. Someone needed to start talking, because Darry was sure tired of hearing his own voice. "Listen you two, if you can't get along for just a few hours, how on earth can I leave you home together all summer?" Pony looked down at his plate and Sara actually took a bite of her spaghetti to keep from having to answer Darry's question. Darry raised his voice a notch to make sure he was getting these two's attention. "Someone better answer me!" Darry slammed his fist down on the table, making the dishes rattle some. Sara eyes started welling up with tears. She was scared of Darry's harsh tone and the fist the just landed hard down on the table. If he used that much force on the table, Sara wondered how much force he would use on her bottom.

"You can trust us Darry." Pony spoke up first. But Darry was having a hard time hearing that word "trust" coming out of Pony's mouth tonight.

"Oh, I can trust you, huh?" Darry locked eyes with Pony. "Do you care to explain how the hell I can trust you, Ponyboy Michael Curtis" The minute Darry used Pony's full name everyone around that table knew this meant trouble for Pony. Darry picked right up from where their parents had left off with using the full name when you were in trouble. When Darry uses your full name, there was going to be some heat coming your way. Darry had only paused for a brief second, not really giving Ponyboy time to respond. "I asked you if you cared to explain how I could trust you, because I can't even trust you to make it to school and leave when you're supposed to." Pony knew at that minute that he was busted. Why does Darry always do this? He makes you suffer, thinking about it, before he confronts you about the situation. It drove Ponyboy crazy.

"I.. it… was just study hall, Darry." Pony looked down in his plate.

"I think it was more than just that." Darry said in a flat tone. He was giving Pony one more chance to come clean with the truth. It would make Darry feel better if he heard the truth come from Pony's lips instead of having to pry it from them.

"I didn't skip the whole day, like Steve did Darry, if that is what you are thinking, honest." Pony was telling the truth a little, but it was the honest part that almost pushed Darry over the edge. He couldn't believe he just said that.

"This has nothing to do with Steve Randle, Ponyboy. Right now I could care two shits about him. This is about you telling me the truth, which you are having a mighty hard time doing right now." Darry had now pushed back his chair from the table. Darry felt that he had given Ponyboy his fair chance. Once Darry was standing he caught a glimpse of Sara, who had silent tears trickling down her face. He wasn't quite sure what they were all about, but right now he needed to address Pony and his lying. The next moved Darry made caught both younger Curtis by surprise. For Darry moved swiftly over to Pony and grabbed a hold of the back of his shirt and pulled him to his feet from his chair. "Ponyboy Michael Curtis, I gave you the chance to come clean and tell me the truth." Darry was now yelling at a pretty high volume. "Seeing you're having such a hard time revealing the truth you can stay in here for a while and think about what the truth might really be." Darry dragged Pony from the table to the boy's room. With a pretty forceful shove he pushed Pony into his room. Ponyboy was in so much shock he just kind of stumbled back into his room. Darry couldn't even look at him, he was so furious at the moment. He took the door and closed it as he left the room. Pony wished that Sodapop was here right now for he would of never allowed Darry to man handle him like that and use that much force with him. Pony didn't know what to do. He noticed the window was open and for a brief second thought about escaping and running to the DX to get Soda's help. But then again, he remembered what Sodapop had said to him before leaving for work, that he was glad he wasn't going to be around tonight when Darry got wind of him skipping. So maybe that wasn't such a good idea. Pony thought he could get started on some homework, but then he remembered all his school books were out on the coffee table in the other room. But frig it anyways; Pony wasn't in any mood to deal with that anyhow. Pony just threw himself down on the bed. What he needed right now more than anything else was a smoke. But Darry would surely have his hide if he caught him having a smoke inside, but then again, Darry already was going to his hide anyways.. so what the hell.

Darry tried counting to 10 before getting back to the kitchen. When Darry entered he noticed Sara was quickly swiping at her tears that she was shedding before Darry had dragged Pony to his bedroom. Darry also took note that Sara was still just playing with her food. Darry didn't need this shit tonight. "Sara, if you're just going to play with your food, go put your dish on the counter and get in the tub." Darry was just not in the mood to try to keep pressuring her to eat. What he really needed was to not have either Pony or Sara around him right now. Sara pushed her chair back and grabbed her plate and set it down on the counter. She returned back to the table for her glass of milk and set that on the counter as well. Once she was done with that she scurried off to the bathroom. She knew that she wouldn't be calling for help from Darry tonight. Darry sat back down in his chair at the table and was running his hands through his hair when he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

"What's got you so down tonight, there Darrel?" Dallas came flopping in. "Hey any left overs?" Darry pointed to Sara's full plate on the counter. "Where is everyone?" Dallas asked sitting back down in Sara's chair with her plate.

"Soda's working, Pony is in his room, and Sara is in the tub." Darry sat there watching Dallas making a good dent of Sara's plate. Darry thought at least someone is eating it. "So what's got you looking like you just lost your good buddy or something?"

"Nothing." Darry stated not wanting to talk to Dallas about this, but hell he needed to talk to someone. "Everything." Dallas just gave him a go ahead look, so Darry continued. "Dally, did you know that Pony skipped school today?"

"No, I knew Steve did, but Pony wasn't with him when he showed up here this morning." Dally was kind of surprised to hear that the Kid skipped school, that wasn't like the nerd he thought.

"Well, he didn't skip the whole day. He showed for 2 classes, and then skipped out early from 2 more classes. I wrote a note to excuse him at noon, but he decided to change that to 10:00."

"Shit, Man, that doesn't sound like the Kid." Dally finished off Sara's plate.

"I just don't get him sometimes. I even gave him a chance to come clean and he still lied to my face." Darry was more fuming about that fact now that he lied to his face then that he actually skipped school early. Pony didn't even know what he had coming. His school had decided what his punishment was going to be; now Darry had to decide what it was going to be here at home. Darry absolutely hated this part of guardianship more than any other part. It was hard always having to play the bad guy. Darry knew that if he didn't want this to happen again he needed to come up with something good.

"Don't worry too much about it, Dar. At least it wasn't the whole day." To Dally 2 classes were nothing. But as he was thinking about the day he remembered something from earlier today. "You know Dar, I don't mean to make matters worse here, but I just remembered something. I ran into Tim Shepard today. He told me that he had just picked up Ponyboy and Two-Bit from the Dingo and gave them a ride here to the house." Darry just shook his head. Could this situation possible get any worse Darry thought?

"That Kid can sure be stupid sometimes! He just doesn't use that head for anything except school and reading. I don't know how many times I have told him not to be hanging around the Dingo, and to stay away from any Shepard."

"Sorry, Dar, I don't mean to add fuel to the fire, but I just thought you should know that Pony was hanging with Shepard." Dally was now starting to work on Pony's plate that was still sitting on the table.

Darry needed to keep himself busy before he blew his fuse. He looked over at the sink and decided that would bea good thing to do for now, plus someone had to do them, and right now Pony was the only other one in the house that could do them, and he didn't want to see his face at the moment.

"How's the other Kid doing?" Dally asked after a few minutes of silence between him and Darry.

"Good, I guess." Darry stated.

"She seemed off this morning, like she was in another world or something." Dally actually brought Pony's plate over and handed it to Darry. "Kind of spooky really. Probably the quietest I have ever seen that kid. Which we both know isn't like her at all, right Dar?" Dally was waiting for Darry to take the plate.

"Yah, there is still something going on with her though. Where you hear this morning when Steve was harassing Sodapop about the way he was caring for her?" Dally's expression turned to anger.

"Nah, Man. Randle was in a mood this morning though. He and I kind of got into it. He was just being a jerk about everything. I'm not surprise to hear he was ragging on Soda about Sara though. That is what we got into it about too. Kind of anyways." Darry stopped washing and just looked at Dally. He knew that Steve and him had got into but wasn't sure about what, Sara had mention something about a nurse maid.

"So you left before Pony and Two-Bit got here?"

"Yup. I left before Sodapop had even finished cooking breakfast. That was before 8:00 I would say."

"When did you run into Shepard?"Darry asked returning back to the dishes.

"Jesus, Darry. I don't know, Man. Around 12:00 maybe. We were at Bucks having a drink. Anything else?" Dally was being a wise ass now.

"Nah." Darry finished the dishes and started cleaning off the table, placing things back in the refrigerator like the butter and milk. Then he walked over and placed the bread back in the bread box. Dally was heading towards the door.

"Hey, I am outta here. Poker game back at Buck's starting at 8:00pm." Dally stopped when he heard Darry call his name.

"Hey Dally." Darry moved towards the entry way of the kitchen. "Thanks." Darry knew that took a lot for Dallas to offer up information about Pony and Shepard.

"Just go easy on the Kid, Darry. You and I both know it could have been worse, right?" Dally then slipped out the door. Darry knew that Dallas was right, but he was still pissed at Pony for lying. Darry glanced up at the clock, quarter of 7. Man, if he was going to get into it with Pony, the earlier the better he thought. As he started to head down the hall he passed the bathroom and noticed the light was on. Just when he was thinking Sara had left it on again, he could hear her actually in the tub. Oh, shit, he thought. How did he forget she was in there? He must have sent her in there over 20 minutes ago. He knocked on the door to let Sara know he was entering. Sara looked up and saw Darry pushing the door open some.

"Sorry, Sara, I forgot you were in here. I was talking with Dally." Darry was defending himself, but Sara didn't really care, she didn't mind being in here alone.

"It's ok. I'm all done, anyways. I was just sitting here." Sara said looking down at the bubbles that were floating around from her shampoo.

"Hair?" Darry wasn't so sure. He leaned forward to take a whiff. Yup, she was right. He turned to find her towel on the hook and brought it back over for her. He hit the drain down. He held his hand out for Sara to help her out of the tub. When Sara took his hand, Darry could feel how pruney her fingers were from being in there so long. Darry was wrapping the towel around her, and he wasn't sure what came over him, but he pulled her into a little quick hug. He knew that he had probably scared her when he was yelling at Pony, and he didn't mean to do that. He guessed he was trying to reassure her that things were alright between the two of them, but when Sara pulled away pretty fast, he knew something was up. For Sara was a natural love bug. She would never refuse a hug, especially from him. Darry just gave her look. "Go get dress." Darry tapped her bottom in a playful way. But Sara quicken her step thinking that the next time he does that it probably won't be a gentle, playful gesture. When Darry followed behind her the sound of the screen door slamming and the door shutting caught his attention. He looked over to see Sodapop taking off his shoes. Darry thought that this could be good. He could talk to Sodapop first and get his story before going in and talking with Ponyboy.

"Hey, Darry." Soda seemed to be in a very good mood. Darry was thankful for that. He needed some cheerfulness around him, after Sara and Pony's behavior.

"Hi, Sodapop. Your dinner is in the saucepan and there is some bread and butter." Sodapop was starving, for he forgot to pack a lunch with all the commotion that was happening in the house when he left today.

"Thanks, Dar." Soda grabbed a plate from the cupboard and starting the stove real quick to warm up the spaghetti that was in the sauce pan. He then went and grabbed the butter and took the bread out of the breadbox. He was so hungry he shoved almost the whole piece of bread in his mouth.

"Slow down there cowboy." Darry said patting Soda's shoulder and pulled out his chair at the table to sit and chat with Soda.

"I'm starving, Darry. I didn't have time to pack a lunch today. There was a lot of commotion in the house when I was getting ready to leave." Soda was buttering another piece of bread.

"Seeing you brought it up." Darry stopped and turned towards Soda who had his back turned to Darry now. "Can we chat about the commotion in the house today?" Darry was trying to remain calm and natural.

Oh, boy, Soda thought. He wasn't even home for 5 minutes yet. "Yah, of course. But before we start, where is everyone?"

"Meaning the kids?" Darry raised and eye brow.

"Yah." Soda was testing the spaghetti and sauce in the pan.

"Pony's in his room and Sara just got out of the tub." Darry wasn't going to mention anything more about Pony, until he got information from Sodapop first. He looked over to Soda who was scooping out the spaghetti onto his plate.

"So, Soda, what time did Pony and Two-Bit get here today?" Soda let out a sigh. Nope, Darry wasn't even going to let him eat first before starting in on the 20 questions. He should have known this was coming though. "What time, Sodapop?" Darry pressed, hoping that Sodapop wasn't considering covering for Ponyboy.

"Almost 11:30." Soda sat down beside Darry at the table.

"Did he happen to mention why he was home earlier than he was supposed to?" Darry questioned Soda. Soda had just taken a bite, so he chewed a little before answering.

"Yah, he said that him and Two-Bit skipped out of study hall early. He said it was no big deal. It is just study hall, Dar." Even though Sodapop knew that Darry was going be pissed, he decided that he would try to defend Pony at all cost. But what Sodapop didn't know was that it wasn't just study hall.

"That is the thing, Sodapop. It wasn't just study hall, he skipped out on his English class too." Soda's eyes got big, for he wasn't aware of that. Pony seemed to have forgotten to mention that little bit of information. "Do you know how they got home?"

"Yes, they took the bus, and caught a ride from there to here with Tim." Soda knew Darry would be pissed about this as well.

"Did he mention to you were Tim picked them from?"

"The bus stop, I think." Soda said.

"The Dingo." Darry corrected Soda.

"What? Pony and Two-Bit didn't say anything about that. What were they doing there?" Soda's expression had that look of surprise.

"Good question. Guess they had been there for a while."

"It couldn't have been that long." Soda again tried to defend Ponyboy.

"Soda, Pony's principal called me right before dinner. Pony left school somewhere between 10-10:30. They are not certain, but attendance shows he was not in his English class or study hall. My note clearly stated for him to be dismissed at noontime."

"Darry, I didn't know that, honest." Darry knew that Sodapop was telling him the truth, to bad that can't rub off on his other brother.

"That is just it Soda. Pony doesn't know that his school called and told me this. I gave him a few chances to come clean, and he lied straight to my face about it. Soda, you know nothing pisses me off more than lying." Soda did know that for a fact, that is why is always try to give it straight to Darry, why Ponyboy hadn't learn this yet, was beyond him. Soda didn't have much to say. Darry just let out a groan. "You know, Soda, I knew when I got home today that something was up with him. Him and Two-Bit were acting so weird. They were not making eye contact with me, and barely answering my questions." Soda didn't know what to say, he was trying to think of things that might help Pony's case.

"Jesus, Darry, between Sara and Pony you are probably ready to pull your hair out, huh?" Soda popped another bite into his mouth.

"Talking about Sara, what is up with her and Pony? I tried to get it out of her, but am not really sure, and of course Pony won't say a damn thing either. And she mentioned that you and her were not talking. What the hell happened in this house today? I leave this morning and everything seemed fine, and I come home and it is like all hell had broken loose." Darry was hoping now that Sodapop was here he would get more facts other than what Sara gave him

"So Two-Bit and Pony have kept their mouth shut about it? I guess there is a first for everything after all." Soda kind of chuckled.

"Sara told me that something needs to be dealt with, so what is it? All I got was that her and Pony were fighting and Sara said mean words to Pony." Soda again started laughing.

"Mean words? Is that really how she described it to you?" Soda couldn't help but laugh even though the matter at hand was serious. Maybe when Darry looks back at this, he might even laugh at it too.

"So it wasn't mean?" Darry had a very confused look on his face.

"Darry, I think I need to clarify something for you. I am just hoping that it won't put you over the edge though."

"Just lay it out for me , Soda."

"So, the kids were going out to Two-Bit's car to bring Pony to practice. Now remember Darry, I wasn't there, so this is what I have only heard from Two-Bit. So anyways, Pony told Sara to get in the backseat and Sara looked at Pony and said no shit Sherlock." Darry's mouth fell open. "Yah, my same reaction too. After Two dropped Pony off he came straight to the station to let me know. You know, Dar, just this morning I was thinking how we needed to remind the guys about their language around her. But I can see it is a little too late for that now." Soda was cleaning off his plate.

"Is this really happening to me? Please pinch me, Soda. Tell me that I am having a nightmare." Just as Darry was saying that, Sara came around the corner. Soda was the first to make eye contact with her. Sara knew in that instant that Soda had told Darry. She wanted to retrace her steps right back into her room, but she wasn't fast enough. For at the same time Darry noticed Soda's facial expression had changed and his eyes had darted to the hall. Darry quickly turned and looked at Sara. He motioned for her to come sit. "Sara sit down." Darry was already pulling out Pony's chair for her to be sitting right next to him. Sara slid into it without saying a word, she knew this was coming. "I think we have a little misunderstanding here, Sara. Sodapop just told me what you said this afternoon. It is a little different than what you had told me when I got home. You told me that you said something mean to Pony." Darry paused just long enough for Sara to interject.

"But it was mean." Sara tried to defend herself.

"Yes, I guess you're right, but besides being mean it is a very inappropriate word for a 5 year old to be saying. That word you said is a cuss word. And little girls do not use that kind of language. You will not use that kind of language again as long as you live in this house." Darry was using his firm, parental voice.

"6" Sara whispered. Did Darry just hear that right? He looked over to Sodapop who was just shaking his head in disbelief.

"Excuse me. Missy?" Darry couldn't believe that he was just lecturing her and she dared to say that in return. Darry thought of a million different things she could have responded with, but that was not one of them.

"I'm almost 6." Sara corrected Darry. Meanwhile Sodapop flopped his head down into his arms that were on the table. Why was she making this 10 times worse?

"I don't care if you're 5, 6, 10, 14. You will not be using that language in this house or anywhere else! Do you understand me?" Darry couldn't believe this was happening. Not only was Sara cussing, but now she was being rude, she was talking back, and most of all being disrespectful. "Well, I guess 5 or 6 years old, your punishment really doesn't care how old you are. I want you to go to your room and wait for me there." Darry couldn't even look at Sara now, he was so irate. Sara slowly got up from her chair, and flashed Sodapop a pleading look for help, but Soda knew that she had brought this on herself and that there wasn't much he could do to help her now. Sara had heard this saying before from her Father, many, many times. "Wait for me there" was not a good thing. She walked until Darry couldn't see her any more than she ran the rest of the way, and closed her door behind her.

"Wait for me there, Darry? " Soda flashed him a look of concern. Soda knows that Darry has never laid a hand on Sara before. "Really? Just for cussing… I mean if it was the F word I might be able to support you, but just for shit?"

Darry was furious. It was all he could think of doing for a punishment at the moment. "You know damn well, Sodapop that both you and I got this when we cussed for the first time, and second time for me."

"Why can't you just wash her mouth out with soap, Dar? Come on, don't be like Dad. She'll never forgive you, you know that." Soda had to keep trying to help Sara.

"No, Soda. Dad did both, Mom is the only one that would wash our mouth out with the soap if Dad wasn't around."

"But you are not Dad, Darry. Remember that. Learn from his mistakes."

Darry sat for a second with his face in his hands. "You are right, Soda. I am not Dad, but unfortunately I have to play that role now. And as her guardian I cannot just let her get away with this. She will continue to use that language and I can't have that."

"I'm not suggesting that. I just don't want you to give her a licking. I don't think it is to that point." Soda got up and brought his plate to the sink and stood there silently waiting for something to come out of Darry's mouth, but instead Soda heard Darry getting up from his chair and heading down towards Sara's room. Soda had to follow and try to stop him.

Sara was getting nervous sitting on her bed waiting for Darry to come. This is what Pony has warned her about before dinner. Sara was hoping that it was taking so long because Sodapop was trying to talk him out of it. Go, Soda, Sara cheered on in her head. Sara could no longer sit still; she had now gotten up off the bed and was pacing back and forth in her tiny room. After a few minutes of pacing she couldn't stand that anymore so she sat back down. She was sitting on the edge swing her tiny legs back and forth, hoping and waiting. She only did this for a few more minutes when her door opened. There stood Soda and Darry, but not for very long for Darry had turned to Soda, "Soda, go tell Pony that I'll be there to talk with him next." Darry pushed Soda towards the boy's room. After Soda had started to walk away Darry entered Sara's room and closed the door behind him. He slowly walked over to Sara and was standing face to face with her. His face was so cold, and emotionless. Sara's heartbeat was rapidly picking up speed. She was so nervous. "Stand up." Darry had instructed to Sara. Sara did as she was told, fearing the worse.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Soda had moved to his door that was closed. He opened it to see Ponyboy sitting in front of the window with a smoke in his hand. "Are you stupid?" Soda was irate to see this sight. What was Ponyboy thinking? This kid was just piling up those stupid stunts, one on top of another. Soda thought that Darry was going to truly kill this kid. "What the hell are you doing, Ponyboy?"

"Soda." Pony quickly put out the butt and turned to look back at Soda. Pony didn't even know that he was home yet. This was good, Pony thought. Now he will help him out of this mess.

"I can't believe you!" Soda sat down on the edge of the bed. He was lost for words right now. "Why would you lie to Darry, Man? Why did you lie to me? You told me that it was just study hall. Did it slip your mind about your English class, and hanging out at the Dingo?" Soda dropped his face into his hands. "What a frigging day. I am supposed to be happy." All of the excitement that Soda had about 30 minutes about his car has now fizzled out and has been replaced with anguish.

"Soda, I am sorry about not telling you this afternoon. I don't know I just got caught up in the moment I guess."

"Well, I am glad you had a good time, because something tells me you are not going to be having a good time for a little while."

"Where is Darry? I have been in here for almost an hour now." Soda couldn't believe that Pony was whining about being sent to his room, when probably Sara was getting it good in the other room.

"Oh, he is coming for you." Soda shot Pony a glare. "He is in with Sara right now." Soda's expression changed from anger to sorrow in a split second.

"Oh." Pony not knowing what to do or say came over and sat down next to Soda. "I didn't hear a lot of yelling. Was he mad?" Pony now was showing true concern for his little sister.

"There wasn't to much, actually." Soda said sadly.

"Did he tell you what he was going to do?" Pony was hoping that it wasn't what he had told Sara earlier today. But Soda just had the same sorrowful expression on his face.

"Soda?" Pony pleaded with him, hoping that he was wrong. He wanted to be wrong.

"I don't want to talk about it, Pony. Just drop it." Soda snapped back.

"Didn't you even try to stop him? We have to stop him, Soda."

"You honestly think I didn't try to stop him or talk him out of it? It's Darry for Christ Sakes. He is going to do it no matter what I say, or you say." Soda started getting choked up about this. Once Pony notice he was starting to cry, he just acted on impulse. He flew open their door and marched over and didn't even knock, just flung open Sara's door. Darry was sitting beside Sara on her bed. Sara was in tears.

"Pony, I told Soda to let you know that I would be in in a few minutes." Pony could tell from Sara that something happened but he wasn't sure what. Soon Soda was standing next to Pony in the room too. "Soda, take Pony back to your room." Darry's voice was strong and firm. Soda placed his hand on Pony's shoulder to guide him back to their room, but Pony pushed his arm away.

"Darry, talk with me first. I am ready and I can take it. Lecture me first. Get your anger out on me, not Sara. It was just a slip, I know that she is sorry and she won't do it again, right Sara?" Pony's eyes moved from Darry to Sara, who still has not looked up at them yet.

"To late, little man, you had your chance to go first, and you blew it!" Darry was starting to get up from Sara's bed. "Plus, you're too late to try to save her now." Darry was now standing and the boys caught a glimpse of what was in his hand, a bar of Ivory Soap. "Sara, you can go rinse your mouth out with water." Darry motioned to Sara to go. She did not hesitate one second. She was up and off her bed, pushing past the boys to get to the sink in the bathroom. Pony and Soda just glanced at each other, they were to late. "Soda, why don't you stay in here with Sara for a while, she probably needs you." Darry walked past Soda and grabbed a hold of Pony's elbow and was starting to escort him back to his room. When he got there he pushed Pony into the bedroom and closed the door. Soda of course was right on their heels and for the second time tonight, Soda received another door in the face when he approached the boy's room. Soda just let out a sigh, but Soda knew that he should check on Sara in the bathroom. When he arrived at the door Sara was frantically swishing and spitting water from her mouth into the sink. Soda walked over and instantly started rubbing her back. Sara stopped splashing water to her mouth and turned to Soda.

"Soda, I am so sorry. I promise I won't say that word again." Sara threw herself into Soda's chest. The tears where now flowing just as fast from Sara's face as the water was still coming from the faucet. Soda tried to reach around a clinging Sara to shut the water off. Soda felt her pain. He remembered all to well himself of what ivory soap had taste like. It took a few hours for the taste to dissipate. Soda picked Sara up off the stool and moved the stool out of the way with his foot so no one would trip over it later. He carried Sara back to her room. He sat down with her on her bed. Her music was still playing, "Big Girls Don't Cry" by the Four Seasons, how inappropriate Soda thought. He was trying to reach for the knob to turn it off, but Sara had a hold of him so tight that he couldn't really reach it from her bed.

"Shhh… Shhhh. Sara it is going to be o.k." Soda was trying to sooth Sara.

"Soda, I am so sorry. I know how disappointed you are in me." Soda could barely understand what Sara was saying through all the sobs.

"I know you are. It's going to be ok in a little bit. Soda's got you now." Soda just sat there holding Sara. Sara was so worked up that her hair was sticking to her sweaty neck and her face. Soda was trying to calm her down some. The only thing was at least this was helping him be distracted about what was going on in the room across the hall from him.

In the other room across the hall Pony was getting it pretty good from Darry. "Now Ponyboy, you are going to learn one way or another that when I give you a chance to come clean about something, you better come clean about it. I knew at dinner about you skipping out early today, meaning 10:00 instead of noontime." Darry had Pony siting down on the bed while he stood against the wall. "I am more pissed at you now for lying to me than about the actual skipping part. Nothing drives me more insane then lying. What do you have to say for yourself?" Darry was actually stopping long enough to let Pony get a word in edge wise.

"Darry, I didn't tell you about English class because I knew this is what would happen and I figured after the Sara thing this afternoon, I just didn't want to add anymore aggravation to the situation." Darry was thinking that Pony's excuse was a pretty lame one at that.

"I guess it never dawn on you that the school would call to inform that you left 2 hours earlier than my notes stated?" Darry was not impressed and he wasn't going to let up any. This Kid needed to start using his head and Darry was getting pretty damn sick of hearing, "I didn't mean to" or "I forgot" or "it isn't my fault." from that Kid.

"I guess I wasn't thinking." And there it was again coming from him.

"Jesus, Ponyboy!" Darry's voice was rising with every new sentence. "I am so sick and tired of hearing that from you!" Darry walked right over and pulled Ponyboy up from the bed by the front of his shirt. Now the two were standing face to face. "This shit is going to stop Ponyboy! I mean it! If Mom and Dad were here they would be so disappointed in you! Just because they are not, I am not going to allow you to start acting like a hood. Do you hear me? You will start respecting authority. And I am sorry if you don't like that I am the authority now, but it is either my way or the highway. And when I mean highway, I mean the "State" highway. It is things like this that gets passed along to Social Services. They are already breathing down our necks as it is, Pony." Pony couldn't stand it anymore. He doesn't know what came over him, but he put up his two hands and gave the hardest, firmest shove into Darry's chest. Darry stumbled back and bumped into the wall, releasing a loud thud. Darry was shocked by Pony's action. Gosh, the Kid could be strong when he wanted to, but it was the words that came out next that surprised Darry even more.

"Yah, right Dar. Like skipping 2 classes would attract more attention from DHS but hitting Sara wouldn't. Just because you are the authority it doesn't give you the right to hit her!" Pony was yelling so loud now. Soda could clearly hear every word he was saying, and after the loud thud he heard, he knew that he needed to get in there.

"Sara, stay right here. I'll be right back. Stay here, no matter what!" Soda warned, and he quickly moved out of Sara's room to his room and flew open the door. There he found Darry up against the wall with Pony so close Pony could probably have smelt Darry's breathe. Soda heard Darry talking as he slipped into the room.

"What do you mean hit Sara? I've never have hit her." Darry was defending himself.

"You just gave her a licking for cussing." Pony argued.

"I didn't hit her! I didn't touch her!" Darry was looking at Pony.

"You didn't?" Both boys said at the same time in surprise.

"No!" Darry shouted at them.

"Thank goodness." Soda sighed, and Pony relaxed his hands.

"What made you think that?" Darry looked between the boys.

"Well, you said to me that is what Dad would do." Soda confessed.

"Yes, Soda, but if you remember you told me that I wasn't Dad." Darry corrected Sodapop. Darry was just now shaking his head; this had taken a total turn then what he thought when coming in here. He was feeling exhausted from dealing with the youngest Curtis members. He turned to Pony, "Pony, are we clear that there will be no more skipping school?" Pony nodded. "Huh? I can't hear you." Darry's voice shot up a notch.

"Yes, Darry."

"And are we clear that there will be no more lying?"

"Yes, Darry." Pony answered looking ashamed of what he had done.

"And another thing, The Dingo and Tim Shepherd are off limits unless Soda or I are around. Got it?" Darry was on a role now, he figured he would get it all out in the open that he knew everything, seeing Ponyboy still hadn't offered up that information yet about the Dingo and Tim. Pony was just giving Darry a look like, are you kidding? Darry didn't like that look and thought he needed to keep going. "I mean it!" Darry's voice rose again.

"I got it, Dar." Pony said a little quietly.

"Oh, and one more thing, don't go making any plans for a while, for your grounded for two weeks, and this Saturday you'll be sitting in school, they are giving you a Saturday detention. And part of the whole grounding is that there will be no tv for two weeks, you are on dishes for the whole two weeks, morning, noon and night dishes. And if we need anyone to watch Sara, that will be your job for the next two weeks. The only thing you will be allowed to do is track practice after school and the State meet, if they will even let you participate now after today. Did you ever think about that? Don't even ask me to go anywhere for two weeks. And if I find out that you even tried to ask Sodapop here, I will keep adding a week." Pony couldn't believe how Darry was going overboard on the grounding rules. 2 weeks of this, he would go crazy. Just when Pony thought Darry was done, he noticed that Darry's eyes were no longer looking at him. Pony followed Darry's eyes down to the bar of Ivory soap that was still in his hand. He wouldn't! He couldn't!

"Open up." Darry said to him.

"You can't be serious, Darry." Pony didn't know to smile or not. This had to be a joke. Pony hadn't had his mouth washed out with soap since he was 8 or 9 years old, and that was from their Mother.

"I am dead serious Pony. Maybe next time you'll remember this moment, and will think twice before lying to me again." Darry was holding the soap for Pony. Darry was hoping that he would be man enough to just do it. He didn't want to force it in his mouth like he just had to do with Sara. "Either you do it, or I will." Darry said still holding the Ivory bar. But Ponyboy wasn't budging. He couldn't believe that Darry was going to do this.

"Honestly, Darry. I am thirteen years old; you are not going to use that on me." Pony had to keep trying.

"Pony, honestly, maybe next time you'll remember to be honest with me. Now open up." Darry was getting frustrated again with this Kid. Sara didn't even give him this hard of a time with it. Maybe because she didn't know how bad it taste, and Pony remembers a little to well, even Darry remembers a little to well of the taste of Ivory soap.

"Come on, Dar. I told you it won't happen again." Darry had to take his chance while Pony had his mouth open, and he stuck the bar up into his mouth.

Pony quickly took it back out. "Darry, this is a little.."

"No! Pony, I swear, Sara didn't even act like this. You leave it in there, or I'll double the time."

Now meanwhile Soda was standing in the doorway this whole time. He hadn't said much he was just listening to the two go back and forth. It didn't surprise Soda in the least bit about the grounding for 2 weeks, if he was in charge he would have probably done the same thing, but the soap in the mouth was surprising to Sodapop. He did agree with Pony, he thought Pony was a little to old for this, but if it worked. Pony looked over at Soda hoping that he would jump in here and help, but Soda figured he better back Darry on this one, for he still had to tell him about the car. "Sorry, Pony, just put it back in there and get it over with, Man. You are just making it worse. And you know Darry, he'll double the time." Pony slowly brought the soap back up to his mouth. He put the end of the bar in and closed his mouth around it. Darry looked down at his watch.

"3 minutes Ponyboy." Darry couldn't be serious the other two boys thought. 3 minutes was a long time with a bar of soap in your mouth. Ponyboy just sat back down on the bed, while Sodapop couldn't stand there and watch for three painful minutes. He decided he would go back and check on Sara. He felt better knowing that she hadn't gotten a licking after all. When he walked into her room this time the radio was playing, "He is a Rebel." By the Crystals. Soda couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Both times he had come in here it was just ironic that they would be playing those types of songs. He was thinking Pony probably doesn't think he is just much of a rebel right now, with a bar of soap in his mouth. Thank goodness none of the guys were here right now. Soda's laughter didn't make Sara feel to good though. She didn't really think this was a laughing matter.

"Are you laughing at me?" Sara had stopped crying, but the thought of Sodapop laughing at her, made the tears start to well up again.

"Oh, no, sweetheart. I was laughing at the song on the radio." Soda felt bad that he made Sara think he was laughing at her.

"I don't get it." Sara said.

"It is just the song playing, Sara. It made me think of something ironic that is all. It has nothing to do with you." Soda could tell that Sara still didn't get it. "Hey let's go watch some tv." Soda needed something to help clear his mind of all this. "Are you still allowed to watch? Did Darry say no tv?" Soda wanted to make sure before he got her in more trouble.

"He didn't say I couldn't. He really didn't say much of anything, really." Sara was starting to get down off her bed to go with Soda.

"Ok, then." Sara and Soda were walking down the hall pass the boy's room when she saw Darry taking the soap out of Ponyboy's. Wow, Sara thought.

"Go." Darry was saying to Ponyboy. He rushed pass Sara and Soda and into the bathroom where they heard the sink running. Sara had stopped but she could feel Soda's hand on her back pushing her towards the living room, so Sara started moving her feet again. When they got to the living room, Sara climbed up on the couch while Soda was trying to find something to watch. As he was switching through the station he came across one of his favorite shows, Mister Ed. Sara thought he only liked this show because of the talking horse. Soda soon joined Sara on the couch. Sara was on one end and Soda was on the other. He noticed that she was still a little choked up so he patted to the cushion next to him. Sara crawled down and rested her head on his lap. Soda grabbed the afghan down from off the back of the couch and wrapped it around her. Soda naturally started playing with Sara's hair. He could tell that no one had brushed it out, and if they didn't want a rat's nest in the morning he better do it now.

"Pony" Soda screamed in the direction of the bathroom. "Bring me in Sara's brush, please." Soda was hoping that he would deliver it seeing the both of them were comfortable right where they were. Pony soon came out with Sara's brush and handed it to Soda. When Soda looked up at Pony while taking the brush from him he could tell his eyes were blood shot. He had been crying and this broke Soda's heart into two pieces, one for Sara and one for Pony. "Thanks, Pony, why don't you stay and watch with us."

"You heard Darry. I can't, I'm grounded." Pony started to move away from the couch before he noticed his books on the coffee table still sitting there. He stopped and picked them up, seeing he couldn't watch tv, he might as well try to get some work done.

"Sorry, Man." Soda truly meant it, but Pony just shrugged his shoulders and walked back to their room. There was no way he was going to get all his work done. But he would have to try. He walked passed Darry who was sitting at the kitchen table looking at the damn card Sara had made. "Happy Brother's Day." Pony thought. What's so happy about it now, he wondered. As he was walking passed Darry he could tell that Darry wasn't going to make eye contact with Pony. Pony wanted to say something to Darry, but he didn't know what. He just stood by the kitchen table.

"Darry?" When Darry heard Pony's voice he kind of cringed. He wasn't sure what to expect.

"Yah, Pony?" He managed to get out.

"Darry, I am sorry about skipping school today and lying to you about it."

"I hope you are." Darry replied. Pony doesn't know why but he was hoping for a different response. Darry had spotted the books in Pony's hand, "Are you done with that, or just getting started?"

"Just getting started." Pony was embarrassed to admit that. For at this time of night, he would have had most of it done by now, not just getting started on it.

"Do you have any math?"

"Yah."

"I want to see it when you're done. Any earth science?"

"I missed science, it was this afternoon." He hoped that this wouldn't get Darry started again.

"You better get that assignment tomorrow. You know that your English teacher might not let you make up what you missed today." Of course, Pony thought. He wasn't going to let this go.

"I will talk with him tomorrow, Dar. I will." Darry finally made eye contact with Pony.

"I know you will, Pony. Bring me that math when it is done." Pony walked back into his room. He took one look at his desk. He had made a mess out of it while waiting for Darry, now he had to clean it off so he could get started on that math.

Darry had finally cooled down enough and had tossed Sara's card back onto of the fridge. He walked into the living room heading for his chair. He caught a glimpse of Soda brushing Sara's hair on the couch. "Get it out now, Sodapop. I am calling tomorrow to make an appointment for Friday night after I get off work. They are open until 7:00." Darry stated to Soda while sitting down and picking up today's paper.

"I can't go Friday night."

"You don't need to go; I think we can manage it." Darry was scanning the front page by now.

"How much?" Soda asked.

"How much what? Will it cost?" Darry wasn't sure what he meant by much.

"Not how much it is going to cost. How much are you going to have cut off?" Darry was just giving Sodapop a blank look. He had worked his magic again, for the boys could hear Sara's heavy breathing.

"I don't know, Soda. Above her shoulders, below her chin, somewhere around there." Soda continued to brush even though Sara was already fast asleep.

"You don't think that is to short, to her chin, I mean." Darry was now wondering who was going to miss her hair more, Soda or Sara.

"No. Not short enough if you ask me. But I think that is as short as she will do without throwing a fit in the salon." Darry blurted out. "Soda, her hair grows so fast, it will be past her shoulders again before school starts. Just let it go. I would think you would be relieved. Now you don't have to be her own personal hair dresser." Darry was now trying to teasing Sodapop.

"It's not that, Dar. It is just that it makes me think of Mom sometimes. That's why I do it. I don't do it because I like it, or enjoy it, I do it for Sara. I remember so many times coming home or in from being outside and I can clearly see the image of Sara sitting on the floor sitting between Mom's legs and seeing Mom always so happy to finally have a girl so that she could play beauty parlor with. Just memories I guess." Soda's own eyes started to get misty thinking about their Mother. Darry was watching Soda continue to brush Sara's hair and was also remembering those same images of their Mother. Darry was just about to console his brother, when he heard his voice again. "You know Dar, we can never replace Mom and Dad for her, but if this is something that I can do that will keep some of Mom alive for her, then I'll do it forever." Soda paused for a minute, giving Darry some time to talk.

"I get it, Sodapop, I do. I just don't want you spoiling her to much. Mom and Dad never spoiled us."

"I'm not spoiling her." Soda got defensive. "It soothes her for some reason." Soda stopped brushing and was just watching the tv. "Hey, Dar, what made you change your mind about giving her a licking tonight?" Soda had been wondering this, but the question caught Darry off guard.

"I didn't know what I was going to do, period. I hadn't really decided. I'll tell you what though; I was fuming after she talked like that to me at the table. I'm telling you, she sure can get mouthy. I think that is why I decided more on the soap than the licking. I honestly was going to give her one, but when I was looking into those big blue eyes of hers, I just couldn't do it. Jesus, Soda, after the week she had already had, I figure it would be a little harsh. I'll tell you what there sure hasn't been a dull moment around here in over a week, now." Darry paused for a minute to get his thoughts together. "You know, she is real tough though. She did real good with the soap. I think she knew it was coming, and she didn't fight me on it. I mean, yah, she cried some, but when I told her to open up, she did. I am actually proud of her." Darry looked down at the sleeping child. "She is a pretty good kid though. I guess we should be lucky that it was just shit that she said. You know Soda I see a lot of myself in her when I was that age. Maybe that is why I didn't do it either. I don't know. It doesn't mean that I might not in the future though." Soda gave Darry a weak smile. It was quiet for a while; the only noise was Sara's light snoring and the Donna Reed Show playing. Once a commercial came on Soda looked back over at Darry.

"You are right, Darry."

"Huh?" Darry looked up from the sport section.

"You are right; she is a lot like you were." Soda smiled a little then added, "But that could cause real problems when she gets older. You know this don't you?"

"You think I haven't already thought about that, little buddy?" Darry smiled at Soda. Soda knew it was now are never, he had to get it off his chest.

"Darry, I need to tell you something." Soda said slowly. Darry knew from the tone of Soda's voice that this was going to be serious, so Darry slowly placed the paper down and locked eyes with Sodapop.

"Go ahead, Soda, I'm all ears."


	41. Chapter 41

SO SORRY GUYS! I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPEN, BUT THE CHAPTERS SOMEHOW GOT MESSED UP. I HAD TO DELETE THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS AND REPOST WITH THE CORRECT CHAPTERS. SO SORRY!

Chapter 41

"Darry, I bought the Hudson Hornet today from Mr. Frizzle." Darry's jaw fell to the floor. Of all the news that he had heard today, this probably topped both Sara's and Pony's.

"You what?" Darry asked sternly.

"Darry, he gave me a real good deal. And you know that we need a car." Soda stopped for a second. He didn't want to wake Sara. He probably should have put her to bed before approaching this subject with Darry, but it was too late now. "I need the car, Darry. I need to feel like I have some type of freedom. You know to act like a 16 year old kid."

"Sodapop Patrick Curtis, I thought I told you no about that damn car! What were you possibly thinking? I swear you two boys and using your heads. Why would you do something so damn stupid?" Darry was started to raise his voice. This is what Sodapop was afraid of, so Soda put his finger to his lips.

"Shhhh, Darry, you are going to wake her up." Darry took a quick look down at Sara, she was still sleeping.

Darry lowered his voice, "What is a good deal, Sodapop?" Darry hissed.

"I pay Mr. Frizzle $87.50 tomorrow in cash, then for the next 8 weeks he docs my pay $11.00 a week. But the best part is that I can work on it at the shop during my own time. Isn't that great?" Soda was starting to get excited again about the car.

"No, that is not great Sodapop. Where do you want to start first? All the extra time that you are not going to have to work on it? What the hell are you going to do with Sara? She already waits long enough for you when she gets off the bus. Two, you really think that $11.00 a week is a good deal for the next 8 weeks. "Sodapop didn't want to listen to Darry any longer.

"What's really the problem here, Darry? I mean I got it for 25.00 less than he wanted for it. It's a good car, it just needs some work, but once we get it up and running it is going to be great." Soda was trying to defend himself and the car.

"Sodapop that's just it!" Darry's voice was started to get loud again.

"Shhh." Soda warned Darry.

"The amount of work, time, money, money may I remind you that we don't have, plus now we are going to be short every week, $11.00, Sodapop. That is 44 dollars a month. That is almost half of the mortgage. How are we going to make do without that money, and for a car, that won't even by yours until it is paid off?"

"Ponyboy, Dar. You told him he could have that part time job at the bowling alley." Soda didn't see what the problem was; Ponyboy would probably make that up almost in a week.

"That was to help us get a head of the game, like to buy them new clothes for school in the fall, or you a new pair of sneakers. To get a head Sodapop, that is why I let Pony take the job. How on earth do you think you're going to pay for all these parts the thing needs? That cost more money." Darry thought he might just go out of his mind arguing about this with him.

"Darry, Steve and I are going to get parts from the junk yard. We'll be able to clean house with good parts from there. Steve knows the people and he knows parts." Soda was trying his best to convince Darry, but he could tell by the expression on Darry's face that he wasn't changing his mind anytime soon.

"Soda, how many times do I have to get this through that thick skull of yours? Cars cost money. We would have to factor in gas, parts, registration, and not to mention insurance. I just don't see how we could cover that now with the pay lost every week. I can't believe you did something so stupid! You're not buying that car period!" Soda looked at Darry in disbelief.

"Darry, I am not a kid anymore. You can lecture me all you want, but you can't tell me I can't do something that is going to help this family out. You seem to forget that I help provide for this family too, which means I can make my own decisions on how I am going to spend MY money." Soda was now raising his voice.

"Excuse me, Sodapop Curtis, but the last time I checked your under my guardianship until your 18, so I guess I can tell you when, where and how to shit. As long as you're living under this roof, you will follow my rules. So tomorrow you will go tell Mr. Frizzle that you are sorry, you made a stupid mistake yesterday, but you will not be purchasing that car from him after all, got it?" Darry had just pushed Soda's last button.

"No, I will not, Darrel Shayne Curtis." Sodapop got up to angry to care that Sara was using his lap as a pillow and was out the door before Darry even got to his feet to stop him. The slamming of the screen door and the front door made Sara nearly jump off the couch.

"What's going on?" She asked sleepily.

"Nothing. It's time for bed." Darry pointed towards her room. Sara didn't even try to argue, for it had been a pretty rough night already for her, so she got up and slowly shuffled her feet back to her room. Sara crawled into bed with her music playing "The Loco-Motion" by Little Eva. She laid there awake listening to the music and waiting for Darry to come in. She wanted to make things right with Darry before going to sleep, for she really did feel bad about cussing earlier today. She couldn't believe it was taking so long for him to come in though. After she probably had lied there for a good 30 minutes her little eyes lids couldn't stay open any longer. As she was drifting off she thought this was the first time since her parents had passed away that no one came in to wish her a good night. Something was surely wrong in the Curtis house.

Darry was sitting up in his chair trying to keep himself awake. The Tonight Show with Johnny Carson was on the t.v. Darry had glanced up at the clock on the wall, 11:10pm. Where the hell was that boy he thought? He needed to get up and stretch his legs so he took a walk down the hall. Once he passed Sara's room he could hear soft music traveling out from her door, "Return to Sender" by Elvis Presley, their Mother's favorite song and singer. Darry decided no since in wasting electricity, so he walked in and turned the thing off. The minute the music stopped playing; Sara rolled over and looked at the radio to see what happened. "Leave it on, please?" Darry was disappointed to see that it had woken her up.

"Sara, it is late." Darry tried to pull the covers back up over her.

"I can't sleep, Darry." Darry was afraid of this. The boys let her sleep to much today, now she couldn't sleep when he needed her too.

"You need to try. You have school in the morning." Darry tried to get her to go back to sleep. He was exhausted himself; he didn't think he had any more energy left in him to help get Sara back to sleep.

"Is Sodapop back yet?" So, Sara was aware that Soda had stormed out earlier. Darry so wanted to tell her "yes" but he couldn't, he just shook his head "no". "Where did he go, Darry? Isn't it late for him to be out on a school night?" Darry was feeling a pang of guilt, for Sara shouldn't be worrying about Sodapop's whereas bouts. That was his job.

"I'm not sure, BabyGirl. Please don't worry about him. Sodapop wouldn't want you staying up all night worrying about this. Soda just needed to blow off some steam. He got mad at me tonight." Darry was hoping that this would make her feel a little at ease that it wasn't anything that she did. "Please, Sara, close your eyes, and get some rest. You'll be so tired in the morning if you don't." Darry bent down and placed a kiss on the top of her hair. Sara finally got what she was waiting for; now maybe she could drift off again. "Good night, Sara." Darry started for the door. He was pulling it closed when Sara asked him to stop.

"Darry, can you keep it open a little?" Darry wasn't sure about this. What if he and Soda got into it again when he got home? But then again, if he would help her to get back to sleep he would leave it open just a tad. "Thanks, Darry." Sara's little voice reached Darry's ear.

"Get some sleep. Kiddo." Darry moved passed the boy's room the light was still coming out from under the door. It was awfully late for Pony to still be up as well he thought. He opened the door and found Ponyboy passed out over an open text book. As Darry got closer he could see that it was world history. Darry shook Pony's shoulder, "Pony? Pony, let's get to bed. It is late." Pony looked up at Darry then his eyes darted to his bed. Darry was closing his history textbook. But Pony knew that Soda was still not back yet.

"Soda?" Pony looked back at Darry. Darry again just shook his head "no". Pony let out a big heavy sigh.

"Come on, little man." Darry was helping Pony to stand. Pony didn't have far to go for he just shifted from the chair to his bed. As Pony was laying his head down, Darry helped him pull up the covers and repeated the same speech he just gave Sara minutes ago. Pony was looking up at him with sad eyes.

"But he is coming home tonight, right Darry?" Soda had never missed a night of sleeping beside Pony since their parents had passed away.

"I hope so, Pony." Darry ruffled Pony's hair. "Try to get some sleep. I'm sure he'll come walking in here any minute now." Darry wasn't sure if he was trying to convince Pony or himself now.

"Yah, you are probably right, Dar. Good night." Pony rolled over to face the door, and Darry walked toward the door, pausing to take one more look at Pony and one look at Soda' empty side of the bed.

"Good night, little man." Darry hit the light and was closing the door. There was no request from Pony like there was from Sara so he made sure it was latched shut.

Darry walked back out to his chair and sat down in it. "Jesus, Soda, where the hell are you?" Darry said into the empty room.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Darry was on his feet the minute he heard the door open and the screen door slam shut. There standing in front of him was Steve, Dallas, and Soda. Thank goodness Darry thought, but once he got a good look at Soda he knew this wasn't good, for Dallas was holding Soda up on one side and Steve was on the other side.

"Hey, Superman". Dallas greeted Darry.

"Where the hell have you been?" Darry was directing that question mostly to Sodapop. But Soda's head was just hanging down and he could barely stand on his own two feet.

"This Kid here cannot hold his liquor, Dar. You are going to need to get him a blanket and a pillow for the bathroom, Man." Dally seemed to be doing just fine, Darry thought to himself. Darry then looked over at Steve, his eyes were all blood shot and he was swaying a bit himself. "Great. Where have they been, Dallas?" Darry figured if he wanted any answers he best direct them at Dallas for he was the only one that seemed to have all his brain cells still. Darry could tell that Steve was having all he could do to hold Sodapop, so Darry moved over to take Steve's place. Steve moved out of the way for Darry to take over.

"Buck's Dar. Kids think that they can drink away their worries. They got another coming tomorrow morning that is for sure. Dar, these boys need to learn liquor before beer never fear, beer before liquor never sicker." Darry just looked over at Dallas with a disappointed look.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Darry was well aware of that saying and knew that it would be bad news for these two come morning.

"You guys got in a fight tonight huh? You know, Dar." Dallas started to say before Soda managed to speak.

"I'm going to be sick."

"Hurry, Dally, let's get him to the bathroom."Darry practically carried Soda there himself to make sure Soda made it to the toilet. Darry and Dallas got him there just in time before Soda was up chucking.

"Jesus, Soda, this is the fourth time since we left Buck's." Dallas was giving Sodapop a hard time. But Soda was so out of it Dallas could be telling him he was going to kill him and Soda probably would have let him.

"Hey, Steve, are you staying her tonight?" Darry watched as Steve was swaying back and forth.

"I got the couch, Stevie O' boy. But it probably won't matter; you'll probably be spending a lot of time in here." Dallas turned to Steve who was leaning against the door frame of the bathroom.

"Yah, you are probably right about that Dally." Darry walked to his room and back with another pillow and blanket for Steve who had already ventured over to Darry's chair and was laying his head back. Dallas was already on the couch and had the afghan and pillow left from Sara. Darry glanced up to the clock, 20 past 1:00, Jesus, Darry thought, 6:00 was coming awfully early again today.

All of the commotion of the boys coming into the bathroom must have woken Sara. For Darry heard her pitter pattering feet coming towards him. As she got to the bathroom though she stopped and rushed into the bathroom. There she caught Sodapop hugging the toilet. "Soda, are you ok? Are you sick?" Soda managed to pick up his head to wave Sara back to her room. Sara crouched down and started running Soda's back, just like he would do for her. Darry quickly moved into the bathroom knowing that Soda wouldn't want her in there.

"Sara, back to bed." Darry was trying to usher her out, but Sara was digging in her feet.

"Darry, Soda is sick. We need to help him feel better." Darry didn't want to tell her why Soda was sick, so he just agreed with her.

"Yes, he is sick, BabyGirl, but there isn't much we can do to make him feel better tonight. Darry had managed to get her up off of the floor and to the door.

"Sodapop, I hope you are feeling better. I missed you tonight, but am so glad that you are back home now." Sara was blowing Soda a kiss from the doorway, but unfortunately, Soda's head was in the toilet and wasn't able to acknowledge the kiss.

With a pressure of Darry's hand on Sara's arm he got her moving back to her room. He walked her over to her bed and put her back in. It was then that Darry heard her music, "Traveling Man" by Ricky Nelson. "How did that get back on?" Darry was giving Sara the eye.

"I needed help getting back to sleep earlier. Don't be mad, please Darry?" Darry turned it back off.

"Oh, Darry, please keep it on?"

"You have had it on for long enough I would say. Plus at 2:00 they stop playing music anyways, little one."

"But I can't sleep without it." Sara whined. Darry sat down next to her for a minute; he started rubbing her arm lightly. He didn't have to do this to long before her eyes closed. He walked to the door and closed it completely this time. Darry thought he better check on Sodapop one more time before heading to bed for the first time tonight. When he got to the bathroom, Soda had moved himself to the wall beside the toilet.

"Sodapop, are you staying in here all night, or what?" Darry was poking his head in around the door.

"Darry, I am sick." Sodapop said with a horsed voice.

"Hate to tell you this little buddy, but you're not sick, you are drunk. Now are you going to stay here or do you think you can make it be bed?" Darry wanted an answer before he went off to bed himself.

"I want my bed." Soda finally managed to say. Darry grabbed the trashcan from the bathroom and held out his hand to help Sodapop up off the floor, but Soda was really no help, so Darry basically did all the work to pull him up. The good thing was that this time Soda was able to walk on his own back to his room. Soda pushed open his door and with no gentleness of consideration for Pony, Soda threw himself down on the bed. This of course woke Pony right up with a jolt.

"Soda?" Pony spoke in a groggy voice.

"Go back to sleep, Pony." Soda managed to slur out his words to Pony.

"Soda, the trashcan is right here." Darry placed the trashcan next to Soda's side of the bed.

"What's wrong, Soda?" Pony asked a little more awake this time.

"Buck's is what's wrong with him." Darry pulled Soda's sneakers off and threw the covers over him.

"Thanks, Dar." Soda said with his eyes closed.

"You won't be thanking me in the morning, Kiddo" Darry took one more last look at the boys then closed their door. He decided he would check on the boys in the living room one more time before heading back to his room. Once he got to the living room both Dallas and Steve were out. He started shutting lights off and headed back to his room. He flopped down on his bed. The clock read 5 past 2:00am. Holy, shit, 6:00 was going to be here before he even shut his eyes.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Darry quickly smashed the alarm clock with his hand. Darry was so exhausted he didn't have any idea how he was going to make it through the day. If there was any day to call in sick, this would top them all. But no, he needed to set an example to everyone that if you were going to do grown up things, then you had to pay the price of doing those grown up things. He wanted them to see what the consequences where for your actions, especially Sodapop. Darry wondered how he ended up making out last night, or should he say this morning. He didn't really hear to much, so Darry was hoping it wasn't that bad. There was two things that Darry needed really bad right now, one, a hot shower and two, a nice cup of black coffee. He thought to himself that he better make a big pot, for the boys will probably need some as well this morning. Darry somehow managed to pull himself out from the bed. He grabbed his work clothes and started walking towards the bathroom, the house was very quiet, for he was the only one up yet. Before Darry stopped in the bathroom, he walked to the kitchen and started the percolator and then he headed back to the bathroom. The door was closed a bit. Darry tried pushing it open but the door was being stopped by something, or more like somebody. Darry squeezed in to see what the heck was going on. There sprawled out on the floor was Sodapop. He was out cold. He must have gotten up and probably couldn't make it back, so he just passed out in here. Darry kicked Sodapop's leg with his foot. Sodapop didn't move so this time Darry used a lot more force. "Sodapop, get up off this cold floor." Darry wondered how long he had been there. "Come on, Soda, I need to get in the shower." Sodapop moved a little and just let out moaning sounds. "Come on, Sodapop , you are going to make everyone late, including yourself." Darry knew this was going to be difficult. If they all made it to work and school on time this morning that would be a god damn miracle. "Soda, move it!" Darry had to kick Soda's leg a little harder again.

"Jez, Darry, can you lower your voice. I can hear you loud and clear." Soda was now coming to a little bit.

"Get up, would you?"

"I need you to call me in sick, today. I can't make it." Soda was now starting to pull himself up off the floor.

"Sorry, Soda, but you are going to work. You brought this on yourself. You are going to pay the price. Maybe next time you want to venture on over to Buck's you'll remember this day." Darry turned on the shower to let it get warmed up. Soda was now standing up looking into the mirror. "I just brew some coffee out there. I know you don't really like it, but it might help some." Darry gave Sodapop a little shove out the door, so he could jump in. He wanted to lock it after he closed it, but he has learned with a little one in the house and only one bathroom, when Sara says she has to go, she needs to go, now. Darry has already dealt with his fair share of accidents with that one. He couldn't wait for a couple of more years, because than she will be locking them out. Darry got in the shower knowing as bad as he just wanted to stand in there and let the hot warm relax him, he also knew that it could probably put him to sleep standing up.

Sodapop thought for one second about that cup of coffee, but just the smell of it was making his stomach turn again. Nope, instead he went right back into his room and slipped back into bed. Ponyboy was still out like a light. If Sodapop was feeling like his normal self he would probably of felt bad for keeping Pony up most of the morning, but right now, Sodapop only cared about himself, and this terrible headache and upset stomach. Just as Sodapop was getting comfortable he felt Ponyboy rolling over and by nature tried to lean into Sodapop for security. Sodapop wanted to push him back towards his side of the bed, because he was feeling so crummy, but didn't have the heart to and left Ponyboy where he was. Within seconds both boys had fallen back into a sound sleep.

Darry had gotten dressed and was fixing his hair when he caught the time on his watch, 24 past 6, he better start rounding up the troops, there was no way they were going to make it out of this house by 7:15 this morning, he would be lucky if he got them out by 7:30. He walked out to the kitchen to grab a sip of coffee frist. He needed a few sips before dealing with the kids. He was leaning against the sink and drinking when he thought of lunches. Maybe he would just give everyone some money to have them grab their own lunched. He usually didn't do this, but he just didn't have the energy to throw together four lunches. Now he needed to figure out who he was going to wake up first. His thoughts first went to Sara, but then after his encounter with Soda a few minutes ago, his thoughts moved to Soda and Pony. But then his thoughts flipped back to Sara. For she takes twice as long to get dress and eat and then the hair, so he took a risk and headed towards the boy's room instead. When he opened the door, he took in the scene, Ponyboy was curled up against Soda and Soda was facing Pony with his arm wrapped around him. "Hey boys, time to get up!" Darry bent down and shook the bed, just a bit though, not wanting to cause any uneasiness to Soda's stomach. "Let's go guys." Darry raised his voice a little louder.

"5 more minutes?" Pony's voice hit Darry's ears.

"No, we are already running late this morning." He had gotten an answer from Pony, but Sodapop hadn't moved or said anything yet. "Sodapop, come on get up!" Darry shook Soda's shoulder that was sticking out from the covers.

"Dar, I am sick. I can't go to work." Sodapop tried this line again with Darry.

"Soda, we just went through this 15 minutes ago in the bathroom." Darry paused to see if Soda was listening.

"I just can't make it in today, Dar." Soda was whining now like Pony and Sara.

"Nope! You are getting up and you are going in today." Darry shook Soda again.

"Soda, your killing my 5 extra minutes." Pony whispered over to Soda. But the response was not what Ponyboy was expecting at all from Sodapop.

"Then get up, Ponyboy." Soda snapped back at Pony. Pony's feelings were instantly crushed by this response. Pony threw the covers off of both on them, Pony making sure he took Soda's covers with him. Darry was watching this and couldn't help but chuckle, knowing damn well why Pony just did that.

"Shut it, Dar." Soda was snapping at Darry which was a bad move entirely.

"You watch it there Soda, your skating on thin ice here. I have had just about enough of this attitude just because you're hung over. Now get your ass up out of that bed. And when I get back you best be up and dressed and out at the table for breakfast." Darry warned Sodapop and was walking down the hall to door number 2, Pony had already moved into the bathroom looking like he too was going to jump into the shower. Darry had to let out another chuckle, and hollered back to the boy's room. "Hey, Sodapop, you're not going to have any hot water left, now." Darry walked into Sara's room and for a minute he couldn't even see her. When Darry got closer to her bed he could only see a big bump in the bed. Sara had her head buried under pillows and blankets. Darry couldn't get over the weirdest position that kid sleeps in. As he was standing next to the bed he found a tiny opening. He carefully lifted the top pillow off of her head and set it at the foot of her bed, and then he pulled the covers down from over her head and found her. He reached over to shake her awake but the minute his hand touched her arm, her blue eyes appeared open. "Good morning there sunshine."

"Not yet, Darry." Sara tried to find the pillow that Darry had just strategically placed at the foot of her bed.

"Yes, Sara, it is time." He walked over to her dresser and pulled a shirt and a skirt out and a pair of socks. He moved back to her bed and placed them down for her. "We are running really late this morning, Sara. I need you to get up and get dressed, please." Darry stood there making sure she was going to get up.

"Darry, can I stay home with Soda today?" Sara asked, hoping Darry would agree.

"Soda, is not staying home and neither are you, so get up." Darry moved away from the bed to her closet. It looked like it was going to be cool today so he wanted her to wear a sweater.

"But Darry, Soda was sick last night, he has to stay home so he can feel better." Sara was concern for Soda's wellbeing, which Darry found cute, but if she only knew the real reason why he was sick.

"No, he is not staying home. He is still going to work, and you are going to school." Darry tried telling her again.

"Darry, you can't make him go to work sick,just like we can't go to school when we are sick." Sara tried to explain things to Darry.

"Oh, BabyGirl, he made himself sick. It is different with him, then when you or Pony gets sick. You'll understand when you get older, but for now you are getting up and getting dress, and Sodapop is getting up and getting dress, end of story." Darry dropped the sweater down with her outfit.

"I don't like that one." Sara whined when the sweater hit the bed.

"Tough, you're wearing it. Now let's get moving." Darry was losing his patience and fast. When he came out of Sara's rom he was relieved to see that Pony was actually all showered and dressed and was heading to the kitchen, at least one kid done he thought. "Cereal for breakfast this morning, there Pon." Darry was getting the milk from the refrigerator. Pony was grabbing four bowls from the cupboard and was going for the spoons when he heard Darry say, "I don't think we will need four this morning, there little man." Pony understood what he was saying. He was just about to place them back when Dallas entered the kitchen.

"Where's the bacon and eggs this morning, boys? Dally went straight for the coffee like Darry thought when he was making extra. Dallas took it black just like Darry.

"How did you sleep there, Kid?" Dally asked Pony, but was more harassing him than anything else. For Dally knew damn well, that Sodapop probably kept him up most of the night.

"You probably already know that, now don't you Dally." Pony said sarcastically back to Dallas.

"Where is the light weight, anyways? Head still stuck in the toilet?" Dally was letting out a crackle of a laugh.

"I'm just going to find that out." Darry started heading either towards the bathroom or the boy's room, when he passed the bathroom and found it empty he moved to the boy's room. There he found Soda standing in front of his dresser. He had nothing but a clean t-shirt on and boxers. "Sodapop, you need pants there." Soda just snorted back at Darry. "Better hurry, this ride is leaving, and if you are not ready, you are walking, which I don't think is up your alley this morning." Darry walked back to the kitchen he had gotten two kids almost ready, the third, Sara? Where is she? "Sara?" Just as he was calling her name, Sara appeared next to him in the kitchen, she was dressed but without the sweater he had pulled out for her. Darry was about to say something to her when Dallas was talking to her.

"Hey, little Curtis." Dally smiled down at Sara. Sara returned his smile.

"Hi, ya, Dally". She grabbed a bowl off the counter and walked over to the table. "You are in my chair." Sara said to Dallas.

"Looks like you are shit out of luck, then huh?"

"Dallas!" Darry shouted at Dally. "Watch your language around here." Darry was going to try harder to ride the boy's asses about the language that they used around Sara. They do not need a repeat of yesterday or something worse. But as Darry was thinking about correcting the boy's language he better start with himself as well. Sara continued standing by her chair, trying to give Dally the hint to move. But both Pony and Darry knew that this could turn into a Mexican standoff. Neither one was willing to give in; they were both to stubborn for their own good. Darry finally spoke to Sara.

"Take Sodapop's chair. I don't think he'll be joining us this morning for breakfast anyways."

"Darry, he should really stay home if he is still that sick." Sara just couldn't let this go. It was driving Darry crazy because he didn't know of any other way to explain to Sara why Soda was going to work even though he had been sick.

"Jez, Kid, Sodapop is not sick. He got drunk off his ass last night, so now he probably has a killer hang over."

"Dallas Winston! If you cannot watch your language, I'm kicking you out of this house." Darry scolded Dally.

"What does drunk of his…" Sara stopped short with a stern look from Darry.

"See, what you have done?" Darry was giving Dallas the eyeball. "Care to explain to my 5 year old sister what that means, Dallas?" Darry was being sarcastic more than anything else, but Dally stepped right up to the plate and was ready to bat this one out to left field.

"Sure can, Darrel." Dallas turned to Sara. "See, Sara last night Sodapop went down to Buck's"

Sara cut Dallas right off once she heard the mention of Buck's. "Darry, you tell us to never go there. To stay clear from there. Why would Soda go there knowing that?"

"You are right, Sara. You are to stay clear of there. Sodapop must have just forgotten the rules." Darry was filling up his own bowl of cereal. "Dally I think that is enough with explaining." Darry gave him a warning to knock it off.

"I haven't even gotten started with the good stuff yet, Dar." Dally was smiling his evil grin. "Wow, Sodapop Curtis, you definitely do not look like your movie star self this morning." Dallas was in rear form this morning. He must have not had much to drink last night, but then he remembered he was playing poker. And when Dally is playing for money he stayed out of the liquor. Darry's eye moved off of Dally and onto Sodapop. Darry did have to admit he was looking a little green this morning, but it is his own fault, and over that stupid Hudson Hornet. Soda was standing in front of the refrigerator with the door open, just looking, and then deciding that nothing in there looked appealing, so he closed it. "You need a Bloody Mary there my friend." Dally was going to keep harassing Sodapop, for he was a good target this morning.

"What is a Bloody Mary? It sounds scary." Sara facial expression showed a little fear.

"It's a drink with.." Dallas was cut off by Darry.

"Dallas Winston, Out of my house!" Darry was pointing to the front door. Dally just laughed at Darry, but got up and grabbed his leather jacket off the chair and started for the living room. "Fine, ok, I know when I'm not wanted anymore." Dally walked in to the living room and was passing Darry's chair when Dally couldn't resist himself, he gave the chair a swift kick with his foot that Steve was still asleep in. "Wake up, Randle." Then out the door Dallas went.

Darry looked around the room at all his siblings' faces. Each of them had these stone cold looks on them. Each one for different reasons, but they all looked like zombies this morning, Soda of course taking the cake. As Darry moved his eyes from each sibling he stopped at Pony, who probably looked the worse after Sodapop. He had these terrible bags under his eyes, and his eyes were all darken black under them. Sara still looked pale and her eyes were all blood shot and droopy, what a group they made. Darry knew that he didn't look any better, but at least his second cup of coffee was helping him feel a little more awake, unlike these three.

"Sodapop, I'm telling you some coffee might help. Try eating some saltines or toast. It will help. I know this for a fact." Darry remembering a time or two he had been were Soda was now. Darry was putting his dishes in the sink.

"Can I have some coffee to help?"Darry heard Sara's little voice ask. He spun around and looked right at her.

"No, you may not have a cup of coffee, maybe in like 10 years from now."

"Well, you and Soda get to have some to help take the sleepiness away. What do Pony and I get to have?" Sadly enough, Darry knew that she was right, but then again they just had to go to school. Soda and Darry were responsible for doing a job that needed to be done correctly or else they might not get paid.

"I could have coffee if I wanted it, but believe me Sara you wouldn't like it. Even Soda here can't stand it straight up. He has to load it with cream and sugar to just get it down." Pony chuckled as he got up. He moved towards the sink, knowing he was on dish duty. He started on them without Darry having to tell him too.

"That's not fair!" Sara pouted.

"Life is not fair, there little one. I would think you would know that by now." Darry didn't mean to sound so cynical but the sooner she learned that, the better off she would be. "Sara, give Pony your bowl and get in there and brush those teeth." Sara got up and did what she was told. On her way to the bathroom she heard their screen door slam shut.

"Anything left?" Two-Bit's voice came through the kitchen.

"If you hurry you can get some cereal in. But you'll have to be quick about it." Darry was passing him on the way to get his tool belt from the living room.

"Morning, Darry." Johnny's quiet voice greeted Darry as he was entering the house. Darry looked up to greet him back, but noticed that his face was pretty beat up this morning.

"Johnny, next time crash here." Darry put a gentle hand on Johnny's shoulder.

"Sure, Dar." Johnny shrugged it off and was scurrying out to the kitchen to find something to eat or to find Ponyboy.

"Come on, Kids." Darry yelled. He had opened the closet door in the living room to find coats for everyone. The morning had a cold, raw chill to it. He couldn't find what he was looking for in the closet so he decided to go back to his closet to see what he could find there. Darry was moving his way through the kitchen and to the bathroom, there in the bathroom he found his three siblings moving in slow motion. Darry was digging through his closet to trying to find his jacket, but he wasn't having much luck so he just grabbed the first flannel shirt he came too and moved over to throw his bed together. After he was done with that he headed back into Sara's room and grabbed her sweater that she probably purposely left on the bed. When he moved pass the boy's room he noticed that their bed was a mess, but oh well, he thought. As he continued moving down the hall he was pleased to see that the bathroom had emptied out. As he was about to holler for everyone he was greeted by them all sitting in the living room looking just as lively as ever. Pony was sitting in Darry's chair with Two-Bit sitting on the arm of the chair. Soda and Sara were flopped on the couch and Johnny was sitting on the floor. The television was on, but the volume was turned off, probably for Sodapop's sake.

"Gosh, you Curtis' are sure a sad looking bunch this morning." Two-Bit said to the quiet room. "That includes you too, Superman. What happened here last night?" Two-Bit knew what happened to Soda just by looking at his appearance, but the rest of the Curtis' family hadn't looked this bad since, well, since the night of their parent's death.

"None of your business." Soda snapped at Two-Bit.

"Just asking, man. I thought I saw Steve this morning, where is he?"

"Yah, where did Steve go?" Pony knew he was here. Darry just shrugged his shoulders and was putting his flannel shirt on.

"I bet he is still sleeping somewhere, just like I should be too. Bet he doesn't have to go to school and work today." Soda said with a snotty tone.

"Yah, well, that is because Steve doesn't have someone at home that gives a rat's a…" Darry stopped himself, remembering that he was going to get better at watching his language around Sara. "A rat's butt."

This got Two-Bit cracking up. "Good try there, Dar, but it just doesn't work that way." Darry went to slap Two-Bit, but Two-Bit was a little quicker than Darry was this morning and he dodge the slap.

"I see more than one Curtis learned their lesson last night." Two-Bit grinned at Darry. He loved any chance he got to tease Superman.

"Everybody better start paying close attention to what kind of language their using around here, period! Including you too, Two-Bit."

"Hey, I am one of the better one's when I am around here. You all seemed to forget that I have a little sister at home too." Two-Bit was being completely truthful about watching his language, for at his own house he needed to as well, so when Sara was around he did do pretty good, considering.

"I know you do, buddy." As Darry scanned the room he felt a short pang of guilt for making the family do this today, they all looked beat. Darry wondered when this family was ever going to get the sleep they deserved or needed, it has been a long 4 months of lack of sleep that is for sure. "Train is a leaving!" Darry was holding Sara's book bag in his hands along with her sweater, "Coats, everyone." He called out to them.

"Ah, do we have too?" Pony hated wearing coats; he was more of a sweatshirt type of guy. Darry didn't feel like fighting about this and seeing he didn't have one on himself he would compromise with Pony. "At least grab a sweatshirt, Pony." Pony walked back into his room, where he knew he had one on the floor somewhere. As Pony was looking on the floor and was rounding the end of his bed to pick up the sweatshirt he had spotted something else, lying flat on his back. "Hey, I found Steve." Pony hollered loudly, enough so that it startled Steve who was sleeping.

"Jesus, Kid, do you have to be so loud? Get out of here!" Steve threw the sweatshirt that Pony needed and was looking for.

"The last time I checked, Steve, this is my house. I can be as loud as I want, and I don't have to get out of my own room." Pony grabbed the sweatshirt then started to walk out but Darry was blocking the door.

"Steve you skipped school yesterday, you better have your butt there by this afternoon or I'll skin you myself. Do you hear me?" Darry didn't want Steve being a bad influence on the rest of his family. "Steve, you hear me?" Darry raised his voice a little louder this time.

"Jesus, Darry, don't you have enough kids of your own to harass?" Steve slowly started to get up off the floor.

"If you stop acting like a child, then I wouldn't have to harass you. Now get cleaned up and get some coffee into you and be to school by 11:00am, got it?" Darry stood there until Steve answered him.

"Yes, Dad." Steve was now standing facing Darry.

"You wish the hell I was!" Darry started to leave before adding, "I would straighten out your ass real good." But that last statement sent Steve right off his hinge.

"That worked real well for you last night, now didn't Darry? Maybe you wouldn't be in this situation this morning!" Darry stopped square in his tracks, he swung around and grabbed Steve's shirt and had him pulled right up against his chest.

"Listen, Kid, take a shower, drink that coffee, grab a bite to eat, and get your ass to school." Darry had a hold of Steve so tight he could still smell the liquor on his breath from last night. "And for Christ Sakes, Steve, learn to shut your mouth sometimes." Darry took a deep breath and slowly let go of Steve's shirt. He straighten it back out from where he had been bunched with his fist, and firmly patted Steve's shoulders. For a spilt second Steve had a little fear in his eyes when Darry grabbed a hold of his shirt, but Steve knew that Darry wouldn't lay a hand on him. Basically it came down to Darry showing Steve who was boss, and Steve had to respect Darry for that. For Steve's own Father could give two shits about him. His Father didn't care that he skipped school yesterday, his Father doesn't care that he was out until 1:00 on a school night, drinking under age in a bar. His own Father doesn't care if he eats, or even comes home. But here was Darry, a 20 year old raising a family that he didn't ask for, busting his ass when he was just a kid himself. So Steve knew that he would end up doing what Darry requested of him, because Steve respected Darry and knew that Darry only just did that because he actually cares about him. Darry gave Steve one more look, then left Steve standing alone in the boy's room.

When Darry returned back out to the living room not much had change, with the exception of Sodapop who was now fast asleep on the couch. "Sodapop!" Darry yelled, "In the truck, now!" He turned to Pony, "Pony get those assignments from your missed classes today, and go talk to Mrs. What's her name?"

"Maze "Pony offered up her name.

"Yes, Mrs. Maze. Apologize from yesterday. Tell her there was a family emergency at home. She might just let you make it up. And here is some money for lunch today." Darry handed Ponyboy 75 cents.

"Thanks, Dar." Pony took the money and placed it in his pocket of his jeans.

"Now get out of here. You'll be doing two Saturdays, one for yesterday and one for being late. Now go!" Pony grabbed his books off the coffee table and said good bye to Soda, Sara and Darry and left with Two-Bit and Johnny. "Sara, Sodapop, truck." Darry was heading out the door.

"Come on, Soda." Sara gave Soda a nudge in his ribs with her elbow. "Don't make Darry any madder." Sara's eyes were pleading to Soda. "Please, I hate it when you guys are fighting. If you two are fighting than who will be looking out for us?" Soda just rolled his eyes at Sara. He was not in the mood for anything or anyone this morning, especially his 5 year old sister. Soda couldn't get out of his own way this morning, he wasn't about to have a heart to heart conversation with his 5 year old sister. "Soda? Come on, Soda? I need you to be better! I need the old Soda to come back, I don't like this Soda." Sara gave it one more try, and Soda wasn't budging or even acknowledging her, so Sara gave up. She slid off the couch and grabbed her book bag and sweater that Darry had left by his chair when he went in after Steve. Sara had moved over to the door and was getting ready to push open the door when she slightly turned her head to look one more time at Sodapop who was still on the couch. He couldn't and wouldn't even make eye contact with her. Sara finally pushed open the door and closed their front door behind her. She was descending down the stairs when she met Darry's eyes watching her.

After Sara had closed the door, Sodapop moved as quickly as his body would allow today back to his bedroom. He went to his dresser and opened the first drawer up. He dug towards the back of the dresser and his hand found the old tin cigar box. He pulled it out and grabbed the money that was inside and shoved it into his pocked. On the way out he saw Steve leaning against their kitchen counter drinking a cup of coffee. "Hey, Man, see you later?" Soda waved to Steve and then headed towards the living room.

Darry watched Sara move at a snail's pace towards the truck. He wasn't sure if this was because of lack for sleep or if she was trying to buy her brother more time. As Darry watched her, he was wondering if he should really let her stay home again today. She still looked pale, she had that band-aid on her forehead, with the bump still there,and her hair was handing in her face, not even looking liked it had been brushed, and her bright blue eyes were a dim blue this morning. Darry knew that she needed to stay home, hell they all should, but he needed to work and they needed not to miss anymore school. His thoughts were interrupted when Sara was opening the door to get in the truck. Her sad eyes looked over at Darry, "No, Soda. He won't come, Darry." Sara said with a shaky voice. Darry just shook his head and patted Sara's leg. Sara leaned back into the seat of the truck, while Darry turned the key to start the engine. Sara's eyes stayed glued to their front door, just hoping. Darry reeved the engine a few times and put it in reverse and started back up. He was just to the end of the drive when Sara noticed their front door was opening and not a second later Sodapop was stepping out. "Wait!" Sara screamed out to Darry. Darry slammed on the brakes not knowing what Sara needed. "Look, Darry, Soda is coming!" Sara was pointing out her window. Darry turned to his right to look out her window and witnessed Soda moving the fastest he had all morning long. Sod got to the truck and flung open the door and looked at Sara.

"Move over, Kiddo." Soda had his friendly voice on and his face held a half smile.

"Glad to see you decided to join us this morning, Sodapop." Darry threw Soda a smirk.

"Yah, well, you know, I have this big brother who threaten me that I would be walking if I didn't get a move on." Soda was starting to get back to his normal self. Sara was relieved to see this. She slid closer to Soda and snuggled into his left side, wrapping her tiny arms around his waist. Soda just patted her arm, and removed her arms from around his waist. Sara got the point and slid back towards the middle of the bench seat. They drove in mostly silence from their house to the DX station; Sodapop didn't even have the radio on this morning. Darry pulled into the DX station and Soda was opening the door to get out when Darry spoke.

"Soda, don't forget what you need to do this morning?" Darry not wanting to bring it up in front of Sara was using code, but enough that Sodapop knew what it meant. Soda's face immediately went into a frown when Darry mention this.

"Yah, I remember, Darry."Soda shut the door and started walking away from the truck, when he heard his name being called he stopped and looked back at the truck.

Sara had rolled down her window and was leaning out it yelling to Soda. "Soda! Have a good day! I'll see you this afternoon." Soda just gave a small wave and thought to himself, this is going to be anything but a good day.

"Sara, roll that window up and get back in this truck." Sara looked to Darry but as she was rolling her window up Soda had already slipped inside the DX. As Sara was sitting back down and was thinking maybe the old Soda wasn't back yet.

The ride to Kathy's was the same as usually, pretty quiet. Darry and Sara had very little to say to each other. When Darry pulled the truck up to Kathy's apartment, Sara turned to Darry while he was reaching for the door handle. "Darry when do you think the old Soda will come back?" Sara was picking up her book bag from the floorboard of the truck.

"Huh?" Darry wasn't sure what Sara was asking.

"Will the old Soda be back when I get off the bus?" Sara was looking to Darry for answers.

"I don't know, Sara. If you mean will he be feeling better, he might be. But don't get your hopes up thought. This type of illness is like the 24 hour flu. Probably tomorrow we can see the old Soda back." Darry pretty much ended this conversation by getting out of the truck. Sara just sat in the truck thinking about what Darry had to say. Darry was standing in front of the truck motioning for her to get out. "Sara, get out of the truck." She could hear him say, but she just couldn't move. What was happening to the Curtis Family lately? As Sara was thinking her door flew open. "What are you doing in here? I need to get to work." Darry was pulling at Sara's arm to get her down out of the truck. Sara snapped out of her daydreaming and quickly jumped down seeing the look of frustration on her brother's face. Darry escorted Sara up to the door by keeping his hand on her elbow.

"Good Morning, Darrel, morning Sara." Kathy was standing just outside the door this morning to meet them.

"Morning, Kathy." Darry gave Sara a little push towards Kathy and started walking back towards the truck. "Have a good day at school, Sara." He was saying with his back to her. He was almost half way back to the truck when he stopped. Good, Sara thought, he remembered to hug me good bye. "Kathy, can you do something with her hair? We didn't get to it this morning." That's what he stopped for, Sara was thinking.

"Sure, Darrel. How about braids today?" Kathy asked Sara.

"Sounds good to me." Darry yelled back to the girls. Sara was feeling so down now. She felt like the last few days something seemed wrong between her and the boys. Was she becoming a burden? Because that was the vibe she was getting from Soda and Darry, and Pony, well he always gives off that vibe to her anyways. Is this what happens when you turn a year older? Less kisses? Less hugs, because if that is the case than Sara didn't want to turn 6, she wanted to stay 5 forever.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Soda walked up to Mr. Frizzle's office. He had gone back and forth about this in his head a million times since his fight with Darry last night. He had heard what Darry was saying, and the more he thought about it the more he understood Darry's side. But what Darry wasn't seeing was that he supports this family too. He worked hard all week too. Even though Darry sometimes works longer and harder, Soda still felt like he did just as much as Darry did for this family. Soda felt like he sometimes never stops. If he wasn't working, he was watching Sara, or doing something for Pony or being a house wife, with cooking and cleaning and he deserved this! He deserved something he could call his own. He needed to prove to Darry that this car was not going to be a "money pit". That this car was going to be good for the family, and him. But then again, Darry seemed to always know what was best. Since their parents had died, Darry seem to have almost all the answers to everything. Shit, who knows, maybe Darry does know what is best about this car, even though it was killing Soda to think that. Here goes nothing, Soda thought. Soda knocked on 's door, it was already jarred a bit, and Soda could see Mr. Frizzle at his desk. "Mr. Frizzle, Sir?" Soda cleared his voice.

"Oh, the man of the hour. Come on in Sodapop." Mr. Frizzle started digging around his desk looking for something. He seemed to have found what he was looking for, because when Soda entered Mr. Frizzle was holding two pieces of paper in his hand. "Are you excited about this, Son?" Mr. Frizzle asked.

"Well, about that Sir." Soda started to explain.

"Sodapop, you are not backing out already are you, Son?" was scrunching up his face in disapproval.

"No, Sir." Soda quickly tried to reassure Mr. Frizzle.

"Oh, glad to hear that Son, because just this morning I had an inquiry on that car. I had to tell the gentleman that I had just sold it yesterday to a local boy." Mr. Frizzle seemed truly happy that he was selling this car to Sodapop.

"No, it is just I had a question to ask you about the deal?"

"What about the deal?" Mr. Frizzle looked concerned again.

"If, well, is it possible if I could pay you extra on the side sometimes to make the payment instead it coming out of my check?" Soda was figuring if he could make extra payments or saves the extra $11.00 than Darry won't mind it as much. Soda was thinking if we spent less on going out on dates with Sandy and going to the drag races and stuff like that he might be able to pay it on the car instead.

"Can you clarify that for me?" Mr. Frizzle wasn't really sure if Soda was referring to extra payments or payment in cash instead of from his check.

"Yes, Sir, If I pay you the $11.00 before you cut our check for the week?" Soda tried to make it sound clear.

"Yes, Son, I would just need the money on or before Wednesday, that is when I do payroll."

"Then can we add that to the deal?" Soda was just trying to make things a little less stressful on Darry. He had to prove to Darry that everything would work out with finances and he still have the car.

"Sure, Son, let me just add it here on the bottom. We can initial it when we sign." Mr. Frizzle made the corrections on both papers. "Ok, then let's go over this one more time." Mr. Frizzle went through the contact with Soda. Soda looked it over very carefully. He seemed satisfied. "Ok, I'll sign, and then you sign here." Mr. Frizzle scribbled his John Hancock on both pages and then slid the papers over to Soda to sign.

Soda took the pen and sat there for a second. On one shoulder he had the good angel saying. "Darry said, tell Mr. Frizzle you can't accept the deal. Darry said no. He knows best, don't sign the papers." On Soda's other shoulder he had the devil saying, "Go ahead Soda, you work hard. You deserve this more than anyone else. Screw Darry, Your seventeen (almost), all seventeen year olds should have their own car, especially you. Sign the damn contract." Soda's head was spinning he wasn't sure if it was still the hang over or if it was the angel/ devil thing.

"Son, are you ok?" Mr. Frizzle was waiting for Sodapop to sign the contract.

"Yes, Sir. Just a lot of money you know, for me anyways, and for my family." Soda started to shake some. This was over a year's worth of savings.

"I understand, Son, but it will be worth it in the end, that car will be worth more than what you bought it for after you get it up and running. It will be a good investment, Son." Mr. Frizzle was trying to reassure Soda.

"True." Soda said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

School was very hard for Sara today. She had no energy for anything. Ms. Martin had to correct her several times with her school work. Sara was trying but she just couldn't concentrate today. Ms. Martin was starting to get frustrated with Sara and her work ethic today. It was towards the end of the day that Ms. Martin wanted to speak to Sara while all the rest of the students were packing up for the end of the day.

"Sara, I need to speak with you for a moment." Sara walked over to Ms. Martin's desk, seeing the rest of the students were in the back of the room in the coat area. Sara looked at Ms. Martin with fear.

"Yes, Ma'am?" Sara wasn't sure what she had done wrong, she was very nervous waiting for Ms. Martin to start talking.

"Sara, I noticed that you were having a hard time focusing here at school today. Is everything alright?" Ms. Martin was sitting in her chair so that the two were at eye level with each other.

"Sorry about that, Ms. Martin. I am just a little tired today." Sara was looking down at the floor.

"Why is that?" Ms. Martin pressed on for answers.

"I didn't sleep very well last night." Sara was kind of embarrassed to admit that to her teacher.

"Any reason why? Where you up to late last night?"

"Well, I went to bed on time, but my brother Soda was up late last night, for he was sick." Sara figured it best to tell the truth.

"That's to bad, I hope that he feels better today." Ms. Martin seemed to except her answer. "With you being our yesterday sick, and not focused today you are behind in your school work. I am sending this home with you tonight. You need to get some help from your brothers tonight and get it done for tomorrow. Ok?" Ms. Martin was handing some papers to Sara. It looked like a lot of work to Sara. There was one paper of math problems, one paper on printing numbers, one paper about matching pictures to words, and another paper with a the days of the week and months, and calendar stuff. "Sara, here is a note for your brother Darry, please make sure he gets it." Ms. Martin gave Sara a little tap on the arm.

Sara just stood there and looked at the note, and all the papers, what if no one would help her tonight? With the mood that Soda was in, he probably wouldn't help, and Ponyboy will have so much homework from missing yesterday, so he probably wouldn't help, and who knows about Darry.

"Sara, is there anything else?" Ms. Martin asked the child.

"No, Ma'am." Sara said softly, she really wanted to tell Ms. Martin what she was just thinking about the help at home, but she didn't dare too.

"Then you can go wait with the other students." Ms. Martin dismissed Sara, but before Sara turned to go join the other students in the coat closet Ms. Martin added, "Have a good evening, Sara." Ms. Martin flashed Sara a genuine smile. Sara returned the smile just to be polite, though she wasn't feeling very happy at the moment.

"I will, Ms. Martin. You have a good evening too." Sara walked back to the coat closet and retrieved her book bag and her sweater off the coat hook.

Sara waited with the children for the bell to ring. Once the children heard it everyone was rushing out the door to their buses. When Sara exited the front doors of the school, she noticed that Darry was right, it had turned real cool and she did need her sweater. Sara stopped and put her book bag down on the ground and was fishing through it for her sweater. As she was pulling out her sweater some of the papers that Ms. Martin had just given her fell out of her bag. As she was reaching down for them a big gust of wind came and scooped up 2 pages of her homework and the note from Ms. Martin. "Oh, no!" Sara was trying to chase after the papers. But as she was chasing them she heard her name being call from the direction of the buses.

"Miss Curtis, if your joining us today, I need you to come get on the bus, please." Sara took one more look at the papers that were now way out of her reach. The wind had taken them down the sidewalk to the street. Sara knew that missing the bus would of course just cause more trouble than probably losing her homework, so she left the paper fly through the streets of Tulsa, and decided to get on the bus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey man, I can't believe you are going to do that?" Steve said handing Soda a sparks plug.

"Well, believe it Steve. It's already done. Can't go back and change it now." Soda had placed the new sparks plug in and had moved onto checking the coolant.

"Ok. I am starting to believe it now. So what is the plan going to be now, smart guy?" Steve handed Sodapop a jug of coolant so he could fill it up.

"I don't know yet. I haven't thought that far ahead yet. Any suggestions?" Soda asked pouring in the coolant.

"More money?" Steve chuckled.

"Yah, don't we all need more of that?" Soda half chuckled back putting the hood down on the car he just finished up with.

"No, seriously man. You should ask for a raise." Steve was checking out the tire pressure on the car before Soda took it out of the bay.

"I can't do that now. Where were you this morning with all these brilliant ideas?" Soda was filling out the invoice sheet.

"I was following your big brother's orders. You got yourself into this mess, remember that." Steve was saying moving to the back tires. "You asked me for suggestion, and that's was my suggestion. Take it or leave it. But we need to get you more money."

"Oh, now it is WE huh?" Sodapop cracked a genuine smile for the first time today.

"Sodapop Curtis, you're my best friend. Even though sometimes we agree to disagree, it doesn't mean I am just going to leave you hanging like this. I am going to help make this happen. Haven't you learned that by now?" Steve said coming towards the workbench.

"Oh, I've learned plenty from you in the last 24 hours, buddy. For starters, stick strictly to beer next time, if there is a next time."

"But admit it; it was fun while it lasted."

"Yah, but that quickly came to an end the minute we left there last night. And I have been paying the price since. My head is still throbbing. Plus I have to deal with home tonight. Something tells me Darry isn't going to let this one fly under the radar."

"Something tells me you are right about that one." Steve was now walking over to grab the keys when Steve looked out at the curb. George was pulling up and he let out a honk. "Soda, the bus is here!" Steve hollered over his shoulder to Soda who had moved to the back of the garage to replace a part he had used earlier. Soda didn't respond so Steve hollered again. "Bus is here!" Soda put the part down on the shelf and on the way by the work bench grabbed a rag to wipe the grease off his hands, just as he was doing that George honked again.

"Jez, George, get your panties out of a bunch, I'm coming." Soda picked up his pace and was almost jogging out to the bus. When he got there George had the doors open but no Sara.

"Hi, ya, Sodapop." But Soda noticed that George was not wearing his typical smile he usually had when he greeted Soda.

"Hi, George. What's up?" Soda figured he might as well get it out of the way now.

"Sodapop, this is twice in the past two weeks. Protocol states that after three time I am to report it to my supervisor. I don't really want to do that, for I don't want to cause any problems for you and your family."

"Excuse me, George, but what are we talking about here?" Soda tried to ask politely.

"Sara, she fell asleep again today, Soda."

"I'm sorry about this George. We will talk with her tonight. May I come up and grab her?" Soda didn't really want to be dealing with this today. Of all days, it had to be on a day that he was still on edge with everything.

"Of course, Sodapop." George motioned for Sodapop to come onboard. Sodapop climbed up on the bus again for the second time in two weeks. When he got to the top of the stairs he looked down the empty bus, there in the 3rd seat back from the front was a sleeping Sara. He walked down the aisle, unlike last week, Soda had not patience for Sara today, he didn't know why, but since Steve's comment yesterday it had been bugging him. He wasn't sure if it was because he was still hung over or what, but he wished he could shake this feeling.

"Sara, wake up." Soda shook Sara's shoulder. As Soda was shaking Sara awake he noticed her tear stained face, what could possibly be the problem this time, he thought. "Sara!" His voice rose a little louder. Sara heard someone calling her name and she quickly popped her head up off of the window. Soda didn't even say hi or anything he just told Sara to "Come on." He did reach down his hand for Sara to take it. Sara placed her tiny hand into his and he was pulling her out of the seat. He noticed her book bag on the floor and be bent down and threw it over his shoulder. Soda led Sara down the aisle and to the stairs. He turned to George before heading down. "I'm sorry, George, we will take care of this, I promise." Soda still had Sara's hand in his and was leading her down the stairs now, but Sara let go of Soda's hand and was standing next to George.

"I'm sorry, George." Sara's voice became shaky as she was apologizing, she could tell by Soda's body language and tone is his voice that he was not happy with her, and she figured George was not happy with her too. "Please don't be mad at me?" Sara was worried, for she really liked George and there were to many people in her life that were either mad or disappointed in her it seemed. For starters, there was Sodapop, then Darry, and there was Pony who was always frustrated with her and Steve too, Two-Bit because of yesterday and Dally for getting him kicked out of the house this morning and she can't forget Ms. Martin now. Sara couldn't stand the fact if George was too.

"I could never be mad at you, Sara. You are one of my best behaved little girls." George smiled at her. It felt good for her to receive a smile from someone who cared about her. For the past few days she can't remember the last time one of her own brothers flashed her a genuine smile like that. "Have a good night, and Sara, try to go to bed a little earlier tonight." George than gave her a wink.

"Don't you worry about that George. She'll be in bed an hour or more than normal." Soda said in a solid tone. Sara thought back to the conversation that she had with Darry this morning about when the old Soda would be back, and Darry was right, he wasn't yet. He must not be feeling any better she thought. She slowly took her time getting down the stairs; Sodapop was still waiting for her hand at the bottom step. The minute she was off he grabbed her hands and was tugging her across the parking lot to the garage. Sara didn't dare say a word to Soda; she could just tell that he didn't want her around right now. "In the back room, wait there until I come for you." Soda was pointing to the door that led to the break room. Sara paused wanting to say something but he wasn't really given her the time of day. "Go, Sara, I have things I need to get done before going home, and the longer I have to stand here getting you to listen and follow directions, the longer you are going to have to wait for me." Soda was still using that same harsh tone that he had used this morning at home and just now on the bus.

"Sara, didn't you just hear Soda?" Steve asked coming up behind her. "Soda, I've got to go get some supplies from the break room, do you want me to escort her there?" Steve asked but was pushing Sara's back towards the break room without hearing from Sodapop.

"Sure, thanks, Steve." Sara wondered how come Soda's tone had changed from when he was just talking with her to when he just answered Steve. Just as Steve and Sara were entering the building they both heard Two-Bit's voice.

"Hey there, Sodapop, how are you feeling?" Two-Bit sauntered into the bay door.

"Better than this morning, but still not as great as normal, that is for sure." Soda was checking the oil on another car.

"It will slowly get better, there buddy." Soda had turned his attention back to the oil change.

"You sure everything is o.k?" Two-Bit had noticed a slight difference in Soda's temperament.

"I said I was fine, Two-Bit." Soda repeated again.

"Hi ya, Little Curtis." Two-Bit noticed Sara was standing by the door leading into the building.

"Hi, Two-Bit." Sara left Steve's side and walked over towards Two-Bit, she was hoping that maybe he could rescue her. "Two-Bit what are you doing right now?" Two-Bit looked at her a bit oddly.

"What do you mean? I am hanging out here. What are you doing?" He laughed thinking this is strange for her to be asking when it was pretty obvious what he was doing.

"I was hoping that you could bring me home." Sara asked. Usually Sara was never this bold, and direct about asking the boys for things, but she felt like if she stayed around here with Soda acting like the way he was, then she would just end up bursting into tears.

"Don't you want to wait for Sodapop? Hey Sodapop, how much longer you got here?" Two-Bit hollered over to Soda.

"About 20 minutes, at least, if not longer, possibly." Soda yelled back. Two-Bit turned to look at Sara.

"I don't know Sara. It isn't that much longer. And Ponyboy wouldn't be very happy if I show up with you."

"Where is Ponyboy?" Sara didn't see him around anywhere.

"I brought him home already. He told me he was grounded and he couldn't be hanging out here for 2 weeks, or Darry would add more time to those 2 weeks." Two-Bit was leaning up against the bay door now still keeping his eyes on Sodapop and wondering what had his goat today. Two-Bit had a feeling it had to do with more than the hangover. He was about to say something again to Sodapop, but Steve walked in.

"I thought you were told to go to the break room?" He asked Sara. Sara just looked up at Steve when Steve noticed Two-Bit standing against the bay door. "Hey, Two-Bit. I didn't see you this afternoon, where were you?" Steve had now turned his attention away from Sara and was now on Two-Bit.

"Principal's office." Two-Bit smile turned into a frown.

"Oh, yah, what was it this time?" Steve was cleaning off the work bench area.

"Yesterday. Pony and I have Saturday detention this weekend for skipping out yesterday." Two-Bit stated. With the mention of Pony's name Sodapop crawled out from under the hood of the car he was working on.

"What happened to Pony?" Soda started walking closer to Two-Bit.

"Saturday detention." Two-Bit said. Soda just shook his head.

"Wonder if they will still let him compete next week at State's?" Soda said to no one in particular.

"He thinks so. His coach talked to him today at practice. He was ticked off at Pony that is for sure. Telling him that he's lucky they are still letting him compete. Coach made him do stadium stairs, Pony was already dead beat tired and he was dragging real bad when I picked him up a little while ago. Poor kid gets punished all around." Two-Bit started kicking the dirt feeling bad that he talked Ponyboy into it yesterday.

"Serves him right." Soda wasn't feeling one bit sorry for him, for Pony knows better to be skipping. Soda headed back towards the car he was working on.

"Sara, if we have to tell you one more time to get into that break room, I swear I'll skin you right here in this garage." Steve threated Sara.

Sara immediately pulled on Two-Bit's shirt to get his attention.

"What?" He said to her.

"Can you, please?" Sara was begging,

"Sara, what is the problem?" Soda barked at her from across the garage.

"I..I um… I asked Two-Bit to.. um.. bring me home." Sara was looking down at the ground where she was drawing circles in the dirt with her foot.

"I told her that I didn't know if Pony would be ok with that or not." Two-Bit decided he would take over talking for Sara, for he could definitely see that there was some tension between Sara, Soda and Steve. He thought they were being a little rough and harsh with her today, especially Soda. This was so uncharacteristic of him.

"Where is Pony?" Soda asked Two-Bit.

"Home, He said he was grounded and couldn't hang out here. Plus he has a tone of homework to make up from yesterday and then on top of today's homework. Kid practically had every book in his hands." Two- Bit who never brings home a book was truly surprised to see Pony with so many.

"I guess so. Pony was told last night by Darry that he would have to watch Sara anytime from the next 2 weeks, so he can watch her until Darry or I get back."

"He got 2 weeks for skipping? Jesus, glad I don't live in your house. Getting my ass chew this morning from him was bad enough." Steve added to the conversation.

"I think he only got 1 week for skipping, I think the other week was for lying about skipping. And Steve, watch the language." Soda moved to check something inside the car he was working on.

"Oh, yah, heard about little Curtis here, using some colorful language yesterday. Thanks a lot Kid. Now the rest of us have to pay the price too! Nice going." Sara flinched a little from the words that Steve and Soda were using towards her. Why were they being so mean? Between these two, Sara felt like crawling in a hole somewhere far away from these two.

"Two-Bit, please?" Two looked down at Sara and noticed her pretty blue eyes had now glazed over with tears. Sara didn't want the boys to see that they had gotten under her skin, so she kept her head down and turned her back towards the garage and picked up her book bag that Soda had dropped by the bay door.

Two-Bit was looking back and forth between Sara and Sodapop, Two-Bit didn't like the scene that he was seeing unfold here. Since when does Sodapop talk to his sister like this? And since when does he allow Steve to talk to her that way?

"Just get her outta of here, Two-Bit. Tell Pony I sent her home and he will have to deal with it and her until one of us get there." Soda was now moving from the inside of the car back to under the hood. On his way back to the hood he spotted Sara already walking towards Two-Bit's car. "Be good, Sara." Soda yelled to her across the parking lot. Sara didn't even turn to look at him; instead she was wiping the tears that were running down her cheek before anyone one took note of them.

Two-Bit couldn't stand this attitude from Sodapop anymore. "What the hell, Man?" Two-Bit felt like he needed to come to Sara's defense, because it was sure clear that no one else in that garage today was. "What is your problem today?" Two-Bit hardly ever questioned any of the Curtis' brother's behavior towards their younger sister, for he felt like it wasn't his place, but there was no need for Soda and Steve to being acting this way. And what surprised Two-Bit the most was that he knew Sodapop would never allow Steve to be talking to her like that and not stepping in and telling him to knock it off.

"What are you talking about?" Soda shot back at Two-Bit.

"Why are you treating and talking to her like that? Jesus, Soda, she is just a little kid. You are her big brother!" Two-Bit almost wanted to punch Soda for being such a jerk.

Soda was ready to take on Two-Bit. He had dropped what he was doing and was now standing toe to toe with Two-Bit. "Jez, I don't know Two-Bit, maybe because she is being a pain in the ass, or maybe it is because I am tired of babying her all the time. Or let's see, maybe it is because I am frigging 16 years old and shouldn't have as much responsibility as I do. Or it could be because I had to work all damn long with this hang over and don't want to listen to her whiny voice." Two- Bit couldn't believe his ears. "You want to trade places? Because I would gladly take your place any day!" Sodapop challenged Two-Bit.

"Right, Sodapop, like all of those things are her fault! Get over yourself, Man!" Two-Bit started to walk out the bay door when he stopped and turned back to Soda. "You know Soda, I have never seen a kid sister worship the ground her brother walks on, as much as Sara does with you, but after that display you just put on, I wouldn't be surprise if she stopped worshipping it now. She deserves better, anyways. Think about it. Oh, and by the way, you can find your own ride home tonight. I have a baby sister at home that I need to go feed and watch until my Mom gets home, so if you really want to trade places that is what you would have to deal with! Not much difference I would say. Seems like we all do our fair share." And with that said Two-Bit walked to his car and got in and pulled out of the parking lot spitting up dust for Sodapop to eat.

Soda turned to the work bench and tossed the rag that was in his hand down and started to say the f word before Steve cut him off.

"Hey, language." Steve was trying to tease Sodapop, but Soda was not in the mood for teasing.

Two-Bit drove a crying Sara home. They didn't say a word to each other, for Two-Bit didn't even know where to start with comforting her. Two-Bit almost wanted to cry right along with Sara, knowing how much Sodapop and Steve hurt her feelings. Two pulled up to the Curtis' in no time, he and Sara walked in the house and found Ponyboy sitting on the couch frantically working on his homework. "Pony, I've got to run, but am dropping Sara off. Soda will be home later." Two-Bit ruffled Sara's hair and walked back out the door. Sara darted off to her room, for she didn't want to feel like a burden to Pony, or anyone else for that matter.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Darry was driving home from work when he noticed that his gas gage was just above the E sign. He knew that he would not have enough to make it another day. He needed to stop by the DX now and get some gas. He slowed down as he came upon it and swung in and as he pulled up to the pump the bell rang. To his surprise he was expecting to see Steve, but instead it was Soda who was approaching the truck. He walked over to Darry's window, "Hey, Dar, what's going on?" Soda was now leaning his arm up towards the roof of the truck.

"I need gas. What are you still doing here at this hour?" Darry peaked at his watch, 20 past 5, which is late for Sodapop.

"Just getting some extra hours in." Soda turned to unscrew the gas cap.

"Of, all days, you pick today to work late? You must be feeling a little better then?" Darry still couldn't believe that Soda would offer to stay late after this morning.

"Well." Soda paused as he was approaching the nozzle from the pump. "It is kind of a long story actually." Soda turned to see how much Darry wanted for gas. "How much, Dar?"

"Fill it up." Darry was still looking at Soda not believing he was here this late.

Soda moved the nozzle from the pump to Darry's gas tank. "Seeing you are here though, would you mind giving me a lift home?" Soda asked while washing Darry's windshield for him.

"Of course." Darry was digging in his wallet to get out money to pay for the gas. He was wondering if he was going to hear about this long story, but as he was thinking this, panic started setting in. "Soda?" Darry yelled out the window. Soda came back over from the passenger's side windshield.

"Yah?"

"Where is Sara?" Darry was starting to panic, for he hadn't seen her around. Darry's blood pressure started to rise, because he didn't want to hear that she was still hanging around an hour and a half later. It was bad enough to make her wait as long as she normally does. When Darry made eye contact with Soda, he could tell that something was going on. "Sodapop, where's Sara?" Darry asked again.

"Home, Darry. She is home. Two-Bit took her home over an hour and a half ago." Soda said hanging his head.

"Why?" Darry wasn't quit following Sodapop and his short story. "Was something wrong? Was Sara in the way?" Darry was trying to get some clarification from Soda.

"Darry, its fine. Sara's fine, she just wanted to go home and I figured that Pony was home, so why make her stay here if she didn't want to. Steve needed my help so I stayed." Soda tried making light of the situation when he added, "You know two halfwits together might just make a fill one of us on a day like today." Darry just chuckled, he only imagine how well these two did today dealing with their hang overs. Darry handed Sodapop $4.00 for the gas. "I'll be right back, Dar. I am just going to punch out and check in with Steve and make sure he is all set." Darry pulled up off to the side and waited for Sodapop to come back. While he was waiting, Darry still wasn't sure if he believed Soda's story or not. "Hey Steve, Darry is here and I am going to grab a ride home with him. You can drop by tonight if you dare to." Soda threw Steve that all knowing grin.

"No thanks, man. I think I'll just plan on seeing you tomorrow." Steve smiled back.

"Ok, buddy. See you later." Soda walked out back and punched out and waved good bye to Steve and jogged over to where Darry was waiting in the truck.

"All set?" Darry asked Sodapop as he hopped up into the truck.

"Yup." Soda replied looking out the window. The two drove for a few minutes without saying anything, finally Darry couldn't stand it anymore.

"So, do you want to tell me that long story?" Darry took a glance over at Sodapop.

"Not exactly." Soda quickly said. There was more silence before Soda added. "Basically the point of the story is that I am ashamed of myself. I don't know what got into me." Soda willingly admitted to Darry.

"Because of last night?" Darry questioned.

"Well, that is part of it." Soda sat quietly for a second or two. Darry was letting him take his time with this. "Hey, Dar, I am sorry about that. I guess I sure did something stupid, huh?"

"Yah, little buddy. But we all make mistakes; it's the ones that we learn from that make it ok. And I am guessing that you have probably learned yours today."

"That is the reason why you wanted me to go to work, right? To make me feel miserable?" Soda was now looking at Darry.

"Pretty much, and to teach you that if you don't want to be treated like a child, then when you make a mistake like this, you man up to it, and suffer the consequences. Sodapop, there is a reason why the drinking age is 21." Darry had just finished his little speech when he was pulling into their driveway. Darry shut the engine off, but didn't move. He didn't really want to approach this subject, but didn't want to do it in front of the kids either. "Soda, did you talk with Mr. Frizzle today?" Darry had been thinking about this all day.

"Yes, I did, Darry." Soda said not making eye contact with Darry, but looking at the Curtis' house instead.

"What did he say?" Darry asked wanting more details.

"He understood. He was ok with it." Soda wanted to change the subject and fast. "You think Ponyboy and Sara made us dinner?" Soda was half smiling only imagining what that would look like, coming from those two.

"Doubt it." Darry smiled back. He sat there for another few seconds to see if there was anything Soda wanted to share, but nothing came out of his mouth. Darry opened his door and started to get out, but Soda wasn't moving. "Soda?" Darry was standing there in the door looking at Sodapop. "Are you coming in anytime soon?" Darry was starting to worry a little bit about this brother. This was usually one brother that he didn't have to worry about looking down and somewhat depressed. But then again, maybe it was still the hang over.

"I just need a few minutes of silence to myself, Dar. I'll be in soon." Soda just sat there looking at the house.

"Ok, little buddy, take your time." Darry shut the door and walked around the truck and up to the house. Darry was trying to figure out why Sodapop was still in the truck. Maybe Soda felt like he had let the family down with his actions last night. Darry knew how much Pony and Sara looked up to Sodapop. Jesus, the two have him up on a pedestal for crying out loud. But whatever it may be, Darry was going to give him his space. As he opened the door he was greeted by almost complete silence. Where was everyone he wondered? He could hear some soft music playing, probably coming from Sara's room, he thought. The t.v was off in the living room and the house was filled with this smell, a smell that was so welcoming and delicious smelling, where could that possible be coming from? Had someone snuck into here and cook for them? Darry sat down in his chair and was taking off his tool belt and work boots. Where was everyone? "Pony? Sara?" Once Darry had taken off his boots, he needed to follow that smell; it bought him right to the kitchen. "Sara? Pony?" Darry yelled again, not having heard anything from the first try. Darry couldn't believe the aroma that filled their house, it was mouthwatering. He stopped by the oven and opened it. Once he pulled the door down the smell was over powering. He open the drawer beside the oven and grabbed two pot holders. He then reached in and pulled out a casserole dish and opened the top. There inside was a pot roast with carrots and potatoes. It was heavenly smelling. Darry remembered that he had bought a pot roast on Friday. Did Ponyboy do this? Couldn't of, Pony can't cook, can he?" Darry grabbed a fork and poked the carrots and potato, not quite ready yet, a little longer. He placed the cover back on the casserole dish and slid it back into the oven. Impressive, he thought. "Ponyboy? Sara?" Why weren't these kids answering him? As Darry turned to leave to find the two he even noticed that table was already set. What the heck, he thought. The first thought that came to Darry's head was he knew one of them had done something they weren't suppose too, that is why Two-Bit dropped Sara off here at home. As Darry continued down towards their rooms he knew that dinner being ready and the table being set was just to good to be true. The first room he passed was the bathroom, the door was open and the bathroom was empty. Darry continued on, the boy's room was next, he was at least expecting to find Pony in there, but when Darry stepped in, he found the room empty. "Pony?" He tried again. Darry noticed that Pony even threw their bed together because this morning they boys left it unmade. Darry hollered again, "Pony? Sara?" They must be in Sara's room he thought. As he continued to Sara's room he could hear the soft music coming out, "Will You Love Me Tomorrow" by Elvis. Darry stepped in to the room, feeling pretty confident he would at least find Sara there, but was taken back some when neither were there. "Come on, guys. This isn't funny." Darry could actually feel his heart starting to race faster now that he had come to the two places he thought they would be at. "Sara?" Darry moved to the closet, knowing now to check that place, but when he opened it, she wasn't to be found. "Pony? Where are you at?" Darry spoke. He moved out of Sara's room and moved across the hall, he would check his room, but didn't believe they would be in there, for that is one thing the kids are good about, respecting his space. When their parents were alive they had a rule that now Darry was an adult the kids needed to stay out of his room, and to his surprised they still respected it for the most part. When Darry entered his room, he knew they weren't in there. Maybe they went outside. He swiftly walked to the back door and opened and stepped out on to the first step. "Pony? Sara? Are you guys out here?" Darry spotted their neighbor, Mrs. Jenkins; she was working in her garden. Darry quickly moved over to the fence between their yards. "Excuse me, Mrs. Jenkins?" Darry asked.

"Why, hello, Darrel, how are you today dear?" Mr. Jenkins looked up from weeding around her flowers.

"Fine, Mrs. Jenkins, and yourself?" Darry knew that by asking this question he could be there for 30 minutes talking about how Mrs. Jenkins was doing.

"Oh, just waiting for the sunshine to return, awful cool out her today, don't you think, dear?"

"Well, it is spring time Mrs. Jenkins; it is to be expected this time of year. Hey, have you seen Ponyboy or Sara playing in the yard at all?" Darry knew he needed to get right to the point of him coming over to chat.

"No, Dear, I have only been out here for maybe 20 minutes, but I have not seen either one. Are they missing, dear?"

"I'm not sure, yet. I best be looking around some more. Thank you, Mrs. Jenkins. Have a good evening."

"You too, Dear. I'll let you know if I see them." Darry turned back to the house. As he was closing the backdoor behind him he couldn't possible imagine where the two would wander off to, leaving the oven on, Ponyboy knows better than that. Darry was just about to move past his parent's bedroom when the door caught his eye that is strange he thought. Sara must have been in there again. Darry thought he had checked everywhere else might as well just open the door real quick and take a peak. Darry pushed open the door and he found a precious sight. Pony and Sara were curled up on their parent's bed. Pony had his arm wrapped around Sara like Sodapop does with Pony when they sleep. As Darry slowly approached the bed he could tell that both kids had stained tears on their faces, now this surly got Darry wondering what had happened. This was not typical to see these two like this. Darry sat down on the foot of the bed hoping that would bring at least one of them out of their slumber of sleep, but neither moved.

Meanwhile out in the truck, Sodapop was still sitting there silently. His head was just overflowing with thoughts and choices that he had made over the past 24 hours or so, and he was having a terrible time processing it all. His moods were changing as fast as the clouds were moving in the sky. As he was sitting there he was feeling every raw emotion there was. He took his fists and slammed them against the dashboard of the truck, once, twice and three times. He wasn't sure if the tears he felt coming down on his face were from the pain of smashing his fists so hard, or if it was the pain in his heart. Actually he probably couldn't tell anyone why he was crying. Was it fatigue, stress, guilt, worthlessness, embarrassment, shame, it could be any of these, for he was feeling them all. Where to begin, Darry for starters. He knows he let Darry down in so many ways. He knows that Darry looks to him to help with the kids and to help be responsible and pretty much everything he has done in the last 24 hours has pretty much been shameful, disappointing, embarrassing not to even mention hurtful. Then there is Pony, for being rude to and snappy with this morning, not to mention keeping the kid up most of the night. Steve and Dally, for getting them into his mess, and having them to have to drag his butt home. Sandy, who he hasn't really even talked to or seen in four or five days, he sure has been a pretty lame example of a boyfriend, that is for sure. Then there was Two-Bit, who is always a good buddy, and Soda was such an ass to him today, but most of his emotions kept being drawn to one person in particular, how could he of been such a jerk to her these past two days? He let Steve's comment get the best of him yesterday and he hasn't been able to let it go. Sara, he thought, how is she going to understand this all, she is 5 years old for pete sakes, Soda doesn't even understand it and he is sixteen. How was he going to try to fix this one? As the tears of frustration and sadness ran down Soda's face he knew that he couldn't hide in the truck all night. He was going to have to face them all, sooner or later. What did Darry just tell him, to man up? Well, that is exactly what he was going to have to do. Sodapop frantically started swiping at the tears rubbing at his eyes to try and stop those tears. He took a few deep breaths and reached down for the door handle. He managed to get it open and get out without anything holding him back. He slowly moved up the stairs and opened the door to the house. Once he stepped in though he couldn't believe the silence in there and the amazing aroma coming from inside. There is no way Darry could have created something that smelt so delicious in such a short time he thought. Sodapop sat down in Darry's chair and tossed his shoes at the closet and wall. All Soda could hear was Sara's soft music playing, "Please. Mr. Postman." by The Marvelettes. Soda started towards the room that was delivering this wonderful smell. He stopped in front of the oven and opened it up. Unlike, Darry, Soda didn't need to open the cover to know what was cooking, he remembered that smell, pot roast, carrots and potatoes. What a perfect night to be cooking pot roast, the heat of the oven helped to take the chill out of the house and the smell would linger throughout it for the rest of the night. Who did this though, Soda wondered? Pony and Sara couldn't have managed. Soda didn't like the silence any longer, "Darry? Pony?" Soda didn't get an answer so he started following the sound of music. He took the same path as Darry, stopped at the bathroom, nothing, the boy's room, empty, checked in Sara's room, nothing but the music playing. "Darry?" Still nothing, Soda was starting to get a creepy kind of feeling. Darry's door was opened and no one was in there, but it was the next door down that is usually always closed, but not today it was wide open actually. As he stepped up to the doorway he took in the same sight that Darry had found moments ago. There curled up on their parent's pillow was Pony with his arm draped across Sara's little body, and the two were fast asleep, with Darry sitting on the end of the bed watching the two.

"Who cooked?" Darry looked towards the door when he heard Soda's voice.

"I think Pony must have." Darry answered, but still not sure, seeing the two rug rats hadn't awoken yet. Soda had moved further into the room now and was standing next to Darry at the foot of the bed.

"Tough day for them, you think?" Soda was noticing that his two younger siblings had tear stained cheeks.

"It looks like it might have been." Darry was still looking at them both.

"Should we wake them up?" Soda, thinking that they should, seeing dinner smelt like it was ready.

"Yah, dinner is almost ready."

"I'm going to get washed up; you think you can handle it?" Soda didn't need them seeing his tear stained cheeks.

Darry turned and took a close look at his brother, noticing his face. "Sodapop, is everything ok? Are you ok?"

"Yah, Darry. I'll be fine." Soda turned to head towards the bathroom, leaving Darry to wake the two younger Curtis' members.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

All that was heard around the Curtis' family kitchen table was clinking of forks against their plates. The silence was to much for Darry. Darry didn't mind a little silence but this was a different kind of silence. This silence consisted of sadness, hurt and pain. Even though no one was talking, Darry knew that there was plenty of noise going on in their heads, and he wanted to hear just some of it.

"Pony, this is sure a good meal. I still can't believe you cooked it." Darry thought that maybe by giving Ponyboy a compliment that he would get him talking.

"It was no problem, Dar. It was easy enough." Pony responded with little eye contact with anyone. Darry decided that he wasn't going to get much from Ponyboy after all; maybe Sara would be a better choice.

"Sara, did I mention how pretty your hair looks in those braids that Kathy put in this morning?" Unlike, Pony; Darry got even less of a response from Sara.

"Thanks." Sara said poking at her roast.

Darry had only one other option, and knowing that he probably had a pretty bad day; just maybe he could see what Darry was trying to do and would participate in the conversation. "What about you, Sodapop? Anything exciting happen at work today?" Darry was hoping that at least Soda would have a funny story to tell or talk about a tough car that they might have worked on today.

"Nope. Nothing worth sharing." Soda answered. Darry almost couldn't stand it anymore.

"What is wrong with everyone today? You guys are all acting like you just lost your favorite dog or something." Well, Darry probably didn't think this is what was going to get their attention, but it sure got the attention from the littlest Curtis member.

"Can, we get a dog, Darry?" Sara's voice rang throughout the kitchen. Darry was excited to hear her voice, however this is not the topic of conversation he wanted to be having, because he knew for a fact where it would end up, in an argument, like every other time they have had this same discussion.

"No, Sara, we can't get a dog. It was just a figure of speech." Darry tried to explain to Sara why he said that.

"Why not?" Sara started asking. Darry was now kicking himself in the ass, asking himself, and you really wanted there to be conversation around the dinner table?

"Because Sara, dogs are A LOT of work." Darry was going to try to put a bosh to this topic of conversation

"Pony and Soda will help, won't you guys?" To Darry's surprise both boys shook their head "yes". "See, Darry, we will do it all, you won't even have to help with anything." Darry had heard this line before. He was pretty certain he was the one to invent it about 15 years ago too. Darry let out a sigh; he was not expecting to be ganged up upon by the boys too.

"Darry wouldn't it be nice to have another dog around? Luke was such a great dog." Pony added.

"You can't possible remember Luke, you were just 3 or 4 when he died."

"Please?" Sara was starting to beg.

"No, Sara. The answer is going to be no today, tomorrow and forever. Now that you two are talking, let's talk about something else." Seeing Darry kind of had Pony talking he was going to continue with that. "Pony, how did practice go today?" Pony just let out a moan. "What, not good?" Darry pressured on.

"Coach got wind of me skipping out early today." Pony was embarrassed to have to inform Darry that his coach punished him also for the stunt he pulled yesterday.

"Oh, yah?" Darry remembering all too well, when his coach used to punish his teammates for doing stuff like that as well. When Pony didn't respond, Darry continue to press. "Stadium stairs? Indian Sprints? Suicide's?" Darry was trying to get a feel for Ponyboy's punishment.

"Stadium stairs." Pony was cutting up his pot roast.

"How bad are your hurting?" Darry wanted to know, just in case he needed ice, or aspirin or something.

"Just a little." Pony didn't want to confess to Darry on how fatigued he was, and sore his muscles felt.

"Well, that is what you get you know. You are lucky that they are still going to let you compete next Saturday." Pony knew this already; he had to listen to his coach give him the same speech while doing the stadium stairs.

"Darry, if we can't get a dog, can we get a cat?" Sara was back on the pet topic again.

"Sara, we are none with this topic of conversation. You are being rude by interrupting my conversation with Pony." Darry was getting frustrated with Sara and this pet thing.

"But, I am not done talking about this topic of conversation." Sara's tone became demanding.

"Look, little lady, you better stop being mouthy right now, or you and I will be revisiting with that bar of Ivory soap, or maybe Dial soap next time? Do you understand me?" Darry was scolding Sara.

"Yes, Darry." Sara was looking between Pony and Soda to help her out with the dog thing. Pony didn't chime in, but that was only because he already tried, so that just left Sodapop.

"Come, on, Darry, we haven't had a dog since I was a little older than Sara. We could get another black lab, like Luke. He was such a good dog, and labs are known for being so good with kids." Soda tried to come to help support Sara's request of a dog. "I think it would be good for Sara and Pony to start taking care of something. Make them realize how much work it is to take care of a living thing. Teach them some responsibility, like feeding it, watering it, bathing it, brushing it and play with it." As Soda was saying this he wasn't really sure if he was talking about taking care of a dog, or actually taking care of Sara and Pony.

"No…No…No. Soda, you and I know how much work dogs are. Dogs cost money, money that we don't have. I can barely afford to feed you guys, never mind a dog. If I remember correctly you and I both talked Dad into getting Luke because we said we would take care of him. We would feed him, and play with him and all that, but guess who ended up doing it all? Not us, that is for sure. And I don't know about you Sodapop Curtis but I sure do not need to be responsible for feeding, bathing and playing with another living thing. Jesus Crist, Soda, you know better than to support this idea." After Darry's rant everyone quieted back down. Pony and Sara were feeling offended for Darry almost just came out and said that they were a bother to feed, bath and pay attention to. If Pony wasn't already in deep with Darry, he would have walked away from the table at that moment. For he had been feeling this way for a while, that Darry couldn't stand him and that he is just a pain, ad Sara had been feeling like this the last few days too. That she has been a burden to everyone as well, and now Darry almost said it, but was trying to pretend to talk about the responsibility of a dog and not them.

"Watch your language, Darry." Soda got up first and was bring his plate over to the sink, also feeling the tension of what Darry just said out loud about the responsibility of them.

"What did you just say to me?" Darry also stood up and was standing face to face with Sodapop. Darry though that Soda was threating his authority as head of the house.

"I said, watch your language." Soda repeated back to Darry. Darry was furious that his younger brother would correct him about his language. He was the adult in this house and no one was going to tell him to watch his language.

The next thing that came out of Darry's mouth surprised everyone in the room. "Sodapop, go to your room!" Darry pointed down the hall with a more than dead serious look on his face.

Soda stood there stunned for a second, then without meaning to, he just started laughing. He couldn't control it. His 20 year old brother just told him to go to his room, now that was funny. With Soda laughing so hard, that got Pony and Sara laughing too. Darry just stood there looking at all three of his siblings laughing at what he had just done.

"Darry.. you just tried to send Soda to his room." Sara squealed in between laughing. Darry was still a little ticked that his younger brother just talked back to him, but the sight that he was witnessing overruled that bit of anger. For this was the first time in a long time his siblings were truly laughing. He stood there and enjoyed it for a minute more. Just listening to it put a smirk on Darry's face, for this is what the house used to sound like all the time before the death of their parents. There was always laughter, and since they had passed there was laughter but it wasn't like this. This laughter was stomach hurting type of laughter, watering eyes type of laughter, peeing your pants type of laughter. It felt good for Darry to hear this.

"Ok, ok, that is enough." Darry was chuckling.

"Good try, Darry. I just think I am a little to old for that, don't you?" Soda playfully slapped Darry on the back. He walked behind Sara's chair and took the first step in trying to make a mends with her. He stood behind her chair and put his two hands on her shoulders and gave them a little squeeze. Sara hated this, and her brothers all know this. Sara didn't say anything but scrunch up her shoulders to her neck. They all knew what and where she was ticklish and Soda got her. Soda immediately let out a chuckle when Sara's shoulders went up and squeezed his hands against her neck. He let go and gave her a little rub and then disappeared just like that into the living room where he was flopping down on the couch to watch some tv.

"Pony, you're on dish duty, and Sara you need to work on those carrots and potatoes before you leave this table. Pony keep an eye on her." Sara was ready to protest her case to Darry, but the look on his face told her she better think twice about that. "I mean it, Sara. When I come back in here, I want them gone. You need to start eating. Social Services will be riding me for you being so small." Sara slouched in her chair, so much for the laughter that they were all just sharing. Darry was heading into the living room to join Sodapop. He sat down in his chair and grabbed the mail from the side table.

"Anything for me, Dar?" Soda asked from the couch.

"Other than bills?" Darry half smiled.

"I don't believe those have my name on them." Soda was stretching his feet out onto the coffee table. Both of the boys knew if their Mother was here she would be smacking them with a dish towel to get their feet off the coffee table, but Darry didn't care, for he does it himself from time to time.

Sara could hear Darry and Soda bantering back in forth in the living room, she was wondering what to do about the note that she lost and the homework that she needed to get done. She would have to explain everything to Darry sooner or later. She had told Pony about it earlier, and he had offered to help her, but he told her that Darry would need to know about the note she had lost. Sara looked over at Pony who was scrubbing the casserole dish. "Pony?" Sara called over to him, but not to loud for Darry to hear her.

"What?" Pony answered with frustration in his voice, but not towards Sara, but towards the casserole dish that wasn't coming clean.

"When do you think I should tell Darry?" Sara was now just moving around the carrots and potatoes on her plate. She thought maybe Darry wouldn't notice that none were gone yet if she moved them to a different part of the plate. Pony still was focused on the dishes and it took him a few seconds before answering.

"You should probably do it soon, Sara. One thing I've learned about Darry, is the longer you hide something like this from him, the more upset he will be with you. Take it from me, tell him soon." When Pony was saying the last part "tell him soon" he turned and was looking right at Sara to make sure she got it. But at the same time he was doing this, Darry was walking back into the kitchen.

"Pony, are you almost finished?" Pony only had a few more to do and Sara's stuff.

"Yah, almost, Darry, just a few more."

"Don't forget you need to dry and put them away, no help tonight." Darry just had to remind him that he was running solo on dishes for the next two weeks, thanks a lot there Darry, Pony thought. Pony just rolled his eyes and sighed, he didn't think that Darry could see him, but he was wrong.

"Pony, I saw that. Something tells me that after this, you'll think next time before lying and skipping, right?" But Darry didn't want to really dwell on this so he switched his attention from one kid brother to his kid sister. "And you Missy." Pointing to Sara's plate, but Sara was pushing in a fork full or carrots into her mouth. "Nice try. Scrape your plate into the trash, then give your plate to Pony, and you can leave the table." Sara got up and glanced over at Pony, Pony motioned with his head towards Darry. Sara walked over and scraped her plate into the trash and was walking it over to Pony when she was trying to gather her nerve up to talk with Darry. Darry was standing in front of the bill drawer filing the new bills that came today with the others.

"Darry?" Sara waited for him to look at her or to say something. But when he didn't she decided to continue. "Darry I need some help with some stuff." Sara was standing right beside Darry at the drawer.

"And what would that stuff be, exactly?" Darry was still looking in the drawer at the bills.

"Homework." Sara said bluntly.

"Homework?" Since when do you have homework?"

"Since today." Sara was beating around the bush a little with Darry.

"Sara, just come out with it, will ya?" Darry had finally pulled his attention from the pile of bills in the small, skinny drawer over to Sara.

"Well, my teacher sent home a note to give you, but when I was pulling my sweater out from my bag this afternoon I lost the note in the wind. So I don't know what it said, but Ms. Martin told me I needed to make up my school work from yesterday and today." Sara stopped to take a breath. She was talking so fast so that she could get it all out without bringing on the wrath from Darry. But Darry was just looking at Sara like she was speaking another language. "Darry?" Sara said again.

"I heard you, Sara. I am just trying to figure out why you would have so much work to make up from just yesterday?" Why did Darry always have to ask these types of questions? Sara swears, Darry is always thinking a step ahead of everything.

"My teacher said that it is because I did not get my work done today." Sara paused and looked over to Ponyboy to try to get him to help her out, but he was to busy putting the dishes away.

"Sara, I asked why do you have so much work tonight?" Darry pressed her for an answer.

"Because, Ms. Martin said that I was unfocused today in class. That I wasn't concentrating enough" Sara said looking down at the floor. "You know, because I was tired from last night, Darry. I tried, I really did! Please, Darry, don't get mad at me, I will do better tomorrow, I promise." Darry looked down at Sara and could hear the sincerity in her voice and see it in her facial expression. "But there is something else, Darry." Sara looked up to meet his eyes, knowing how disappointed he was going to be. Darry nodded for her to continue. "Along with the note, I lost two pages of the homework too." Sara couldn't tell by the expression on Darry's face if he was mad or not, so she just stopped talking and waited for Darry to speak, which he finally did after a few second of just looking at her.

"What am I going to do with you, Sara? I swear sometimes…" Darry's voice trailed off and turned to Pony instead of finishing his sentence. "Pony, do you still have homework that needs to be finished up?"

"Yes." Pony was putting away the last few dishes he had left.

"Go, get it, and meet me back here at the table." Pony gave Darry a weird look. He has never asked this before. "Go." Darry repeated to Ponyboy. "Sara, go get yours too. Meet me back here at the table." Sara turned to go retrieve hers from out of her book bag that was left in the living room. When she walked into the living room she noticed Soda was sprawled out on the couch still. She didn't acknowledge him and just started fishing through her book bag for those two sheets.

"What are you doing over there?" Sara heard Sodapop's voice, but did not answer. "You look like your digging for gold or something. Let me know if you find any in there, would you?" Soda was trying to joke with Sara, but she wasn't really having any of it.

"You are funny, Soda." Sara said sarcastically back to her older brother.

"Then what are you doing?" He asked again.

"Looking for my homework."

"Since when do kindergarten students get homework?" Soda had a puzzle look on his face.

"Since, they don't get it done in school." Sara shot back at Soda, being a little rude, but she figured it was her turn to be mean, seeing Soda did plenty of it to her earlier today. Sara finally found what she was looking for and was ready to return back to the kitchen when Soda tried stopping her.

"Wait, Sara." He said, Sara paused for just a second when she was passing by Darry's chair. "That's not like you, Kiddo." Soda was now concern about this issue at hand.

"Yah, well, you don't have to worry about it Soda, Darry has it taken care of." Sara didn't wait for a response back from Sodapop knowing that Darry was waiting for her at the table. When she got there Darry was already trying to help Pony who was working on some math homework.

"I understand, Darry." Ponyboy was getting annoyed with Darry. Darry took his attention off of Pony and turned it to Sara when he saw her take her seat at the table. "Let's see what you have there little lady. Darry was pulling Sara and her chair closer to him so he could get a better view. "Oh, more math." Darry was rubbing his hands together as if he was excited about this. Darry had always excelled in math. He was actually on his high school math team, which made their parents pretty proud. And like everything else Darry did or tried, he was great at it, but sometimes that was a bad thing if you asked Pony. Sara shot him a look and noticed Ponyboy just roll his eyes, this made Sara let out a chuckle. "What?" Darry asked the two. "Do you want my help or not?" Darry started to scold Sara and Pony. Pony was ready to say "no" but decided with better judgment not to, but Sara was shaking her head "yes". "Well, it looks like you have some addition problems here." Darry looked over the first problem and read it out loud to Sara. "Sara, if you have 3 apples and you go to the market and buy 2 more apples, how many apples would you have now?" Sara started counting the apples.

"Five apples." Sara said.

"Correct, now write the 5 right here." Just as Sara was writing the 5 on her paper they all heard a familiar voice.

"Well, what do we have here, boys? Mother hen with her chicks?" Dally came around the corner from the living room with Two-Bit and Johnny in tow behind him.

"Can it." Pony shouted back towards Dally and the boys.

"What, don't like being babysat while doing your school work, there Pony?" Dally continued with the teasing as he walked over to the refrigerator. "Hey Darry, you are missing something in here." Dally slammed the fridge door shut. "Two-Bit, it looks like we are making a beer run." Dally looked over at Sara. "Hi, ya, little Curtis. What you have homework too? What's this world coming to if everyone has homework these days?" Sodapop was just joining the group in the kitchen.

"Hey guys." Sodapop came up beside Two-Bit and Johnny, but Two-Bit shot Sodapop a look, of anger still. "Hey, Man it's cool."

"Is it?" Two-Bit asked back, not sure or not.

"What are you two clowns talking about?" Dally asked looking back and forth between them both.

"Nothing, right, Two-Bit?" Soda was trying in his own way to make up with Two.

"Come on, who is driving me to go get that beer?" Dally turned to Darry, "It's a sad day in hell, man, when you have no beer in this house, Darry."

"Language, Dally." Darry warned.

"You know what you should do Dar? You need to make a cuss jar." Two-Bit announced to the room.

"What?" Pony, Johnny and Darry said at the same time.

"You know a cuss jar. So that every time you catch someone cussing then they have to put money in the jar, like a dime or nickel or something like that. Once the jar half way full or even full than you can treat us all to ice cream, or dinner, or something like that." Two-Bit was smiling at his own idea.

"You are crazy." Pony said laughing at Two-Bit.

"Hey, I think we should do it!" Sodpop added. "That would include everyone! Even you, Darry."

"Instead of ice cream, I want the money to help get us a dog." Sara added to the conversation.

"No!" Darry yelled back towards Sara. But as he sat there thinking this through, he thought this might just help everyone clean up their language some. "You know, Two-Bit, you just might be onto something here. But we are NOT getting a dog with the money that we gather in the jar, is that clear?" Darry was looking at his three siblings; none of them really said anything in response. "And Dally you can be the first one to give us that dime." Darry was holding out his hand towards Dallas. But Dallas was just looking at Darry like he was crazy.

"You've got to be kidding me, Man! I am not paying that, you can't be serious?" Dally was standing with his hands in his pockets, trying to not back down any.

"I am dead serious. Two-Bit is right, for once. It might just help remind you guys about using decent language in this house or around, well, you know." Darry didn't want to put Sara on the spot and make her feel bad, so he stopped short of saying her name.

Dally wasn't still buying it, but when he brought his hand out of his pocket he placed the dime down on the table. "Now, who is coming with me to get that beer?" Dally looked around the room for takers.

"Ok." Two-Bit gave in. "You guys want to come?" Motioning to Soda and Pony. Both boys looked over towards Darry trying to get his approval. Darry pointed to Pony's homework on the table answering for Pony, but didn't answer for Sodapop.

"Nah, that's ok. I'll stay here and help Darry with things."

"Oh, like he needs help with anything, right Superman?" Dally remarked as he started to follow Two-Bit and Johnny out the door. Sodapop slipped into his chair at the table and was looking at Sara and her homework. He knew there was more to this story than what Sara had said in the living room. "So, Dar, what's up with Sara having this homework?" Soda figured if Sara wasn't going to tell the truth, Darry would.

"She didn't get it finished at school today, and being out yesterday, she was behind I guess." Darry tried to regain Sara's attention. "Sara if you had 6 oranges and your friend gave you 4 more, how many would you have now?" Sara started counting the oranges on the page.

"Why didn't she get it done in school? Was it to much work?" Soda was going to keep going until he got answers he was looking for; He didn't think it was right she had so much homework. She should be playing or doing something else other than schoolwork.

"I'm not really sure Soda. I guess the teacher sent home a note to explain, but Sara lost the note. She told me it had to do with her not focusing and for not getting it done in school. She said it was hard because she was tired." Sara was trying to hide her face in her arms that were resting on the table. "Sara, you are not even half way done yet, let's get a move on with this." Darry was nudging Sara to get her to sit up again. "6 plus 4 equals what?" Darry was trying hard to get her focused again.

"Do you think it has anything to do with her concussion?" Soda was trying to come up with something that made sense, for this just didn't sound like Sara at all.

"Could be, but right now I just think it is the distraction." Darry was trying to be polite and try to give Sodapop a hint to leave her alone.

"Ok. I get it." Soda stopped talking.

"Sara, 6 plus 4 equals?" Darry's tone was starting to get stern, which prompted Sara to count the oranges.

"10 oranges, Darry." Sara answered.

"Good, write it right here. Pony how are you doing over there?" Darry turned his attention to Pony who looked like he might have been doodling on the side of his paper.

"I would be doing better if I wasn't sitting here listening to Sara count apples and oranges." Pony didn't understand why Darry was making him do his homework here at the table, under a watchful eye.

"Fine, go in the other room then."Pony quickly gathered up his books, not needing to be told twice. But the direction he was moving in caught Darry's eye. "Not in there!" Darry yelled at Pony. "It's your room or here at the table, but not in the living room." Pony sulked back to his room. "Ok. Problem number 3. If you have 9 pears and you picked 3 off the tree, how many would you have?" Darry was pointing to the pears with his fingers on the paper. Sara added them up pretty quickly.

"12 pears." Sara smiled up at Darry knowing she was correct.

"Good, write it here." Darry pointed to the line next to all the pears.

"Problem 4, if you have 10 watermelons and.." Just then they heard the phone ring. "Sodapop, make yourself useful and answer the phone, would you?" Soda jumped up from his chair and was picking up the receiver.

"Hello? No, this is Sodapop. Oh, hello, yes just a minute please." Soda set the phone down on the table beside Darry's chair and walked back into the kitchen. "Um, Darry, it is for you." Darry looked up from Sara's paper.

"Can you do this with her before she falls asleep?" Darry noticed that Sara's eyes were getting droopy by the moment and her motivation level was dropping.

"Sure thing, Dar." Soda sat down next to Sara. "Ok, Kiddo, if you have 10 watermelons and you took 5 watermelons from your neighbor's garden, how many would you now have?" Sara started counting the watermelons.

"15 watermelons." Sara yawned and said at the same time.

"That's good, Sara. Are you getting tired?" Soda pushed a stray hair out of Sara's eyes. When he did this he could see that the bump and the cut were looking good on her forehead, but she sure did look exhausted. Soda wished that he could do the rest for her, but knew that Darry would have a bird if he did. "Problem 5, you have 8 white turkeys and you put them in the same pin with 6 brown turkeys, how many turkeys do you have now?"

"12 turkeys." Sara said. Soda looked down at the problem again making sure he didn't miss read it.

"Sara, it isn't 12. 8 plus 6 is not 12. Try again." Sara slouch her body over the table and counted again.

"Oh, 14 turkeys." Sara realized as she counted them again.

"Better." Soda pointed to where she needed to write it down. He was going to mention to Darry when he got back that she should head off to bed soon. Just as they were starting the next problem Darry walked in with his hands in his pocket and the look of worry on his face. Something was wrong. "Darry what is it?"

"Not, now, Soda." Darry sat down not wanting to discuss the phone call. "I'll finish up." Darry was looking over what Sara had just done with Soda while he was on the phone. It looked pretty good.

"Fine. I'll check in on Ponyboy then." Soda got up and walked towards the hall but before heading down he turned to Darry. "Darry, maybe Sara can finish that tomorrow morning? She fell asleep again on the bus today, so maybe we should get her to bed early tonight." Sodapop left it like that and disappeared down the hall towards the boy's room.

Darry was looking at Sara with disappointment in his eyes. "Is that true, Sara?" Sara could tell that Darry was disappointed in her, but she couldn't help but falling asleep, she didn't mean to, really.

"Yes." She answered him with a soft, weak voice.

"Are you that tired? I mean you slept on the bus, and you were asleep when I got home." Sara's head went down. Darry lifted her chin up so he could see her eyes. "Sara?"

"Yes, Darry, I am really that tired." Darry felt terrible right then. He knew that she didn't get that much sleep last night.

"Let's finish this, then off to bed with you." Darry glanced at the clock, 8 past 7. If she got to bed by 7:30 that might help her get rested up. "Problem 6." Darry continued with Sara and her math work.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Soda walked into his room, and found Pony working at their desk. Pony looked up but didn't say anything to Sodapop. Soda threw himself across their bed, thinking to himself that he could probably crash this early too, he was beat. He laid there quietly for a few minutes. "Pony, why were you and Sara in Mom and Dad's room this afternoon?" Soda had been wondering this throughout dinner. Pony didn't stop working, and waited about a minute before answering back.

"I don't know. Sara had wandered in there first. I found her crying on their bed. Then we just got talking and I guess we just felt some comfort in there, like we could feel Mom and Dad. I think Sara is missing them real bad. There is some stuff bothering her." Pony said with some sadness in his voice. Soda was trying to process what Pony just told him about Sara, knowing that he was probably one of the things bothering Sara.

"You know it is kind of weird, but I was missing them today too." Pony finally stopped what he was doing and made eye contact with Soda on their bed.

"Really?" Pony asked putting his pencil down.

"Yah, you know I miss them too. I was wishing they were here today to help me figure out how I screwed up so badly." Sodapop stopped. He was now sitting up and had his face in his hands. Pony could tell he was crying because he could see Sodapop's body shaking from trying to hold back the sobs that were rocking his body. Pony quickly came around the bed to sit next to Soda.

"Soda? Soda, don't cry. It'll be ok." Pony had his arm wrapped around Soda's shoulders.

"Pony." Soda's muffled voice came out from his hands. "I'm sorry man. I was a jerk to you this morning and last night. I know I kept you up most of the night and I was stupid for doing that. I was stupid for going to Buck's and thinking that was going to solve all my problems, when it fact it made them worse and didn't help with anything at all."

"It is ok, Soda. I am not mad at you anymore." Pony still had his arm wrapped around Soda's shoulders.

"No, it's not. I know better than to let this stuff get to me like this. I bet everyone just wanted to punch me today for being such a jerk. I know Two-Bit almost did just that at the garage this afternoon."

"Is that what you and Two-Bit were talking secret code about earlier?" Ponyboy slowly asked, but his statement rocked Soda even harder, and now Pony was feeling terrible for even bringing it up, for it sure did hit a nerve with Soda. "Sorry, Soda, I shouldn't of mention anything." Soda was trying hard to get himself together.

"Oh, Pony, I have been such an ass today." Soda sat up ad was wiping his tears off on his shirt. "Two-Bit and I had it out today because I was being mean, just plain mean to Sara this afternoon."

"Sara?" I don't believe it Sodapop. She has you wrapped around her little pinky finger." Pony was smiling over at Soda. Everyone knew that Sodapop has always had a soft spot for Sara and being mean on purpose, never, Pony thought.

"Believe it Man. Ask Two-Bit, he will tell you. I was being so rotten to her, that Two-Bit called me out in front of even Steve. It was so bad that I even let Steve be mean to her and didn't even stop him." Soda was kicking himself in the ass now.

"I guess that explains a lot. When Two-Bit brought her home she was pretty upset. At first I just ignored her, but she continued to cry and cry. When I finally went to see what was wrong with her that is when I found her in Mom and Dad's room. She told me about her teacher being upset with her for not doing her school work today, and how she lost the note that her teacher sent home to give to Darry, but nothing about you. But now I think about it that is probably why she kept saying she wished Mom and Dad were here. We just got sharing stories of Mom and Dad and I guess the two of us just fell asleep. I guess we were both a little tired too." Pony tried to explain to Soda.

"Great. How do you think that makes me feel now? I am the reason that you two are so tired. I am the reason why Darry is out there hounding her over that damn homework." Soda threw his fist down on his pillow.

"Dime, Soda." Pony held out his hand.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Soda was looking at Pony like he was from another planet or something.

"That would be 2 dimes now." Pony was smirking at Sodapop and still holding out his hand. But Soda being so caught up in his emotions still was looking at Pony funny, so Pony needed to prompt him again.

"2 dimes for the cussing jar, Soda. You heard Darry." Pony started laughing; He was hoping he could get Soda to join him in laughing some. "Language, Soda." Pony prompted Sodapop to get him to get it. Finally, Soda did and let out a small chuckle. He didn't even protest, but instead dug in his pocket and pulled out the lining of his jeans and picked out 1 dime and 2 nickels and some lint and handed it over to Pony and his waiting hand. When Pony noticed the lint it got him laughing even harder.

"Lint? I don't think we want that in the jar." Pony threw the lint back at Sodapop.

"What are you going to be the language police now?"

"Hey, maybe we can try to change Darry's mind about the dog, if we save enough money. So if that means that I have to call you on it, I will to help Sara convince Darry about the dog. And I have a feeling with Dally and Steve around we just might have that jar filled real quick." Pony was still smiling at Sodapop.

"You know your right, Kiddo. Between Dally and Steve we might have that thing filled by the end of the week, even." Soda was smiling a real smile now. He got up off the bed and walked to his dresser. "I'm getting in the shower." He said grabbing his clean clothes and headed out the door before stopping in the doorway. "Ponyboy, I am truly sorry about this morning. I promise you that will never happen again." Soda leaned his head against the door frame. "I'm real sorry, Pon."

"I know, Soda." Pony started to stand up to walk back to his desk. "I know that you won't let it happen again, any of it." Soda flashed Pony an understanding smile and headed towards the bathroom. Ponyboy had moved into the desk chair and instead of finishing up his math work he scattered around some stuff on the desk before finding a blank piece of paper, and before he knew it his hand was sketching out a drawing for the cuss jar. He was going to have something to represent everyone's wish for what the money should be for. He drew a black Labrador Retriever for Sara, he drew a monstrous ice cream cone for Two-Bit, a car for Sodapop, clothes, kind of representing them all, but Ponyboy was thinking mostly for Johnny, for he would never admit to wanting or needing anything. But then there was Darry and Dally and Steve. He would have to ask them when he got a chance, and for himself, no big surprise, books and a movie house. Pony wanted to capture something for them all.

When Sodapop was walking out to the bathroom he could still hear Darry going at it with Sara. He popped his head around the wall from the hall to the kitchen. There sat Darry hunching over Sara who looked like she was barely awake and still working on that damn school work. It looked like the math was done, but she was working on another sheet. Some type of writing. "Darry, don't you think she has had enough?" Soda tried to come to Sara's rescue. When Sara heard Soda's voice her head popped up and was looking at him. Darry did the same but after catching Sodapop's gaze he looked back down at Sara.

"You are right, Soda, she has had enough for tonight. Sara, go get ready for bed." Darry gathered up her papers and put them in a neat pile in the middle of the table. "We will finish this one in the morning. I am going to leave them right here so we don't forget." Darry said pointing to the pile. Sara slowly got up and pushed her chair back in at the table and walked over towards the hall. Just as she was passing Sodapop she whispered very softly to him.

"Thanks, Soda." Then Sara moved in for a quick hug around his legs.

"You are welcome, Kiddo. Now go get ready for bed." Soda was heading into the bathroom, while Sara headed into her room. As Soda was shutting the bathroom door he knew what he needed to do when he got out of the shower.

Sara was getting ready for bed she still had her music on; "Georgia on My Mind" by Ray Charles was playing as she climbed into her bed, while brining one of her favorite books in with her. She was hoping that Darry might read it to her when he pops in to say good night. The book that she was looking at was the Three Little Bears. Sara loved this book more than ever now. For it reminded Sara of her and her three brothers now that their parents were no longer around. She pretended to be Goldilocks while each of her brothers represented on of the bears. Not that she would ever admit this to her brothers, but Darry of course represented Poppa bear in her mind, and Sodapop represented Momma bear and Pony was baby bear. While snuggling down in her bed she smiled thinking about this family of bears, and her real family. If life could only be as simple as the three little bears, Sara wished she could disappear into the book, but just as she was thinking that a knock came at her door. Sara looked up and saw Soda all showered and dressed in a clean t-shirt and sweatpants and his hair all messed up and wet from the shower.

"Can I come in?" Soda asked. Sara shrugged her shoulders thinking when does he ever ask? He usually just comes in anyways. But when he didn't move to her shrugging her shoulders she finally answered him.

"I guess so." Sara didn't mean to sound so bratty; it just came out that way. And Soda had hurt her feelings earlier and Sara was good at hold grudges. But Soda used caution on his way into her room.

"May I?" Soda still walking on egg shells, but was pointing down at her bed. Sara slid over towards the wall, to make room on the edge of the bed, giving Sodapop the ok to sit down. After this morning and this afternoon, Sara was having some trust issues with Sodapop, he was acting so hot and cold, that Sara wasn't sure what to expect. What Sara really wanted was for Soda to just grab ahold of her and hug her in one of his famous bear hugs, but she wasn't expecting anything like that. Once Sara had moved over towards the wall, she had left her book laying on the bed still.

Soda noticed the book and pointed to the book. "What do we have here?" Soda turned the book a little so he could see it better. "Oh, The Three Little Bears." Soda smiled. "I love this one." Sara returned a small smile back to Soda, for this was one book that Soda would read to Sara. "Can I?" Soda asked reaching for the book.

"No, that is ok." Sara said.

"Are you biting off your nose to spite your face?" Soda was always using that line with Sara and Pony. He knew that it drove them crazy.

"No." Sara said firmly.

"Then why won't you let me read it to you? If I remember correctly there has NEVER been a time, where Sara Marie Curtis has passed up a chance for someone to read to her." Soda now was lying down next to Sara in her bed, which surprised Sara a bit. He was sure making himself comfortable. Sara didn't know what to say to him. She just laid there with her head resting on her pillow looking into his sad Hershey brown eyes. Soda had rolled on to his right side so now he was looking into her sad blue eyes. She was looking so tired he thought, maybe he should just forget this plan and let her sleep, as he was ready to get up her voice brought his attention back over to her.

"Are you not mad at me anymore?" Sara asked. Soda's heart hit the floor when he heard her tiny, tired voice ask. Sodapop knew this was his chance to make things right with her.

"Sara, honey, I'm not mad at you. I was never mad at you. I was mad at myself and I took it out on you, and Pony and Darry, and everyone else. It was wrong the way I acted this morning and this afternoon." Soda stopped to see id Sara was following along with him, she had her eyes glued right on him, so Soda continued. "It wasn't anything you did or said, it was something that I did, that I regret whole heartily now. And I promise you that I'll never do that again. You know you are my little sister, and it nearly tore me apart to know that I hurt you and made you cry today at the DX station when you went home with Two-Bit." Soda was waiting for Sara to say something.

"How did you know that I was crying?" Sara thought that she had hid it pretty good from everyone, except Two-Bit and Pony.

"I just told you. You are my baby sister. I know everything there is to know about you." Soda reached over and pulled Sara closer so that he could hug her and place a kiss on the top of her head. "You know, Darry was right, you look real pretty in your braids."

"Thanks, Soda." Sara was receiving that big bear hug that she was wishing for minutes ago. As the two were finishing up their hug the music had switched to a new song, "I'm Sorry" by Brenda Lee. The silence between Sara and Soda was nice to Sara, but was driving Sodapop crazy, so he decided to break the silence by singing to Sara.

"I'm sorry, so sorry, that I was such a fool, I didn't know." Soda stopped singing and he smiled over at Sara.

"More, Soda!" Sara begged smiling from ear to ear at her big brother.

"You tell me mistakes are part of being young, but that don't right the wrong that's been done. I'm sorry, so sorry, so sorry, so sorry. Please accept my apology." Sara was laughing so hard, which made Soda laugh too.

"You sure are no Brenda Lee, Sodapop Curtis." Sara said in between laughs.

"Never claimed to be Kiddo. But seriously, I am sorry. Do you accept my apology?" Soda had stopped laughing now and was looking at Sara in a serious way.

"Yes, just don't let it happen again." Sara said with a smile on her face.

"You gotta it Kiddo! Now what about that story you refused earlier?"

"Yes, please!" Soda picked up the Three Little Bears and started reading it using all his voice to tell the story just like Ponyboy does. This made Sara giggle and wiggle while snuggling as close to her big brother as possible. As Soda was getting towards the end of the book, which was Sara's favorite part he had noticed that her wiggling and giggling has subsided quite a bit. When Soda took a peak over he realized why that was. For his little sister was fast asleep. Soda didn't want to wake her so he lay next to her for a few more minutes. He had closed the book and gently put it on the bookcase next to her bed. He had his little sister wrapped in his arms and for the first time tonight there was peace in the house. It was the best feeling he has experienced all day and all night today.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Pony, do you have that math done yet?" Darry asked standing in the boy's doorway. Ponyboy was so involved in his drawing that he hadn't even noticed or heard Darry in the doorway. "Pony?" Darry asked again, but as he was he could tell that Pony wasn't doing homework at all, unless it was homework for art class. After the second call of his name Ponyboy looked up to where Darry was standing. "Pony do you have that math for me to look over?" Darry was now stepping further into the room.

"Um, about that Darry." Pony started to pull out his math, but it was only half way done. Darry had walked over to Pony at his desk and reached down for the paper. Pony willingly gave it to him. Darry quickly scanned it. "Problems number 3, 6, and 8 need to be fixed. And hand over the picture." Darry handed the math back to Pony but held his hand out for the drawing. "You can have this back when you are finish with your real homework."

"Come on, Dar. I'm not 8 years old." Pony whined but was handing over the drawing to Darry.

"I will stop treating you like an 8 year old when you start acting your age, and get that homework done, instead of drawing pictures." Darry took the artwork with him on his way out the door. He looked down at it after he exit the room, it was really good. Pony had drawn symbols of what the "cuss jar" could represent. Ponyboy had labeled it the "tip jar" though. Darry chuckled at it and placed it on the kitchen table; he needed to get Sara to bed so he headed towards her room. When he walked in the radio was playing, "Are you Lonesome Tonight" by Elvis Presley. Darry being a huge Elvis fan couldn't help but start humming the tune. As he got closer he noticed that both Sara and Soda were sleeping. Darry wasn't going to leave Soda in here so he softly shook his shoulder. "Soda." Darry was trying not to say it to loud because he didn't want to wake Sara too. "Soda."

"Huh?" Soda opened his eyes, he wasn't aware that he had dosed off.

"Get up." Darry motioned towards Sara's door. Soda tried to slip his arm out from under Sara, she was out cold. He was able to slip right out without even making her twitch. He and Darry left leaving her and the music.

"Decide to take a little power nap?" Darry hit Soda's back.

"It must have been the music. I was only lying there a few minutes." Soda half smiled. Soda followed Darry back out into the living room but when he was passing by the kitchen table he noticed the "tip jar" drawing. He stopped and picked it up. "Wow, what's this?" Soda asked Darry.

"Oh. Pony made that for the new cussing jar." Darry stopped to look at it again. "Pretty good huh?"

"Yah, but it doesn't look finished." Soda noticed that Pond had started some lines but they didn't make anything.

"Well, maybe he should be doing his homework instead." Darry frowned.

"Oh, Darry, you know Pony, maybe he just needed a break from that." Soda tried defending his little brother.

"He knows the rules, Sodapop. He can finish it when his homework is done." Darry started heading for his chair. He was ready for some time to himself. Soda walked over to the cabinet under the sink and opened it and took out an empty pickle jar. This would be the new "tip jar" he thought. Het ook Dally's dime off of the table and placed it in the jar. He brought the jar into the living room and placed it on top of the tv, seeing most of the time the boys were hanging out in here or the kitchen. Easy access for everyone Soda thought. Darry was watching Soda and just laughed as Soda was placing it down. Soda sat down on the couch, The Patty Duke Show was on. Neither Soda nor Darry were big fans of this show, so Soda got back up and was switching through the stations, they ended up with a baseball game. Soda was thinking this might be a good time to question Darry about the phone call, but just as he was going to bring it up the boys had returned back from their beer run.

"Hey, we are back with beer and Pepsi for the kids." Dally came through the door first.

"Quiet down!" Darry warned.

"Little Curtis sleeping already?" Two-Bit noticed that it was just a bit past 8.

"Yup, she is. She didn't get much sleep last night, and her teacher sent her home with loads of homeworking saying that it was because she was to tired and couldn't focus in class today and to top it all off she fell asleep again on the bus. So, yes, she is in bed asleep thanks to Soda here singing her to sleep." Darry was teasing Sodapop.

"Just like your Mom used to do." Johnny chimed in.

"You guys better watch it; they will be kicking her off the bus here soon, if that keeps continuing." Dallas said handing Darry a beer, who willingly took it from Dallas.

"They won't be kicking her off the bus, and it won't happen again." Darry reassured Dally. Dally moved onto trying to hand Sodapop a beer, but Soda just shook his head no.

"What? To much for you last night?" Dallas joked with Sodapop but quickly gave the beer away to Two-Bit. "Hey, where's the Kid? I got a Pepsi for him."

"The Kid is in his room doing his homework, where he'll stay until he is finished with it." Darry took a sip from his beer.

"What the hell you guys watching? Rodeo is on channel 10 man." Dallas moved to the tv to change the station.

"Why you are up there Dally, you can drop another dime in the jar." Darry said with a large smirk on his face.

"No shit, you guys have a jar out and everything? That is so cool." Two-Bit said laughing. He was pretty proud that his idea was being used.

"Two-Bit you can add also." Sod was now laughing. "This is actually going to be a little fun."

"For who?" Dallas snapped back at Sodapop. But both Dallas and Two-Bit dropped their dimes in the jar. Johnny was sitting down on the couch next to Soda when he noticed the drawing on the coffee table.

"Hey, did Pony draw this?" Johnny asked Soda as he picked it up to get a closer look at it. "Wow, this is really good; I like how he captured everyone's wants with the money, even Two-Bit's ice cream." Johnny was always amazed by Pony's talents of drawing and writing. Pony was always sharing his latest stories and drawing with Johnny, other than Soda he was the only other person in the gang that he felt like he could do that with without getting teased. As Johnny was studying every detail of the drawing Dallas quickly grabbed the drawing from his hands.

"Give that to me." Dallas was studying it. "Not, bad, but he hasn't captured what I want with the money though."

"And what would that be?" Two-Bit asked.

"A new saddle?" Johnny softly answered for Dallas.

"That's right, Kid." Dallas was pushing Johnny up off the couch so that he could sit down. Johnny jumped up and went and grabbed a chair from the kitchen and brought it out to the living room.

"What about you, Dar?" Soda said noticing that his wish wasn't represented on there yet.

"Enough to pay the bills." Darry answered back, for Darry wasn't much for having a wishing list.

The boys hung out for about 30 minutes watching the rodeo and drinking and just talking, there wasn't much rough housing tonight for they knew Darry would have their hides if they woke Sara up. Ponyboy had just finished up his homework and couldn't wait to get out there with the boys. He could hear them the whole time he was trying to get his work done. He swiftly got up and headed towards the group, but stopped next to Darry in his chair. "Here Darry, I finished it." Darry took the math from Pony and scanned the sheet.

"Problems 11 and 15 need to be fix." Darry said trying to hand the sheet back to Pony, but Pony had quickly gone and had taken a seat between Sodapop and Dallas on the couch. Darry had noticed but didn't say anything. He would let the kid stay out here for a few minutes; he deserved it for cooking tonight, even though he was supposed to be grounded.

Pony noticed his drawing on the coffee table, he had a feeling that everyone had seen it already, but just in case he scooped down and picked it up. "It's real good, Pony." Soda whispered in his ear. Pony gave Sodapop a huge grin.

"Thanks, Soda." Pony was blushing now.

"Hey, Ponyboy, Dallas wants you to draw a saddle on there to represent him, seeing he already has the most money in the jar." Two-Bit shouted to Pony. Pony just nodded but was looking at Darry.

"Darry, what do you want on there for you?" Pony asked kind of shyly. But Darry didn't answer and Pony didn't ask again.

The boys all stayed at the Curtis' until about 10:00pm. Darry had turned to Pony when he noticed the time. "Pony, get off to bed, it is getting late."

"Can't I stay just until the Rodeo is over?" Pony whined.

"You are not even supposed to be watching period, remember?" Darry reminded him.

"It is over, there Kiddo. I am heading out, Johnny do you want me to walk with me?" Two-Bit asked getting up and putting his chair back in the kitchen with Johnny following right behind him.

"Sure." Johnny said.

"See you guys tomorrow." Dallas was also following the guys out the door.

"Night." Soda and Pony said at the same time.

"Bye, Pony, bye guys." Johnny said as he slipped out the door behind Dallas and Two-Bit.

After the boys had filed out the Curtis' door, Pony turned to Sodapop. "Are you coming?" Pony asked.

"Yup. I'll be right in." Soda wanted to talk with Darry about something first.

"Ok. Darry, can I draw a little before shutting the lights out?" Pony asked getting up from the couch.

"Yes, but only for about 10-15 minutes. I want you to get some rest tonight." Darry was looking at today's paper.

"Thanks." Pony said. As Pony was walking passed Darry's chair, Darry called out from behind his paper.

"Pony." Pony stopped and turned around to look at Darry.

"Yah, Dar?" Darry dropped the paper down into his lap and was looking straight at Pony.

"A new tool belt and tools." Darry smiled a wide grin towards Ponyboy.

"Got it Darry. Good night." Pony turned toward the boy's bedroom with a huge grin on his face. So Darry did hear him, he thought. Probably just didn't want to say anything in front of everyone else.

"Night, Kiddo." Darry didn't pick his paper back up and was watching Sodapop fidgeting on the couch. Something was bothering him and Darry was ready to address it. Once he noticed Pony walking in the boy's room he looked back at Sodapop. "What's going on kid brother?"

"Is Pony out of ear's shot?" Sodpop couldn't see but knew that Darry could. Darry shook his head "yes". "Tonight, the phone call, from Mrs. Roberts." Soda said.

"What about it?"

"When are they coming?" Soda asked with a concern look on his face.

"Why do you think they are coming? You were supposed to be helping Sara with her homework, not eavesdropping." Darry was getting a little defensive.

"Come on Darry, you know I was helping Sara. Besides she told me who she was when I answered the phone. Darry, you know the only reason they call is to tell us something bad or to arrange for a visit." Soda knew the drill by now, and Darry couldn't get this one by him.

"Don't worry about it Soda." Darry didn't like his siblings knowing about DHS stuff because he knew they would just worry about it. "Do not say a word about this to Pony or Sara. You hear me?" Darry had his threatening voice on. Soda didn't answer back. "Sodapop, promise me that you won't say a word about this. I don't need those two worrying about this for the rest of the week." Soda hated keeping things from Pony. He had no problem keeping this from Sara, for they tend to keep a lot of stuff from her anyways because she was so young. "Sodapop!" Darry raised his voice to get his attention.

"Fine, Darry, but they have the right to know, Pony does anyways." Soda started to get up to head off to bed.

"Thursday, 5:30 sharp." Darry said as Soda walked pass him. "I need you to make sure everyone is here, and that this house is spotless and that there is food in the refrigerator and that everyone is put together."

"Yah, ok, I can do that, Dar." Soda walked to his room but before he entered he took one last look out into the living room. Darry was sitting in the chair with his head resting in his hands. Soda knew that there was more to this than Darry was letting on.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

"Sara, come sit down and finish this homework up." Darry was rushing around trying to get everyone ready for school and work. Darry was multi-tasking by trying to get Sara to sit down and finisher her homework from last night and trying to get breakfast on the table. Sodapop was on lunch duty throwing together everyone's lunch and Ponyboy was in the bathroom fusing over his hair. "Ponyboy, stop fussing with that hair and come get breakfast." Darry yelled down the hall towards the bathroom.

"Darry, can you write Ms. Martin a note and let her know what happened to the homework?" Sara asked finishing up her worksheet. "Please?" Sara was worried what Ms. Martin was going to say if Darry didn't write her a note, but Darry didn't seem like he was paying much attention.

He just replied back to Sara with "Yah, yah. In a few minutes, Sara." Darry was placing eggs and bacon down on the table. "Eat up, Sara. Sodapop come eat too, and God damn it Ponyboy, get out here!" Ponyboy walked up behind Darry.

"That will be 10 cents, Darry." Sara and Soda started chuckling at breakfast table.

"You think so? Well if you don't sit down and eat it will cost you more than.." Darry's last words were cut off by the boys coming into the house.

"Mmmmm, mmmmm, mmm. Smells like bacon and eggs this morning boys." Dally was the first to come around the corner followed right after with Steve, Two-Bit and Johnny. It was a full house this morning.

"Wait until they are done, and then you can have all the left overs." Darry said sitting down at the table. Darry was shoveling in his eggs when he turned to Sodapop. "Sodapop, I'm not going to be here for dinner tonight. You are on your own with the kids." This stopped all the Curtis family members from moving. Both Pony and Sara looked over at Soda. Soda noticed their looks and took the lead.

"Why Darry? I mean if you are working late, we can just wait for you." Soda said holding a piece of bacon up to his mouth.

"No, I have things I need to do after work, then I am going to the bowling alley to meet up with some guys." Darry hardly went out with his friends, especially during the week. Pony and Soda were still just exchanging glances.

"Well, kids it looks like we are going to have green pancakes for dinner then." Soda laughed.

"You can count me out for being here for dinner then." Dally hollered back from the living room.

"I don't ever remember inviting you for dinner, there Dallas Winston." Soda joked back with Dally. Soon Dally was up and Soda and him had started a wrestling match right there in the kitchen. They went on for a minute more before Darry was fed up with the table moving around from them.

"Knock it off guys; let's get this place cleaned up. Boys, anything that is left are yours." Darry had looked over and noticed Sara's breakfast was hardly touched. He let out a big sigh. How was he going to get that kid to eat? She is already skin and bones. With Mrs. Roberts coming on tomorrow she was sure to also take note. "Sara, at least eat your bacon." He said to Sara. Sara noticed the unhappy look on his face, so she picked up her bacon and nibbled on the end of it. Steve, Dally, Two-Bit and Johnny were all now hovering around the table scrambling for food.

"Hey, Kid, you going to eat those?" Steve was pointing to Sara's untouched eggs.

"No." Sara got up out of her chair and Steve slid into and started working on her eggs. Sara needed to find Darry, he still hadn't written that note for her yet. Sara found Darry in his bedroom grabbing his wallet off his bureau and some money from the slush jar that he kept in his underwear and sock drawer."Darry?" Darry was startled by hearing her voice and was quickly shutting his dresser drawer.

"What is it Sara?" He said in a gruff voice.

"Did you write my note yet?" Sara was starting to fidget with a comb that was on Darry's bureau.

"I told you I would, for crying out loud, Sara; just go get ready would you?" Darry grabbed the comb out of Sara's hand and ran it through his hair. Sara could tell that Darry seemed very edgy this morning, but Sara didn't know what was causing it. Sara just stood there looking at him. "What is it, Sara?" He stopped what he was doing and just looked back at her.

"Nothing." Sara said slowly.

"Are your teeth brushed yet?" He started to move to his closet. "Take those braids out and have Sodapop throw it up in a ponytail." Darry started digging out a shirt to throw over his t-shirt. Sara slowly moved out of Darry's room to go find Sodapop. She found him fooling around with the boys in the living room.

"Look, it is little Curtis." Two-Bit ran over and grabbed Sara and started tossing her around. "Ready, set, hike." Two-Bit tossed Sara over to Dallas who was now pretending like he was going to drop her right on her head. Of course this made Sara start squealing.

"Put me down! Dally you are going to make me sick. Put me down!" Sara was softly pounding her fists against Dally's back.

"Sara, that doesn't sound like you are getting those teeth brushed." Darry could see Dally holding her upside down from the hallway.

"Come on, Man, put her down. Darry's already in a mood." Sodapop came over to help Dally put Sara back on her feet.

"What's up with Superman this morning anyways? He seems on edge." Steve asked looking over at Darry who was filling up his thermos with the remaining coffee.

"Just has a lot of stuff on his plate right now." Soda was watching Darry move around the kitchen gathering lunchboxes and lunch bags. "Sara, you best be getting in there and getting those teeth brush." Soda warned her. "Before Darry gets after you again." Soda gave Sara a little tap on her bottom to get her moving, but not without Sara turning towards him with her puppy dog eyes.

"Soda, can you come help me with something?" Sara didn't want Soda to get teased by the boys for helping with her hair, but Soda got the picture and was moving towards her and the bathroom.

"Lead the way." Soda was following behind Sara. When they arrived at the bathroom Sara started brushing her teeth while Soda was taking out her braids. Once he got them out he was running a brush through her hair. It sure did look pretty all wavy and would look real nice down, but with Darry in his mood, Soda knew it needed to be put up in a ponytail.

"Soda, I need another favor?" Sara was standing still while Soda was finishing up.

"Well, that is going to cost you." Soda joked with Sara, but once he noticed that Sara's expression was not the same as his he asked her "what is it?" Soda was turning her around so he could see her.

"I asked Darry twice to write me a note to explain to my teacher what happened to my homework. He said he will, but he hasn't yet."

"If Darry said he will, then he will. Don't worry about it. He is probably doing it right now." Soda was picking her up and setting her down off of the stool.

"You really think so? He seemed awfully distracted this morning."

"He's just got a lot on his mind this morning, that's all. He'll remember." Soda knew exactly what was on his mind, for it was weighing on his mind as well. Thankfully, he and Pony were to tired last night, so Soda was able to avoid it for now. "Come on, before Darry threatens to leave without us." Soda took Sara's hand and they walked out to the kitchen where Pony was finishing up with the dishes. Darry was walking in from gathering his tool belt.

"Sara, grab your book bag and get your lunch box off the counter, and here is your homework. Keep it in your bag until you get to school this time." Sara walked out to the living room hoping not to get tossed around like a football again. She had made it by for Steve and Two-Bit were wrestling and Dally was pretending to be the ref. When she picked up her book bag, Darry was right behind her with her homework and lunchbox, but no note. Sara was debating on asking him for the third time but was afraid what he would say, so she just took the things from him and loaded up her book bag. "Two-Bit can you grab Pony again today from track practice and then swing by and grab these two." Darry was nodding his head towards Sara and Sodapop.

"Sure, Darry, I can babysit these three for you. Someone needs to keep them in line." Two-Bit grabbed Ponyboy and was putting him in a headlock.

"I think you are the one who needs a babysitter, Two-Bit." Pony was yapping at Two-Bit while trying to get out of his hold.

"You guys get off to school now. Sodapop, Sara in the truck." Darry was hollering commands. Sara quickly followed Darry's lead and was heading towards their door. "Pony, have a good day at school." Darry yelled.

"Bye, guys." Pony said while finally getting out of Two-Bit's hold, mostly because Two-Bit let him out. "Bye, Soda." Soda slapped Pony's back on his way by.

"Have a good day. See you this afternoon." Soda was jogging out the door after Darry and Sara.

Darry, Sara and Soda drove to the DX mostly in silence, but at least this morning Darry allowed Soda and Sara to have the music on. "Cathy's Clown", by the Everly Brothers was on. Every time the Everly Brothers would say Cathy's Clown, Soda would replace it with saying "Sara's Clown." This made Sara laugh all the way to the DX station. Once they got there Soda placed a kiss on Sara's forehead and looked at her. "See you this afternoon, Kiddo." Soda started to get out of the truck when he turned to Darry, "So, Dar, when can I expect you home tonight?" Soda was wondering if Darry would really give him a time or not.

"I don't know Soda, but you don't have to wait up for me, if that is what you are getting after." Darry gave Sodapop a half smile.

"Ok. Well, have a good time. I'll hold down the fort. Don't worry about anything." Soda shut the door and hurried off to punch in. Sara didn't understand why Darry didn't give Sodapop a time when he was going to be home.

"How much bowling do you plan on doing Darry?" Sara just couldn't believe that he would be so late that he told Sodapop not to wait up for him.

Darry just gave Sara a strange look. "Just a couple of strings." Darry started to pull out onto the road.

"Then how come you aren't going to be home until late? Soda stays up late you know." Darry chuckled at his, but Sara was being dead serious.

"I know he does, Sara. Don't worry about it." Darry patted Sara's leg just to help reassure her that everything was alright. Sara took one more look at Darry like she was studying him or something, and Darry noticed this. "Sara, it's ok. Really. I am just going to hang out with some of my old friends. You know you met them the other night at Goody's. I'll be home later tonight. I'll even slip in when I get home and let you know that I am back. Ok?" Sara just gave Darry a fake smirk. She shook her head and looked out her window. The radio was playing, "Save the Last Dance for Me", by the Drifters. Sara found herself humming along with the song as they were pulling into Kathy's driveway. Darry walked Sara up to the door, handed her her book bag. He greeted Kathy and said good bye to Sara and started towards the truck. Sodapop was wrong, Sara knew Darry would forget. But he was only halfway down the walk way when he called out. "Sara, I forgot." Darry came jogging back to meet Sara. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded up piece of paper, "For Ms. Martin." Sara carefully took the note from Darry. Sara couldn't help hide the huge smile on her face.

"Oh, Darry, you did remember! Thank-you so much!" Darry pulled her in for a quick hug.

"Have a good day at school. Be good for Sodapop tonight! No rough housing and I don't want to come home to a pig pen tonight." Darry waved to Sara and got in his truck. Kathy over heard this conversation and looked down at Sara.

"Does Darry have a date tonight or something?" She asked with concern on his face.

"Nah, just bowling with his buddies." Sara had a tight grip on the note for Ms. Martin as she walked in Kathy's house.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

"Sara, I appreciate this note from your brother, and I'm glad to hear you worked really hard on your homework. But the facts still remain that you do not have those 2 pages done yet. So, I am afraid that today you'll have to stay in for recess so that you can get them done." Ms. Martin was talking to Sara while her class was getting ready for lunch.

"Yes, Ma'am. But if I get them done, and there is still time left at recess, can I go out?" Sara loved recess so much, and didn't want to miss any of it.

"I guess that will be ok, but as long as you take your time and not rush just so that you can get outside faster."

"I won't Ms. Martin." Sara's blue eyes lit up with delight. Ms. Martin really had a soft spot for Sara. Even though teachers are not supposed to have favorites, there was just something about Sara Curtis that made Ms. Martin smile.

"Run along to lunch now, Sara. I'll be here waiting for you afterwards. Make sure you come right back here." Ms. Martin reminded Sara as she sent her off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you didn't tell Darry did you?" Steve had just shown up at the DX.

"How do you know?" Soda asked sitting on a stool looking up a part number.

"Because wise guy, you are still in a good mood." Steve hadn't clocked in yet, he was actually 30 minutes early. He must have skipped out early before the bell had rung.

"Can't a guy be in a good mood?" Soda was still hunting for the part number.

"To bad I know you better than that, Curtis." Steve was getting frustrated watching Sodapop look up the number. "Page 14, buddy." Soda smiled up at Steve.

"What you got this thing memorized or what?" Sodapop let out a laugh.

"Whatever. Do you want me to get started on that thing before I punch in? I mean I can at least start by taking the junk parts out." Steve motioned to the car out back.

"Sure, if you don't mind. It will save me a lot of time I suppose." Soda was writing down the number and getting ready to order it from Dunn's Auto Supply.

"Are we still on for Saturday and Sunday?" Steve asked hoping that something hadn't come up yet at the Curtis household.

"Yup. It is still a go." Soda yelled back towards Steve who was now heading out the back door.

"Yell out to me Soda when it gets to be 2:30, so I can clock in." Steve shouted before disappearing out the door.

"Will do buddy." Soda was walking over to the phone to place the order for that part. When he was finishing up on the phone he noticed a fancy lady walking towards the bay garage. He didn't know of any lady this fancy needing anything around the garage. The lady walked right in, the nerve of her Sodapop thought, but as she was approaching he realized who the fancy lady was.

"Hello there, Sodapop. How are you doing today?" The lady held out her hand to shake Soda's. Soda quickly grabbed the rag that he kept hanging out of his back pocket and wiped them real good before shaking her hand.

"Good afternoon, Ma'am. I am doing well, and you?" Soda was putting on his southern gentleman charm.

"Well here too, thanks. I just came by to see how things are going." The lady had a legal pad in her hand and was making notes as she was looking around at things.

"Things are going just fine." Soda paused.

"May I take a look around then?" The lady started to enter further into the garage and was looking things over.

"I just need to warn you that you should watch your step, and you might not want to lean up against anything. You know, don't want to get grease or oil on your outfit." Soda couldn't believe this was happening. Thank goodness Steve had stepped outback already, or this could be a disaster.

"Thank-you, I will make sure that I am careful. Is your boss here today? I would like to speak with him." The lady asked Sodapop.

"No, Ma'am, he has left for the day. He will be back in the morning if you want to come back then, or you can always call him."

"Are you here by yourself?" The lady asked with concern on her face, not liking the idea that a sixteen year old boy was running the shop by himself.

"No, Ma'am, Frank my co-worker is here."

"Where is he, may I ask?" The lady was making her way towards the door to the building.

"He is inside. Would you like for me to go get him?"

"Yes, if you don't mind. I have some questions to ask of him." The lady was being careful were she was touching or leaning. She was also frantically writing down notes on her pad of paper. Soda moved swiftly through the side door to the back room, where Frank was getting some supplies.

"Hey, Frank, could you come out here for a few minutes? There is a visitor that would like to ask you some questions." Frank gave Sodapop a puzzled look.

"Yes, of course, Sodapop. Do we know this visitor?" Frank was putting the list he had made for supplies down and followed Sodapop back out to the garage.

"I know her, but you do not." Soda had lead Frank into the garage. "Mrs. Roberts this is my co-worker, Frank Myers."

Frank shook Mrs. Roberts' hand. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Roberts." Frank's eyes moved from Mrs. Roberts to Soda, just as the bell rang from the pump.

"If you will excuse me Mrs. Roberts, duty calls." Soda started heading towards the car waiting at the pump.

"Please do." Mrs. Roberts motioned for Soda to go; meanwhile she had business with Frank. "Frank, may I ask you some questions about Sodapop and the Curtis Family?"

"Yes, of course." Frank could tell just what this conversation was going to be about.

"Can you tell me about what kind of worker and person Sodapop is?" Mrs. Roberts asked Frank.

"Well, I have been working with Sodapop for just about 3 months now. He is a great worker, hard worker. He pays a lot attention to detail. He's good at his gob, great with the customers too, and dependable. That's an important one, you know. He is kind, polite, well mannered, just a great guy." Frank was telling the honest truth.

"That's nice to hear, Frank. Now what about his family? Do you see them around here often?"

"Oh, sure, Ma'am. If you ask me, Sodapop is the heart of that family now that his parents have passed on. He is always putting everyone's needs before his own. When the family comes by to visit he will always stop and say hi, even if he is right out straight. But he will put his work first and will not let them interfere with what he needs to get done. I have even seen him politely tell them that they needed to leave." Frank was hoping he was giving Mrs. Roberts the information that she wanted to hear. He was treading lightly with her, not wanting to put the Curtis Family in jeopardy.

"Mr. Myers, there has been eye witness reports and school district documentation that states that the youngest Curtis siblings gets off the bus here every day. It also provides evidence that she is hanging around for hours at a time waiting for a ride from someone. Do you know anything about this, Sir?" Mrs. Roberts got him here. Frank was wondering how to answer these questions, for if the courts ever called him, he would have to be honest.

"Yes, Ma'am, you have some correct information. Sara does get off the bus here. However your information about her hanging around here for hours is not accurate. Mr. Frizzle would never let a 5 year old child hang around here for hours. Sodapop does get her of the bus, but that is usually when his shift is ending, which is on most days. If for some reason he switches shifts or we need him to stay on a little longer, he usually has a friend of the family come and pick her up to bring her home."

"Could you provide me names of those people?" Mrs. Roberts was writing notes down.

"Yes, they are Keith Mathews and Steve Randle."

"Sodapop?" Steve's voice s echo through the garage. Steve noticed that Frank was talking with some fancy lady.

"Steve?" Frank wasn't aware that Steve was here yet.

"Hey Frank, have you seen Sodapop?" As Steve got closer he could have sworn he had seen this lady before, but he couldn't place her.

"Are you Steve Randle?" Mrs. Roberts asked Steve.

"Yes, Ma'am." Steve grabbed the rag that was on the work bench and wiped his hands off before shaking the lady's.

"I'm Mrs. Roberts; I work for The Department of Human Services. I am here today just checking up on Sodapop Curtis. I heard that you are a close family friend."

"That's correct." Steve now knew where he had seen this lady before. This wasn't good he thought. The last time he had seen her was about 3 months ago when Darry was trying to get custody of the kids, she had stopped by the house once when Steve was there.

"I was told that you sometimes take responsibility of Sara and Ponyboy Curtis?" Steve had no idea what she was talking about, but if someone told her that than there was probably a good reason so he shook his head yes.

"Do you also work here?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Steve was starting to get a little nervous.

"So, on your days off when Sodapop works, do you drive Sara and Ponyboy home?" Mrs. Roberts was still writing information down.

"Sometimes, Ma'am." Steve wasn't lying too much, for he did give them rides if Soda needed one and they were with him.

"So, Mr. Randle, do Sara and Ponyboy hang out here at the DX station after school?" Steve knew right where Mrs. Roberts was getting at with this question.

"Mrs. Roberts, our boss, Mr. Frizzle does not allow for any child to enter this here garage beyond that line right there." Steve was pointing to an orange mark that was on the concrete floor, more for alignment of the oil changes than the story he was giving to Mrs. Roberts. "No one that is not an employee of the DX station is allowed pass that line." Steve now was lying through his teeth, but he knew he needed to, to protect the Curtis family.

"Mr. Randle, we have reports that state they have seen Miss. Sara Curtis here after school hours."

"Well, Ma'am, I can't say those are not true statements, for she is here sometimes after school, but that is because she might be here with one of her brothers. It might be Darrel, who is here getting gas or needs something from Sodapop, or she might be visiting with her brother Ponyboy and Keith Mathews. But she is never just hanging around, unsupervised or anything, if that is what you are suggesting." Steve was trying to come up with something that might justify why someone would see Sara here.

"Thank-you for your time. Both of you, I appreciate your time. If you will excuse me I need to speak with Sodapop." Mrs. Roberts turned to head out towards the pumps.

"Holy crap, that was a close one." Steve said to Frank. "We are going to have to do something about Sara." Steve was already trying to think of something.

"Thank goodness Mr. Frizzle had left for the day. I am not so sure he would have covered for them, like we just did." Frank looked out to where Mrs. Roberts was talking with Sodapop. "Steve you better not clock in until she leaves." Even though Frank's shift was about to end, he would stay on until however long it took to help out the Curtis Family. "We might need you to take Sara home or something."

"You got it Frank." Steve and Frank watched Sodapop and Mrs. Roberts coming back towards the garage. Steve moved over to pretend he was checking the schedule out and Frank disappeared to finish up the supply list. Steve wanted to keep playing along so he started to make stuff up so that it looked good for Mrs. Roberts.

"Sodapop, I'm here to get Sara off the bus today. Darry asked me to pick her up today. I am a little early but thought I would check the schedule and chat with you, while I wait for her." Soda didn't know what the heck Steve was talking about. If he didn't know any better he would have thought that Steve had been smoking something other than cigarettes.

"Thanks, Steve. I didn't know Darry told you that." Soda moved over to where Steve was standing in front of the work bench.

"I'm looking over next week's schedule; can you switch these days with me?" Soda didn't know what the heck he was talking about. He looked down on the sheet of paper that was in front of Steve. He noticed Steve's handwriting.

Written on the paper was the following: _She is onto Sara being here after school…. Go with it._

"Oh, sure, lets switch those days. That actually works out better for me, then I can grab Sara right off the bus and head home. That works so much better, thanks, Steve." Soda was starting to panic a little. He walked away from the work bench. "Excuse me, Mrs. Roberts? You are more than welcome to stay here as long as you like, but I really need to bring in a car and I will need to ask you to step out of the garage while I do so." Soda did really need to get working, especially now that Steve wasn't actually going to clock in.

"Oh, ok then, Sodapop. I think I've seen enough. Though I was really hoping to see Sara get off the bus, I was going to touch base with her bus driver, maybe I will wait outside for her." Mrs. Roberts paused. "But then again I could just call the school department, plus I will be seeing her tomorrow. It was good to see you again, Sodapop, nice to meet you Mr. Randle. See you tomorrow Sodapop." Mrs. Roberts turned and walked out to her Ford.

"Wow that was close Sodapop. She just started asking me all these questions about Sara hanging out here. She said that there have been eye witnesses that have seen Sara hanging around here after school. What are you going to do? Frank told me not to clock in and to get Sara off the bus and bring her home, just in case she watches from the parking lot or down the street or something." Soda could start to notice the look of panic come over Steve.

"We can't panic here, Steve." Soda yelled. He had to think this through. "We have to stick with that plan. Just in case she does watch. I will get Sara off the bus, but I will need you to drive her home so it looks like she isn't hanging out here. I will need you to stay with her until Two-Bit brings Ponyboy home. When Ponyboy gets there, you can come back and clock in and then I can go home." Soda thought that plan would work for now, but he and Darry would have to sit down and talk about this.

"Well, I guess I'll keep working out back then. I was just coming in here to tell you that it looks like the alternator has gone in that thing too. So I've started making a list of parts we'll need to look for at the junk yard." Steve knew that Soda probably wasn't focusing on this right now; he had bigger problems to deal with right now.

"Yah ok, Steve." Soda answered back. Steve sat there for a minute just watching Sodapop work. Steve could almost see the steam coming out of Soda's head, he was thinking so hard. Steve decided to leave Sodapop be, he wishes that family could just catch a break.

Before Sodapop knew it is was already 25 past 3. He knew that George would be coming soon. He opened the back door, "Hey, Steve, the bus is going to be coming soon." Just as Soda finished saying that he heard George honking the horn. Soda turned and jogged out to the curb. As he was coming up on the bus he could see Sara waiting in her seat.

"Hi ya, Sodapop." George yelled out the door while opening it to let Sara out.

"Hi, George. Hey there, Sara." Sara started down the stairs and ran right into Soda. She wrapped her arms around his waist. "How was your day, little lady?" Soda asked taking her book bag from her.

"Ok." Sara just responded. She wasn't ready to tell him about staying in for recess just yet. Sara noticed Steve standing next to the bay door watching them, but he didn't have his DX shirt on. That was odd Sara thought. The boys always had to have their uniform on, or at least their shirt. Soda walked Sara right up to the bay door and stopped next to Steve. Sara continued into the garage not wanting to cause trouble today and going straight to the break room when Soda stopped her by pulling on the back of her shirt.

"Not today, Sara." Soda said a little too stern for Sara likes. But she stopped and was just looking at Soda with confusion on her face. "Things are going to be a little different today. See I have to work a little longer and Steve here is going to drive you home and wait with you until Pony gets home." Soda stopped to make sure that Sara was still following along with his explanation.

"Is this because Darry isn't coming home tonight?" Sara was still stuck on why Darry wasn't coming home until later that night. Soda just sighed but knew to keep things simple he might want to just go along with Sara's thinking.

"Yes, it's something like that."

"Ok, then." Soda couldn't believe that she was going to go along with this. "Come on, Steve." Sara pointed to Steve.

"That was easy enough." Soda said to Steve.

"Yah, maybe for you. What am I supposed to do with her until Pony comes home?" Steve had never been alone with Sara before, and Soda could sense a little fear in Steve about this arrangement.

"Nothing, just act normal. Watch tv, get her food if she needs it, talk to her, I am sure she'll talk your ear off. Just be normal." Soda said smiling.

"Great, thanks, you are going to owe me big for this." Steve started walking towards his car. Soda watched Sara climb into the backseat.

"Sara, be good for Steve and have fun!" Soda hollered after Sara and just chuckled, this was going to be interesting he thought.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Steve brought Sara home but didn't have to wait for long with her, for Two-Bit dropped Pony off at home 15 minutes after he arrived with Sara.

"Hey." Steve said to Pony and Two-Bit.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Two-Bit asked while he and Pony walked through the door.

"Pony, Steve brought me home early today! I didn't have to hang around the DX station, isn't that cool?" Sara said running up to Pony and Two-Bit.

"That is cool enough, but why?" Pony was giving both Sara and Steve the eye, not buying "just because" as a reason for Steve bring home Sara.

"Because Soda needed to finish up some stuff and Steve didn't need to clock in yet." Sara tried to explain.

"What is the real reason Steve? Was she causing trouble?" Pony was setting the mail down on the end table and then placing his books on the coffee table in front of where Steve was sitting, but Steve was getting up off the couch for he had to get back to the DX so that Frank could go home.

"No, Man, she was fine. We just couldn't have her hanging around today. I gotta get out of here. Two-Bit can you follow me back to the stations? Soda needs a ride home." Steve was almost to the door trying to avoid anymore of Ponyboy's questions.

"I can do that." Two-Bit answered. "I'll be back. See ya Pony, later little Curtis." Two-Bit was soon following behind Steve.

"Are you sure nothing happened today?" Pony turned the questions onto Sara.

"I just got off the bus and Soda told me that I needed to come home with Steve because he had to work a little later and because Darry was going to be late. That is it." Sara said skipping outside. "I am going to swing."

"Don't leave this yard!" Pony hollered after her. He decided that it would be best if he watched her, so he grabbed his English assignment and brought it out on the porch where he could watch Sara play. Pony and Sara were only outside for about 20 minutes before Two-Bit dropped off Sodapop. Two-Bit didn't even get out of the car so he probably had to get home to watch his sister, Pony thought. Sodapop stood and watched Sara swing. He went over and gave her a couple of underdog pushes.

"Higher, Sodapop." Sara was screaming with delight.

"You are high enough, any higher and you'll end up in the tree." Sodapop chuckled at Sara but moved towards the porch where he joined Pony.

"Hey, Pony, how was school today?" Sodapop took a seat on the top step of the porch.

"Fine, how was work?" Pony was going to try to get to the reason why Steve brought Sara home.

"Ok." Sodapop said watching Sara swing.

"Then why did Steve bring Sara home today?" Pony asked shutting his book that he was reading for English class.

"Because I just needed him too." Soda was hoping that this would be enough, but knowing Pony it wouldn't be.

"I don't get it."

"Don't worry about it Pony." Soda stood up now trying to brush Ponyboy off.

"Why didn't you just wait to send Sara home when Two-Bit came for you? Was she being bad or something?" Pony continued to pressure Sodapop for answers.

"Just drop it will you, Pony? I just needed her out of my hair for a while. I need to get dinner ready." Soda turned to Sara, "Sara, time to come in." Sara jumped down from her swing and ran over to Sodapop and Ponyboy.

"Are we really having green pancakes?" Sara asked.

"Do you want green pancakes?" Soda asked while grinning at her.

"Not really." Soda was holding the door open for Sara and she entered while Ponyboy stayed out on the porch.

"Are you coming in Pon?" Soda was still holding the door open for him. Pony slowly got up still not caring for the answer that Sodapop gave him about Sara, but he would have to let it go, for it was going to be just the three of them for the rest of the night, no sense in creating any tension. Soda walked over to the refrigerator, once he opened it he didn't see any meat that was unthawed and ready to cook. He opened up the freezer, and not much in there either, there was the frozen lasagna but Soda was thinking they should save that for tomorrow. It will make the house smell good and Mrs. Roberts would be happy to see a hearty meal being prepared. Sodapop moved over to the cabinet. There he found a couple of boxes of instant Kraft Mac and Cheese. "How about Mac and Cheese?" Soda yelled into the living room where Sara was sitting and watching some show, while Ponyboy was looking over his math homework.

"Sounds good." Pony hollered back. Sodapop put some water onto boil and soon joined the kids back in the living room. He sat down in Darry's chair so he could keep an eye on the water.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Darry knew that he needed to get this done tonight, for he didn't see any other time that he would be able to do it. There was a parking spot right in the front of the store; it must be his lucky day he thought. Darry got out and entered the store, he moved his way towards the back of the store. He wasn't really sure what he was looking for but he needed to get something. The first aisle that he entered was definitely not what he was looking for. So he moved onto the next aisle, yup, this is where he needed to be. It was so out of his element. He was slowly moving down the aisle looking things over very carefully. He was trying to remember what she had told him. Darry should have checked with the boys this morning, but like every morning there was so much going on that he didn't get a chance to get them alone. His eyes scanned all the toys. A lot of them looked the same they just had different names. But when he came to the end of the aisle there was the big display, oh, yes, he remembered now, the Easy Bake Oven. That is what she asked for, that and the Ken doll. Darry was looking over the price of the Easy Bake Oven. $14.95. That was a lot of money he thought. He backed up towards the Barbie dolls. There he was Mr. Soc himself, The Ken Doll. Darry looked down at the price of Ken. $4.95. That was a lot better than $14.95. But then again, what would the boys say if he brought home the Ken doll. Poor Sara would probably never hear the end of it, but it was so much cheaper. Darry pulled out his wallet and counted how much money he had grabbed from the slush fund. He moved again back to the Easy Bake Oven. He picked up the box and was reading it carefully. He didn't know how he felt about letting his 6 year old sister bake in this, what if it burned down the house. As he read he couldn't believe that a light bulb would actually cook something, probably nothing edible that is for sure. He placed it back on the shelf and just kept debating about what to get. After 5 minutes of debating it he finally grabbed something and went to the book section and picked her up a few new Little Golden Books and head for the registers.

"Will that be it for you today?" The man behind the cash register asked.

"I believe so." Darry replied back hoping he made the right choice.

"For your daughter?" The man was trying to make conversation.

"No, my younger sister." Darry corrected the man.

"Oh, how old?"

"She will be 6." Darry really didn't want to be having small talk conversation with this gentleman.

"My daughter just turned 7 and she has played with this none stop. I bet your sister will love it." The man said ringing everything up.

"I hope so." Darry said getting ready to pay the man. Darry hated to hand this kind of money over for a birthday present, but he wanted to try to make this special for Sara. It will be interesting to see how it goes over, for her birthday is the first one without their parents; Ponyboy's will be next coming up July 22nd. The man bagged everything up for Darry. He took the bag and said thank-you to the man and walked out to his truck. He was glad that he would be coming home late tonight so that he could sneak it into the house without having to worry about Sara seeing it. He would have to get one of the boys to wrap it up for him. Darry's next stop was the bowling alley; he was actually looking forward to having some guy time. He needed to have a little fun; it might take his mind off tomorrow night's visit from Mrs. Roberts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sodapop did a great job with maintaining the nightly routine of the house without Darry presence. Soda actually thought it was a lot less stressful without Darry harping on everyone to get homework done, or rushing Sara into the tub. He actually let Sara take her time in there and he wasn't riding Pony's butt on getting his homework done, it felt very relaxing to Soda. He was trying to pick up the house a little bit at a time. He didn't want Pony or Sara to notice what he was doing, for Pony was to bright and would instantly know that they were getting a visit tomorrow night. After he had gotten Sara ready for bed he decided it was time to ask Ponyboy about that homework. "Pony, homework?" Pony looked like he was drawing at the desk in their room.

"I only had English and math, I am done with both." Pony looked back down at his drawing.

"Good. Leave your math out for Darry to check. I am going to put Sara to bed."

"Ok." Soda started to leave when he stopped and looked around their room, it was a disaster.

"Hey, Pony, can you straighten out this room a little. Maybe you can start with the desk and then get some of these clothes put away." Soda was hoping that Pony would just do it without any more questions. "I'll come back in and help out once I have gotten Sara down."

"Alright. I can do that." Pony immediately put his drawing away and started organizing the desk. Soda was happy with this and left Pony to his cleaning. Sodapop walked down to Sara's room where she was already in her bed.

"Ok, little one, it is time for bed." Sodapop moved towards Sara's bed.

"He really isn't coming home until late, huh, Soda?" Sara hadn't remembered a time since her parents had passed that Darry wasn't home to put her to bed.

"BabyGirl, Darry needs this time out with his buddies. He hasn't done anything like this for a very long time. I am sure that he will come in here and kiss you good night when he gets home. But for now, you'll just have to take my good night kiss." Soda leaned in and kissed her cheek and took her book away from her.

"Oh, Soda, can't I keep it with me?" Sara whined.

"Like you can see it in the dark? You are going to hurt your eyes if you do that." Sara surprised Soda though and slipped something out from beneath her pillow. "Where did you get that from?" Soda questioned her.

"I took it from under the sink."

"And what if we needed it?" Soda couldn't believe how sneaky his baby sister was becoming.

"Is the power going out anytime soon?" Sara was now trying to be a wise guy.

"You better put that back before Darry finds out. He uses that when he is fixing pipes and stuff. He'll be very upset if the batteries are dead on him the next time he goes to use it. You and Ponyboy, I swear you two and your books. You were definitely made from the same mold. Don't run the batteries out. And I am coming back in here in 30 minutes, and it best be turned off and you best be sleeping." Soda handed Sara back the book. She hunkered down in the bed and turned the flashlight on and was getting ready to look over her new library book that she had checked out today at school. "Sleep tight, BabyGirl."

"Night, Sodapop."

Soda closed Sara's door and moved onto more chores. He needed to tackle the bathroom and get some laundry started, but first he should check on how Pony was making out with their room. Soda walked in to their room and saw Pony hanging up some things in their closet. "Wow, Pon, it looks great in here. We will need to make sure to make the bed in the morning."

"What time are they coming?" Soda heard Pony ask.

"What?" Soda wasn't sure if he heard him correctly.

"Social Services? What time are they coming tomorrow?" Pony repeated himself.

"Who said anything about Social Services coming?" Soda was trying to play it cool.

"Come on, Soda, I'm not stupid. All the clues are out in the open. First, with Darry's mood this morning, and being all distracted and then you cleaning. Do you think that I didn't notice you cleaning like crazy tonight? So when are they coming? Tomorrow? Friday?" Pony had Sodapop stumped. He wanted to tell him, but Darry asked him not to.

"I don't want you worrying about this Pony. They come when they come; we just need to be prepared. I need you to stay cool and not say a word to Sara about this. You know how she gets all emotional and scared. Promise me, Ponyboy." Soda was picking up some books and papers that were on the floor and handing them to Pony to put away.

"I won't say anything to Sara, you know that. I hate seeing her get all worked up like that just as much as you and Darry. But, why are they coming, Soda?"

"I don't know, Pony. Darry gave me very little details. Just told me when and to have everything clean and ready to go."

"How come he isn't here to help? He should be here helping us out, not out with his buddies." Pony was getting angry now at Darry. How could he just leave his family hanging here when he was out with his buddies having a good time?

"Pony, you saw him this morning, he needs to be out right now. It will help him. It is better than having him here being all moody and riding your ass, don't you agree?" Soda was trying to defend Darry.

"Yah, I guess you are right." But it still didn't change how Pony was feeling.

"Do you think you can handle the rest in here? I need to tackle that bathroom and get some laundry in." Soda thought the fastest way to clean the boy's floor up was to just place it all in the dirty laundry for now.

"I think so." Pony was looking around the room to see what he should tackle next. Sodapop moved onto that laundry. He ended throwing in an extra-large load just to get the laundry out of the way. He didn't even divide anything up in a white or dark load; he just threw it all together. As Sodapop was walking past Sara's room he could see a very dim light coming from under the door, Soda knew he needed to get that flashlight away from her. He carefully opened the door and peaked in, there she was sprawled out with the flashlight lying beside her, book half hanging off the bed and blankets every which way. Soda moved in and picked up the flashlight first and shut it off, and slipped it into his back pocket, and then he picked up her library book and placed it on the bookcase and lastly straightens out the blankets and placed them back on her. He took one last look at her and smiled and slipped quietly out the door. The last thing he wanted to do was tackle that bathroom. As he was entering it, he caught Ponboy cleaning the toilet. "Wow, this is a nice surprise. " Soda said to Pony looking at a pretty clean bathroom.

"I thought I could help out some too. Plus I came in to take a shower so I decided to make myself useful."

"Thanks, Pony, I appreciate it. I know Darry would too. But seeing it looks like you have everything under control in here, I am going to go kick my feet up. I would invite you out after you are done in here, but you know, don't want Darry to catch you watching tv." Sodapop gave Pony an apologetic look.

"That's ok, Soda. I am going to do some reading, and then call it a night." Soda smiled at Pony and then closed the bathroom door so he could take his shower. Soda stopped and grabbed a Pepsi out of the refrigerator and flipped on the tube and finally kicked his feet up on the coffee table and was just going to zone out. Soda stayed up until just before 10:00 when he knew that Pony should be shutting off the lights and hitting the hay. Soda was shutting the tv off and closing the house up and started walking towards their room. When he came in and had noticed that Ponyboy was already asleep, with book in hand still. He walked over to Pony's side and carefully picked up the book that he was readying and marked the page and set it down on their desk. He then pulled the covers up over Pony and was going to check on Sara one more time before going to bed himself. As he was exiting the boy's room he heard the door, instead of going to see Sara, Sodapop walked out to the living room and greeted Darry. He noticed that he had a bag in his hand.

"I told you, you didn't need to stay up and wait for me?" Darry was taking off his shoes.

"What do you have there?" Soda was curious to what was in the bag.

"Oh, birthday presents for Sara. Do you think in the next week or so you could wrap them up? I haven't gotten any cards yet. Maybe you can take care of that, seeing I took care of the big stuff?" Darry asked Sodapop.

"Of course. I will take care of the cake too." Sodapop was debating if he wanted to tell Darry about his visit today from Mrs. Roberts. He thought that he should even though Darry look tired. Darry caught Sodapop just standing there looking at him.

"Soda, is there something you need?" Darry asked leaning back in his chair.

"I had a visitor today at the DX station, Dar." Soda paused to take a deep breath.

"Who?" Sodapop had Darry's full attention.

"Mrs. Roberts, Dar. She was asking the guys a lot questions about Sara being at the station after school. She told Steve and Frank that she had eye witness reports that say Sara has been hanging around the garage for hours at a time. Darry, you know that isn't true, the hours part anyways. So Mrs. Roberts was under the impression that we use Steve and Two-Bit to bring Sara home after she gets off the bus, I am not sure where she came up with that one, probably from Frank. So when Sara got off the bus today I sent her home with Steve. Steve was only with her for about 15 minutes before Pony came home from practice, But Jesus, Darry, we don't need another problem right now." Darry started rubbing his temples.

"What did Mrs. Roberts say to you about this?" Darry asked Sodapop, he could tell by the expression on his face that it wasn't good. "Sodapop? What did she say to you about this?" Darry repeated the question, a little louder this time though.

"She said that we would address this tomorrow when she comes for her visit." Soda couldn't help to start getting choked up a little. "Dar, I am scared about this. They have documentation from people that have been watching us, watching her. What if someone was watching last week when Steve almost hit her? Darry this can't be good for us." Soda had to stop talking for a lump was starting to rise in his throat and he could feel hot tears welling up in his eyes. He has been worrying about this all night, but was trying to keep busy so that he mind wouldn't focus so much on it. Darry looked up at Sodapop and could tell he was about to lose it. Darry stood up and walked over to Soda.

"We just have to wait until tomorrow night and see what she has to say. Hopefully Frank and Steve helped convince her that isn't the case." Darry was looking at Soda who know had dipped his head for the tears of fear were now flowing freely down his cheeks. "Come here, Pepsi-Cola. It is going to be o.k. It has to be." Darry pulled Soda into a hug. Darry found that he needed to hold onto something and Sodapop was just that, though his true fear was that he was about to lose everything!

Chapter 51

All three boys had a hard time sleeping that night, the only one that got any sleep at all was the youngest Curtis member, for she had no idea what was about to happen today. The morning routine was very quiet for a change in the Curtis household, not one member gave Darry a hard time that morning about getting up and getting going for the day. Darry, Soda, and Pony just wanted to hurry and get this day over and done with, while Sara seemed to have no clue about who was going to be knocking on the Curtis' door later this afternoon. Darry thought it would be a good idea to prep Sara ahead of time though just in case. The four Curtis members were having a simple breakfast that morning, the boys were all eating chocolate cake, while Sara had herself a bowl of cereal.

"Sara, I need to talk to you about something real quick." Darry thought this would be a good time to talk seeing the boys hadn't showed up yet. Sara was in between bites and had seen the seriousness on Darry's face and put down her spoon and was looking around the table at the boys to see if they might know what this was about.

"Ok." Her sweet little voice said.

"Listen, you know that when you get off the bus at the DX station, you know that you never wait that long right for a ride home? I know it might seem like you wait a long time, but usually it is only 20 minutes, 30 minutes max. You know that right?" Sara didn't understand why Darry was talking about this.

"Ok." She just said and went back to eating her Coco Krispie's.

"And you know when we can, we get you a ride home right away, like Two-Bit did the other day, and Steve did yesterday. You know we try to do that as much as possible." Darry was trying to reassure her just in case she might need to answer these questions later on in the day.

"Darry, I know this. Why are you telling me this?" Sara didn't understand what this was all about.

"Just wanted to make sure you know that, that's all." Darry wasn't sure that she was really taking this all in, but he sure was hoping, for it could help them all later tonight.

"Thinking about that, little lady, today I will be all done work when you get off the bus, and Steve is going to bring us right home. Isn't that great news?" Sodapop chimed into the conversation. Sara flashed him a big smile.

"I love those kinds of days, Soda. Can you push me more on the swing when we get home?" Sara was very pleased to hear this news.

"It would be my pleasure, Kiddo." Soda reached over and ruffled the top of her hair.

"What would that pleasure be?" Dally was smirking at Sodapop as he rounded the corner of their living room into the kitchen.

"In your dreams, Dally." Sodapop slapped Dally's hand away from trying to steal his piece of cake.

"Morning Curtis Family." Two-Bit and Johnny were now entering the kitchen with Steve bring up the rear.

"Hey, while everyone is here, our house is off limits this afternoon and this evening. If you need a place to crash you can come later, but we need to have a quiet house this afternoon." Darry was warning the boys.

"What do you mean, quiet? Is someone sick or something?" Two-Bit was looking around at all the Curtis'. They looked fine to him.

"I mean we can't have extra people hanging around this afternoon." Darry was trying to beat around the bush with the boys hoping that they would get it, for he didn't want to say anything that would give it away to Sara.

Steve finally spoke up, for he knew what was going on today. "Two-Bit, just make sure you have Ponyboy home right after practice. No side trips. For it is VERY important that he comes straight home. We wouldn't want the people from Downtown getting on Darry's case." Steve emphasized people from Downtown hoping that it would help Two-Bit put two and two together.

"Oh, shit, that is going on today?" Two-Bit had gotten it.

"Yes, it is going on today, and Two-Bit you can go put a dime in the cuss jar." Darry said getting up from the table to put his dishes in the sink. Instead of normally leaving it there for Pony, Darry washed his own plate and fork and placed it in the strainer. Pony gave Darry a half smile in appreciation of his help. "Boys, anything you use or get out today make sure you take care of it. It would be very helpful if you could start picking up after yourselves, especially today." Darry gave the whole room his "you got it" look. All the guys just nodded. "Good, now let's get a move on. We are going to be late."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darry couldn't pound a nail in to save his life today. He was so distracted by this upcoming visit this afternoon, and he couldn't stop looking at his watch either. Time was moving at snail's pace today, of all days; it had to move like that. He had already spoken to his boss about leaving 30 minutes early today. He wanted to have time to get cleaned up and make sure that everyone else and everything else was in tip top shape. As the sun was shining down on Darry he wondered how Sodapop and Pony were making out. He could only imagine that they were probably having a very similar day as he was. Sodapop had told Darry that when he gets home with Sara, he would put the clothes out on the line and just straighten up a little more, and put the lasagna in to start cooking. Darry didn't know what he would do without Sodapop, but he couldn't think about that right now, he needed to complete his task of helping to get the weather shield down first on this roof.

Meanwhile at the DX Station Steve had skipped out early again today, that kid was going to find himself serving a Saturday right along beside Two-Bit and Ponyboy if he didn't stop this, but Sodapop was actually very relieved to see him, for his mind was all over the place today and he doesn't know how many times he had to redo things today.

"Hey there stranger." Steve came in and was taking a seat on the stool.

"Hi. Are you making this part of your permanent schedule? Steve Randle's school day ends at 1:30 instead of 1:50?" Soda asked while looking down inside the hood of the truck he was working on.

"I thought that I had better places to be than that hellhole." Steve was trying to make Soda laugh.

"Yah, well, if you don't watch it there, buddy, you'll be sitting beside Two-Bit and Ponyboy on Saturday." Soda was reaching for a rag to help get leverage on one of the caps.

"How are you holding up?" Steve asked tossing him the rag.

"As good as I can. You wouldn't believe how many things I screwed up today. Mr. Frizzle is going to have a heart attack when he sees the register receipt."

"Well, I am here now, so I can catch your slip ups. It won't be to bad." Steve was getting tired of watching Sodapop fumble with that damn gasket. He got up off the stool and walked over beside Sodapop and hip bump Sodapop to move over. Soda looked up and just gave Steve a look of thanks. Steve took over and Soda just turned around and was now leaning against the front of the truck.

"I don't know what I'll do, Steve if they tell Darry that they are going to take Sara or Pony away. I am not as worry about Pony, but I am about Sara, for they didn't even want Darry to have custody of her in the first place. Remember they thought that she was to young and being a girl in a house of only boys they wanted her to be place with a family. But after a lot of work of proving that she would be better off with us, the court gave in."

"Sodapop Curtis, don't even think that way!" Steve popped up from the hood of the truck. "Hey, man, they got nothing to prove that you guys are not providing for her. I mean Jesus Christ; you guys are doing way better for her than people like Johnny's parents, or hell even my old man is. You need to stop worrying about what that bitch said yesterday, Man" Sodapop knew that Steve was right but he just couldn't shake the feeling that Mrs. Roberts wasn't going to make this an easy visit tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sodapop had gotten Sara off the bus, and as promise Steve was right there to take the two home. Sara immediately ran towards her swing, with Sodapop following on her heels. Steve had the day off and was hanging around even though Darry gave strict orders for them not to, but Steve could tell that Soda needed him there. Steve told Sodapop that he would only stay until Two-Bit dropped Ponyboy off. Steve and Soda took turns giving Sara pushes on the swing. Sodapop wished that it could stay like this all day, but he needed to get inside and get the laundry out on the line. "Sara, we need to go in now and put the clothes out on the line." Soda was stopping Sara's swing.

"Oh, just a little longer, Soda?" Sara whined.

"Go ahead, Man. I'll stay out here with her until your finish. Just don't take to long, though." Steve was starting to give Sara another underdog push.

"You sure?" Sodapop couldn't believe that Steve was being so nice, but he was probably doing it more for Soda's sake than for Sara.

"Hurry, just get it done." Soda jogged into the house. He took a good look around trying to pinpoint what would need to be done but as he looked around he couldn't believe how good everything looked. He walked into the kitchen and it was spotless. What happened here he thought, than something grabbed his attention, there on the refrigerator was a note. The minute he saw the handwriting a smile spread across his face.

_You guys owe me a 6 pack of beer. Good luck tonight. Dally_

Soda was just laughing; he could not for the life of him imagine seeing Dally cleaning their house. But when he got to the washing machine there was no clothes in there. He moved to the back door and stepped out onto the small porch and noticed that Dally even hung out the clothes. Gosh, Soda thought, they were going to owe him big time now. Soda did return back to the refrigerator and took out the lasagna and turned the oven on low. He would cook it slowly so that it would be ready after Mrs. Roberts left. Sodapop could hear some ruckus outside, and then heard Two-Bit's boisterous laughter. Soda popped the lasagna in and moved his way back out to the front yard. The boys were all gathered around Sara, and she was loving every minute of it. Soda was leaning against the porch railing taking in the sight. It was then that Soda realized how much of an impact Sara had on everyone's lives. The boys could tease Sodapop and Darry as much as they wanted, but Soda knew that they would all miss having her around just as much as the Curtis boys would. Even though Soda was enjoying this moment watching his friends and his younger brother play with his sister, he knew that he needed to get them ready for the visit.

"Ok, guys, Sara and Pony need to get into the house now. Thanks, Two-Bit for bringing Pony home, and Steve for watching Sara for a few minutes." Steve and Two-Bit were stopping Sara on the swing and helping her down. Pony picked up his books and his bag and picked up Sara's who had dropped her by the walk way and was heading towards Sodapop.

"Bye guys. Have a good, well you know." Two-Bit said while heading to his car.

"Soda, I'll swing by later." Steve waved and headed to his car.

Pony and Sara were climbing the stairs while Soda was holding the door open for them. "Pony why don't you jump in the shower real quick, then I will get in after you. By then Darry should be home."

"Why are you guys taking showers now?" Sara asked with a puzzle look on her face.

"Because your two brothers are sweaty and dirty and stinky." Sodapop tried to come in and wipe his stinky clothes on Sara, but Sara was squealing and running.

"You do stink!" She hollered at Soda. "GO!" Sara said pointing to the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darry made good time getting to the house from the work site today. He was sure hoping that the others were ready. He was going to jump in the shower real quick and change his clothes and hopefully be ready for Mrs. Roberts. When he entered the house, he was pleased with what he noticed. The house looked fantastic and smelled like an Italian restaurant; Sodapop had a good idea with the lasagna.

"Hi, ya, Darry." Sara came bouncing into the living room to greet Darry.

"Hey, BabyGirl. How was school today?" Darry was taking his tool belt and actually placing it inside the living room closet. He did the same with this work boots.

"Fine." Sara was moving towards the couch to watch tv.

"Where are your brothers?" Darry asked moving towards the kitchen.

"Soda is in the shower and Pony is in his room doing homework I think."

"Good." Darry moved through the kitchen and he stopped to place his lunchbox on the counter. He turned to move to the bathroom and noticed the note on the refrig. "No shit." Darry said taking down the note and tossing it in the trashcan.

"That will be 10 cents in the cuss jar." Soda came up behind Darry.

"Yah, here, go put it in and remove the cuss jar, until Mrs. Roberts is gone." Darry dug out a dime and handed it over to Soda. "I am jumping into the shower; do you think everything is ready?" Darry said moving to his room to grab some clean clothes.

"I think so. I just have to try to straighten out Sara and her hair without her asking a million questions." Soda was saving her for last.

"Good luck with that one. I'll be right out."

Soda wandered out to the living room and noticed Sara on the couch; this would be the perfect time, for he had her brush in his hands already. He sat down next to her. "Hey, Kiddo, come on down here." Soda motioned to Sara. She moved down and laid her head in Soda's lap. "I need to get as much brushing in as I can before you get this cut off tomorrow." Soda reminded Sara of her hair cut appointment that she had.

"That's right." Sara said kind of sadly. Soda took her ponytail out and brushed out her hair. He only brushed for a few minutes before he heard a car pull up. He quickly got up and looked out the window, she was early. Soda quickly ran back to the bathroom. "Darry!" Soda didn't even knock, he just barged in. "Darry, she is here already! Hurry!" Soda didn't wait for an answer and ran to his room. "Pony, quick, she is here." Then he remembered he left Sara out in the living room. When he got back the look of horror was on her face. She opened her mouth to say something, but instead all she let out was a cry.

"Soda, why didn't you guys tell me? Why?" Soda swiftly moved over and engulfed her into a hug.

"Baby, we just couldn't. Now, don't cry. You need to be strong. Here let me get your hair up." Soda turned her around and was just finishing up her hair when both Darry and Pony appeared next to him.

"Are we ready?" Darry asked looking around at all three, but when his eyes landed on Sara, he heart cracked a little. She was so scared, all the color from her face had just drained and she was fighting back tears.

"Why? Why Darry?" Soda pulled her in for another hug.

"It is o.k. Sara. Everything is ok. It is just a visit. Nothing more." Darry was trying to reassure Sara at the same moment Mrs. Roberts was knocking on their door. Darry had to take his attention off of Sara and go and answer the door. "Hello, Mrs. Roberts. It is good to see you again." Darry was holding the door open for her. "Please come in."

"Hello, Darrel, what a beautiful day out huh?" Mrs. Roberts moved into the room. She quickly greeted the rest of the Curtis'. "Hello again, Sodapop." She shook his hand then moved on to Ponyboy. "Hello, Ponyboy, I swear every time I see you, you just keep getting taller. Pretty soon you are going to shoot right pass your two brothers here." Pony just smiled and shook Mrs. Roberts's hand. Lastly Sara who was trying to pull herself together was hiding behind Soda. Soda reached around and gently pushed Sara out so that Mrs. Roberts could see her. "And Sara. I see you still have those amazing blue eyes and your beautiful auburn hair is getting so long."

"Yes, she is actually going for a haircut tomorrow. We thought we would cut it a little for summer. It will be a lot cooler." Darry would do most of the talking while Mrs. Roberts was here. That was usually the way it went, unless she directed a questions at the others.

"I bet you are right about that Darrel. I can't wait to see how it comes out." Mrs. Roberts started moving through the house. Darry was the only one that followed the other three stayed on the couch. Sodapop quickly shut the tv off and sat back down.

"You have done a fine job I see at keeping the house up. I am sure it has been quit the chore, working full time and taking care of the three other siblings." Mrs. Roberts was opening cabinets and the refrigerator. Darry never did make it to the store, but it didn't look to bad.

"They are great with pitching in and helping out with taking care of things. Pony and Soda are becoming really good at the laundry, so that helps out." Darry was watching as Mrs. Roberts moved from room to room. When she came to the boy's she noticed just one bed. "Is Soda and Pony still sharing the bed?" She had her notepad out and was writing things down just like the other day at the DX station.

"Yes. It seems to be helping Pony so much. I have offered many times to Soda that he can move into my room, and I would move into our parent's room so that everyone had their own space, but Soda refuses. He thinks Pony needs him for a little longer."

"I see." Mrs. Roberts moved in and was looking through their closet and through their bureaus making sure they have clothes and such. She then moved onto Sara's room. She did the same and checked the bureau and the closet. She seemed satisfied and moved on back to the living room. Darry offered up his chair for Mrs. Roberts to sit down and he moved over to the couch. Sodapop lifted Sara up from her spot and slid down so that Darry could sit beside him. When Soda lifted Sara he could feel her trembling she was so worked up. This happens every single time these people showed up to their house, it really made Sodapop resent these people. For things like this shouldn't cause so much anxiety in a little child. Soda was trying to rub Sara's arms to help calm her down, but he didn't think it was working.

"So, how has everyone been?" Mrs. Roberts started.

"Good. We have been good." Darry answered for the group.

"Did I read in the paper a few days ago, that Ponyboy here made it to the State competition in Track and Field?" Mrs. Roberts asked.

"Yes, he did." Darry answered for Pony, but Mrs. Roberts didn't like Darry answering for Pony.

"Pony that is a pretty great accomplishment. You are only a freshman right?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Pony hated this just as much as Sara, though being a little older he did a better job at hiding the anxiety that it causes him.

"When is States?" Mrs. Roberts was looking down at her notes.

"Next Saturday."

"Where are they being held?"

"Oklahoma City." Pony was pretty much just sticking to two word answers.

"Will you be able to attend this event, Darrel?" Mrs. Roberts was getting ready to write down Darry's answer.

"Yes, we are all going. For this is a big deal in this house. We are all so proud of Ponyboy!" Darry looked over at Pony and smiled.

"That is great to hear." Mrs. Roberts glanced down.

"Sodapop, it was very nice be able to meet your co-workers yesterday and visit with you for a while." Mrs. Roberts had moved to a different note pad that she was using yesterday. "I even got to talk with Mr. Frizzle this morning. Very nice man. He thinks very highly of you. So much so that he sold you a car, huh? So you will be adding another vehicle to the family? That will be very helpful." At the mention of selling you a car, Darry's head swiveled so fast and he was now glaring at Sodapop. For this was all news to him. He knew that there was something up with that kid, it was just hard to pinpoint what it was because everything that had been happening around here lately. How could he have gone behind his back and done this. Darry thought that he was very clear about this with Soda. "Darrel, you look a little shocked about this?" Mrs. Roberts had noticed Darry's reaction.

"Not, shocked, Ma'am. Just something that Soda and I hadn't finished talking about I guess. Minor details really."

"Oh, good, because I would hate for something like this to cause problems between you two. So, Soda, Mr. Frizzle tells me that you have been working anywhere between 38- 42 hours a week. You know I get a little worried about a sixteen year old working that many hours, especially after you dropping out of school. You know the courts are not going to look to highly on that." Mrs. Roberts was looking straight at Sodapop whose face was being hidden by Sara who was still sitting on his lap.

"Like Mr. Frizzle said, it varies. I am not always getting that many hours in. Sometimes it is less, sometimes it is more, depending on the scheduling needs."

"I see though that you are only averaging one day off a week. But I was glad to see that it was Sundays, family day. Is that correct?"

"Yes, we try to do something together on Sundays as a family." Darry added.

"I like hearing that. But overall, Sodapop it was very nice to hear people talk so highly of you. Everyone was pretty consistent and pointing out your strengths and weakness of being late to work, but to hear people say you're honest, hardworking, polite, and dependable. Those are great qualities to have someone describe you as."

"Thank-you, I do take pride in my job. I know that you would rather see me in school Ma'am, but believe me, I am a lot happier working, and I don't mind the hours, really." Sodapop said poking his face out around from Sara, who was now leaning into his chest resting the back of her head against his shoulder.

"I also checked in with Sara's school and I had a chat with the principal there and Ms. Martin. I hear that there was an incident back a week and half or so. How is Sara doing in recovering from that?" Darry looked over at Sara and he could tell that she was not going to say a word.

"I think she is doing pretty well. She hasn't had any nightmares since the night that it happen. So I would say that is good. She seems to be acting like herself, so I would say she is doing well." Darry looked back from watching Sara to Mrs. Roberts.

"I have also heard that she has had a hard time focusing in class. Ms. Martin told me that she had to send homework home, and mentioned something about her being out sick the other day and that one of her brothers were sick? Did you have the flu run through here?"

"No, not really. Sara bumped her head on Sunday on the coffee table and I decided to keep her home to monitor the bump."

"You didn't take her to the doctor's?" Mrs. Roberts seemed concern.

"No Ma'am. She seemed fine, but then she got sick in the middle of the night and we just decided that it be best for her to stay home." Darry tried to reassure Mrs. Roberts that Sara was truly fine.

"Sara, sweetheart can you come over here so I can see?" Mrs. Roberts asked Sara to come closer, But Sara didn't move from Soda's lap.

"Sara, you need to do what she asks. Do not make this worse than it already is." Soda whispered in her ear. Sara eyes scanned Sodapop's face. "Please?" He said. Sara slowly slipped off of Soda's lap and moved over to stand in front of Mrs. Roberts. Mrs. Roberts hand moved up and swiped Sara's bangs off of her forehead and examined what was left of the injury, the bump was no longer there and the cut had healed up nicely to just a little scratch and the bruise was fading to a yellowish color now.

"Sara, can you tell me what happened?" Mrs. Roberts had moved her hand back down to her legal pad.

"It was Dallas Winston's fault." Sara began with. This got a chuckle out of Soda and Darry. Typical Sara they thought, ready to always blame someone else. "He was chasing me around the house, trying to tickle me, and when I came around the corner from the kitchen to the living room to get Sodapop and Darry to help I tripped on the floor and landed on the side of the coffee table. It hurt real bad, but Darry and Sodapop took real good care of me. Soda even stayed home from work to take care of me the next day." Mrs. Roberts just looked over at Soda and Darry and gave them a little smile. "Good. Now that I have you here, can you tell me a little about school. What is your favorite part?"

"Recess, and Physical Education and library and reading. But I don't like writing and math." Mrs. Roberts continued to smile. "What about the bus and the bus ride?" Mrs. Roberts continued with the questions.

"It is a long bus ride, but George is the best. I wish I wasn't the last one off though. But the best part is seeing Soda waiting for me." Sara turned and gave Soda a weak smile.

"Yes, I talked with George. He seems like a very nice man, and he told me that you are the last one off. But you know what else he told me?" Sara shook her head no, while the boys were bracing themselves that it didn't have anything to do with her falling asleep. "He told me that you are the best student on his bus. That he wishes he had a bus full of Sara Curtis." That brought a genuine smile to Sara's face along with Mrs. Roberts. "I think you have a lot of fans, Miss Sara, for not only did I hear that about you from your bus driver, but I heard it from your teacher, the school nurse and from Soda's boss, Mr. Frizzle, and I even heard it from Frank Myers. Plus we all know that your brothers here think the same thing. "Mrs. Roberts winked at the boys.

"That's right!" Soda couldn't resist.

"There are a few more questions I need to ask you before you go back to Sodapop." Mrs. Roberts pulled Sara a little closer. "Sara, when you get off the bus at the DX station do you have to wait around for a long time waiting for Sodapop, or do you get to go home?" Mrs. Roberts was good, for she positioned Sara so that she could no longer see her brothers and that she could only see Mrs. Roberts and the minute that Sara tried to turn her head to look over to them, Mrs. Roberts had her hand up to her face stopping her from looking over there. "Look right here into my eyes, Sara, not at your brothers. They do not have the answers. You have the answers. There is no right or wrong. Just tell the truth." Sara looked down at her socks then looked back up at Mrs. Roberts, the conversation that Darry had with her this morning popped into her head. "No, it is not long at all. It might seem like it is, but most of the time someone is taking me home right after I get off the bus. Mostly Two-Bit."

"Who is Two-Bit?" Mrs. Roberts was not familiar with this name.

"Two-Bit Mathews." Sara repeated.

"Keith Mathews. We all call him Two-Bit, but his real name is Keith." Darry tried to help out.

"Oh, yes." Mrs. Roberts corrected something on her paper. "Sara, do you hang out in the garage of the DX, where Soda works?"

"NO!" Sara shouted. "I am not allowed in there, and if I try to go in, I am shooed back out. The garage is no place to be playing." Soda was on the couch just crossing his fingers that she would answer these questions correctly.

"Sara, are you happy here with your brothers?" For the second time since Mrs. Roberts has shown up Sara had a true smile on her face.

"YES! YES! They take such good care of me, and I try to be the best little sister. I try not to get in trouble and I do what I am told, and I listen and follow directions, just like in school." Sara turned and flashed that smile at the boys sitting on the couch, and they all returned it back.

"Thank you Sara. I can probably agree that you are a very good little sister. Your brothers should be lucky to have you, for not all little sisters are like you." Mrs. Roberts motion for Sara to return back to the couch. Sara quickly ran back to Soda. Soda scooped her up and picked her up and placed her back on his lap.

"I also heard that Ponyboy had gotten himself into a little trouble of his own at school?" Mrs. Roberts raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I skipped out of school early, because I was worried about Sara and wanted to see how she was doing." This was the most Pony had said the whole visit.

"There are telephones, Ponyboy. You could of just called home couldn't you have?" Mrs. Roberts was going to try to get to the bottom of this.

"I guess you're right. But my heart was just pulling me to home. I wanted to be here with her."

"Did you know that Pony was holding my hair for me while I was throwing up? That was nice of him, wasn't it?" Sara was now trying to defend her big brother.

"Yes, that was Sara. But Pony this had caused you a Saturday detention has it not?" Mrs. Roberts continued with Pony.

"Yes, this Saturday."

"And you will be there, correct?"

"Yes." Both Pony and Darry answered at the same time. Mrs. Roberts smiled at them both.

"Other than that I was impressed with what your school had to say about you too, Ponyboy. I heard you are excelling in most of your classes with the exception of Math and earth science, but I heard you continued to work hard at them and your homework is always done. These are all good things. I hope to see this continue and see that there is no more detentions."

"No." Pony answered

"There won't be any more trouble, I can assure you that." Darry added after not really thinking Pony's answer was enough.

"Was there a punishment at home, Darrel?" Mrs. Roberts turned her attention to Darry now.

"Yes."

"Ponyboy, what was the punishment?" Mrs. Roberts was looking directly at Pony. Pony hesitated for a second, not wanting to mention the soap in the mouth.

"I am grounded for 2 weeks. That includes no tv, and I am on dish duty." Pony dipped his head in embarrassment.

"That sounds fair enough. I would have done something similar to my own children." Mrs. Roberts made a few more notes than looked back up at Ponyboy. "Ponyboy, are you happy here in the home?"

"Yes, I am happy. I like being with my family and close to my friends."

"Good, good." Mrs. Roberts took a breath and looked at Darrel. "Darrel I would like to speak with you in private. Is it ok if the other three go somewhere else?" Soda and Darry immediately locked eyes.

"Um, yes, of course. Sodapop, please take Sara and Pony into your room. Please close the door behind you. I will come for you, when we are ready for you." Darry had to put his hand on Pony to signal for him to stand up, while Soda was doing the same to Sara. The three younger Curtis members slowly moved to the boy's room. Sara was the first in the room followed by Pony then Soda who closed the door. Sara climbed up into the boy's bed, and Soda got on his side and Pony sat at his desk. Soda was holding Sara, for she was still shaking.

"Why, can't we be out there?" Pony asked Soda.

"I don't know, Pon. Maybe they are talking about grown up stuff. We just have to sit tight and wait."

"I don't like it." Sara's voice was shaky, and cracking.

"I don't like it either, Sara." Soda was holding Sara close and was stroking her hair.

Darrel didn't like that Mrs. Roberts asked the other three to leave the room; he was bracing himself for what was coming next. Mrs. Roberts had set aside the legal pads that she was writing on and pulled out a separate piece of paper. She looked up to Darry and put a very serious look on her face. "Darrel, I asked the other kids to leave so that you and I could have a very serious talk, and I don't want them to hear this conversation, of course after I leave I cannot prevent you from telling them what we talked about, but something tells me that you are going to want some time to think things over. But I have gathered up a lot of information and as you heard a few minutes ago there are some very concerning issues here. For starters, Darrel, I have been keeping track of your income and am getting very concerned with how much you are bringing in. And I am just not sure if it is enough to take care of a family this size. I also have documentation that shows that you have been late of a few major bills, mortgage for starters and your electrical bill. I mean you do have them paid up to date, but there have been some late payments, and that is alarming. It is also concerning that you didn't bring Sara to the doctors when she had the head injury. I am guessing you didn't do that because you didn't know better, but that it had to do with the money. Am I correct in that?" Mrs. Roberts directed to Darrel.

"Ma'am I have played football for many years and have learned a lot from head injuries, I did everything a coach or trainer would have. I made sure she didn't have a concussion or anything like that. We kept a close eye on her, and you heard her yourself. We both know that if I would had taken her to the doctor's and it was indeed a concussion they would of just sent her home and told me to do the same thing we did. So no, it wasn't just because of the money. And as for the money situation, yes, I have been a few days late on some of the payments, but you just said yourself I am not behind on anything. In the spring and summer the roofing business picks up and there are more jobs which mean more money. I see us doing just fine here in a few more weeks." Darry couldn't believe that they were digging this deep into his personal business; it was actually pissing him off.

"Ok, then, this next topic of conversation I have a feeling is going to be a touchy one. Do you know that we have people watch our families from time to time? Kind of like undercover work really, but we had a couple of agents come out and witness Sara hanging out at the DX. It was just noted that almost two weeks ago she was at the DX and she ran out in front of one of the cars that was coming out of the bay. Were you aware of this?" Mrs. Roberts asked Darry. Darry knew that there was no way around this.

"Yes, Ma'am, I was aware of it. It was a fluke accident. Sara and Soda were just getting ready to leave. I believe if you ask your agent that she hadn't even been there 10 minutes before Two-Bit Mathews was picking her up." Mrs. Roberts did shake her head in agreement. "We spoke and dealt with it here at home. And believe me when I say this, Sara is never left unattended for hours at the DX stations, and I would never allow that. But yes, sometimes it can take up to 20 minutes or so before we can get them a ride. But I assure you she is not running around that place." Darry had to try to inform Mrs. Roberts that this wasn't the case.

"I just am reporting to you what has been documented and I have to be up front with you Darrel, it does not look good for your case. There is another thing that is it not weighing in your favor and that is that fight that Sodapop was involved in with your sister being a bystander. It is your number one job to provide safety and care for your siblings and when something like this happens, Darrel, it is concerning. It is concerning to us at DHS, it is concerning to judges and lawyers that represent the state. I am frankly worried about this family." Mrs. Roberts was being blunt with Darrel and he was having a hard time listening to it.

"I know that it looks bad, but really it wasn't what it looks like. Again, it was another one of those fluke accident. Ma'am these things could happen to any family that isn't under the watch of the system. I really don't think these things should be held against us. You heard Sara and Ponyboy today, they are very happy here. Ripping them out of here is not what is best for them. You can't possibly be thinking that, are you?" Darry decided he just needed to start being direct because he had heard enough and wanted to know what this visit is really all about.

"Darrel, I think for now DHS and the State of Oklahoma is not worry so much about Sodapop and Ponyboy, it is the care of Sara that everyone is concerned about. I am going to lay this out on the line for you. This is a very unique situation, and it doesn't happen very often, but we have a family that has been on the waiting list for a while and I am just going to throw this out there. It is obvious that you are struggling financial; it now has been brought to your attention that Sara's care is being questioned here. So I would like to offer you this opportunity. There is a very nice family, who live across town and are looking to take in a girl roughly 5 or 6 years old."

"No, I am not interested." Darry interrupted right away. "She is not going anywhere. We are her family, we will take care of her and I am ready to take on the challenge from you or the State or whoever! I will prove to you that this is the best place for her." Darry could start to feel his temper starting to rise, but he needed to control it here in front of Mrs. Roberts or else it could make matters worse.

"Darrel, I wish you would let me finish. For you do not want to go down this route. I am not saying it is a permanent situation. It could just be short term, until you get your finances in order and get the boys straighten out with staying out of trouble. They are a really nice family Darrel. I know that they would allow you to still have contact with Sara, on a weekly basis even."

"I said, I am not interested, Mrs. Roberts. She is staying and that is the end of this conversation."

"Darrel, if you do not proceed with this recommendation from DHS then if we decided to take further steps I cannot guarantee that this is how it will turn out. It could turn out that she goes into the system, or a permanent placement, I know you do not want that to happen. Darrel, you need to think of her needs. Please do not do this. I will give you the weekend before submitting my report to my boss, but I am sure hoping that I will hear from you by Sunday night. This is my home phone number. Please, Darrel. If I don't hear from you, you will be hearing from us sometime next week." Mrs. Roberts stood up, organizing her papers and legal pads. "I will see myself out. You have yourself a good night." Mrs. Roberts walked out the door; Darry caught the door so he didn't have to hear it slam shut. He watch Mrs. Roberts walk over and climb into her fancy car and pull out of the driveway.

"No way, I've worked to damn hard for this to happen!" Darry said into the wind.

Author's Note:

I just want to take this time and thank everyone that has stuck with me through this long story. It was a story that was handwritten and I decided to take a chance and post it on Fan Fiction, for I have always been a huge fan of The Outsiders and always wondered what the book and life would have been if there was a younger sibling and a girl at that. So this is where the story came from. I appreciate everyone's support and reviews. The reviews helped motivate me to type up a chapter a day so I could get it posted in a timely manner. I know that there has been a lot of sister fics posted on Fan Fiction and I apologize if this sounded like others or if it didn't stand up to others, but this is truly how I envision life being in the Curtis Family if there was a younger sister.

I realized a couple of chapters back that the story was starting to get dull and boring, and long but I continued to type it and post it as it was. I have left the story very open ended just in case I feel a sequel coming on. I valued all the other authors on Fan Fiction and respect their dedication to providing us readers with great stories. It is a very brave and hard thing to do to post your story for the world to see. I was very shock at how many people were viewing my story from all over the world, it was an amazing experience. I found myself very excited every day to log in and read my reviews, special thanks to my supporter from France, I just loved reading your reviews, thank you so much!

Lastly, I was driving in the car the other day and I heard this song on the radio and it made me really think about what the song was saying. This song is probably 8 or 9 years old, and I am a huge Kenny Chesney fan and I couldn't believe that I hadn't thought of this before, but the song is called, "There Goes My Life." The lyrics are about a young man getting his girlfriend pregnant and it just makes me wondering if this is how Darry felt about taking on responsibility of his younger siblings. I couldn't include this in the story for it wouldn't of stay in the same time period, but if I did include it, I would have had Sara hear it on the radio on one of those rides in the truck from the DX to Kathy's. I would have had her ask Darry if this how he felt about her. I think it could have made a very good moment between the two. So for some of you that might not be familiar with this song here are some lyrics.

I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO "THERE GOES MY LIFE" THEY BELONG STRICTLY TO KENNY CHESNEY.

All I could think about was I'm too young for this.

Got my whole life ahead.

Hell I'm just a kid myself.

How am I going to raise one?

All he could see were his dreams goin' up in smoke.

So much for ditching this town and hangin' out on the coast.

Oh, well, those plans are long gone.

And he said,

There goes my life.

There goes my future, my everything.

Might as well kiss it all good-bye.

There goes my life….

A couple years of up all night and a few thousand diapers later.

That mistake he thought he made covers up the refrigerator.

Oh yeah….. he loves that little girl.

Momma's waiting to tuck her in,

As she fumbles up those stairs.

She smiles back at him dragging that teddy bear.

Sleep tight, blue eyes and bouncin' curls.

He smiles….

There goes my life.

There goes my future, my everything.

I love you, daddy good-night.

There goes my life.

The ironic thing about this was I looked up the video for this song and when I watched it, I couldn't get over how there was so many similar connections between the video and the story of The Outsiders. First the young man in the video is a football player (like Darry). Secondly, the actor playing the kid looks a lot to me like Rob Lowe did in The Outsiders. Further into the video the kid comes home to the little girl and he is wearing a shirt like Sodapop would have worn to work to the DX, its blue and has his name patch on one side and the name of the company on the other. I am sure that these things are all coincidence, but it just made the relationship between the song/video and the story The Outsiders stronger for me.

Thanks again for all the support!


End file.
